Friendship and Something More
by RamenLoverPixie
Summary: What if Hermione was more confident and social? Very understand parents that only wanted the best for her, and have actual good friends? What if she could trace out her family magic and turn out to be very well connected in both the muggle and magical world? And what if she has a power that changed the war? It all started at a beach where she meet Fleur, Gabrielle, and Viktor.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

 **This is Hermione center for all those Hermione lovers. There is also a lot of reference, either from movies, other Harry Potter fanfiction, and some anime. If you catch them, good for you. This is a mixture of the book and movie version.**

It was a nice sunny day, nothing out of the ordinary for the Granger family, who were taking their annual two week summer vacations. Jean Lucy Granger née Heartfilia parents have a summer home in France, while Daniel Granger parents have a summer home in Bulgaria. The younger Grangers couple saw this as a tradition since they've done this since before they were married.

On the beach in France, where it wasn't crowded, a family of five were enjoying their day at the beach. Nine year old Hermione Granger was a safe distance away her family. There weren't a lot of other kids, but Hermione was hopeful that one of them would ask her to play with them.

The nine year old was saddened when she realized that the kids were a good distance away from her. The only one near her were two blondes, defiantly siblings, chasing each other around.

Hermione want to go play with them, but was to shy not to ask the two if she could play with them, and in fear of being rejected.

 _Who would want to play with a buck tooth Granger who get all the answers right anyways._ Hermione thought as she looked back down from where she sat near the water making a pyramid. All she wanted was her instruments to give her comfort of just how alone she was. Focused on her own pity party, she didn't realize that the two she had hopefully looked at where approaching her.

" _Do you want to play with us?_ " the eldest of the two ask.

The look of shock pass through the nine year old's face. Never would she expect this to happen. Understanding french fluently and not doubting her skills, she gave the two sisters a hundred watt smile. " _I would love to play with you. My name is Hermione Granger._ "

"' _Ermione, my name is Fleur, and this is my baby sister Gabrielle._ "

Gabrielle was giving her a bright smile before a mischievous spark came upon her eyes. " _You're it, 'Ermione._ " yelled the three year old as after she tagged her.

Hermione looked at Fleur as they both got a spark in their eyes as they played along.

* * *

Hermione was having the best day and she didn't want it to end yet, so she invited her new friends to join her in one of her family tradition of going star watching on the beach and telling the stories of them. They gladly agree to it after they talked with it with their parents.

Apolline and Monsieur Delacour were both blond with blue eye, and beautiful people too.

" _Papa, Mama, we made a friend!"_ Said the bouncing three year old as she climbed up her Father.

" _Is that true dear?_ " Questioned the Mother with a calculated look.

Fleur nodded her head vigorously along with Gabrielle. Hermione took this chance to introduce herself. " _My name is Hermione Granger and I would like to invite your family to my family tradition of star watching, also I would like it if Fleur and Gabby could hear me play._ "

" _Oh, such a polite young lady you are. Since you asked so nicely, I don't see any harm in going._ " Apolline cooed as she watched Hermione blush in the end.

The sun was setting when they got to the Granger's spot where four adults were sitting and talking. "Mum, Dad, Grandma, Grandpa, I made friends and I invited them to join us for the star's stories!" Hermione said with a bounce in her step that didn't go unnoticed by the adults, or how excited she was that she switched back to English.

" _That's fantastic baby, but remember it's rude to speak a different language in front of others who don't understand._ " Jean said as she smiled brilliantly at her only daughter as Hermione grew flustered by her mistake.

The sunset was almost over when everyone soon became well acquainted with each other as the settle in. Jude Heartfilia soon took this chance to speak.

" _My little bright star, would help this old man woo Grandma._ " he said with such youth in his dark blue eyes.

Hermione brown eyes brighten at this as she agreed. Opening up her case she left with the adults, she pulled out her beloved violin. Playing one the the many memorized pieces, she watched as her Grandpa first got up, followed by her Dad and Monsieur, as they start to dance with their significant other. Fleur and Gabrielle soon join after admiring the adults.

At this time, a majority of the families have left, and a new wave of people came. All of which were couples. Hermione always loved seeing couples coming together by music, especially when it was her music.

Soon the stars came out, and Jean and Grandma Layla took over with stories. It was the best night of Hermione's life.

* * *

The kids were asleep, leaving the adults to talk.

" _Thank you so much for doing this. Hermione doesn't have friends, so I know how much this means to her._ " Jean said with watery eyes and a big smile.

Apolline frond at this. " _How doesn't she have friends? She's such a wonderful girl._ "

" _Thank you, but you see Hermione always had a thirst for knowledge, so she ends up being well ahead of her class, and they make fun of her for that, and of how she look. I also know that some try to use her to get into our money, but it only had it happen one time. I think she caught on in how to detect a deceiver after that. However, she's homeschooled now after an incident at school._ " Daniel said was looked at the cuddling sleeping girls.

" _In honesty, we have the same fear for our girls. We have quite the social status in our community and wealth. I can easily see people using my little girls, and it breaks my heart. I have already taught Fleur what to expect, but luckily she'll have some family members there to support her._ " Monsieur stated as he too looked at the sleeping girls.

Apolline looked hesitant for a while before she spoke. " _Has there ever been unexplainable events around 'Ermione before?_ "

Daniel and Jean looked at each other to think: the time were they know they put a book out of her reach, but it still ends up in her hands, the sweaters they got her that she didn't like suddenly shrinking, and the time where the broken mirrors in the girls restroom at her school when a group was bullying harder than usual on her, which made them decide to do homeschooling for Hermione. " _Yes._ " The married couple said together.

" _Well, you see, 'Ermione is special from the other kids. She's like us, she's a witch._ " Apolline said as carefully as she could to break the news to them.

To their surprise, it was Grandpa Jude that broke the silence. " _Well this is wonderful news, but what do we do now that we know._ "

Monsieur took charge of the conversation at this point. " _She will be entering a wizarding school once she turns eleven. After school, she'll make the choice to either to work in the magic community or the muggle, non-magical, community._ "

" _In honesty, I wish that we start 'Ermione into the magical community as soon as we can so that the girls can keep in touch, like we said the girls will most likely have no friends outside of family, so it would be comforting to know that they will have at least one true friend outside of the family._ " Apolline imputed.

The family thought about it for a minute. Yes, it would be nice to know Hermione has friends, and friends that weren't planning to use her. This brought much comfort to them as it did to them as well.

Layla, surprising everyone, offered something unexpected. " _Would you like to spend the week with us? My daughter's family is only here for a week, so in this week I think we should try to make it the best we can for the girls, and you can show us the ropes of this magical world of your._ "

" _We would love to spend the week with you. We'll just have a house elf deliver us our clothes._ " Apolline said as all the adults agreed too.

After some more discussion, they decided to head back to the Heartfilia's summer house which wasn't to far from the cost.

" _Please, let me take care of this._ " Apolline said as she use wordless magic to cast a notice-me-not charm, pack all of their belongings and levitating the kids. " _I was afraid that if we pick them up it would wake them up._ "

The adults fully agree, let the kids have their fun. They had decided to let the girls sleep in Hermione's room since her bed could hold all of the comfortably, and they also had a tight grip on each other. Everyone soon said their good night and went to bed.

* * *

Eleven year old Fleur was in tears seeing her first non-family member friend go. Fleur knew fully well that once she goes to school she will only have acquaintances trying to use her to gain something from her, no real friends like Hermione. She even go it from some family members that weren't close to the main family hoping to gain favor.

Fleur was happy she approached Hermione on the beach when she caught her looking that she wanted to join her and Gabrielle in their fun, it was the best decision she made in her life. When they were told that Hermione was a muggleborn witch and that her family invited them to stay for the week, she was overjoyed with the news. She would get to keep her friend close and have no secrets to hide from her.

The went sightseeing in muggle France, went to the circus, the zoo, an Oprah play, and Magi Lane to get Fleur's school supplies and show Hermione the beauty of magic. They also learned a lot about each other. How they were both raised in a similar way, being taught how to be a proper lady. Fleur know a lot of things on politics, and Hermione knows how business work. Hermione goes to book or music for comfort from the harsh words, and Fleur goes into the water or sing for comfort. They both want to learn gymnastics, they decided that after the circus, and the list goes on.

Fleur just didn't want to let go of her new best friend yet, and Hermione felt the same as she too cry with Gabrielle.

" _You'll owl me after a week, right?_ " Hermione manage to say through her tears.

" _Of course we will Mia, then we'll go and visit you by portkey, and set up you up to the floo network, and then you can come over all the time._ " Fleur replied through her tears.

" _And you can come on my birthday too, and we can play when Sissy is at school._ " Gabrielle imputed as she was hugging Hermione's leg for dear life with a tear stain face.

The parents were sadden by looking at the crying daughters, but they knew this would not be the last. As the the Grangers said their goodbyes to the Heartfilia, and the Delacour in the airport saying they would see each other again soon.

As they boarded the plane, Daniel took notice of his daughter's sullen mood. "Cheer up Princess, you'll see them again. Plus don't you want to tell Gramps and Gran the good news? Who knows, you might even make a new friend there too." He said, not knowing how true he was.

 **This story is already finish, but I** **decided** **to updated once a week. Please tell me your thoughts and point out my errors. I'm an amature after all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I LIED! I decided to post another chapter before next week, and will probably do the same for the next two chapters until I reach my much longer ones. Bonus for you!**

Lynx Granger was a husband that would do anything to make his wife, Diana Granger, happy, even when she didn't demand anything from him. So once he started to receive profit from his business, he bought a summer home in Bulgaria where she originally came from before she was taken by a kind soldier back to England after the WW2 was over when she had no one else. After that he found her still living relative and he would make sure that she saw them every summer.

They took the news well, and Lynx confessed that he is a squib, but has no connection with his magical family whatsoever. He wasn't surprise that someone in the family would have magic, but he had hoped that Daniel was when he was younger.

It was chilly outside, so the family decide to take a walk on the beach today, and swim another day. On this peaceful morning walk, they came upon an injured boy.

" **Oh my goodness, where are you hurt?** " Jean ask.

" **My foot, I was running, I think my foot got caught in something, but I heard a popping noise. I think I broke it.** " the boy said.

Daniel was examining his foot. " **Well looks like you manage to dislocate your foot, but I can pop it back in. Is your family here?** "

" **No, I told them I was going out to run, and my home is not close.** "

" **Well looks like you'll be at our place for a while, but first we need to pop that foot back in. On three, my son will pop it in. One-** " Lynx was interrupted by a yelp of pain and surprise. He gave the boy a sheepish smile. " **Sorry for lying, but it's just a lot less painful this way. Now let's get you to our place.** "

The look of astonishment on his face was funny to Hermione that she giggled. They had small talk between the two. Hermione found out that his name is Viktor, he couldn't say Hermione's name for the life of him, they couldn't get a hold of his parents by telephone, he didn't want to go to the hospital, and he was running to be in good shape for a sport he wouldn't name. Hermione was very suspicious that he was a wizard. It wasn't until they enter the summer house that he asked Hermione what was on the wall.

" **Viktor, those are guns. If I wasn't already convinced that you weren't a wizard, I am now.** " Hermione said as his face began to panic. " **Don't worry, I'm a muggleborn witch and my Gramps is a squib, so no laws are broken.** " Seeing his face have color again made her feel better.

" **My parents will most likely owl me, and have me fixed up.** "

There was an awkward silence with neither knowing what to do.

" **Do you want to watch a movie?** " Hermione offer.

" **What's a movie?** "

Hermione eyes nearly popped out at this. " **There's no movies in the wizarding world?! I better show Fleur and Gabby some movies when they visit. Come Viktor, you have to see at least two movies while we wait for your parents. I'll start you off with an easy friendly movie, then we'll see some action and suspenseful movie next, and luck for you I got the ones I'm thinking of in Bulgarian.** " Hermione said as she took a confused Viktor to the couch. " **Mum, Dad,** **Gramps, Gran, Viktor and I are going to watch some movies, you're welcome to join us. Dad can you make the popcorn, you make it the best.** " She called out as she put in one movie.

The adults soon joined in with popcorn on its way, and Hermione was going to make it the best can for Viktor.

* * *

Ivan and Katrina Krum were growing worry, it was past noon, and Viktor has not come back yet. They sent an owl out, hoping that he went to a relative's home. They were confused with the letter they got back.

 **Mom, Dad,**

 **I'm fine, but I did hurt myself when I ran. I was waiting there for almost half an hour before a muggles family, with a daughter that's a witch, came by. They relocated my foot, and patch it up I'm feel fine, but they think I should still go to the hospital. We are having lunch and are going into another movie afterwards, which I want to see. They say you are welcome to join us for the movie. When you come can you bring a pain reliever potion please?**

 **Your loving son,**

 **Viktor**

This did little to sooth Katrina's worries, all that was on her mind was that Viktor needed to go to a healer. Grabbing the potion, casting a notice-me-not charm on her husband, Skorost, their hawk-owl, and herself, they followed Skorost to their beloved second son. They soon came across a home near the coast. Approaching the door first, the beautiful thick women knocked on the door with haste.

A beautiful curvy, blonde, brown eyes women open the door with a smile to greet them. " **You must be Viktor's parents. I'm Jean Granger, please come in.** "

Walking in they saw their son talking, and having his undivided attention on a girl younger than him with an air of relaxation around him.

" **Viktor, come, we're going to take you to a healer.** " Katrina said with no room for arguments.

Viktor's face fell at this, he really like hanging out with Hermione, or Mia in his case since he has trouble pronouncing it. It was nice, refreshing even, and new with all these cool muggle things. A movie with talking and singing animals. He couldn't wait for the next one with cool fighting and a war out in space. " **Could we come back afterwards? If that's okay with you guys.** " He quickly added looking at Hermione.

" **Of course you can Viktor, we're friends now, but my family is only here for a week.** "

After some thank you's and goodbye's, the Krum apparate to the hospital.

* * *

It was three in the afternoon when Viktor got back home. Although, he would like to be at the Granger's, especially Hermione. It was nice to have another friend in his small group of friends. She wasn't trying to use him in any way, which he has come across to.

" **Mom, Dad, can we please hang out with the Grangers?** **It might even be a learning experience since there muggles.** "

Ivan and Katrina look at each other, not sure what to say. They were pure bloods, and the Grangers were muggles. They were in no means hateful forwards muggles like other, but they weren't willing to befriend them easily, but they did help their son. They silently decided to put them through a trial, they would have to observe them as much as they can.

" **Well Andrian is with your uncle's for the week, so I guess we can.** " Ivan said unsure of where this will lead him, but seeing his son's face brighten up made it alright.

* * *

It was the next day after Viktor and Hermione had a movie marathon that the two families went to a carnival. It was an interesting experience getting the Krums into muggle clothes, but they did it. Viktor and Hermione were having a blast, but soon found that they were competitive with each other in games. One thing was for sure, Viktor could ride a mechanical bull the longest compared to Hermione. However, they had one indecent where Hermione did accidental magic.

It was at a shoot game, and Hermione found that the game was rigged. She told the attendant, and he bluntly refused it was. Daniel and Lynx soon took turns at the game to prove it was rigged. Once a crowd started to appear, he gave Hermione her rightful prize, a big fluffy black teddy bear about the size of her. After they started to walk away, Hermione made his drink explode in his face when he was going for a sip.

" **Hermione, that wasn't very nice.** " Jean scolded.

" **But mom, he deserved it, he try to cheat me out of my prize. Plus, it's not like I can control it.** " Hermione defended.

" **It's true, she can't really control it.** " Katrina said, trying to also defend Hermione.

" **Viktor, I won you this prize, I hope you like.** " Hermione said brightly as she handed him the teddy bear.

Viktor took it blushing, he wasn't really winning prizes, or big ones like Hermione. He never got a present like this before, or from a girl. He gave a shy thank you as he looked down at the bear.

Ivan and Katrina had decided that these muggles were weren't so bad, and that they would be sure to spend the rest of week with them.

* * *

The week went to fast for Viktor's liking. They did some amazing things: go into muggle Bulgaria, go into a shooting reign, swim at the beach, hear Hermione play the violin, hear Lynx and Daniel tell stories of the stars with his mom adding some more stories, see a movie at the cinema, take the Grangers into Horntail Road, and, his most favorite was watch Hermione dance with her Grandmother and a group of other gypsies that happened to be her grandmother's relatives.

Viktor really like his new friend, he even got her a book on Quidditch hoping she would like it to see him play in the future. Even though Viktor has friends he wasn't sure what to do, he never experience a situations like this. He didn't know how to tell his friend goodbye with uncertainty of when he would see his friend again. To make things worse, she was crying.

Hermione hugged him, and he awkwardly hugged her back. " **Sorry if I make you feel awkward, but it just saddens me that I won't see you for a while. I was wondering if you want to write to each other. I don't have an owl yet, so we'll have to rely on Skorost for letters, or maybe once my fireplace is connect to the floo network we can call each other."**

" **I would honestly really like that Mia. Thank you.** " Viktor said as he gave her a tight squeeze.

After everyone said their goodbyes, and gave their hugs did the family of three head off to their plain back home, where a certain eagle-owl was waiting for them.

 **I am well aware that The Lion King did not come out that year, but it was the only thing that came in mind that would not be confusing for a pureblood wizard to watch for the first time, or involved princess.**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... I realized that I made a mistake with the first chapter. I thought Monsieur was Fleur's father, but realized that it was just French for gentlemen... So his name is Leon from now on. I'm stupid okay, I'm also from the US and try to put some English slang in to make the tone realistic, but I can only do so much.**

Hermione was bouncing in her spot next to her parents in their backyard. The Delacour were going to portkey here, and the would be staying with them. Their home was had two guest rooms, for when her grandparents came over, and all rooms were quite big. They also had three restrooms, a kitchen, dining area to set seven comfortably, a living room, and a roomy library with a piano and fireplace.

The Delacour soon came, and Hermione tackled Fleur and Gabrielle to the ground. " _You're here, I'm so happy you get to spend a week with me._ "

The children all talked to each other as the adult talked about what they should plan for them.

" _I think we should get the floo network up and running, and then get to the fun._ " Leon said.

" _That sounds splendid. We'll show you to the rooms and settle in first._ " Jean said as she walked in, knowing the others would follow. Walking up stairs she open two doors across each other. " _The girls will share a room, and will be next to Hermione's room, but I have a feeling they will most likely sleep next to each other in her room. Your room will be right across from them, and next to the the restroom._ "

With a wave of Apolline and Leon's wands, and all their clothes was put away.

" _Well that's just lovely, I can't wait to see Hermione do that._ " Stated Daniel with an excitement in his eyes.

* * *

" _So now that that's done, I think we can start the day._ " Leon said as he pat himself on the back with his good work.

The Grangers were fortunate to have a larger fireplace then normal. It was 5 by 5 with an round foot high platform. Jean had it done so that when it was Christmas time it looked like it came from a Christmas card, which is something she take full advantage of for family pictures. It also reminded her of the fireplace back in the Heartfilia Manor.

" _Mum, Dad,_ _could we possibly invite Viktor? I would really like it if Fleur and Gabby could meet him._ "

" _Well Leon did say you can 'call' on the floo, so give it a try._ "

" _Oh, what's this? Did 'Ermione get a boyfriend?_ " Fleur said with a teasing tone, but on the inside she was worried she was going to lose her new friend to a boy.

" _I'm not allowed to have one till I'm 18 years old is what dad says._ " Hermione said with a blush at the thought of having a boyfriend. " _Viktor is my new friend, and I would like it if you guys became friends too._ "

Apolline smiled at this, Hermione wants her friends to be friends with each other. Such a sweet child. However, she never expected the her say the words she spoke next. Krum Estate. What kind of friends does she make?

A well dressed house elf came into view. " **Can I help you.** "

" **Yes, I was wondering if Viktor is available, my name is Hermione Granger, Mia for short.** "

There was a popping sound, and they didn't have to wait long for four people to walk in with Viktor in the lead. " **Mia? Is that really you?** "

" **Viktor, we haven't seen each other for five days and you already forgotten what I look like. That hurts. Anyways, my friends from France came over and set up the floo network before we start the day, and I remember you said you know French, so do you want to join us? If Ivan and Katrina let you.** " They both looked at them with pleading eyes, and seeing them nod they both broke out in grins. " _Viktor, got get your muggle clothes on, we're going on an adventure._ " saying this made Gabrielle cheer and repeatedly say adventure.

" _I want to go too, can I go?_ " Andrian ask.

" _We got enough room for you in the cars._ "

" _Thank you Daniel. Katrina could you see to it that Andrian is dress proper for this._ " Seeing them leave the room Ivan turned to Daniel. " _Thank you again Dan, I now have the whole day with my lovely wife._ " He said with a devilish smirk.

Some time both Viktor and Andrian joined them, and after introducing everyone was well acquainted with each other they headed off to the cars: Apolline, Leon, and Andrian with Dan, and Hermione, Fleur, Gabrielle, and Viktor with Jean.

They arrived at Kings Mall, the biggest mall in Britain. All, minus the Grangers, had their heads were looking in every direction, but it was the funniest to look at Andrian's reaction since it was his first muggle trip. They went clothes shopping, much to the ladies joy, look at the pet shop, toys for all age shop, music shop, candy shop, to Daniel and Jean's reluctant decision, and the book shop. The last place they went to was Camelot, an all age arcade and buffet, for dinner. After they ate, Hermione, Fleur, Gabrielle, Viktor, and Andrian headed to the arcade with their coins. They had all made it a competition, whoever had the most tickets win.

It was all going fantastic, Hermione was having such a blissful time, but she automatically tense when she head a terribly familiar high voice.

"Well would you look at that girls, Hermione is here. We missed you these last few months. We heard your doing homeschooling now after our game. What a shame. Oh, look at all of her tickets girls. How sweet of you to get those for us, Beaver." Treana, her old bully from school, said with an open hand while her little gang snicker in the background.

Hermione was about to handover all of her tickets to Treana when a hand stopped her. She was surprised to find that Andrian had stopped her. She then looked around her to see Fleur and Gabrielle to her left, Viktor behind her with a comforting hand on her back, and Andrian to her right.

Andrian, the only one knowing fluent English, understood what was going on. The others only came because the heard Hermione's name being called out.

"That's not very lady like, demanding her hard earn tickets. Why don't you run off and leave my friend alone." Andrian said.

Treana was red, weather from a handsome boy with an accent, or that she got caught trying to take someone's tickets. "Yeah, well I didn't want tickets from a bushy bucktooth know it all anyways." She said with narrow eyes, and left them.

Andrian took Hermione to their table. When they got there, the smiles turned to frowns at the sight of Hermione's watery eyes.

" _What happened?_ " They all said.

Andrian took a seat next to Hermione as he explain what had occurred a while ago. In the end, Daniel and Jean were thanking profoundly to Andrian, and Hermione had dry eyes and in Fleur's arms. Treana had been one of the main reasons their daughter was now being homeschooled, making herself more isolated than before.

" _Mia, you shouldn't let them control you. They'll just keep doing it for the rest of your life. You confront them, and make them look bad, feel guilty, or stupid. You are an intelligent girl, I'm positive you can do it._ " Andrian said as he looked her in the eye.

Those same endless black eyes widen when Hermione tackled him in a hug with tears again.

" _I'm sorry for startling you, it's just I'm so happy. No one has ever stood up for me, especially with Treana, and then you gave me advice on how to stop it. You're my hero._ " Hermione said with a watery smile.

Andrian blushed, he was Hermione hero. A hero. Never did he think something like this would happen, maybe for Viktor, but no one else. He decided that he liked being her hero.

The parents smiled feeling that things were better, gave them more coins to enjoy themselves. They would most likely be out like a light after this, but that was fine with the younger children seeming to now have a role model in Andrian, even if they didn't voice it like Hermione did.

When they arrived to the Granger's residence, all five children were out cold, and the parents decided to let them sleep in the library where they could all sleep in with an elf supervising them.


	4. Chapter 4

It was Hermione's eleventh birthday, and she had everyone important to here. Her parents, both her grandparents, which was a blessing since Jude and Layla were in China expanding their company more, the Delacours, and the Krums, and both family pulled out Fleur and Viktor out of school for two days, and it was the weekend, so no classes were missed. It was going to be an amazing day.

Breakfast was out in the backyard with the weather beautiful and plenty of room for everyone to eat. The Delacour's and Krum's elves were making the food for everyone since the Grangers knew they couldn't prepare this much food for everyone. Everyone was excited for Hermione to receive her Hogwarts letter.

Just as everyone was finishing up, an owl comes and drops the Hogwarts letter in front of her. Hermione gave the owl a piece of toast quickly before jumping in excitement. Fleur and Gabrielle soon followed as they hugged her. After she calmed down, Viktor engulfed her in a hug, and was soon passed around. Jean, Apolline, and Katrina took pictures making sure to capture this moment.

Hermione read her letter out loud in english. Hermione, Fleur, Gabrielle, Viktor, and Andrian have spent a lot of time together, and have come to understand English more, and have agreed on a communication style for them. They would all talk in the others primary language. Fleur and Gabrielle were learning English and Bulgarian with practice, and Viktor English. Hermione love practicing her other two languages and teaching English to her friends.

After reading the letter, everyone moved to the library were two piles of presents where. Since Fleur's birthday was yesterday, Hermione had decided to share the day with her, much to Fleur's protest at first.

Fleur wanted the day to be all about Hermione, it was her eleventh birthday, something very special in the magical world, but Hermione demanded that they share the day together. On the inside, Fleur, along with her family, were very happy with the thought of a shared birthday with her best friend and be with her family.

* * *

It was now late morning when Minerva McGonagall approached a fairly large two story house on Meadow Road. She was here to tell the Grangers that their daughter was a witch, and was of age to enter Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry next year.

She didn't have to wait long for the door to open, but froze at the sight of the man in front of her. He looked a lot like Regulus Black and he looked to be around the same age, but she knew he was dead. She quickly looked past it in order to not make the man uncomfortable. "Hello Mr. Granger, I would like to talk about schooling for your daughter."

He smiled brightly and gladly led her in. Just by walking in she could tell that they were well off and a very caring family from all the family pictures. She was being led away from the living room, which was where she always told families the news. They soon came closer to a door that noise was coming from.

Minerva McGonagall was not expecting fourteen pairs of eyes especially one looking similar to the disease Orion Black, or three that seemed to be Veelas. There was a control mess between two of the older girls with a pile of gifts with them on the floor with three other children. Looking around more she noted that she was in a library that looked very homey and it had a fireplace that happens to have floo powder.

"Poly." The older blonde with a French accent, who she was sure was a Veela, spoke. An elf with a cute blue dress came. "Could you be a dear and clean up this mess and bring in some tea afterward."

The Hogwarts transfiguration professor dressed in more antique looking clothes sat on a transfigured plush chair by the oldest child on the floor looking baffled. In all of her year of introducing muggleborns into the wizarding world has she ever come across one that already knew of it and was surrounded by magical people.

"Do you mind me asking how you come to know of your magic?" She ask anyone in general to know the answer.

"Ah, well it was over a year ago, almost two really. In the beginning of the summer I became friends with Fleur and Gabrielle, and their parents told my parents that I was a witch. We spent a lot of time together in both the magical and muggle world in France. I then became friends with Viktor and we did the same. When I came back home, the Delacours soon portkey here, and set up my fireplace into the floo network, and after that we spent almost every day of the summer together. When the went back to school I spent a lot of time with Gabby and we all wrote each other as often as we could. This summer went in the same manner, so we're all pretty close."

"Ah, well I assume you still want to go to Hogwarts then?" Minerva McGonagall was really baffled. She didn't know how to deal with this a situation like this.

"Yes, Ivan and Katrina have told me that Durmstrang Institute will not accept muggleborns, and if they do they don't think it would be safe for me. Apolline and Leon also said that Beauxbatons Academy of Magic would be a wonderful school for me, but with my connection with the family they could see the trouble I would have. Going to another foreign school is out of the question."

Professor McGonagall nodded in understanding. She's seen how kids flocked to other kids who had powerful and important parents or family members, especially in the Slytherin house. Which she thinks will happen to Harry Potter, she'll have to watch out for that.

"I'm sorry, but I have not introduce myself yet, but I am Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, Head of Gryffindor House, and Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Introduces were passed around and she was pretty sure now that Hermione is part of the Black family since her grandfather looked like Orion and was named Lynx. Looking at Hermione Granger, she noted that she had the same brown eyes as her Mother, curly hair like her Father, chestnut color hair with natural highlights, and fair skin with a little freckles around her nose. However, there was a resemblance that made her think of Bellatrix LeStrange, but thank Merlin it wasn't strong. She couldn't imagine how Augusta Longbottom would react if Hermione had a strong resemblance to Bellatrix. She shudder at the thought.

"From my understanding of magical schools, you guy don't have anything for General Certificate of Secondary Education at Hogwarts that will transfer over after they graduate if they choose to not stay in the wizarding world, do you?" Dan ask.

"Yes, that question is ask by all muggleborns' and some half bloods' parent. Unfortunately, we do not, but most of the muggleborns still continue through independent studies, and we have professors who practate the exams for them. However, during third year it becomes more difficult for the students to manage their studies with the new classes they take, but most still try to commit to it."

"I'm almost two years ahead for my age, and will most likely get my GCSE in three to four years with the pace I'm going, so I'm sure I can manage. I can even help the other muggleborns with their independent studies if they need it."

"I'll be sure to inform your future classmates and their parents who have their concern on it." Professor McGonagall said. Inwardly, she was trying to figure which house she would most likely go into. The ambition she has for her education, the pursuit of knowledge, the kindness to help others, and the boldness to help anyone. She would be a hat staller.

"Where will I get my school supplies? I've never been in Britain's magical market."

"You'll go to The Leaky Cauldron on Charing Cross Road to get to Diagon Alley to get all your supplies. Although I guess you can floo there. Once you're there, you have to go to Gringott to exchange your currency to wizardry currency. However, you wouldn't be receiving your school supplies list until next summer, August second at the latest."

"While your at Gringott, you should take a blood test. My old family may become your magical guardian. It's been ages since I've talked to my twin brother Orion, but I'm sure he would happily take the spot. Although, his wife is another story. She probably forcefully stopped him from contacting me." Lynx said with a bitterness in the end.

Minerva face became trouble. "I would not advise that. The Black family has lost its reputation and is nearly gone. Plus Lord Black is in Azkaban."

Lynx and the magical folks gasp with horror. Hermione and her family, along with Gabrielle looked at them with confusion. Apolline just told them it a prison that came from a nightmare. They just nodded, but no one told them in depth how so, and no one was planing too anytime soon.

"So Orion is dead then." Lynx said quietly with pain in his eye. Diana and Hermione were quick to take his hand for comfort. He held them tightly.

"Lynx has brought up a good point of a magical guardian. Mia should have one from someone she and the family knows. I will gladly take that spot." Katrina stated.

"No, I want to take the stop." Apolline shot back.

It soon became a debate of prose and cones. Their husbands weren't helping the situation at all trying to put in their two cent.

"Why doesn't Andrian take the spot. He's now an adult, so it would help him learn about responsibility. Also he'll be starting up in the Ministry, so he won't be busy with important work as you guys." Hermione offer as a solution.

" **You would really want me to take the role of your magical guardian?** " The dumfound seventeen, almost eighteen, year old ask.

"Of course Andry. Who wouldn't want their hero as their magical guardian?"

There was some more debate on the topic, but it was finally agreed on. Professor McGonagall instructed that Andrian would need to do the paperwork here, and have a copy of the document to send to his Ministry. Minerva was soon heading out after she gave her parents her train ticket and instructions on how to get to platform 9 ¾.

"You know, I'm in the mood to go to the beach at France right now after going through memory lane. Afterwards can we go to Camelot for dinner?" Hermione said.

"That's such a wonderful idea dear. I also booked a day at the spa for us girls for tomorrow." Jean stated.

It has became one of the magical ladies favorite things to do. The three mothers would come together to talk as they relax and get pampered. They could easily get their nails done magicly, but there was just something about it being done the muggle way that was nice. There was also no place in the wizarding world where you can get a massage, facial, mud baths, or anything else beauty related. There was also no lingerie to Jean's horror, but she easily fixed that for her friends.

"Can we go shooting afterwards?"

"Of course princess."

Oh yeah, Hermione was going to enjoy her two days with her family and friends.

* * *

It been a week after her birthday and Hermione was finally going Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was nothing like Magi Lane or Horntail Road, but it was magical in its own way.

Approaching Gringott they were greeted by goblins who bowed with their right hand fisted over their heart. They repeated the gesture back, but notice the look they got from wizards and witches near them. The goblins were another different thing, they mainly looked at her parents, mostly her mom. Gringott was beautiful inside. There was a teller open by the time the family of three regain their focus, who greeted them in the same manner as the guards outside, which they again returned the gesture.

"Hello, we were wondering about starting an account for your daughter." Hermione's mum ask.

"Yes, let me find an available goblin to discuss with you about that." He said as he scurry off.

They were soon taken into an office with three goblins were waiting. One behind the desk, another with paper and a quill, and the last one looked quite decorated. The three sat with Hermione in the middle, her mother to the right and her father to the left.

"Now before we begin, we would highly advise you to take a blood test." the one sitting on the desk stated with a hopeful look in his eyes that the family of three understood.

"But we were advised not to since the Black family was not in the bright light." her father said back with confusion.

"Yes, but what about your wife? What if she has had someone in her family with magic who already has a vault? And on the matter with the Black, we are a bank, we find no interest in an unused vault, so if we have proof of you being a Black we can easily arranged to meet with Lord Black to allow her some access to the vault for her future expenses."

The parents looked at each other and silent communicated. They didn't need the extra money, and it wouldn't put a dent in their bank account if they did pay for everything, but it would be nice to know. They agreed to Hermione's excitement.

The goblin with paper and quill came up to Daniel. "This paper is able to tell us if you have someone who has a vault by your blood. This is a blood quill that will be inked by your blood. You will have to write down your full name with this quill on this paper. You will only feel some irritation on your hand."

The family of three look at each other hesitantly, but Daniel went first.

 _Daniel Corvus Granger_.

He then rubbed his hand, saying it was okay. Hermione came next.

 _Hermione Lyra Granger_.

She mimicked her father's action with her hand as she waited for her mother to sign.

 _Jean Lucy Granger neé Heartfilia_.

The three goblins talk after Jean wrote her name. It was honestly a bit frightening, but they just assumed that it was their own language and looked passed it. They didn't have to wait before the important looking goblin stepped forward with a sharp smile that looked feral.

"My name is Ragnok, and I am honored to tell you that you have access to Lucy Lucky Heartfilia's vault."

Jean and Hermione both gasp at this. Hermione, now being eleven, was getting private classes from her grandpa and occasionally her Mum about the Heartfilia's history and involvement and after that was the traditional sword lessons that has been passed down for generations now. A tradition that was started by Lucy Lucky Heartfilia, who also brought up the company up from the ground. There was a picture of her and her husband in the Heartfilia Manor. And in that picture it was clearly seen how her Mum looks like Lucy. They had the same brown eyes, and very generous hourglass body. Both had straight blond hair, but Mum was a bit darker than Lucy, and Lucy was a bit tanner than Mum, but beside those two difference they could easily pass as identical twins. Both mother and daughter were dumbfounded.

"Would you like to visit the vault? It would be of great honor to take you down there." Ragnok said with such sincerity.

"Of course." The mother and daughter duo said eagerly, both were excited to learn new information on their family.

"This is amazing Mum, can you believe this?! This must be why we start our sword fighting lessons at eleven! Because eleven was when she got her Hogwarts letter, so it's special to her!" Hermione all, but shouted to her mother at this new discovery.

"You guys take sword fighting lessons?" Ragnok ask as they reach a cart.

"Yes, every member is taught how to sword fighting at the age of eleven. It is the member of the family to teach it to the next generation. My father and I help train Hermione." Jean finished before they were shot off.

Ragnok continued to talk as they headed to Lucy's vault. "It's wonderful hearing that Lucy took her learning from us and passed it down to her family and that its still being taught. Do you mind if we do a small spar to see how it is doing?"

The ride the vault was fun, but Hermione could've sworn that she saw a dragon, maybe it was a picture of a moving dragon, a very big one. She didn't know how, but her mother manage to answer back to Ragnok. The waterfall was a big surprise, but they were informed that it was to cancel all enchantments made to see if there was a thief with them.

Vault 734 had to be open by blood at first, so Hermione let Ragnok cut her, but he easily healed it up. It was amazing entering in, so many possessions did Lucy had. There were books all over the wall, sword, daggers, shields, armor, gowns, jewelry, paintings, potion equipment, and other magical things, knick knacks, and a hefty amount of wizard money. There was even a talking portrait of Lucy Heartfilia herself.

"Hello, how nice it is to meet you. It been so long since those doors have been open. Oh look, you look exactly like me and you have my eyes. How wonderful this is."

"Oh my Lord! Mum, we get to actually talk to Lucy!" Hermione said excitedly. She was so awestruck at this experience, and so was Ragnok.

"Please, call me Grandma. It's been almost hundred and fifty years since I've last had contact with someone. Oh a goblin is here too, perfect."

"Yes Lady Heartfilia, my name is Ragnok and I run the bank." The goblin said as he greeted in a lower bow.

"Perfect, why don't you take some of the weapons back to their proper family. Slick goblins thought they could leave it here after the last time it was opened to leave this portrait here."

"I'm sorry Lady Heartfilia, but I can not those were given to you out of respect. It would be of great offence to give them back."

"Yes, but I find that those who need to protect those they hold dear should hold another sword. I'm dead, I have no need for them."

"Yes, but I will deny your wishes."

Lucy just crossed her arm and made noises that sounded like that of what the goblins did back at the office. Ragnok responded with the same noises and gave a feral smile.

"Grandma, would you mind if Ragnok and I spar a bit to show how your tradition are still strong?" Jean ask.

Lucy happily agreed. Ragnok swirled his finger and stuff was mover to make more room. The goblin and the Lucy doppelganger chose their swords and faced each other. Without any hesitation, they both bowed at the other with their right fist over their heart, and charged right at each other. It was nice seeing her Mum fight someone else that wasn't her Grandpa. They were testing each other, but Hermione saw that Ragnok had the advantage, so her mother try to over power or out smart him in any way. Their teaching were actually quite ruthless and didn't baby them, maybe this was why. Jean soon lost after three minutes. Lucy, Daniel, and Hermione clapped in the end.

"Wonderful. It's just absolutely wonderful to know that my teaching of my children have continued on my wishes. Now please tell me about yourself. I don't even know your names."

Jean and Hermione talk as much as they could, and gave her a brief history of the family line. She was saddened at the amount of lives were taken to early, but was happy at the accompaniment their family has done.

"Ragnok, could we possibly take Grandma home with us?" Hermione ask, with her parents agreeing too.

"That I'm afraid not. You live in a muggle neighborhood and are not seventeen yet. If you were seventeen we could of done it."

"What about the Heartfilia Manor?" Jean quickly imputed.

"Unfortunately no. Since you do not live there permanently it can't be done. If you did, it's because the property is already warded and has very distant neighbors that we could allow it."

The two living brown eye females weren't happy, but accepted the facts. They knew the importance the the Status of Secrecy.

Lucy understood as well, but knew exactly what to say to Hermione to cheer her up from the small fact. "Well, if you can't take me, then some of my stuff. Please, take as many books as you need. I recommend that you take my personal journal, and another one with all of my experiments. I would also love it if you took my jewelry box, their all charmed for protection."

That cheered up Hermione immediately, and she was happy to find that Lucy was a book lover as well, and most likely the first edition too. In the end, she chose defence and offence spell book, how to become an Animagus, a joke spell book, the history of goblins, beginners ruins, the importance of potions and the needs to know, and of course Lucy's journals. Ragnok kindly provided a money bag and temporarily place an extension charm on her bag. Now it was time to say her goodbye to Grandma Lucy.

On the way out Hermione made sure she spoke to Ragnok. She wanted to know more about the goblin's culture. She wanted to know why her Grandma was so important. Ragnok said for her to come back in two weeks at 11 am.

After getting more books at the bookstore, the Grangers were heading back home. Doing so, they passed by a pet store. Hermione thought she should get an owl, and it would be nice to finally have an owl. She told her parents and they agreed with her. Going into the magical pet store, and felt a weird gentle pull in two different directions. She decided to go to the closest one which was the owls. She didn't have to look very long to find where the pull was taking her. It was near the back of the shop.

When she laid eyes on her, something inside told her it's female, she knew she was the one. Hermione was lost in her endless black eyes, and black feathers with little white spots on her beautiful owl body. Hermione didn't know where the name came from, but it just came out of her mouth. "Mercury, come please," and she flew to her and landed on her shoulder.

She then went to the other pull, and didn't have to go far since it came to her knowingly. He was a beautiful ginger furred cat, with orange eyes.

"Well aren't you just gorgeous, do you want to come with me? I would really like it if you came with me." Hermione said with pleading eyes.

Hermione was not disappointed to find that he decided to come along. She walked up to the front where her parents were patiently waiting for her. "Mum, Dad, I found them, aren't they both just gorgeous." Hermione said with a hundred watt smile as she showed her new familiars.

"Yes darling, they're absolutely gorgeous." Jean said with a soft smile, as Daniel smiles and nods.

Hermione agrees with her parents and focuses back on her new familiars. They gladly paid for the two familiars and their necessary. The shopkeeper surprisingly gave her a discount, saying that she would happily do it seeing that someone finally wanted the owl and Crookshank, her new half-kneazle cat, who was more on the kneazle side.

Seeing that they got everything, they all headed home.

* * *

Time flew by fast. Hermione was still doing her independent studies, wrote a lot more to Fleur and Viktor, spent time with her family and her friend's family, and did a lot of reading. There was also Stowkil, a goblin who was teaching her the history of goblins. Ragnok had arrange it for her. He had also arranged it that he taught her how to sword fighting since grandparents went back to China a month after her birthday.

It was good that she was more busy now since Gabrielle was now taking lessons with her fellow cousines. They still played around, and now there was more to play with since she had cousins over for the lessons and Mercury and Crookshank would join occasionally. Life was great for her. She just loved it.

Summer was coming quick, and she was excited for it. Viktor and Fleur would be back, and Gabrielle's lessons would be on hold until school started again. Srowkil was also going to be coming over on the weekends to teach the Goblinia, which they were all excited about. And, they as a group were planning to go to China to visit her grandparents.

Before she knew it, those events happened. She had tons of pictures, mostly muggle, but she hid her wizarding ones.

Come August first, and her school supplies list comes, and her four best friends plan the date to go. It was all too soon for Hermione. She still wanted to spend time with her friends some more.

And again, before she knew it, she was getting her school supplies. They all would floo there and back, and it should be less crowded since it was a Wednesday morning.

They headed off to Gringott, and gave their greeting to the guards. Griphook greeted them at a cart and she greet him back and talked with him. She was getting better at talking while on the cart was in motion now with all of her visits. She's even come to know some of the goblins by name and some of their personal life. Hermione proudly showed her Grandma's vault and they were shock at all the goblin made craft. Hermione introduces her still shocked friends to Lucy, who laughed at them.

Hermione just collected some more money, a few more books, and back to her friends. They had talk with Lucy for about ten minutes before they head out.

"Do you know how much goblin made stuff you have in there? Do you know how much one just cost?" Andrian said quietly as they head out.

" **It's my vault, but I still see it as my Grandma's stuff, so I don't have to have an heart attack over it yet.** " Hermione simplify answer.

They first went off to get her a knapsack that had a permanent undetectable extension charm and feather-light charm. They soon went to go get her trunk.

"You are not getting a bigger one?" Viktor comment as they were getting Hermione's trunk.

" **There's different ones?** " Hermione questioned. She was pretty sure Viktor and Fleur have the same as the one she's getting.

"Yes. You need larger space for your instruments and books. This one does not have a permanent feather-light charm."

Hermione had to say how proud she was of Viktor's English. It wasn't perfect be he got to the point.

In all the excitement, Hermione had completely forgotten about her violin, cello, and her new erhu that her Grandma got for her birthday. There was also her books for her independent studies. She would have been very upset if she couldn't take them with her.

The group of friends then moved to get Hermione's potion equipment, and needed parchments, quills, and ink, which she was planning on packing regular paper, pencils and pens. She honestly doesn't think she can work with a quill. Next was uniforms.

"Your uniform looks plane, they need to add some style to it." Fleur complained with Gabrielle agreeing.

" _How about I let you pick boots for me, will that satisfy you Fleur._ " Hermione said as she was getting out of her new Hogwarts uniform, knowing that Fleur would indeed be satisfied.

Fleur ended up getting her black mid calf dragonhide boots that have a little heel, and better looking socks. Fleur was now satisfied for now. The group of five then went to the bookstore. Which didn't take as long as they had thought, but that was only because Hermione already got enough books from her vault, and has already gotten the books she felt she needed ages ago.

And finally, her wand, the best for last. The store owner was puzzled at Hermione's foreign friends, but looked passed it to get Hermione her wand. After twelve wands, she finally found the one. A 10¾" vine wood with a dragon heartstring cord. It was beautiful, it even had ivy branches carved on it. She got a wand holster for the right arm and thigh.

* * *

It Was September first and Hermione with her parents were at Platform 9 ¾. It was magnificent, they were early, but it was all good to her as long as she found her own compartment. Hermione got her heartfilled goodbyes from her parents. This was going to be the first time ever being away from her parents. The longest she's been away was a week, and she was at her either one of her grandparents home. Her Mum was in tears hugging her to death as her Dad ask Mercury and Crookshank to watch over me. They soon switched places, but Dad didn't have tears, or he just held them in really good.

Hermione watched as they left through the barrier with a sting in her eye. She easily rubs it away. She found an empty compartment and sat there reading through Lucy's experiment journal. It was really interesting, there was some fire, wind, water, metal, lighting and ice attack spells, as well as some healing. However, the most interesting thing in the journal was ritual that would connect you to your familiars, and Lucy had about five familiars. Also, after cleaning Lucy's jewelry, Hermione has taken a liking to them, and it's probably the only jewelry she'll wear. The one she took a liking to the most was a ear piece that went on her upper ear, and the cool thing about it was that it was a silver dragon that purred and growled. Hermione found in Lucy's journal that she called it Igneel.

Hermione was interrupted from her reading with the door to her compartment opened by a black hair boy her age.

"May I sit with you?" he said in a shy voice looking ready to run out if needed.

"Sure, if you don't mind my familiars coming out soon."

He didn't seem to mind, and timidly took a seat across from her. She soon found that his name was Neville Longbottom, and was a rather pleasant person once you got through his shell. Crookshank and Mercury took a liking to him too, although he was frightened by Mercury and Crookshank at first. They were an hour into the train ride when Neville wanted to show his familiar, Trevor.

"Oh no, I lost Trevor." Neville said, looking as if he could burst into tears any moment.

"Neville, don't cry, crying will get nothing done. How about I play you a song to cheer up, and then we'll look for your toad. How does that sound."

"You would really do that? Even though you just met me."

"Yes, that's what friends do. Well that's if you want to be friends."

An overly emotional Neville hugged her, and she hugged back. "Yes, I would really like that."

Pulling her trunk out from the rail was easy thanks to the feather-light charm. Opening it, she had to decide which instrument to pick, in the end she chose her erhu, a Chinese violin. She was still fairly new to it, but she was doing pretty well on it. She played Jasmine Flower, the only song she knows by heart, for him and he seemed to enjoy it greatly. After that, she carefully put it back, ask Crookshank and Mercury to watch over their stuff, and head off to find Trevor.

They split up to find him more quicker. Some time in and still no luck, but she did note some people: two redhead twins with a dark skinned boy looked like fun, another older boy that was reading a quidditch book, and a beautiful blond hair first year that had a elegant cat with her. This was going to be her last compartment and then she would look in the restroom and call it done after that.

"Excuse me gentleman, but have you seen a toad." Seeing them shake their head she was about to go until she notice the redhead was holding his wand out. "Oh are you doing a spell, can I see." She said as she took a seat next to the black haired boy.

They shrugged her off as he did his spell only to see a little bit of light around the rat, but it didn't turn yellow. Hermione then demonstrated her spell work by fixing the boy next to her glasses and adjusting his clothes to fit him, a trick in Lucy's journal. Their names were Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. After telling Ron he had dirt on his nose, she left.

Hermione ended up finding Trevor in one of the restroom, much to Neville's joy. After that, they stayed in the compartment undisturbed, and they found that they could talk for hours. They soon changed, Hermione didn't wear her boots because she didn't want to stick out on the first day, put their familiars away, and waited for their stop.

First years were called by a really tall man to get on boats. Hermione and Neville shared a boat with Ron and Harry. She found it funny how Hagrid called out to watch your heads, when he was the only one that needed to, but still such a sweet gesture in her view. The first years were met by Professor McGonagall, and she took them down to the Professor's table. There she called out name.

"Hermione Granger."

Neville gave Hermione a bright smile, as she sat down on the stool. The hat was placed on her head. _Well, well, you're quite unique, it's been ages since I've last been on an Heartfilia, and your mixed with a Black too. What an interesting combinations. I see all traits in you, but where to put you, where to put you. Ah, I know, but a word of advice, don't let anyone stop you from doing what you want to do. For you will do great things._ "GRYFFINDOR."

A table with a red banner over it cheered for her. She stood and walked over taking a seat near the twins, saving a spot for Neville.


	5. Chapter 5

**First Year**

The first night was brilliant. The castle, the ceiling, the food, the ghost, it was all just magical. Once in the dorm room, Hermione found her trunk in front of the bed by the corner. Opening her trunk, she got to unpacking: her clothes put away, Lucy's jewelry box put on the nightstand, and Mercury's stand in the corner, which is funny in her view seeing it being pulled out of her trunk. She decided to set her GCSE course books and school books on the desk for easy access and as a reminder. Last thing to go up was her precious pictures. All of them were from mainly from the two years with her friends, and there were only a handful of pictures that didn't have Fleur, Gabrielle, Viktor, or Andrian in any of them. They were post over her head and around her desk.

Changing into her pajamas and getting ready to end the night, she was about to head for bed when one of her roommates spoke.

"Your Hermione Granger, right?" Ask a strawberry blonde, blue eyes, glasses wearing, rosy-pale girl ask.

This has now gotten the attention of her other roommates.

"Yes. Is there something that you need?"

The girl blushed and grow a bit shy. "My name is Sally-Anne Perks and I am a muggleborn. My parents and I want to continue my secondary education, and the Professor said that you are ahead by two years and was willing to help other students who were furthering their secondary education. Judging from you book topics, you are indeed ahead."

Hermione had a biology, geometry, advance literature, world history, and economic. This would be her last English course, and then she could focus on her math and science. These were not the type of books you would see an eleven year old with. She smiled at the shy girl.

"Yes, I can help you with your secondary education. I can even help you with your magic homework. I have read all the textbooks and read other books for a better understanding. The same goes for you girls too. If you need help, you can come to me for help." she said turning her attention to the rest of her roommates.

Sally-Anne relax and gave her a grateful smile. Introduces were soon passed around. Sally-Anne's bed was next to her, then there was Lily Moon, a half blood, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown, both purebloods.

She soon wished the girls, and her familiar good night. Mercury slept on her perch and Crookshank curled up on her.

* * *

Hermione was going to ride a broom by herself, she's never done that before. Viktor, Andrian, and Fleur always let her ride along to comfort her since she had a fear of heights. It started good in the beginning with just following instructions and staying on the ground, but that was until Neville's broom went out of control.

Hermione panic as she saw Neville whirling around in the air and hitting the wall of the castle, and then dangle from his cloak that was pieced from a sword. She ran wanting to try and catch him and she did by breaking his fall. They both ended up going to the hospital wing, but she didn't mind since nothing was broken. Neville thanked her a hundred of times, but Hermione pushed it aside saying that's friends do that for each other.

She later receive some amazing cakes and teas from Neville and his Gran.

* * *

It was almost September 18, and Hermione was trying to perfect a firework charm from Lucy's joke spell book to put in Fleur's happy fourteenth birthday card. She was in the common room with Neville when she finally manage to make it worked, but she had it to close to her face making her yelp by surprise gaining attention of everyone in the common room.

"Hermione, are you okay." A concern Neville ask his only friend, who now had some black soot on her face. She looked like Seamon Finnigan after a spell gone wrong.

"I'm more than okay, I'm brilliant! I did it, I just need to put a warning for Fleur." Hermione stated as she got to work on Fleur's birthday card that would be attached to boots she saw her eyeing in Diagon Alley.

"That's quite the spell you got their,-"

"Yeah, you wouldn't mind sharing it, would you?"

It was the Weasley twins approaching the duo. Hermione and Neville have heard and seen their pranks. Poor Neville has already been a victim of their pranks.

A mischievous spark came into Hermione's eyes that didn't go unnoticed by the three. "Well it's my number of greats-grandmother's personally made spell, but then again, why keep all the fun to myself? How about you spear Neville and I from your pranks, and I'm sure I can through in an extra spell or two."

"Women, you drive a hard bargain-"

"But it's a deal. The name is Fred, and that's George." Fred said as he and George held out their hands.

"Hermione, and my friend here is Neville." They all shook hands. "You know, I have a feeling we might be partners of some type."

"I feel the same way." Fred and George said in unison.

* * *

It was September 19, Hermione was now twelve. Neville made her a birthday card, and Fred, George, and Lee all wished her happy birthday. They all ate breakfast together as peacefully as it could be with the twins around. That is until the morning post came with three owls came swooping down to her. This surprised everyone since no one has see Éclare and Skorost, and very few have seen Mercury.

"Oh you poor guys, you must of flown so hard just to get here at this time." Hermione said as she a bowl of water, and pieces of bread ready for them.

The Delacour got her clothing, her family got her muggle snacks she couldn't get at school and new music pieces, much to her joy since one was for her erhu, and the Krum got her much needed bookmarks that had wizarding pictures of all of them from the beach, her library, in front of Big Ben, on the great wall of China, but her favorite one was the ones from Camelot, and Viktor included the latest quidditch book. Along with all of the gifts were letters asking how she was doing, how her classes, did she make any friends, and was she having trouble. At moments like these she felt so loved.

"Is that "Quidditch Throughout The 20th Century: Uncensored Edition"? How did you get, I couldn't even get it yet." It was that boy again from the train that was reading about quidditch, she learned from the twin that his name is Oliver Wood, and he is the captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

"Yes, it is, and for how I got it, well it's a birthday gift from my quidditch fanatic best friend that I'm trying to help go professional." which he almost is since he has a contract waiting for him to become a seeker-in-training player for this summer. Seeing him eye her book like a piece of meat she spoke up again. "How about I let you read it after I do. How does that sound?"

"I would really appreciate that. I'm Oliver Wood by the way, sorry for being rude." He said with his hand wait for her to shake it.

"I'm Hermione Granger, and it's already Oliver, you were just over excited." She gave him a firm handshake like how she was taught.

The rest of the day went by pleasantly, and she was excited for tonight. She was going to do the familiar ritual she found in Lucy's personal journal, and she found the perfect place to do it. It was an abandoned restroom on the second floor, although the ghost there might be a problem, but she was pretty sure that Moaning Myrtle would not bug her.

Before dinner started, she told Neville that she would most likely will not be there, and Neville sweetly offered to smuggle food to her if she didn't make it to dinner.

When she knew the hallways would be empty after everyone had walk to dinner, she made her move with Mercury on her shoulder and Crookshank in her arms. She was unaware that someone was following her to the restroom.

"I know you can understand me, but I don't understand you," she said as she sat on the floor with her familiars across her, "and I want to understand you so bad because you are now my family. So I want to do a ritual that will connect us permanently, but if you don't want to it's do this ritual that's okay." seeing either one of them move away from her, relieved flooded Hermione knowing that her familiars did not reject her offer.

Hermione was getting the silver chalk out when a voice startled her before she could even copy the picture in Lucy's journal.

"Could you really connect your familiars to yourself?"

It was a feminine voice, so it had to be a girl. Turning slowly, she didn't expect to see a light blond hair, jade green eyes first year she saw on the train, who happened to be in Slytherin robes.

"Well yes, if I do the ritual right." Hermione answer hesitantly.

"Could you do it for my familiar and I as well."

"Well, yes, but I don't even know you. We're not even Friends. My number of greats grandmother didn't publish this for a reasons, so I plan on keeping it a secret."

There was an awkward silence between them before the beautiful first year walked in front of her.

"Why don't we become friends then, and you'll see I'm not a bad person." she held out her hand.

The turn of events dumbfounded Hermione, but it would be nice to have another friend.

"I would love it if we became friends. I'm Hermione Granger." the Gryffindor said as she shook hands with the Slytherin.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass." She smiled sweetly.

"Well Daphne, you're welcome to watch it happen." Hermione said as she got back to focusing on drawing the runes of some sort that she didn't recognize.

Double checking to see that the runes looked exactly the same, she pulled out her potion knife, and prick herself on the ring finger. Crookshank was by her side first.

"Crookshank, sit at this circle in front of me and lick my blood." he complied easily, so sitting at her own circle she moved to the last step of the ritual. "I wish to understand you, and so I wish, it shall be. For by my blood, we shall be connected by mind. You shall not die before me if I can prevent it, for I would be devastated by your lost. You are my familiar, my family."

There was a blinding light in the end. Unsure if it actually worked, Hermione ask her beloved cat if he was okay.

 _Well, I feel fine, maybe a bit famish, but fine._

"Oh my Merlin! You almost sound like Professor Snape, but much more pleasant!" Hermione blurted out, earning a laugh from Daphne.

"Okay Mercury, it's your turn." she smiled with excitement now know that she did it right.

* * *

It was Halloween, and it felt weird for Hermione not going 'trick or treating' with Gabrielle. She had sent a letter to Gabrielle saying how weird she felt not getting ready to put on their costumes and going trick or treating with her and their parents in the cool neighborhoods that gave out large sweets, but in her place was Mercury, and she could scare as many kids as she wanted.

There was odd seat in charm lesson today, and she couldn't find a seat next to Neville or Daphne, so she took one next to Ron. They were learning the levitation spell.

Ron was butchering the spell, there was no way he was doing wand work of any type. He could've taken someone's eye out, that was sure. Hermione was fast to correct him on his wand work and pronunciation.

Ron, annoyed that he was being told what he was doing wrong, demand that she do it, which she did and perfected on the first try earn ten house point.

Lesson ended, and Hermione was a bit behind the rest, but she saw Neville waiting for her. She smiled at him, but it dropped when she heard Ron's voice: making fun of her correcting him, calling her a bloody nightmare, and saying she had no friend. No, she would not let him get away with that, she would make Andrian proud for what she's going to do.

"HEY!" Hermione yelled gaining a lot of attention while she's at it. The group of boys turned towards her with Neville walking to stand by her side. "That's not very gentlemanly like, making fun of me while I trying to help you, but apparently you don't have enough intelligence to notice that. If it makes you feel better, I'll never help you again, and for your information I do have friends which you surely will never be. Also, thank for your comments, I feel very welcomed in the magical world now." And she left with Neville, leaving everyone in absolute shock after she just called him out.

Charms was her last lesson of the day, so she told Neville that she was going to do her muggle homework. Headed to her dorm, Crookshank was waiting for her. _I'm here pet._ She chuckle as she hear him. Crookshank thought of her as a pet which she and Daphne found absolutely hilarious. After comfort from Crookshank and Igneel's purring, she pulled out her homework to complete.

Daphne wanted to comfort Hermione after what she saw in the courtyard between a group of boys and Hermione, but she was gone before she could even reach her. To make things worse, she didn't see her Gryffindor friend at dinner, and suspects that she's in her dorm with Crookshank and Mercury.

Neville was mad at the other first year boys especially Ron.

"Hey Neville, where's Hermione." Fred ask.

"Yeah, we can't start our pranks if she's not here."

"She did help after all." They finished together.

"Patil told me that she saw her cuddling up with Crooks, and said that she's staying in her room. I hope she's okay. Ron said something about her without him knowing she heard him." Neville said as he glared darkly at Ron much to the twins surprise.

The twins were about to ask Ron what he did when the Great Hall's door banged open.

"TROLL, IN THE DUNGEON… just thought you'd know." Yelled Professor Quirrell before he fainted.

Everyone was screaming and panicking. Headmaster Dumbledore ordered that students returned to their dorms. Daphne was making a beeline to Gryffindor group.

"Greengrass, did you not hear that we're supposed to go to our dorms." said a Slytherin prefect.

"Yes, and did you not hear the Professor say it was in the dungeon? I would like to live thank you very much." Daphne stated as loudly as she could.

Neville gave her a nod and they walked to the Gryffindor tower, along with some other Slytherins following her as they realized the dangers. Soon the entire Slytherin house came to realization at the same thing and went to the other houses that would probably safer to be in case the troll travelled to the Great Hall.

"Neville, how is she? Is she in her dorm room?"

Neville being well acquainted with Daphne knew she meant well. "Yeah, could you get her, I'll wait in common room for you two."

Aware of the stairs they were receiving, they chose to ignored them. Once at the portrait, the prefect chose not to comment on the Slytherins, after all they were probably safer here than their dormitory.

Daphne went to Hermione's room with worry, but only to see her comfortably in pajamas, Crookshank curled up next to her, and playing a weird looking instrument. "Dear Merlin, you had me worried for nothing."

Hermione looking up from practicing her erhu, and was surprise to see Daphne in front of her in the Gryffindor tower. "How did you get in?" Realized she sounded rude, she quickly said something else. "I mean, I'm happy you're here, but how?"

"There's a troll in the dungeon, and could you believe that the rest of the Slytherins were going to go down there to get to the dorm. No thank you, I would like to live. Plus I was worried about you." Seeing a genuine look on Daphne's face made Hermione smile. "Come on, Neville is waiting for us."

Hermione grabbed her erhu, she followed Daphne down to the common room with Crookshank right behind her. Hermione chose to sit on the floor and Daphne chose to sit next to her on the floor. Neville was on the couch with Draco Malfoy and his two lackeys sitting awkwardly next to him, and Oliver Wood next to him. The twins and Lee were on the couch across them. There was some some Slytherins around the room looking uncomfortable.

"Well hello there, we haven't formally met, but I'm Hermione Granger." She said with a hand stretched to the three boys.

Draco was hesitant, but he shook her hand. "Draco Malfoy."

Seeing Draco shake hands with the Gryffindor his two friends follow his example too.

"Gregory Goyle."

"Vincent Crabbe."

"Hermione, will you play something please, it always makes me feel better." Neville ask looking paler and a bit shaken.

Hermione played her new piece that she has been perfecting called Chrysanthemums Terrace, but she was a little bit nervous with how crowded the common room was. She always played when there was just her and Neville in the common room. In the end there was applause around the common room.

There was now a calmness between the Slytherins and Gryffindors that she was starting to see some communication between the two. The six first years all talked homework, classes, and little personal stuff. The twins and Lee told Hermione that they couldn't do their prank because she wasn't there, making her say that they'll do it tomorrow with some extra fun with a smirk.

The smirk set off something in Draco that made him intently look at Hermione.

"Draco, is there something on my face?" Hermione ask making everyone in the group to turn to him.

"Your smirk reminded me of my mother, which is nice in my view since I see little of it."

Hermione was about to ask if Draco's mother was a Black when the group of boys came to her.

"Hermione, we wanted to say that we're sorry for earlier." Harry said with Seamus and Dean nodding, but Ron looking away from her.

"Well you three are forgiven since you did not say those mean words, but just laughed along. Weasley on the other hand needs to apologize separately, and actually mean it." she said looking them all over, only to notice Seamus still had no eyebrows. "Oh Seamus, didn't anyone fix your eyebrows?" Seamus looked down on the floor refusing to look or say anything to her. "Come here, I know a spell."

The portrait door open the moment Hermione did the spell. Professor McGonagall walked in saying the troll had been dealt with, and seeing the Slytherins she lead them out and to their dorms.

* * *

It was the middle of November when Hermione started to get more classmates asking for help, mainly from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. Daphne was the only one in Slytherin that would openly go to her, but the rest came to when she was alone. Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, and Draco with Gregory and Vincent would see her the most out of the rest of the Slytherins. Same could be said with Harry, they've gotten to know each other well enough.

It was now not unusual anymore to see Hermione, usually accompanied by Neville and Daphne, to be sitting with other first years at their house table. It did cause a bit of a stir with some of her older housemates and other older students, but she did not let it stop her.

Her family, Fleur, Viktor, and Andrian were happy that she was helping others in their studies and making more friends.

With all the helping Hermione has done, she still managed to do her secondary education, some free reading, and help Fred and George out with pranks ones in a while. She was enjoying her stay at Hogwarts, but she still hoped that she could be with Viktor and Fleur.

* * *

Winter break was a week away, but so were tests for every class. Hermione had offer a study group at the library to all her classmates. Hermione had been studying for these test in a month ago and could tutor other that we're doing their studying last minute.

Neville, Daphne, Draco, Gregory, Vincent, Theodore, Blaise, Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Terry Boot, Padma Patil, dragging in Parvati Patil, with Seamus, Dean, Sally-Anne and Harry behind, and she new of others who plan on coming and going. This was going to be a heck of a study session.

"Okay guys, let's start with Transfiguration. Who has trouble with it?"

The seventeen first years were so engrossed with their studies that they didn't notice four head houses carefully watching them. After some observing, they took their leave to meet up in Professor McGonagall's office. They didn't know what to do with this. There has never ever been this much intermix with houses. They all agreed it was a good thing, and awarded twenty points to each student.

* * *

Hermione was simply in the library with free time, so she began wondering around. It was so vast that she could easily get lost, which she has, but did end up finding a new section or topic to learn. This is how she ended up finding Marcus Flint trying to study for his OWL's.

She heard a lot about him being stupid and the last in class, but seeing him trying to study made her doubt that he really was stupid as everyone makes him out to be. On that faithful January weekend, where he could of easily gone to his Hogsmeade trip, he chose to study.

She attended to help him.

She may be smart, but nowhere near tutoring a fifth year student, but she did make a study plan for him in all of his subjects. He found them very helpful, and didn't mind if she occasionally decided to sit at the same table as him while he study. He found it actually encouraging that someone was believing that he can pass his OWL's.

That was actually his main reason, he was trying to prove that he can indeed pass his OWL's to everyone, and himself, but was on the verge of giving up when he found that he was getting nowhere. He was just thankful that the first year Gryffindor was willing to help even when she didn't have the knowledge to help him.

They never openly talk to each other in front of others, but he did occasionally defend her, and she would do the same. It was a weird friendship, but a friendship nonetheless.

* * *

 _How did I end up here._ That was the thought Hermione had through her head. She just gave Harry the potion he needed to continue, and grabbed the potion to return Weasley and herself back to the beginning.

After winter break, Harry asking about Nicholas Flamel, which she knew instantly. Harry said that Hogwarts was housing his philosopher's stone, and then accuse Professor Snape was trying to take it. Soon after that, Weasley finally apologize.

Now she's here, dragging an unconscious Weasley out of the trap door, only to remember she could levitate him out. Thankfully Professor Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore were there, and escorted them to the hospital wing.

Harry was carried by Professor Snape, and when he woke up called out the name Voldemort. This was definitely arise trouble. She had to tell the others once she got the full story, which Harry gladly did.

* * *

Hermione told Neville, Daphne, Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Susan, Hannah, Terry, and Padma about what happened that night. Draco, Theodore, and Susan all agree that it should be kept in tight lips, so that there's no panicking that there might be a rise of a dead Dark Lord. Draco and Theodore confessed that their Dads are Death Eaters, and will they will most likely be forced to take the Dark Mark if Voldemort does rise.

"Draco, Theo, you guys are now my friends, so I will do anything in my power to prevent that from happening. The same applies to all of you. You are my friends, so if you need help you can always come to me and I'll do everything I can to help you." she with such genuine in her words.

"Enough with all this heart-to-heart, touchy feely thing, let's just enjoy our time while we can." Draco said with a faint blush on his cheeks as he lean against the tree near the lake.

"What about Gregory and Vincent? Do you think they'll follow You Know Who?" Padma ask.

"They'll follow their dads, who are just as strong supports as my father is. Not to be an arse, but Crabbe and Goyle are followers. They can think for themselves. I fear that they would easily turn on us if their father ask them too. I'll talk to them about saying nothing about our group." Draco said seriously.

* * *

The train ride back home was fun. Hermione was sitting with Neville and Daphne, who had her familiar Athena, an elegant gray cat, now connected. Fred and George dropped by wishing her a great summer, and Hermione gave them a piece of paper on how to brew a potion that could make the drinker make nonhuman sounds. After they left, her fellow classmates came by saying thank you and to have a good summer. Harry came by thanking her for coming along with him that night when she didn't have to. Hermione said that she would write to him. Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Susan, Hannah, Terry, and Padma soon joined them telling them that they would write to each other, and Hermione played her cello for them, having some out in the hall cause their compartment couldn't hold them all.

Neville and Daphne dragged Hermione behind them saying that she had to meet their guardian.

"Father, you have to meet my best friend, Hermione Granger. She's the reason I should have an E's, maybe O's in my classes." Daphne said as she placed Hermione next to her.

Hermione smirked. "Daphne, I wouldn't necessarily say that. You're smart enough that you could've achieve that by yourself. Hello sir, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, I've read quite a lot of good things about you in Daphne's letters. I'm Lord Clive Greengrass. Ah, you must be Neville Longbottom, it is pleasant to know Daphne has such great friends."

Hermione was unaware the someone was watching her with disbelief eyes. Narcissa Malfoy was looking for Draco, it was by chance she saw her. Her curly hair, fair skin, nose, and buck teeth, the girl had a look that reminded her Bellatrix at her age, before she fixed her teeth. Granted it was weak, but it was there. However, it her smirk won her over, it was a Black smirk.

Neville then took his two friends to meet his Gran. "Gran, I want you to meet two of my good friends."

Augusta Longbottom was a stern looking women, but she held a certain warmth in eyes for Neville, along with a little bit of sorrow.

After that the friends departed. Hermione was excited for the summer. She would get to see Fleur, Gabrielle, Andrian, and Viktor again. She had also ask Professor Flitwick to co-teach with Stowkil during the summer about goblin culture and language which he gladly agree. Summer was going to be packed with fun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Second** **** **Year**

"Miss Granger, your grandmother, Lady Heartfilia, was- no still is well respected in Britain's Goblin community and even a bit outside of the UK. She stood up for our rights, and she's the reason why wizards can't interfere with Gringott, why there is no more uprisings of another goblin revolution, and why there is an official Goblin Liaison Office." Professor Flitwick said as he was reviewing her goblin history.

They were in the middle of summer and Hermione was progressing well in her goblin lesson. Fleur, Gabrielle, and Andrian joined in today. Viktor wanted to join, and he does when he can, but he was just so busy with quidditch, which they all understood.

After lessons, Mercury flow to her side. _Princess, I try to deliver the letter, and again a house elf interfered. I don't think he's getting the letters._ Her voice was monotone, but it was soothing to Hermione.

It was almost close to July 31, and Hermione already had Gabrielle's, Neville's and Harry's presents. She was debating whether to go and deliver it herself before or after his birthday.

* * *

It was August 1, when Hermione found herself on 4 Privet Drive looking at a caged window. Jean and Daniel Granger looked skeptical at the house, doubting that Harry lived there, but it was the address and Mercury was sitting on the roof.

Hermione and Jean walked up to the door, not sure what to expect. A women opened the door with a pleasant smile. "Dr. Granger? Oh, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?"

Jean was caught off guard by Mrs. Dursley, a client, greeting her. "Good morning Mrs. Dursley, my daughter here was wondering if she could take Harry out for a while."

That pleasant smile was replaced with a distaste look. "Wait right here." She close the door and walked up to Harry's door. "You are going out with Dr. Granger, and I want you on your best behavior. I shouldn't even let you out, but I would look bad to Dr. Granger if I said no. Look presentable now!" Petunia whisper yelled in fear that Jean might of heard her.

Harry was flabbergasted, but he quickly to get dress. He was surprised to see Hermione and her mother waiting for him. She took him away to have breakfast were she made sure he ate enough, and then they went to go clothes shopping. They would of gone to Diagon Alley too, but they didn't have their school supply list yet.

Harry told Hermione what happened with the house elf, and how his window ended up being barred. He was also a bit emotional as they were going to depart because he never had a friend do this for him. While Jean was telling Petunia how a fine gentleman he was, Hermione hugged him and whispered that she would owl Fred and George about this.

They would get him out somehow.

Hermione soon wrote to the twins about Harry's situation. She then wrote how they should come over on the fifteenth. Hermione sent the letter off with Mercury flying at high speed. She then wrote out invitation for the rest of her friends. She wrote one for Neville, Daphne, Susan, Hannah, Padma, Terry, Draco, Theodore, and Blaise. It was really going to be interesting since only Hannah, Terry, and herself were muggleborns. Her parents already knew of these plans and would be happy to meet her friends.

* * *

"Gran, can I go over to Hermione's on the fifteenth?" Neville ask nervously. He knew there was a good chance she would say no.

Augusta Longbottom thought it over. Hermione seemed like a good girl and generally seemed to like her grandson. "I guess so, but I would have to be there."

Neville hugged his grandmother out of joy. "Thank you, thank you. That's perfectly fine because her parents want to meet you." He said excitedly and run off to reply to his best friend.

Augusta watched as her grandson run off in shock. Neville was always shy about his affection, and usually gave it to the garden, but he has opened up a bit from his usual shy nature. _If only you can see your boy now Frank_.

* * *

"Daddy can I go over to Hermione's house the fifteenth?" Daphne ask her father.

Lord Clive Greengrass was no muggle hugging wizard, but he has grown from his younger self, who would of flat out said on. However, he was a father now and he could never say no to his little angel.

"I suppose so, but your mother, sister and I are going."

Daphne made a face. She loves her sister, but she wanted to hang out with her friends. "Okay." she pouted.

* * *

"Auntie, can I go over to Hermione's place on the fifteenth?" Susan ask her aunt.

Amelia Bones thought it over: she was free that day and it would be nice to meet more of her niece's friend's parents. "Sure, I don't see any harm."

* * *

"Can we go to my friend's house on the fifteenth?" Hannah ask her parents. "She's a muggleborn like me, and helped me with my secondary education." she add.

"Oh, that friend, that was quite nice of her. We should go and give her a thank you gift." Her mother said with her husband agreeing.

* * *

"Dad, Mum, can I go to Hermione's place on the fifteenth?" Padma ask.

"Only if your sister goes." Her father said without skipping a beat.

The twins made faces at each other. "Fine." Padma huffed.

* * *

"Can we go to my friend's house on the fifteenth?" Terry ask hoping in his place.

His parents thought about it for a while. "I guess, we're both off that day anyways."

Terry cheered. "I can't wait to see my friend's reaction to the muggle world."

* * *

Draco and Theodore collaborated together and thought it would be best to go to Draco's Mum for help.

"Mum, do you think you can get us to our friends house on the fifteenth?"

Narcissa Malfoy née Black looked at her son and his friend. Both looked scared for just asking. "Why do you look so scared for asking dear?"

Draco leaned closer and whispered softly. "She's a muggleborn."

She stiffen, "Do you really want to go dears?" they both nodded. "Then I will make it happen." her husband would know nothing of this.

* * *

"Mamma, can I go to my friends house on the fifteenth?" Blaise ask his mother as she applied cosmetic charms, which she did not need.

"Is there any single rich men going to be there?"

"No."

"Then you can manage to go by yourself dear."

* * *

"Mum, George, Harry and I got an invitation to a gathering at our friend's house on the fifteenth. Can we go."

"Oooh, I shouldn't even let you go with that stunt you pulled with the car, but it would be unfair to punish Harry along with you. You can only go if were all going." she said as she was preparing lunch.

"I don't want to go." Ron claim.

"Well to bad, you're going and that's final." she replied back without even looking up.

"Oh it's at a muggleborn friend's house, this ought to be fun." Arthur smiled.

* * *

There was going to be twenty-eight people over today. She had told the Delacours and Krums that they were welcome to come, but they all said they were busy. The family of three had clean and bought the food yesterday. Tables and chairs were set, music was playing, pool was clean, and the TV was set so they could watch a movie afterwards if they wanted. Her Dad was in charge of grilling, and Jean and Hermione were cutting up stuff for the burgers.

The first to come was Terry, who was hopping around. His parents were a bit hesitant at first but they warmed up. Terry was talking about how funny it was going to be for some of their friends reaction to muggle stuff.

Hermione heard the floo go off and Neville came followed be by his grandmother. He was greeted by a hug. Hermione was about to walk them out when Daphne came next. The girls hugged and were soon introduce to her mother and sister. Hermione then walked them outside to sit.

The three friends waited in the library, Terry was poking around as the other two talk. The doorbell rings and her Mum gets it. Hannah comes to join them waiting. Blaise came next, with the Patil twins ten seconds later. Susan and her Aunt not long after. Hermione was about to leave the room when Draco and Theodore and a woman that looks to be Draco's mum comes in. Introductions were brief as she walked them to the backyard.

Hermione walked back in to wait for the Weasley and Harry. Harry came first and landed on the floor. The twins came followed be a plump women.

"Hello dear, we wanted to thank you for inviting us by making you a potato salad. It should be enough for an army." She joked. "My name is Molly Weasley."

Introductions were shared. Everyone was now all outside.

"Okay guys, there are two guest rooms: one for the boys and one for the girls. If you did not bring swim wears there are some in the room for you, dress to your most comfortablest. We also have towels for you to use and sunscreen. Now let have some fun."

Hermione led the group. Jean laughed. "Aren't they just precious. It's a good thing I sent my husband to get more film for the camera."

"I'll have to say. Your daughter seems like a born leader." Amelia stated.

"Well I sure hope so. She'll have to three business in the future."

"What do you mean?" Terry's dad ask.

"Hermione will have to run her father's and mine business, as well as her grandparents."

"Honey, I'm back." Came a voice from the front of the house.

As Dan came into view, some of the adults froze, notably all the purebloods. Soon the sound of feets approaching stopped the parents. The kids all jumped into the pool. They looked to be genuinely having fun and relaxing, but the pureblood adults were very alert of Daniel Granger.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't catch any of your name. I'm Daniel Granger, but I mostly go by Dan." He said with a smile. Introductions were again passed around.

He sat with his wife and talked with the adults about their children and what they do. He soon got started on the patties and dogs. Kids were flocking towards him with plates.

He was a naturalist with kids.

It was weird for the pureblood adults to see him like that when he looks like someone who was a Death Eater. Especially with him wearing a pink apron that says _Kiss the Cook_.

Everyone was seated with the kids talking to each other about their summer so far. School was soon the topic.

"Do you have the books for this year yet?" Terry ask the group. A majority has. "This year Defense has a lot of books, but they seem pretty useless."

"Don't say that! They're wonderful books." Parvati said with the girls sans Hermione and Daphne agreeing.

"I don't know, they're all from the same author. My Mum and Dad said the they've had professors who made them buy their books that they never used in University." Hermione stated with the muggle parents agreeing. "But if that's the case, I have a plan ready."

"Did you get a book from the store that meets second year standard's?" Neville ask.

"Of course, I would have gotten more, but I was dragged away." Hermione said with a sad sight that got a laugh from her friends.

The kids were soon back to the pool, well aside from Percy. He got a book and read in the shade. The purebloods soon cornered the muggles with questions. It was when the kids were getting out to dry that Augusta Longbottom could take no more of her patience.

"Are you a Black." she wasn't quiet about it either.

The children stopped what they were doing to see what was going on. Hermione was pretty sure she knew what it was.

Her father stiffen at this, "In a way, I assume so." he answer hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" Amelia question.

"Gramps is a squib, but he was a Black until he was kicked out at eleven for not receiving his Hogwarts letter." Hermione answered, wanting this conversation to be over already.

"So your a Black, your going to turn into a dark wizard too then." Ron shot out.

Hermione turned to him with a glare. "I am a twelve year old girl. What makes you believe I'm going to turn into a dark witch. Evil is not born, but grown. And if I'm a Black, then I'm a Heartfilia too." She finished with her head held high.

"Oh my Lord, your a Heartfilia. Your THAT Granger." Terry's Mum said gaining attention now. "Your family runs the Heartfilia Trains, and the Granger's Gun Manufacture."

"Holy cows Hermione! Your filthy rich?!" Hannah shouted.

"Oh my god, your that Hermione Granger that was almost kidnapped five years ago at school."

Hermione flinched at the reminder. "Yes, now can we please keep what was said today a secret. I don't want others to know. If I find out this leaked, there will be consequences." Everyone was shocked at how snappy and mean she was getting. "I think it would be best if we called it a day already." and she ran off to hear her name being called out by her friends and parents.

Neville, Daphne, Susan, Hannah and Padma ran after her, only to have slipped and fall over each other once they reached the tiled floor.

Draco was quick to turn to Ron."It's all your fault. Why do you always find a way to ruin things? Hermione, a dark witch, don't make me laugh. Do you have any idea who you're talking about? So what if she's a Black? Maybe she didn't want to tell us for a reason. Do you know what it's like to have a dark family name? I would keep it-"

"Draco!" Narcissa called out before he said to much. She knew it was a little late cause the others could put it what he was going to say, but she still stopped it. "Draco, Theodore, let's go."

"But Hermione." They argued.

"And your Fathers." they flinched, "You can owl her or send her an elf, but we must leave." The two Slytherins said there byes quickly and left to change, she then went to Jean and Daniel. "I'm sorry for how things ended, but it was nice while it lasted. Thank you for the invitation." and left.

Neville and Daphne ran off to try and find Hermione. The Weasley soon left not long after Molly and Arthur apologize for their child behavior. Terry, Blaise, Padma, Parvati, Hannah, and Susan were huddled up together talking. Daphne and Neville came back after five minutes.

"We can't find Hermione!" Neville panicked.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I know where she is. Why don't you guys get ready to leave." Jean said calmly.

"But we have to talk to her." Susan stated with the rest agreeing.

"That may be what you want, but what she wants is space and time. I'm sure she would appreciate a letter from you." Dan finished.

The adults watch as the kids walked in to change looking defeated.

"I'm sorry for what I have started." Lady Longbottom said.

Daniel gave a tired sigh. "It's alright, it was bound to happen eventually. Professor McGonagall told us that it was best not to make it known that we were Blacks with the bad reputation they have, but being called a dark witch was to much of a shock for her."

Guest gone and the place cleaned up, the Grangers floo to the Delacour's. Apolline, Leon, Ivan and Katrina were waiting for them with wine glasses ready.

"How bad?" Jean ask with worry clearly seen.

" _She's heart broken. Someone just called her a dark witch for what family she's apart of. Gabby floo to get Viktor and Andrian to help cheer Hermione._ " Apolline said as she looked into her drink and leaned in to her mate for comfort.

"I just wanted to shot that brat when he said it." Daniel said with a glare. "I can understand Augusta need to ask with her history with Blacks from what Hermione told us, but that boy was out of line." he took a big swing of his drink.

" **I would say boys will be boys, but my sons were never like that,-"**

"Thank God/Merlin." The rest all said together interrupting him.

" **So I will just say he is stupid.** " Ivan finished.

* * *

Hermione was early for the train again, but that was okay because she found a compartment to herself easily. Crookshank and Mercury cuddling up to her to give her comfort. She was reading Lucy's journal again to distract her mind. The second year Gryffindor just loved reading through Lucy's life and it also brought her comfort. She was terrified to face her friends. What if the moment they saw her really thought she would turn into a dark witch and didn't want to be her friends any more.

At moments like these, she really wanted Fleur, Gabrielle, Viktor and Andrian with her. It took them almost a hour to cheer her up and take away the fear that she might actually turn into a dark witch. They set her straight real hard that she cried and apologize for thinking that way. She really did love them.

 _I sense someone coming Pet._

Hermione was preparing herself in case it was one of her friends. She saw Neville through the window thinking he might walk past her compartment. He saw her, and he slam the door open. She was expecting him to yell at her, but he was hugging her for dear life.

"You didn't answers to anyone's letter we were so worried that something happened."

Hermione hesitantly hugged him back. "I was to scared to read them. I thought you guys thought the same thing as Weasley, so I was to afraid to open then."

"'Mione, you are the kindest person we know. We don't even think your capable of turning dark."

Hermione got a bit teary at Neville's confession. It felt like a weight that she didn't know was there has been lifted. She has really been trying to distract herself from her mind that she has buried herself with reading, her friends, and her studies in goblin culture.

Hermione even went so far for a distraction that she arranged to have tea with Ragnok or Professor Flitwick. Ragnok was happy to have tea when he had time and some of the other goblins would join too and they would discuss about goblin's treatment and if her grandmother's wishes were still being met. With Professor Flitwick, they would talk more academic and practice more with swords. Professor Flitwick even offered to give her private lessons during school for dueling.

Because of this new developments, Hermione even got to try their cuisines. It was unique, but not terribly bad and some were even pretty damn good, and her Goblinia has improved greatly with all of these interactions.

Hermione returned back to the present when she hear the compartment door open. She looked up with her watery eyes to see Daphne standing.

"Stop hogging Hermione Neville, I want to hug my friend too." Daphne said with her sweet voice carrying out. Hermione felt Neville let good only to be held in another tight embrace. "I was so worried when you didn't reply to my letters."

Hermione couldn't take it anymore, she let out her tears and confessed she was terrified to open her letters. Hannah and Terry came next, but by then Hermione felt like she didn't need to cry anymore because even if the others don't want to be friends anymore she at least had Neville and Daphne.

By the time the train was moving, all but the Weasley have come and told her they were worried and gave her a hug. Blaise ended up staying with Hermione, Neville and Daphne while the others went back to their compartment. They talked comfortably until the Weasley twins came in. They tackled her into a hug fast that Hermione initially thought they were attacking her.

"We were so worried when we didn't get any letters back from you 'Mione." They said in perfect harmony.

"I'm sorry for not replying back to you, but I never read your letters. I was too terrified to read them."

"Well you don't have to be-"

"Yeah, we'll always be your friends."

Hermione gave them a gentle smile. "Thanks guys, your the best."

"And we're not the best for nothing."

"Indeed we're not Forge. 'Mione, after seeing how you reacted to Ronnikins words-"

"We've taken the duties of making sure word doesn't get out. I'm sure your friends won't tell-"

"But threats always makes it sure it won't." George finished as he and Fred shared dangerously mischief smiles that promised no mercy.

The four second years shivered. Only Merlin knew what they were up to. They soon left leaving the four friends to talk. They all had hopes for this year, and Defense was one of them. They hope it was promising.

* * *

The new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, Gilderoy Lockhart, was a complete imbecile. First class they had a little pop quiz, which pleased Hermione seeing that he took to teaching them seriously until she realized that it was a fifty-four question _quiz_ , and all about him. Hermione of course got them all right since she read every book.

Next, the fool let cornish pixies lose in class, cast the spell incorrectly, and runs to his room to hide. Poor Neville, a couple of pixies managed to get him on the chandelier. Another thing that ticked her off was that her female classmates, minus Daphne thankfully, were all allured by him.

Neville, Daphne, Draco, Vincent, Gregory, Theodore, Blaise, and Terry approached Hermione at dinner at the Gryffindor table, surprising many since the Slytherin boys tent to try avoiding coming to the Gryffindor table.

"Hermione, please tell us of your plan got for Defence!" Terry said, but more on the begging side, making some in hearing range perk with interest, mainly guys.

"I got a proper Defence book for second year, and if I feel like it I might even add some other stuff I've found, which might be advance. We might still have to attend his class, but all we need is a classroom to do our work. In honesty, I could ask Professors Flitwick and Professor Snape for help, I heard that they're really good at Defence." Hermione explained much to their relief. She then turned to the twins, "Fred, George, could you please find me a classroom I could use."

"We'll get the job done Boss." Fred and George said with a mock salute.

"I knew I could count on you two." Hermione said as she went back to eating.

* * *

Hermione, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Padma and Terry left with Harry and Weasley from Nearly Headless Nick's five-hundredth Deathday Party, which wasn't as pleasant as they had wished. Things with Harry were find, and Weasley has been more manageable with him learning his lesson, but he was not accepted as their friend. Harry was sad about that, but he was happy that they would tolerate Ron for him, well aside from the Slytherins.

Before they departed, Harry claim that he was hearing a voice somewhere, but none of them head, so he led them to where he heard it. They soon came upon a horrified scene.

Mrs. Norris was still like a statue hanging from her tail and words on the wall written in blood. Hopefully not the cat's.

 _The chamber of secrets has been open enemies of the heir… beware_.

Soon after they arrived, others came. Filch was quick to accuse Harry for the state of his cat, but with the backing of seven other students, four of which were from different houses, he didn't get the blame.

Hermione knew one thing for sure, she was going to be doing research.

* * *

Hermione was walking back to the Gryffindor Tower from the Library when she bumped into someone before she turning the corner.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." A feminine voice said that sounded dreamy.

Hermione picked herself up, and help the firstie. She a pale blond, fair ivory skin, and beautiful pale silver eyes. Hermione thought she was beautiful, even with her quirky jewelry and style.

"It's alright, I'm sorry too, but if you don't mind me asking, why are you out this late? Curfew is almost about to start, and the Ravenclaw's quarters are at the other end of the castle."

"My roommates seem to locked the door again, and the common room can get quite loud and uncomfortable, and I tend to sleepwalk, so I'm looking for a place to sleep where Filch can't find me."

Hermione was a very angry at the Ravenclaw's roommates. The Ravenclaws she knew were very good with their fellow housemates, although they got competitive, they were kind people. She would have to set these first year Ravenclaw right.

"Come with me, I know the perfect place to hide from Filch."

Hermione offered her hand to the first year who took it and led her to the Gryffindor Tower, and as fast as she could. They had small talk to the Tower, and shared their names and how they were liking Hogwarts. The common room was almost empty with a few lounging around or doing homework. One of them doing homework being Percy Weasley, a Gryffindor prefect. She ask Luna to wait for her on the couch, and walk to Percy.

"Excuse me Percy, but I was wondering if you could notify a Ravenclaw prefect that I will be lending my bed to a first year Ravenclaw by the name Luna Lovegood. She says that her fellow roommates locked the door, and it sounds like it's a common thing. I think that this bullying has been going on for to long for no one to notice, especially with her being barefoot. Also inform them that I plan to talk with Professor Flitwick tomorrow morning about this. Thank you." With that she took Luna to her shared room where they shared a bed.

* * *

Hermione was grateful to be on the train back home. First Colin Creevey becomes petrified, then Justin Finch-Fletchley with Nearly Headless Nick. Also Harry and Weasley telling her it's Draco, which she full doubted, but they kept insisting. She ends up making a polyjuice potion, an idea she got from the imbecile's book, in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom for them and to leave her out of it. She wrote the twins instruction on what to do to finish it, how long it last, and that they can have the leftovers if they want, which was probably a very bad idea.

On a good note her Defence study group was growing. Her fellow classmates from the other houses have joined, even the girls that have reach their senses. And she was also teaching some of the first years, and that group was growing too. Fred, George, Lee, Oliver and some of their friends would sometimes come in when she said she planned on showing a spell they probably didn't know.

They would all have mock duels, and Harry shown to be the best at dueling with his raw power, but could be outsmarted by others at times. Hermione has also gone to Professor Flitwick about how to teach it to others as they had their private lessons. She also went to Professor Snape at times for his input on lessons, and he was brilliant, she even voiced it out loud by accident and he just gave her his look at her like she was a complete idiot.

However, with that going good she couldn't stop thinking about how people were getting petrified. She, along with Sally-Anne and Dean, were losing sleep with fear. She only really got a good sleep when Luna slept with her. She had to think back. Harry always says he heard a voice in the walls before he discovered Mrs. Norris and Justin. He also didn't notice the time he switched to parseltongue at the duel with Draco for that dueling club that was orchestrated by that imbecile. Perhaps it was a serpent or something of the likes, it definitely had to be magical.

* * *

Hermione almost hated coming back to Hogwarts. She had wished her time was endless with her family and friends, especially since her Grandma and Grandpa came back from China and she had missed them dearly, but it wasn't. She had to go to Hogwarts, and fear she would be the next muggle-born to be petrified. But she knew what she was looking for now, so it should be easier, but still there's always that unknown factor of something going wrong. She felt even worse that she only told Andrian about what was going on in school, but she didn't want to make her parents, Viktor and Fleur worry about her.

* * *

 _I found it!_ Hermione yelled in her head. She felt bad for ripping a page out of a book, but it had to be done. She even figure that it travels through the pipes. She had to warn other, she didn't see Mrs. Pince in the front, but she saw Penelope Clearwater as she was about to walk out.

"Penelope, please wait." Penelope stopped where she was and waited for Hermione, thinking she wanted to walk with her to the quidditch game. "I know what's petrifying the others. It's a Basilisk, I need you to transfigure me a mirror."

Looking horrified, she did just that. They walk out together around the corner, and were about to walk out when they saw bright yellow eyes in the mirror.

 _PET_

 _PRINCESS_

Crookshank and Mercury yelled as they felt a lost of connection with Hermione, it was still there, but not at the same time. They zoomed out the Gryffindor Tower to find help. Mercury flew to Neville and Daphne and Crookshank was looking for the closest Professor around, which happened to be Snape.

Crookshank bit into his robe to lead him, but it took a while and a couple of dodge kicks. Professor Snape followed the persistent cat and was alarmed at the sight of Hermione and Penelope. He sent the message to McGonagall, and levitate them to the hospital wing.

Neville and Daphne were waiting for Hermione at the stands when Mercury flow at them, and looking distressed. She grabbed Neville's sleeve, and nicked some of his skin, with her talons. They followed her without question.

They went into a run when they notice it was in the direction of the hospital wing. Professor Snape was there preventing them from going further. Mercury soon left again as Professor McGonagall followed by Harry and Weasley showed up.

Hermione was petrified. McGonagall said that she was carrying a mirror, asking if it means anything to Harry and Weasley.

Daphne snapped, her Ice Queen face she holds in front of others, aside from her friends, fell as she was filled with anger that the Head of Gryffindor was asking the two wrong people that question. "Of course it means something. Hermione never cared about looks, she must of figured something out. Come on Neville, help me search her."

As they were doing that, Professor Flitwick walked in, an unsettling look plaster his face.

"I found something!" Neville exclaimed with a piece of paper on his face. His face then went white as he read.

The Professors took it and passed it around. They couldn't possibly tell this to the others, it would close the school, but also put the blame on Harry Potter, the only parseltongue know at the time.

"Students, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Harry, Neville, and Daphne were reluctant, but followed orders. Flitwick then cast a patronus to Professor Dumbledore and Sprout, who came in a heartbeat. McGonagall informed them of Hermione's discovery, and the discussion of what to do next.

"There's also another problem you're all forgetting." this gain everyone's attention to the half goblin. "This is Miss Granger, she is very well liked among her classmates, and other students. You many not all know, but she has been teaching Defence to some of her fellow classmates and first years and even some of the older students go to her lessons, and let's not forget the free tutoring she gives. Her being petrified will cause problems, most likely grades dropping, but another problem is that we have to inform her magical guardian." He said while thinking about Andrian's reaction along with Fleur's and Viktor's. He didn't even want to think of the goblins reaction. They just adore the girl, so they most likely won't take it well.

"Filius, I am her magical guardian." Headmaster Dumbledore stated.

"No your not Albus. You are to the other muggleborns, but not Hermione. It's information I can't disclose freely. Hermione or the Guardian have to chose to reveal this information to you." Professor McGonagall said with Flitwick nodding.

"Ah," Dumbledore said, feel a little bit of discomfort from not knowing this information beforehand. "Well, will you be delivering the news to them than?" He ask the transfiguration professor.

"No, I will give them the news. They are very familiar with me. I can tell you this, their not going to be happy and it could end badly, but we do have a potion on its way, and all we need to wait for is the mandrake root to mature, so it shouldn't end too badly." Professor Flitwick stated as he walked away with a lot on his mind.

He knew he would end up meeting up with the family and friends. However, it was the meeting with Ragnok that he was unsure of. He knew of the friendship Hermione has developed with the goblins, he was one of the goblins who has a friendship with her. He also knew he couldn't give the news to the head of the bank through letter. That would just end worse than doing it in person.

* * *

Andrian was having a normal day, aside of a blind date arranged by a close friend tonight it was a normal day. Seeing Mercury brighten up his lunch break, until he notice that the letter wasn't from Hermione.

 _Dear Mr. Krum,_

 _I am disheartened to tell you that Miss Granger was attacked at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You should know that she has solved the attacks, and in doing so saved her life. We have a potion on its way, but we are waiting for the mandrake to mature. I will notify you when she's back to health. I think it's best to not tell the others._

 _Filius Flitwick_

Andrian was heartbroken, Hermione was petrified. He was going to cancel his plans tonight and tell the others no matter how upset it will make them.

Viktor was called up to the High Master's office in the middle of the night. He was surprised to see his parents their too. High Master Karkaroff said he would be excused from classes tomorrow. They floo home, then to the Granger's residents.

Andrian, Jean, Daniel, Apolline, Leon, Gabrielle, and Fleur, both in their nightgowns, were already there. Dread filled him, where was Hermione. Fleur seemed to be thinking the same thing. The floo flared with life again to reveal Professor Flitwick.

"I called you all here because I believe you should all know Hermione was attacked at school." Everyone, minus Flitwick, was speaking at once in their native language. Gabrielle was a mess with tears and accidental magic, but was calmed down so that books would stop flying out of their shelves.

Andrian held his hand to stop them. "I'll admit, Hermione has told me of these attacks and was looking into what has been causing them. I ask Professor Flitwick to come here to give us the full details because there are some I want to know."

Everyone's attention was now on Flitwick. "Hermione solved on what cause these attacks. Everyone survived out of sheer luck, but Hermione and a fellow student she saved survived out of knowing the attacker."

"And the attacker is?"

Flitwick didn't look at Andrian, and quiet for a moment before giving a tired sigh. "She discovered it was a Basilisk."

The magical folks went white as ghost, making the Granger's feel extremely anxious. "That's a Basilisk?"

Fleur answer an terrified expression. "It's a level 5X dangerous creature, and it can literature kill you by looking at you. Why is something like that in the school?"

"It was one of the founder's pet, Salazar Slytherin's familiar most likely. It's been living under the castle all these years." There was a silence in the room before he spoke again. "You're not the only ones affected by Miss Granger's attack. Hermione is quite well like among the students. A lot of have come to visit her after hearing of her attack. It is expected that a lot grades will drop. Hermione also have her familiars that haven't left her side often. On the bright side, the mandrake root will mature in three more weeks."

"Could we possibly see her when she wakes up?" Jean ask anxiously.

"I'll see what I can do." The half goblin said as he walked to the floo back to his office. He was just happy he had informed Ragnok earlier so that today was over with.

The Charm professor believed that that the head of the bank took the news as good as he could, but was still upset about the news. The decorated goblin wasn't the only one upset by the news, he too was affected by the news.

News spread like fire that Hermione was petrified. As Flitwick predicted, grades did drop, and the Weasley twins pranked less. Hermione had a lot of visitors that Madam Pomfrey had limited four visitors at a time. Her most frequent visitors were Neville, Daphne, Luna and Harry. Neville told them what he read, as he pet Crookshank, who has stayed by Hermione's side the whole time, for comfort. It was just hard for him to believe that Hermione wasn't going to be around for a while.

* * *

Harry laid there with the sorting hat, the sword of Gryffindor, a dead Basilisk, a passed out Ginny Weasley, a destroyed diary, and Fawkes. The only thing he thought was how grateful he was that Hermione figured out that the beast was a basilisk and letting him in her Defence lessons. He at least felt like he knew what to do on most parts.

Before he left the chamber of secrets, he decided to take a basilisk tooth for Hermione. Her parents are dentists, so he thought it was fitting to give her as a thank you gift.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey had prepared a private room for Hermione. She and Professor Dumbledore, along with Flitwick, were the only staffs allowed in the room, and promise not to disclose any try of information to others.

They were surprised to see a fifteen year old boy in a Durmstrang Institute uniform, followed by another fifteen year old girl in a Beauxbatons Academy of Magic uniform, a six year old silver blond girl, and seven adults. The silver blond hair woman had to be a Veela, Albus thought. The Veela's family, and the other family of four, either held a high position, were purebloods, or both.

It was Hermione's parents that made him do a retake. Her father was a mixture of Sirius and Regulus Black. He had more of Regulus features, but he seemed more of Sirius, more carefree, happy, and mischievous look in his eyes. For her mother he had to take a long time to look at. He never met Lucy Heartfilia, but he remember when he went to Hogwarts hearing a lot about her academic achievements, her pranks with her friends and even her help with the goblins before another revolution was at its peak at her early twenties. He remember seeing her picture in his House Head's office. He heard that she married a muggle, and died in her forties.

Madam Pomfrey soon took over with the mandrake restorative draught. They didn't wait long to see Hermione de-petrify.

"Fleur? Viktor? Am I dreaming?" This cause Hermione to be in a group hug. This cause her to realize that it wasn't only Fleur and Viktor with her. "Mum, Dad, Gabby, Andrian, Apolline, Leon, Ivan, Katrina, you're all here." Tears started to build in her eyes. "I'm so happy you're all here. Looks like we're finally together at school." she said through her tears with Gabrielle on her lap.

Everyone was talking that they didn't notice Andrian walking up to Madam Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore. "I would like to introduce myself as Andrian Krum, Hermione's magical guardian."

Albus was surprise, Krum is an old, highly influential name in Bulgaria's Wizengamot, and is part of the International Confederation of Wizards. "Ah yes, it's nice to meet you. I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." They both walk back to the group gaining their attention. "Miss Granger, you are one of the four students who will be excused from exams since you've been out for a full month."

Hermione had a look of terror. "Headmaster, I can do the exams, I know I can pass. Please let me take my exams."

Viktor laughed. " **Hermione, why can't you just accept. I would love an offer like that.** "

"Oh yeah, well I think it's an admirable trait to work hard and pass test, especially since she's my ward." Andrian stated with the Grangers fully agreeing.

" _I agree with Andrian, it is a good trait. You're just lazy._ " Fleur said with a little twinkle of mischief in her eyes.

Before an argument could break out, Professor Dumbledore butted in. "Miss Granger, you still got a couple weeks, so how about we let you take the finals, and if we don't like the results then they won't go on your records."

"I'll take it."

* * *

"Merlin's beard, it's over." Terry exclaimed to his diverse group of friends as they walked out of their last final.

"We should've expected Hermione's reaction once she woke up to find out that finals are two weeks away." Padma comment as they walked out to the courtyard to enjoy the sun.

"Well it's not my fault, but it is your fault for letting your grades drop." Hermione said as she glared at her friends.

Hermione, Neville, Daphne, Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Susan, Hannah, Terry, Padma, Harry and even the twins were forced to joined in her studies, but fellow classmates who wish to join with them could come and go as they please.

Harry walked up to the mix group of friends, asking to speak in private with Hermione. They soon found a place by the lake.

"Hermione, I just wanted to thank you for finding out it was a basilisk, letting me in on your Defence class, and being my friend through all this chaos. For what you did, I was a little more prepared for fighting that snake, so I got you something." he then handed he a fang, "This is from the Basilisk."

Hermione just looked at it in awe, this was incredibly rare, and expensive. "I'll cherish it for as long as I live." She said as she hugged him. She then pulled back and looked at him seriously. "Harry, I think you should go to Gringott so they can collect the snake. Do you have any idea how rare those ingredients are, and it's skin is pretty magic resistance."

"You really think I should do that?"

"Most definitely. We still have a twelve days till we go home, so why don't we head to Professor Dumbledore's office after we're done hanging out with our friends." Hermione said confidently.

"Okay 'Mione."

She smiled brightly to her friend and hooked her arm around his neck. "Now come on Harry, we have our friends waiting for us."

They then walked back to the group, where Luna, and Weasley, who was far from the Slytherins, joined them. Harry told them what had happened in the chamber of secrets and afterwards. After the story was told, and Hermione was sure Dobby was bounded to the school, the two Gryffindors headed to the Headmaster's office.

Albus Dumbledore was not expecting Harry Potter and Hermione Granger to come into his office saying that they wanted the goblins to handle the Basilisk. He wanted to argue that the Ministry should handle it. Hermione shot back asking if they were reliable to give Harry his share of the money, will they give the right amount to the school, and could they manage cutting up the Basilisk like the goblins could. He had to give credit to the second year Gryffindor, she had a point. The Ministry would not look out for the good of the school and would give Harry none of his share because he is not of age. Gringott was indeed a better choice.

The ancient wizard called for Professor Snape and Flitwick. The half goblin went to go talk to the goblins while he told the Potion Master the rare ingredients they would be receiving.

Before the headmaster could give more information, the charm professor came out of the fire with a decorated goblin behind him. He noticed Hermione was quick to greet, but he should have expected that since she was the descendent from Lucy Heartfilia.

"Let's get down to business. You have a dead Basilisk and you want us to handle with the remains."

"Correct. Harry here has killed the basilisk and has rights to it. He was generous enough to give some ingredients to the school. Miss Granger here has suggested that we let Gringott handle the rest. She seems to hold Gringott very highly."

This got a feral smile that showed all the teeth from Ragnok and, surprisingly, Professor Flitwick. It was scary looking and frightening to see for those who don't know of goblin's mannerism. It was even weird for Professor Dumbledore and Sanep to see their colleague smile like that.

"Yes, well she had good judgement. This can be done by Gringott. I will come again tomorrow morning with the contract that will say how much the school will take and that Gringott will take 25% of every purchase that is bought and the rest back to Mister Potter. After that I will go back to Gringott where I will have a crew ready. How big is this creature?"

Everyone was looking at Harry now, and that was making him fidgety. "Well… I'd say it could swallow four of me without any problems."

Ragnok nodded at this. "And how much will the school take?"

The Slytherin house head was quiet. "Most of the potions that I know don't demand the ingredients in large portion, but I would like supply to at least last for five to ten years, so maybe four or five jars."

Ragnok glared, which meant he was thinking it over to Hermione. "That seems quite a bit to keep in the school full of kids that can easily steal. We will accept the demand, but we advice for you to keep it in Hogwarts' vault at Gringott."

"Yes, that sounds most acceptable." Dumbledore said while I stroke his beard.

"I need to go down there too, you need a parseltongue to open doors for you." Harry stated.

"That won't be necessary, we at Gringott have our own parseltongues and other languages from around the world. Just tell us the place and we'll manage."

"Why don't we use this as an education purposes? Not a lot of people know of the jobs that Gringott can offer, and it is historical to get to see the Chamber of Secrets."

The head banker thought it over. They really don't get that much wanting to work with Gringott and the last wizard to apply to work for them was Curse Breaker Weasley, who has been doing an excellent job from what he read on the report. He gave Hermione another feral smile, she was looking out for the good of Gringott. "Yes, that can be arranged."

* * *

The Headmaster of Hogwarts watch as his students leave the school, but his thoughts were somewhere else. Hermione Granger was making a big change in Hogwarts. The last time he saw this much diversity with friends was when he was in school, and that was because of Lucy Heartfilia hard work had lasted that long after she left. And then there was also showing the students what Gringott had to offer for jobs, which created a spark in interest in many of the students.

Miss Granger also wishes to take all of the electives for next year, but that won't be possible unless she's at two, and sometimes three, places at once. Then there's also her interaction with her two foreign friends was something he can't forget. It wasn't common for foreign wizards to interact unless it was for business, but maybe he can do something about it. He then made his mind, he was going to get a time turner for the Gryffindor, and find a way to make foreign affairs happen.


	7. Chapter 7

**I realized that I forgot to tell you that there will be Ron bashing, but once you reach the sixth year it will get better. Also I hope you don't mind same sex relationships. It's not going into full detail, but it is suggested.**

 **Third Year**

"' _Ermione, do I see lumps forming on your chest? And is your waist getting wider? Is that the Heartfilia blood of your taking over now?_ " Fleur teased, as she was holding back laugh seeing Hermione's face get redder.

"So! I'm a growing! I can't always be a little girl to you guys." She said looking away.

" _Oh 'Ermione, you'll always my little 'Ermione no matter how old or well developed you are. Anyways, I'm sure it's really our good friend Viktor who you don't want to be seen as a little girl anymore._ " She said as she looked at Hermione's eye, or try to since the teenager was trying to look anywhere, but at her.

"I don't know what to do Fleur. He's been our friend for years now. I don't want to mess this up over some silly crush." Hermione was close to tears as she finally looked at Fleur.

" _Let it be for now, and just see where it takes you. Maybe he likes you in that way too, and if not then I'm sure he'll still be your friend. There are other men and women out there for you to meet. Plus, I thought you couldn't date till you were eighteen._ " the French blonde girl said softly as she held her friend in a hug, rubbing her back.

The thirteen year old giggled at the last part, she remembered saying that right before Viktor and Fleur met.

God she hate being a teenager.

* * *

Hermione told Ragnok of her gift from Harry, but didn't know what to do with it while they were having lunch. He offered that he would take it to one of their many crafters in the Goblin Nation. She was also lucky that almost every goblin is aware she's a Heartfilia, so she might get it done at a low price, or for free. But Hermione argued she would still pay something.

" _ **Now that we are on the subject of the Goblin Nation, Hermione, the King would like to meet you. He's been want to meet you, along with the rest of the nation, when word got out that you were a descendant from Lucy Heartfilia. I think they want to meet your mother more than anything else, but word has been going out of what you have done discreetly to help Gringott. This has shown the King that you are like Lady Lucy which made him more comfortable in letting you into our homes.**_ "

" _ **Oh this is wonderful Hermione! I just loved going down to the Goblin Nation, it was absolutely amazing.**_ " Lucy said excitedly while clapping her hands with some of the other goblins agreeing. They were all having lunch in Hermione's vault, like always, since she wanted to give her Grandma company.

Hermione was in shock, this was big. Only her Grandma was the only human she knew that has gone to the Goblin Nation. " _ **Great Jewels, this is big. I don't even have armor to attend for this, and Grandma Lucy's armor is to big for me.**_ " Hermione said in an almost a state of panic.

" _ **Do not fear my friend, the King wish for it to be casual, but he will most likely still try and impress you. There is some casual armor here that can be adjusted. You will be fine.**_ " Ragnok said reassuring.

The everyone was soon done, Ragnok took off with her fang, and Hermione stayed to talk with her Grandma a bit more. She told her of what had happened during school, and that she planned to take next year for class.

"Well aren't you lucky, I would've loved to have been able to take all the elective back at Hogwarts. I ended up just attending any class I could and reading up on everything." Lucy seemed to be thinking about something before focusing on Hermione again. "Actually, the only reason I was able to keep track of the all of the classes is because I learned occlumency. Yes it kept others out of my head, but it also help me recall everything more organized. I know it would do you good. Although you won't have someone to see how strong your shields are, you'll still have an organized mind. I have my old book somewhere in those shelves."

Hermione always loved going through Lucy's books. She just had such a variety. Finding her old occlumency book with notes, she walked back to Lucy.

"Grandma Lucy." Hermione called out. "I've been practicing my animagus, but I feel like no progress has been made. I feel it getting close to me, but then it runs away from me."

Seeing Hermione deeply upset by this, Lucy answered as calmly as she could. "Maybe yours is playing with you. It happened with some of my friends. Their animagus would do that to them too, much to their annoyance. My was a rabbit, much to their amusement." Lucy said with a pout at the end, but the fondness and care in her eyes was clear as day. "My rabbit was a bit cautious of me, and would run away from me too, but soon overcame it. If it's been going on for this long it most likely being very playful with you dear. Try and be playful back, like a cat and mouse game."

After this Hermione felt a bit better. She knew she couldn't just learn to be an animagus instantly like a majority of things she learn, but it still wounds her pride and discouraging at how long it was taking. She said their goodbyes and left.

* * *

"Very good work Colin, if you keep this up, you'll be caught up with your fellow classmates." Hermione stated as she looked over the worksheets she made for him.

"Thanks Hermione, I really appreciate you coming to help me catch up with the other." Colin Creevey said genuinely.

"Of course Colin, it would be terrible if you were alone to just fend for yourself, but you should be thanking your parents for letting me come over and help you. Now I should be off to Justin's. I'll come again at the same time the following day, and remember I will be out for vacation for two weeks, so I will drop work for you to do for the time I'm gone. I expect you to finish it when I come back." She said in a commanding voice. Some would call it bossy, even though she was technically the boss right now, but that was a negative way of saying she was in control.

She heard a laugh as the two reached the living room. It was Colin mother, who was trying to occupy her other son from interrupting their lessons. "I'll make sure he finish his work by the time your back, Hermione. How is he doing?"

The thirteen year old smiled at the mother. "He's doing wonderful. He should be back on track when he goes back to Hogwarts Mrs. Creevey."

"Good, please make sure you go over potion with him as much as you can. I would hate for another potion incident to happen again."

"Of course Mrs. Creevey." She said.

Colin walked her out to the front door looking uncomfortable now. She held his shoulder and gave it a squeeze to comfort him. She had her trusty knapsack and Crookshank on a leash. She walked over to her bike and put her beloved familiar in the basket and headed to Justin's home.

Hermione reached out to the two muggle-borns wizards after they woke up and was trying to help them catch up to their fellow classmates and they accepted. Their parents had happily let her come over to tutor them for throughout the summer. It was a bit awkward to deal with the parents since they were told their child were put in the hospital because of a potion incident. Hermione told Penelope to ask Percy for help, which he gladly did.

* * *

Hermione was at the Delacour Manor for Gabrielle's seventh birthday. It's been a busy summer for everyone. Fleur was getting into more lessons to learn to control her Veela power and her changes. The buck teeth teen was sad, but understood that it was needed.

The same could be said for Gabrielle. She too was partaking in some of these lessons to understand what was happening to her sister now that she had a better awareness that something was happening to her sister.

Viktor came later on to the party. He was still busy with Quidditch and was a reserved player, but the primary seeker was going to retire soon, so he will soon be the primary seeker.

Hermione was again saddened by these news, but knew they felt the same way. In the end, she told Gabrielle that it was going to be just them when they go to get her school supplies, and if she was good, she might even get her something.

During the party she notice one of Fleur's cousin warming up a lot with Andrian. She smiled, it would be nice to see Andrian with someone now. She saw Apolline and Leon give each other knowing looks. The curly haired brunette made eye contact with them, and they winked at her. She was so happy since she knew more in depth then other wizards about Veelas and knows this isn't a casual hook up.

The next day, Hermione had Neville floo over as they, along with her parents, went to picking up Harry so they could go to breakfast, and get Harry more fitting clothes and Neville some muggle clothes. Hermione, Neville and Harry enjoyed their time together, talked as much as they could, but of course it had to end. They said their goodbyes and said they see each other soon.

* * *

It was still early August when Hermione got her school supplies list, she took Gabrielle with her. It was their day out. They first went to Gringott first to exchange her money and ask about news of the fang. It was still going to take some time.

Hermione let Gabrielle pick out new boots, some ingredients that weren't on her list, get some ice cream form Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and grab an extra book for her, which was a cosmetics spell book. Finally, when it seemed over to the seven year old, they made one final stop.

" _Viktor is our friend, but we're seeing less of him. Fleur is your sister, and I'm seeing less of her, so maybe you are too with some of her lessons that you can't go into yet. I don't want you to feel alone because of how busy she is. And I've been busy too. We are all just very busy lately, so I'm going to buy you something to help you feel less lonely._ " Hermione said as they walked in Magical Menagerie, the shop where she got Crookshank and Mercury.

They were in there for awhile, but it was worth it once Gabrielle found the one. It was a sable mask ferret that changed its color scheme on mood. The bolde just fell in love with him, and Vidal, the name Gabrielle picked, seem to feel the same way with how he turned yellow. The brunette felt better knowing her youngest friend wouldn't feel lonely, and if things look really good in the future she will bond them.

* * *

Hermione was reading her potion book for this year when a bang got her attention. Her window was open, so if it was an owl it shouldn't have hit the window. Unless it was Errol, the Weasley's owl, which it was.

 _Dear Hermione,_

 _My family is staying at the Leaky Cauldron till school starts. Harry's here too. It would be nice to have you with us as we plan what chaos we need to plan this year, and maybe even you can help us out with some potions that we have come up with. Please come and join us._

 _Much Love from the devilishly handsome Weasley Twins._

Hermione thought it over: it would be nice to be with Fred, George, and Harry, she could pick up her fang, get Crookshank and Mercury checked, and she was wanting to get more potion ingredients to do some of Lucy's prank potion. The only problem was Ronald Weasley. He has gotten better after last summer, but he still didn't like her much since she has Slytherin friends, especially Draco.

The burnett sigh, looks like she'll just have to toughen it out.

* * *

Hermione was almost regretting her decision. She got her fang dagger, which was done beautifully that she hugged the crafter and gave him fifteen galleons and denied to take it back. Next, she went to get more ingredients for potions she was hoping to make from her Grandma's potion book that she made by herself. Last thing on her list to do was go see Allora Figg, a worker at Magical Menagerie that would be doing the check up. She told Harry this, hoping he would join to get Hedwig checked which he did. Ronald Weasley overheard this and decided to come as well to get his rat checked.

"Ah Hermione, it's nice to see you again. How is Vidal doing, is he loving his new home?"

Harry, followed by Weasley, gave her a confused look as Hermione ignored them. "Yes, he's loving it very much last time I checked. I came here, along with others, to get my familiars checked for good health."

They both were much to Hermione's relief. Harry was next, Hedwig had a little bit of problems, but the main one was that she was underweight. Allora gave Harry instruction on how to feed her because if he gave her too much at once she would just get sick. Harry was grateful for the advice and bought two bag full of stuff for Hedwig.

Weasley was last and place his rat on the table. Crookshank was fast to pounce on the rat. The rat then ran to Ron, who placed him safely against his chest, making Crookshank attacks him to get to the rat. Weasley soon ran out leaving Hermione and Harry there with their familiars.

They left together and went to their rooms, but Harry would check on Weasley soon after. Once Hermione got comfortable, she ask Crookshank why he attacked Weasley.

 _Pet, I don't trust that rat. It doesn't smells like a regular rat. I know it's a two-leg, and I don't like, or trust that two-leg. Why is it now that I'm seeing this traitor?_ Crookshank was obviously mad at just finding out. He was hissing as he paced on the bed looking like a caged lion.

"Well in honesty, I've only seen the rat ones, but from what you're telling me is that he's an animagus. Crookshank, just know that even if we weren't connect, I would still defend you no matter what."

* * *

They were almost late to catch the train. Hermione woke up early to make sure she had everything packed. She then went to wake up the twins only to see them over a cauldron. She should've walked away after ten minutes, but she just couldn't. They debating which ingredient should go next for their Real-Fake-Fever potion. It soon turned to a hour by the time Mrs. Weasley came in and dumped their creation. Luckily, George took well detained note.

Since they were late, there was no more room for them. Hermione saw a man sleeping man in one of the compartment. "Come, the others are most likely full." Taking the seat next to the sleeping man with Crookshank and Mercury now out of their cage.

"Harry, we should let Mercury and Hedwig fly back to Hogwarts. Hedwig needs the exercise, and Mercury will be there to keep her company."

Harry smiled at her and agreed with the plan. As soon as the train started to move, the two let their familiars out to fly.

 _Pet, this man doesn't smell right, he smells like a dog, but I feel like I can trust him._

Seeing his batter up briefcase, Hermione assume he was Professor R.J. Lupin, most likely the new professor for Defence. Harry soon checked to see if he was asleep before telling them about Sirius Black. The only female in the compartment was surprised and conflicted. She didn't wanted to believe that Sirius was bad, her Dad and Gramps were wonderful people, but she read about Bellatrix. But Draco's mother seemed fine, so there can't all be bad eggs in the Black family. Her Gramps even spoke fondly about his twin brother and younger brother.

"How do we know he's bad, what was his trial like." Hermione needed to know.

"I don't know." Harry said now sounding unsure. He knew she was a Black, so he had conflicting feelings about telling her.

The train suddenly stop, making everyone fall out of their seat. The three teenagers were on the floor hearing complaints from the other students. The burnett looked to see the only adult still on his seat. Getting up and back on to their seats, it got cold all of a sudden where everyone could see their breaths and ice was on the window. The three try to warm themselves up, but they soon stopped to feel all the happiness be sucked out of them.

Igneel was growling like crazy, catching Harry's and Weasley's attention, and making Professor Lupin stir awake. A black figured soon open their door, looking around, but went for Harry. It was sucking air, and he was looking weaker. Professor Lupin then produce a white shield making the black figured retreat. Hermione went to her friend's side the instant it was gone.

Professor Lupin checked Harry out and said that he'd be fine, handed frizzy haired teen a chocolate bar to give to her passed out friend when he wakes up, and left to check on the other students and talk to the train conductor. It was about ten minutes before the train started moving, with Professor Lupin coming back soon after with the messy haired teen waking up.

The three Gryffindor students found out that those black ghost looking things were dementors. After Harry ate his chocolate, they started getting guest. To Hermione surprise, it was Draco, Theodore, and Blaise who came first. Of course Harry, Weasley and Draco on the same room never ended good. Luckily, Neville, Daphne, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Padma, Terry and the twins weren't too far behind, so there was most likely wouldn't be a fight.

"What are you Slytherins doing here?"

Weasley just had to open that mouth of his.

Before Draco could say something, Hermione came to their defense. "Can't you see that they are here along with others to see if I'm okay. Weasley, have you forgotten that I have friends, or is your brain that small that it can't hold information for long. Now please, don't make my friends feel uncomfortable while they are here." she turn her attention to her friends, "Draco, that smug look on your face doesn't suit that pretty face of your. Now I'm fine everyone, really. We can talk tomorrow morning about this, but there's no room for you all here, so please go back to your seats before you're in someone's way."

They all looked annoyed that they couldn't argue back with her valid point. Neville ask, before anyone could disband, if Hermione would play something cheerful. Hermione didn't disappoint when she pulled out her violin playing the Can Can song making them smile.

* * *

It was still the first week of classes, and it was impossible to hide the fact that Hermione had a time turner from her friends, mainly Neville, Daphne, Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Terry, and Padma, since she had at least two in each of her elective. She made them promise not to tell anyone, but they really kind of felt sorry for her once they realized that she had double amount of homework then them along with her GCSE coming to an end too. So they would help as much as she could, and cover for her when needed.

A class of Slytherins and Gryffindors walk their way to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures class. On the first class Hagrid showed them Buckbeak, the hippogriff. Asking for a volunteer, poor Harry was unaware that the whole class stepped back making it look like he had volunteer.

Harry's demonstration went very well, he even went flying. However, Draco was not happy that The Boy Who Lived was once again the center of attention. The blonde went up to Buckbeak, with Vincent and Gregory trailing behind him, and Hermione next to him for wanting to give it a try. They both bowed, and Buckbeak bowed back. Draco the proceeded to say out loud that it was very easy since Harry could do it, and called Buckbeak a "ugly great brute."

Hermione, saw the attack coming, pushed Draco and tossed him into a tree. People called out her name when Buckbeak's steel like talgo pieced her right arm. Blood was flowing out fast from her arm. Neville was by her side first trying to carry her to the hospital wing, but Hagrid took over after he chained up Buckbeak. As Hagrid carried Hermione away, Neville turned to Draco.

"I know you're smart Draco, so why did you insult a HIPPOGRIFF when Hagrid deliberately told the class not to offend him in any way! Look at what you've done! Hermione is injured badly, and I have her blood on me!" Neville yelled as he had tears build up in his eyes. He try to wipe them away only to find that blood was now on his face.

"Come on Neville, you go take a shower and change, and I'll wait for you. Madam Pomfrey won't accept visitors while she's working." Daphne said as she comfort Neville while they walked away from the class.

Word flow by fast of Hermione taking Draco's hit. She got several friends and fellow students visiting, even Professor Flitwick telling her he would have to tell Andrian, but none were her blonde distant cousin. It was late at night when he came.

"Draco you idiot, you're not supposed to be here at this hour. You'll get in more trouble."

Draco exploded with tears. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen. I really didn't. I'm so sorry. I would never want to hurt you. I should've taken the hit. I'm sorry."

Hermione wrapped her left arm around him with her head laying on his shoulder. "You idiot, I would've gladly done it again so you wouldn't get hurt again. Your jealousy with Harry has to stop. Harry's life is not really good compared to yours. He has a dead guy coming after him for bloody sake."

"I promise Hermione, I'll try." He said not letting go of her as she pat his back.

* * *

Hermione's classes where all going splendid so far after the accident, but one Professor was making her have a strong dislike a class. Professor Trelawney taught divination, and was the source of Hermione's new found hatred for divination. She was actually looking forward to divination since her Gran and her side of the family practiced some of it from what she saw when she briefly visits them. Her great-great-grandmother was apparently an actual psychic from what her Gran told her.

Grandma Lucy even had a friend that was a gifted Seer, but always stated the that the future was never permanent, and that there was always a chance to change things.

Professor Trelawney was making her hate the class and subject all together. She was ruining her image of divination with all her cheat tricks, and she hated how she was just predicting negative outcomes and never anything very positive. But for the sake of trying to learn she would toughen it out through the class for at least a year.

Another thing that was causing a little of distress was Weasley. Crookshank would take every moment he could to attack that blasted animagus. She would always point out that Crookshank was a natural predator, and the rat was his prey.

Luckily, Fred and George would come to her rescue by dragging her into their potion inventing. Fred and George have also told Hermione of their dream to open a joke shop, and Hermione offered her full support. She even said that if they ever needed an investor they could come to her.

"Hermione, I know you have money to get extra stuff from Diagon Alley, and Hannah said something about it that summer, but just how well off are you?"

George ask as they were lounging in one of the abandon classrooms that the twins would do their potions at. They had cleaned it up good, even transfigured some desks and chairs into comfort couches, and it was well hidden behind a tapestry, so Filch can't destroy it. Some of the house elves even cleaned it at times, happy to do the job.

"Well, you see, my family is pretty wealthy. You've been at King's Cross station, my mum's parents own a majority of it, and other train station. My father's parents owns a gun company that are used for mainly sport, but we also make guns for Her Majesty's Armed Forces. Also, my parents own their own dentist practice, so I'm very well off for my life. If the wizarding world doesn't go as planned, I'll have three businesses to run and maintain." Hermione looked warily at the twins.

In the muggle world a good portion of people knew her family's name, but in the wizarding world only the Delacour and Krum knew and maybe some muggle borns. Plus she did have a very generous amount of money in the Heartfilia's vault at Gringott.

Fred was the first to get out of his shock. "Well, looks like we were right. You will be our partner of some sort. A business partner to be clear." He joked, referring to their first meeting.

"Don't you think you should be more involved with the inventions of these products since we will be partners? Plus, with that mind of your our business will become very successful." George said with a new look of determination in his eye.

"I guess I should be more involved, but that reminds me. I have my Grandma's potion book that she made. It has some brilliant potions that are right up your alley. I just can't wait to see them on people." She said with a grin that always stumbled Draco.

* * *

Hermione was just done talking to Professor McGonagall about dropping Divination. She had her last straw with Professor Trelawney, and Professor McGonagall understood her reasoning, and gladly took her out of the class, pointing out that she now had more time to focus on her important classes.

Walking back to the Gryffindor Tower, she noticing that Crookshank was walking out. She's been noticing that he was gone a lot at night lately. Must be going out hunting, but she would ask him when he got back, and he did rather late.

Putting her curtains around the bed, and placing a silence charm, she then turn her full attention to Crookshank with Mercury on her shoulder. "Where have you been late at night lately? You shouldn't be out there with the dementors out guarding the school." She said the last part as she brought him in for a hug.

 _Pet, I'm fine, really. They don't seem to go for animals like they do for humans, but I can't just leave him alone out there. I didn't trust him at first because he's like the bloody rat, but my instincts tells me he can be trusted._

Hermione was shocked, she's never seen Crookshank so concerned over someone that wasn't her or Mercury. "Crooks, since you trust him and I trust you, I would like to help if I can. I'm sure Mercury would love to help too."

Sirius was taking shelter from under a tree in the Forbidden Forest in his animagus form. His new friend left him a while ago.

Thinking back to the cat brought hope for him. Their first meeting was not the best, the wanted man has just build up the courage to go into Hogwarts when the ginger fur, orange eye menace stopped him and scratched him up good in order to get him to leave. After that, the orange fur ball would come to him to check on him. The cat didn't know who the dog was, but could tell he wasn't in the best place and was willing to help. Just as he was about to go to sleep his stomach cried for food when a divine smell hit his nose.

 _Come and get your food you Flee Bag._

Sirius looked up to see his Orange Menace, along with a black owl, carrying a napkin of food. Sirius was too hungry to ask questions and went to eat both portions with much gusto. After he was done, he turned to the two who were casually lounging around. _How did you manage to get me food at this hour?_

 _My Pet. Should've known that she would of notice my disappearance. Anyways, she's very familiar with some the the elves here, and they managed to get her some food._

Before Sirius could ask how she was able to talk to the Orange Menace, the black owl spoke.

 _Princess and I trust Crookshank deeply, so it's only natural that we would want to help you too. Just know that we are likely to see each other a lot in the future._

* * *

Professor Lupin was out sick again, and instead of having class cancel, Professor Snape substituted. He taught us on werewolves, and assigned a three feet essay.

Hermione of course started as soon as she could and started to connect the dots with Professor Lupin: being absence at the time of the full moon, his Boggart taking the form of a full moon, his scars, and Professor Snape teaching the lesson on werewolves. This frighten the fourteen year old at first, but after reading up on it more she found that they don't have control over situations like these.

Hermione decided to keep her new found information to herself after she had also discovered that a lot of people were prejudiced towards werewolves like they are towards muggle-born.

Looking out to the window, Hermione's thoughts wander to the man in his animagus form. It was now early November, and it was getting colder. She gave him a blanket via Mercury, but that didn't help much of her worries. Once done with all of her homework for today, she made up her mind that she would smuggle him in. Putting on layers of clothing on before heading out, she told the twins of her smuggling something in, and that she needed a distraction. They gladly accepted the task, and said that if she needed to hide it she could use the hideout.

Hermione casted a disillusion charm at a corner before she followed Crookshank out to the forest. It wasn't that deep in, so it wasn't a far of a walk. He was a rather large dog, reaching up to her waist, black muddy fur, but she could still see his ribs from how starving he was.

"Oh you poor thing." getting down to his level waiting for him to get closer which he did. "You're coming with me, but you must be on your best behavior, and listen to me or else I'll have to put you back here."

Seeing that he understood the situation he was in, he obediently listen to Hermione. She reapplied the disillusion charm on herself and Sirius, who was dub Snuffles. Walking through Hogwarts brought so many memories to Sirius that he was glad Hermione was leading him for he would of gotten lost in memory lane. Walking through the portrait to Gryffindor common room was probably the worse for him. Luckily there was a pair of twins that had everyone's attention with fooling around, reminding him of himself and James.

Hermione took Snuffles to her dorm that was coincidentally empty. Grabbing a towel, shampoo and conditioner, she went to the bathroom with Snuffles. He was very cooperative with his cleaning. After drying him clean, she got a closer look of his eyes, so much pain, and sorrow, but there was hope in them too.

"Thank you for trusting me, pretty sure that was hard for you. You'll be sleeping with me tonight, but I will most likely have to hide you at the hideout." Feeling him tense at the thought of her leaving him, she quickly assured him it would be fine. Hermione took him to her bed, drawing the curtains around her bed and casting a lumos and a silence spell.

Sirius looked around the room. Hermione seemed to be the most personal with her pictures on the wall over her head. Looking at them, he noticed that there was mainly four kids in almost everyone of them. He came upon one that didn't have one of the kids, but most likely her parents. That man, he looked so much like Regulus, but he knew he wasn't, he couldn't be.

Hermione noticed that he was looking at her pictures, she smiled, and told him all of her friends and family. She even told him that her Gramps was a squib.

Sirius came to the conclusion that she was a Black, she was one of his only few living family members.

* * *

Hermione was sitting with Crookshank, Mercury, and Snuffles in the hideout after visiting Harry from the hospital wing. Bloody dementors, they attacked Harry, and broke his broom. The twins and Lee walked in.

"Were you finally let go by Madam Pomfrey, or did you sweet talk your way out."

"'Mione, we would never-" Fred said sounding very offended.

"We were all in good health to begin with, unlike Harry-"

"So we didn't need to do any sweet talking." Fred ended smugly, proving that he was innocent.

"Don't even remind me of Harry. I feel bad enough since I couldn't do anything, but his broom is irreparable. That was his first gift and broom, can you imagine how he feels." Hermione said looking at the twins, not noticing how Snuffles' ears perk up at the mention of Harry. "Anyways how the potion, did it work?"

"Yes it did, and the antidote too-"

"And Lee here is willing to test it out."

Hermione was silence for a moment before offering advice. "Maybe you should test it out with others and get their feedback on the product. Remember, everyone else's body works differently from yours, but please let them know what they're getting into. If I hear that you sucked some innocent firsty in without knowing, I will stop helping you all together and take my Grandma's book back while I'm at it." Okay, so that might not of been the full truth, but it got her point across.

 _Pet, the rat, we have to do something about the rat. I say we take it to the one that can turn into a cat. We can trust her on this._

"Hey guys, do you think you can take Ron's rat for me." She added puppy dog eyes in the end, with Sniffles putting his head next to hers giving them his own puppy eyes.

"You two could control the castle with those looks. I'm sure they'll even crack through Professor McGonagall wall."

"Right you are Lee. What do you say dear brother of mine?"

"Well I can't disagree with a faces like that looking at me George, but if we could get a kiss on the cheek, then I'd be all in."

"Fred, you trickster. You better come here now to receive it." The twins were surprised that they were actually going to get a kiss, but quickly followed orders. However, they did not anticipate Snuffles slobbery tongue on their cheek. "You never clarified who you wanted to get the kiss from. Snuffles here was happy to give you the kisses." She said with a smirk that always surprised Sirius seeing it on her face.

* * *

The train ride back to Hogwarts from winter break was undisturbed by dementors. Snuffles was safely put in Hermione's trunk. He seemed to really enjoy his time at her home for winter break, and everyone took a liking to him. Lynx, Daniel, and Hermione took him duck hunting, and he did well on retrieving them. However, Hermione knew he couldn't stay in his animagus form forever. She would have to confront him on that. Anyways the twins stayed at the castle, so they should have the rat by now.

Walking to the Gryffindor Tower, Fred and George suddenly appeared by her side, most likely from one of the many hidden passage. "We got the rat all ready for you Boss." Fred joked as he handed a still rat to her.

"Would you like to come with me to see why I ask you to get me the rat?"

"We honestly thought it was for Crooks, but seeing as you have different plans, why not?"

Hermione led them to Professor McGonagall's office. She knocked on the door to find Professor McGonagall along with the four head houses having tea, and most likely discussing about classes. "Miss Granger, Mr. and Mr. Weasley. What can I do you."

Before the twins could run away, Hermione closed the door. "Professor, I was hoping you could cast a revealing spell on this animagus."

Minerva was baffled. How did she know if it was an animagus. Wanting to see if the rat indeed was an animagus, she cast the spell. Everyone, but Hermione, was surprised to see the still rat change forms. It was a rather chubby man with long hay yellow hair that was going bald on the top. Turning him over made the adults gasp.

It was Peter Pettigrew.

"Mr. and Mr. Weasley, can one of you get Professor Dumbledore, and the other get Professor Lupin." Professor McGonagall order.

As they waited, the Professors were discussing this new discovery. Peter Pettigrew was supposed to be dead, how could he be here. Could this mean that Sirius Black was innocent. With this now in thought, Professor Sprout called Amelia Bones through McGonagall's office floo network.

Professor Lupin and Fred were the last to come into the room. Professor McGonagall was kind enough to transfigure a couch for the three Gryffindor. Amelia Bones approached them.

"Hello Hermione, it's nice seeing you again, I just had hopped we met in a better situation. How did you know that the rat was an animagus?"

Hermione smiled feeling better that the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is Susan aunt. "I'm connected to my cat, Crookshank, and he told me that he smelled of a two-leg and couldn't be trusted. Crookshank is half Kneazle, so I trust his judgement."

"And how did you come to get the rat."

Fred, being the first born, took over. "Scabbers had been in the family for about twelve years. Before Hermione left for winter break, she ask us the get the rat for her. We thought it was for Crookshank since he always try to go for him. We captured him during break, so Ron wouldn't go blaming Crooks. He had a tendency to run away, so we froze him. We didn't know it was a person."

"Do you kids know who he is?" Seeing the shake their heads she continued. "His name is Peter Pettigrew, and he supposedly died twelve years ago by Sirius Black."

"Does this mean that Sirius Black is innocent?"

Before Amelia could say anything, the twins spell on Peter wore off. "Remus, my old friend, please help me. Sirius, he made me do this." Seeing he was getting no help from Remus, he tried to make an escape.

Amelia saw this and stunned him before anyone else could act. "We don't know for sure, but it looks like Sirius might be innocent. The Minister is not going to like this. This will make the Ministry look very bad. Please, go to your rooms, and don't speak a word of this. If any of you are needed for the trial, you will be expected to show up and give a hearing."

With that, the three were dismissed and sent to the Gryffindor Tower. The twins hugged Hermione, see that she needed some comfort along with them, and wish her good night. Entering the room, she saw no one was there. Opening her trunk, Snuffles jumped out and stretch. He soon followed her to the bed were Crookshank and Mercury were comforting Hermione. It was rough night for her of not being able to easily fall asleep, so she told them of what had happen in Professor McGonagall's office.

* * *

The trial was posted on the Daily Prophet. There was also a date posted for Sirius Black to have a proper trial. Harry was conflicted by what he was reading, believing that it was Sirius fault the whole time, only to find it was the supposedly a dead man's fault. Weasley, unsure of what to do, let Hermione do the emotional comforting.

Professor Lupin had ask Hermione if he could have a word with her. "Hermione, I've notice that you've been having dog hair on you. Now, I know it's against the rules to have a dog on the grounds as a student, but maybe I can help you out."

Hermione having no other choice led him to the hideout where Fred and George were most likely at this moment.

Remus followed Hermione closely. He didn't expect her to go behind a tapestry, where a door was hidden. As he entered, he locked the door, then notice that the Weasley twins were here too with a large black dog by their side looking over a cauldron.

"So this is where you've been hiding Sirius."

Before Hermione could question Professor Lupin, he pointed his wand at Snuffles casting a revealing spell. A tall man, with black curls that reached the nape of his neck, mustache and a beard, with black and white clothes that left his chest open letting others see his tattoos, and a trench coat. The twins were still as a statue at the sight of Sirius Black.

"Moony, I was hoping to see you again, but not like this."

Remus gave him a hard look before dropping his wand and engulfing him in a hug. "I've come to take you Padfoot, you're going to be a free man soon."

After getting out of the hug, he cautiously approach Hermione until he was in front of her. "Hermione, I want to thank you for helping me, even though you didn't have to, or know who I was. You were the first person to show me kindness, and for that I thank you." he hug the frizzy hair teen, not expecting her to hug her back.

It took awhile for Hermione to realize she was being hugged, but she hugged him back tight. "I'm going to miss you Snuffles. You better visit me."

Sirius let a good laugh out at hearing her calling him Snuffles. "Now, I can't have you calling me Snuffles every time pup. Call me Sirius or Padfoot, and the same goes for you two. If you ever need another business partner, you can always come to me." And with that, he changed back to his animagus form, and walked out with Professor Lupin.

Hermione walked over to the twins, who still did not move an inch.

"Did he just call Professor Lupin Moony?"

"Did he just call himself Padfoot?"

"Did he just offer to be our business partner?!"

"Hermione, do you know what this means?"

"They're the Padfoot and Moony from the Marauders map, one of our heros, and he want to support us!"

The twins were losing their marbles over that fact, but the girl let them be have their fun.

* * *

It was only the near the end of February, but Albus Dumbledore was still thinking over what has happened during the time. First there was Peter Pettigrew, a supposedly dead man who turned out to be a Dead Eater for a year before becoming James and Lily Potter's secret keeper, and the reason Harry Potter is an orphan. Pettigrew was revoked of his Order of Merlin First Class award, and will be receiving the dementor's kiss by June 6.

Then there was also Sirius Black, a man that was framed for a crime that he didn't commit and imprisoned for twelve years, but still blame himself for his friends death. His trial ended fast and was given a hundred thousand galleon for each year of his time in Azkaban, and was recognized as Lord Black by the Ministry. He was wanting custody of Harry Potter as he was his rightful Godfather, unfortunately, the court would not allow it till he had a stable living quarters and uphold his title of Lord Black.

Lastly, there was the Triwizard Tournament. Albus had finally found a way to make foreign affairs happen, and have a game with it to add excitement to it. The French, Bulgarian, and British Ministers have agreed to do the Triwizard Tournament, and it will be held at Hogwarts next year. Olympe Maxime,Beauxbatons Academy of Magic Headmistress, and Igor Karkaroff, Durmstrang Institute High Master, have just been informed of the Triwizard Tournament.

* * *

High Master Karkaroff stood to gather his students attention at dinner. " **Students, I have great news that will bring honor to Durmstrang Institute. Next year, I will be taking twenty student with me to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Beauxbatons Academy of Magic will be the other competing school. For all those who will turn seventeen before October thirtieth are welcome to compete for those twenty spots. Do Durmstrang proud!** "

Viktor was eating dinner with Gavrail and Tihomir, his two roommates and trusted friends. Hogwarts, he would go to Hogwarts for his last year and spend it with Hermione and Fleur.

" **I need to get one of those spots.** " Viktor said with determination clearly seen in his eyes

" **Easy for you, you're going to be a primary player for our national quidditch team for the world cup, and you're a Krum. High Master Karkaroff will have a spot saved for you.** " Gavrail stated.

" **No, I will work hard and earn a spot like everyone else.** "

" **Is there a reason why you** _ **need**_ **a spot Viktor? I know it's not for fame of doing the Triwizard Tournament.** " Tihomir spoke.

Viktor was quiet for a moment. He's never really told them of Fleur and Hermione, all they know is that he gets letters from two foreign friends, and he wanted to keep it that way. They were his friends. " **You know I have two foreign friends, right? Each one goes to one of those school. I would love it if we could all be together. It'll be mine and the one at Beauxbatons' last year too.** "

" **Will you ever tell us more about them? Your so secretive about them. Are you scared we'll steal them away from you?** "

" **So, what if I am. You'll try to hit on Fleur, and Tihomir will probably steal Hermione once they start talking academics. So what if I like to keep my friends attention. Plus, it's best if I introduce you to them, and I will if you get a spot because all you're getting out of me is their name.** "

* * *

Fleur was standing with her seven fellow family members before dinner started. Madam Maxime was making the same announcement as High Master Krakoff. Sitting down, Fleur was emitting a ecstatic aura that was affecting those around her.

" _Fleur, calm down. Your drawing in others. Is the Triwizard Tournament really making you that excited?_ " Acel, the oldest in the group and one of the few males Veela in the family.

" _As you know dear cousin, the Triwizard Tournament will be at Hogwarts, and Durmstrang will be participating. That means I will be with my friends for my last year. You've seen Viktor and 'Ermione at Gabby's birthday_ "

How could they not, Hermione and Viktor were the few non-Veela at Gabrielle's birthday party and they stood out naturally in a crowd of blonds. There was also Viktor's brother Andrian who was now dating their cousin Marcella.

" _Yes, well I expect you to be one of those twenty student to represent the Delacour Clan as well, dear cousin._ " Acel stated with a smile.

* * *

The school year was coming to an end and Hermione was near a melting point. She had to take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Study of Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures finals. She decided to keep Arithmancy, and Ancient Runes, and that she would study about magical creatures from Grandma Lucy's books, and the library's. She also gave Professor Burbage a corrected and updated notes for Muggle Studies.

On a good note, Harry got the new Firebolt broomstick with a letter attached to it from Sirius saying that he will still try fighting for custody, would like to try and have a week with him, and write letters with him. Harry was over the hill with joy at the news.

On a bad note, Professor Lupin was leaving Hogwarts since it was now known that he was a werewolf. Weasley was also trying to blame Crookshank for the 'death' of Scabber. Hermione said that she would get him an owl if it made him feel better. She now felt like they could get along, or look pass each other's difference at this point.

Hermione just couldn't wait for summer, and it was going to be busy. She would be taking more advanced level in sword fighting down in the Goblin Nation where she will be taking more dueling lessons from Professor Flitwick. Viktor will be playing in the Quidditch World Cup were the Delacours and herself were planning to attend. She was also hoping to see Sirius again. She just loved it when she has a busy summer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, this is when things start to get good. Longer and more detailed added to my story! I just love long chapters and the rest from now on should be no less then 6,000 words.**

 **Summer of 1994**

It's been two week since school has been out when Sirius went to the Granger's residents on a Sunday morning. He figured Hermione would be done with homework by now. Dressed like a Lord supposed to, he stood out in the muggle world as he rung the doorbell. Daniel opened the door and quickly let him into the living room before he drew in more questionable. He was sitting patiently for Hermione when he hear her fast footsteps coming at him.

"Oh Sirius, how I've missed you." Hermione said with her head buried in his neck. She then pulled away to get a good look at him. "You've cleaned up rather well Padfoot. May I even dare say you look like a charmer."

Sirius laughed at her tease, "Oh pup, I've always been a charmer. Now, I came here to talk with you," he said getting serious. "I want you to officially be in the Black family, this mean that you will become head of the Family once I pass, or unless I have no kids, but this means you will also take the Black name. You have time to think it over, but I would really love it if you took this gift from me."

Sirius gave her a moment to let it sink in before speaking again. "Also, I would like your help. As you know, I've been fighting to gain custody of Harry, but I don't have a good or safe home for him. The old Grimmauld Place is filled with curse artifacts, and the house needs an extreme makeover. You're the brightest witch of your age,so I thought you could help me."

"Let me talk to my Mum and Dad, then we'll go to Gringott," seeing him nod, she walked into the kitchen where her parents were waiting, "Pretty sure you heard Sirius' offer, what do you think? Should I take it?"

Daniel had a thoughtful expression, "Well it is father's original last name, I'm sure he would love the idea, but it's really your choice princess," he said as he move to hug his wife and daughter.

"I think I'm going to take it, I plan on going to Gringott with Sirius for awhile, not sure when I'll be back, but I'll be back for dinner for sure," Hermione said as gave her parents a hug and a kiss.

Hermione led Sirius to the library to floo over to Gringott without running into trouble. Hermione bowed with her hand in a fist over her heart at the teller, who did the same right back at her, and then Sirius asked if he could speak with the Black's account manager, Crazikt. They were soon lead to Crazikt's office.

"Lord Black, what can I do for you on this unexpected visit." the goblin stated with a glare.

"Sorry about that Crazikt, but I wanted to name Hermione my successor, unless I have a kids. She will be taking the name Black," Sirius said with a proud smile at Hermione.

Crazikt looked a little disheartened by the news. "Gringott was hoping you would take the Heartfilia name once you turned seventeen Miss Granger."

Hermione smiled at the goblin, "I would of loved to have Grandma Lucy's last name, but a name doesn't define someone, their actions do. I'm sure Grandma Lucy would agree with me too. Plus, with the name Black, I could probably use it for the changes I plan to make. I find it very unfair how goblins can't walk out to public areas, or how discriminative people are towards werewolves. Actually, there's quite some unjustly things in this government, but one step at a time. I feel like I've made a difference already at Hogwarts by intermixing houses."

"You truly are a descendant of Lucy Lucky Heartfilia. Is there anything else Gringott can do for you Lord Black, Miss Black?"

It felt weird to hear it, but the Gryffindor would have to get use to it, "Yes there is. I know you have a section in Gringott that deals with curse artifacts. The Grimmauld Place is loaded with them, and I was hoping if you could spare a couple of your people to clean it out. I also know that you work with dwarfs at time for building, but could you guys do remodeling? After twelve years, the place started to rot away. I'm sure that Sirius has enough to pay for it all at full price. We want the job done good, which shouldn't be a problem coming from Gringott."

"Yes, I am prepared to pay the cost to get it done." Sirius stated.

"Well then, we got planning to do." Crazikt said as he was pulling out contracts.

* * *

Viktor brought Hermione to one of his practice. The others thought nothing of it seeing as the games were taking up all of his time, he would have less time to be with his friends. It was until brake that they found the real reason. She was giving him pointers, she even gave the other players pointer when ask. The coach got wind of this and ask if she knew of strategist. She confessed that she only knew how to point out the pros and cons, and how to improve, so they showed her two of their tactics. She pointed out a few minor problems, but said that they were still good.

Viktor was happy that Hermione was getting along with his team. He was hoping that she would come to his games, but it looks like she would be only going to ⅔ of his games since she would be helping her cousin, who ended up being Snuffles, with his house remodeling. He was also happy that him and Fleur go a spot to go to Hogwarts, and they decided to surprise Hermione with it. However, something has been scaring Viktor lately: the way he saw Hermione.

When he first got Todor, his giant black fluffy bear he got at the fair all those years ago, he thought it was a fluke of how his heart skipped a beat. Irregular heartbeat maybe, but slowly those irregular heartbeat grow the more he was around Hermione. In fear of ruining their friendship, he hasn't acted out on those feeling.

The eight year old was debating whether to ask Fleur for help, but knew she would tease him to some extent. His mother already knew, and had encouraged to make a move, but he felt like he had to talk with Fleur first before he attempted to do anything with Hermione.

Watching Hermione smile and talk with his coach and getting along with his team, he made the decision to ask Fleur next time he met up with her. He only hoped that things went well and that if it doesn't work out, they can still be friends.

* * *

William "Bill" Weasley, Zachary Shacklebolt and Dylan Rosier, three talent cure breakers, were sent back to England to do an important job. They were to clean out the Black's home of all curse items was something an average curse breaker could do, but the descendant of Lucy Heartfilia was the one to request the job is what made it important. The three curse breaker knew fully well who Lucy Heartfilia was, and understood why they were called for the job.

They floo over with a goblin, who would be supervising them, to 12 Grimmauld Place. The place gave off an unwelcoming vibe to it, but a trained curse breaker could tell it was actually dark magic. They saw four people there, all looking agitated about something. They soon noticed them and the two female of the group walked over to them and bowed with their fisted hand over their hearts.

The one with curly hair and brown eyes spoke, "Hello Eargit, sorry about earlier it's just this is my first time in the house and I didn't like seeing certain things. We are happy you are here to do the job."

"Of course Miss Black, Gringott is always happy to do business with you."

"We don't expect you to finish in a day since there's a lot of rooms to cover especially in the library, but we will be cleaning and packing up this place, so you will be seeing us a lot." Sirius stated.

Before the group could get a move on their job, a beautiful blond, blue eyed women that had bowed spoke up with a French accent. "Excuse me Monsieur Eargit, I was wondering if I could shadow you. This is a career choice that I am thinking of going into."

"Well, I don't see a problem with that. You'll be shadowing Curse Breaker Weasley."

"Isn't Weasley the same one that called you a dark witch?" The blonde beauty said looking very conflicted.

Bill was panicking, his supervisor was looking ready to fire him. Insulting the descendent of Lucy Heartfilia will definitely get him fired. He could see his fellow curse breakers back away from him in fear of being fired too.

"Oh no, it was the youngest brother that said it. But Bill should be good, I only hear wonderful things about him from the twins. Actually Bill, it's a pleasure meeting you, Fred and George talk highly of you. My name is Hermione Black" She said with her hand out.

Never in Bill's life did he think the twins would save him from keeping his job. He gladly took her had. "Ah, yes, I've read a bit about you from their letters. Muggle born extraordinaire they they often call you in their letters."

After that, everyone got to work. There was a lot to cover: the basement, first, second, third, fourth, and attic. Gramps Lynx, Sirius, and Hermione had agreed that Sirius would shrink whatever they deemed needed to be replaced and give it to a muggle thrift shop or burn it. Basement had the kitchen, which needed to be updated, there along with the restrooms, and was rather easy to clean up, but there was knives and forks that were cursed to burn or try to stab the user if they were not a pureblood.

The first floor took time since the library was there. They had to get rid of a good portion of the books for being ban or too dark, and also found some nasty cursed items. Gramps stated that the books should be put in the Black vault since they are still Black properties, and could be useful in the future, which everyone most highly doubted.

Dining room was fast. Sirius ask if they could get rid of his Mother's portrait, but to no adleave they couldn't, which baffled the curse breakers. They then saw a row of house elves heads going up the stairs. Hermione wanted them gone, and they were.

Sirius had called it quits for the day, come back at ten in the morning, and reminded that they were under a contract to not speak of their job to others that don't know. It was just Lynx, Sirius, and Hermione left. Fleur had to go home to continue her Veela studies, but the blonde was also acting weird once the curse breakers got here.

"Kreacher, come here now." Sirius called out, he was told to stay in his room up in the attic while the guest were here.

"I still can't believe he's still alive." Lynx stated as he looked at the aged elf.

"Kreacher," Hermione started. "I've been thinking that as a house elf, it's your job that this house does not get to this state that it's in now. All of these walls are rotting and need to be replaced, and there's dust everywhere. You say that your loyalty lies with the Black, but why is the house like this."

"Once Master Black died, Little Missy, I lost all reasons to continue, so I waited to die off. Kreacher promise to do better," there was a bit of distaste in the elf's voice that didn't sit well with the three.

It's like if he could, he would try to poison them.

Hermione looked at Sirius and Lynx with uncertainty. She felt like Kreature didn't fully accept that Sirius as his new master, or her as his next. She gave out a sigh, wishing she didn't have to do this. "Kreature, I really don't like this attitude your giving us. I'm sorry to say this, but I think I'm going to have to give you clothes."

The switch of attitude from the elf was drastic. He begged not to be given clothes, promising he would change. Hermione hated to play the clothes card, but it was probably the only thing that would get through to the elf.

She wondered if Nicholas ever did this to a misbehaving elf and it just wasn't documented.

The teen looked at Sirius and he gave out a sigh like he just lost. "Alright Kreacher, you can continue to be a Black house elf, but once the house is done I expect you to keep it clean and have a better attitude. Forget everything my Mother taught you, and start a new."

Kreacher seemed to be struggling with the last part. "Yes, New Master Black, I will do as you command." and with that he popped out.

Hermione never really liked the thought of house elves working like slaves, but knew it has to be in order for them to live. Kreacher was one of those cases of being mistreated, but not to the point of wanting to be free. She was happy that Harry freed Dobby, who was happily working at Hogwarts, and that her friend that have house elves now understood her reasoning.

* * *

Bill stepped out of the fireplace and into the Burrow. He was assuming everyone was in their room waiting for dinner while his Mum was slaving over the stove. Walking into the kitchen to find his Mother and Father there.

"Is there anything I could do for you Mum."

"Could you stir that pot over there, I'm still working on these potatoes." Mrs. Weasley spoke not looking up from the pot. Bill smiled at his Mom waiting for her reaction like his father. It didn't take long. "Bill! I'm so happy you're here! How long will you be here, I wish you told me you were coming I would've prepared your favorites." She as she gave him a bone crushing hug, then going back to the food she was preparing.

Bill went to his Dad to give him his hug, then going to the pot that needed string. "I was called to come back to do a job."

"Oh, what's the job?" ask Arthur putting down the Daily Prophet he was reading.

"Can't say, but I think I will most likely be there for a week."

The three talked until dinner was ready. Soon Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny came running down for dinner. Dinner was louder than usual, but Bill wouldn't want it any other way. A small owl that was flying to Ron got his attention.

"You got an owl Ron? Must have been expensive since that's not a common owl. What happened to Scabbers?" Bill question. Seeing the twin look at each other with a dark look, he noted that he would have to question them later about this.

"Sabbers went missing during winter break, and Hermione, who I've kind of been mean to because her cat would attacked Scabbers whenever he could, I guess took pity on me and got me an owl. I thanked her, and I think we're starting to become friends now, or something like that, since she calls me Ronald instead of Weasley."

Bill wanted to ask more about his relationships with Hermione, but he couldn't arise questions. He wanted to understand how he almost lost his job because of Ron's relationship with Hermione. He just accepted that it didn't start off good and continued to eat and talk with his family. After dinner, he went to the twins room. They looked to be making a potion, but they were scooping out different colored circle candy from the cauldron.

"Bill, you got to try this. We now Gambol and Japes has something like this, but those only last for ten seconds at a time-"

"We have made them to last for five minutes, and it's a surprise on what noise you make."

Bill took a red one. It tasted unique, but good at the same time. He opened his mouth to tell them only to sound like a hyena, and it did indeed last a five minutes. "These are brilliant. How did you come up with these?"

"We can't take all the credit, bother."

"Our good friends and partner in crime, Hermione, Muggle Born Extraordinaire, gave us the potion."

"That was nice of her." Bill said with a smile. That was real sweet of Hermione to do. She was really kind that he was a bit surprised that she didn't take the Heartfilia name. "Now, do you mind telling me what really happened to Scabbers?"

Looking uncomfortable, Fred took the lead. "Well, it started with Hermione's cat. He would attack the rat whenever he could because he didn't trust him. Hermione gave us the task to steal the rat during break while she was with her family."

"And we did capture the rat. Hermione then took it to Professor McGonagall to reveal that it was Peter Pettigrew. This information wasn't given to the Prophe for reason that others will think that we kept him knowing that he was Peter Pettigrew. She's the reason Sirius is a free man."

They were quiet for a while. Bill said sorry for asking, and went to his room to think of his new discovery. Hermione was really a good person, she was even best friends with a Veela, which isn't that common since they were so tight knitted with their family. The thought of Fleur made him smile. He really hoped that she became a curse breakers for Gringott, he would really like to know her.

* * *

Fleur had just told her mother that she thinks that she found her mate. This baffled her mother, she was not expecting Fleur to find them so soon since she was not of age yet, but knew it was possible that she could still sense her mate now, but not as strong once she turns of age.

Apolline was thankful to have Hermione in their life. If not, Apolline feared that Fleur would not find him in time before she turned twenty one. Egypt, of all places, and that she and Leon were kind of pushing for her to work in the Ministry as well. Apolline said that they would still continue their Veela studies, but that she would go to the Grimmauld Place to get to know her mate.

* * *

It was their third day and most likely their last day working on cleaning out the Grimmauld Place. They were cleaning out the fourth and the attic. They opened Regulus old room when Fleur refused to enter. Hermione was by her side the moment she saw her best friend look shaken up.

"What's wrong Fleur." Hermione ask gaining everyone's attention.

"My Veela instincts are telling me not to enter. Something in there that's really dark and forbidden."

Eargit took charge and ordered Hermione, Fleur, Remus and Sirius to leave the fourth floor, so they went to talk about remodeling. Lynx had told them that he did live here till he was eleven, and would like it if they could keep the way it looked. They had all agreed to not tear down all the walls, leave some Black antiques, but to make this place more welcoming than it is now. The Black family tree was going down, along with Sirius mother's portrait. The new Lord Black said that it wasn't needed, and would only ruin the new image that he was trying to build for himself and the future Blacks. After that, Fleur and Hermione were talking about going to Viktor's game this coming Friday. Before they could talk anymore about it they all heard a rumble from Regulus' room that sounded like Kreature. Eargit came down looking trouble with the three curse breakers and a bounded elf.

"You can't take that! Kreature must destroy it for Master Regulus! Give it back to Kreature!" the elf cried as he fought through the spell that bounded him.

"And what is it that you must destroy for my brother?" Sirius ordered.

"The Dark Lord's horcrux!"

The room froze at the angry elf's answer.

"And how did he get his hands on this." Sirius' throat was dry and he was shaking with Remus.

"The Dark Lord ask to barrow Kreature and Master Regulus happy lended Kreature, but once Kreature came back to Master Regulus Kreature was in a bad state that Kreature could not clean for a week. Master Regulus decided to leave the Dark Lord and find out why he needed Kreature. Master Regulus discovered that the Dark Lord hid a horcrux and replaced it. Master Regulus last request for Kreature was to destroy the horcrux." the elf still trying to fight the spell to get to the box in Eargit's hands.

"Kreature if you want it destroyed, then it's best to give it to Gringott. They could find a way to destroy it." Hermione said with the most confidence that it calmed down the elf.

" _ **I will be returning it to Gringott so our experts could look at it and find a solution.**_ " Eargit said feeling proud for Gringott with the way Hermione showed such belief in them.

" _ **Does this mean we're done for the day Eargit?**_ " Hermione ask now going in Goblinia as well.

" _ **No, the Head of the Bank wanted to be done today. I have left Curse Breaker Weasley in charge. Fleur, with your Veela ability, you will accel in this field. I will put in a good word for you when you are looking for work with us.**_ " and with that, Eargit left with a sealed box in his hand to Gringott.

Sirius was in a state of disbelief and Remus and Hermione stayed down stairs with him trying to sort out his thoughts on his once Death Eater brother.

* * *

July was almost over, but it was delightful. Sirius was staying with Hermione's family, and getting to know them while they were at their annual two week vacations. He even helped Hermione finally change into her animagus form. She was an adorable otter. Her parents said that she was just the cutest thing they've ever seen, with Sirius agreeing.

They were talking about making it publicly known that she was a Black now. Hermione was against it, saying that as long as Gringott knew, then there would be no reason for others need to know. After her failed kidnapped attempt all those years ago, she didn't feel the need to make it publicly know she was the future Black heir.

Hermione already legally changed her name thanks to Gringott doing both muggle and magical, she was now Hermione Lyra Black. The only ones that knew she was an officially part of the Black family was the Krums, Delacours, and Gringott. She was planning on telling friends in person.

Sirius remodeling was almost done, and was hoping they would be done before August first. Jean and Daniel said that they would talk to the Dursley and see if they could house Harry for the rest of the summer. Sirius was happy to have any moment with Harry which Jean and Daniel understood after hearing his story.

It was soon July thirty first and Hermione had Gabrielle's present ready. It was like any other birthday she's been to in the past five years. She played with Gabrielle in her animagus form, who absolutely loved it along with Fleur, Viktor, Andrian and Marcella, Andrian's girlfriend. In the end of the party, Hermione said that for her present to Gabrielle was that she was going to connect her and Vidal, who has by her side the whole day, together as in they could talk to each other. Gabrielle was all in and was happy with her birthday gift. Before Hermione could leave Andrian pulled her to the side.

"Mia, I'm thinking of proposing to Marcella, do you think I should do it?"

" **Oh Andry, this is wonderful news. I think you should do it, she's head over heels in love with you. I can't wait for the wedding.** " Hermione said jumping in place with her excitement making her hair bounce.

"I am so happy you think so. I want to do it when we're all together, but I think in private is best." He said hesitantly.

" **I think privacy is more better for intimacy, but just do it before you grow old.** " She teased.

The next day Hermione found her parents talking to the Dursley about housing Harry. Next she found Harry with the brightest smile he could posses on his face with his trunk and Hedwig. He was over the hill when he found Sirius waiting for him at the Granger's residents. The messy haired teen was then told what had happened during his third year and how Hermione was now a Black. He was happy for Sirius now being a free man.

Sirius then took Harry's trunk to the floo to send him to 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry, Hermione, Jean, and Daniel were now at the newly remodeled 12 Grimmauld Place with Lord Black giving the grand tour. The basement walls were painted red, had a nicely done kitchen, fireplace redone, a toilet, and a closet.

The first floor had beautiful blue-gray walls, a good size elegant looking dining room, a large cosy library, and a coat closet.

The second floor had calming purple-gray walls, a bathroom, a drawing room that was elongated, a small closet and two small guest rooms that had two twin beds each.

The third floor had the master bedroom, which was Sirius, that had its own bathroom, and two rooms that were bigger than the second floor's room but had queen beds, Sirius said that those were Harry's and Hermione's room, and a bathroom. That floor had a Gryffindor theme wall that just felt right to them.

The fourth floor had walls painted a pleasant yellow, three similar size guest rooms, a room assigned to Remus, a bathroom, and a door that led you to the attic.

The attic was clean and empty that had a small customize room for Kreacher, who was keeping to his promise, but still looked like he was having problems with it.

"Well, go and settle in Harry. We still got to go get breakfast and shop for new clothes." Daniel said then looked at Sirius. "I expect you'll be going with us in the right clothes, unless you want to go as Padfoot, but there's no guarantee that you'll get in." he said with a teasing tone in the end. They both walked into his room to get that sorted out leaving Hermione and Jean there.

"We should probably get you new clothes too. Your clothes are a bit tight in certain areas, but don't worry, it happened to me as well. It didn't happen to me this fast though, that time turner must of sped up your growth, but it looks like you're almost done with the process."

Hermione thought back of the time turner. Whenever the user used it, it was still their lifespan that was going by. She didn't want to think about the mess last year was, it was so stressful that she found four grey hairs. The Gryffindor could technically be turning sixteen on her birthday for all she knew.

Harry, Sirius, and Daniel soon joined them. They floo back to the Granger's home and headed out. On the ride to the diner, Daniel made fun of Sirius choice of clothing before he corrected him, and he defended that it looked cool. Lord Black ended up paying for Harry's clothes, and almost bought Hermione's clothes too, but Daniel said that he got it covered. Before they departed, Hermione said that she was going to be really busy, so he would see her when it was time to get their school supplies.

Hermione spent some of her time with Viktor's team. Fleur, who would come to his game purely to support him, would try to make her give Viktor a good luck kiss which Hermione was against. Katrina had overheard them and also encourage Hermione to do it, both women knew that Viktor had feelings for Hermione thought this could make him see that she did indeed like him. Hermione gave in and said that she would do it at the final game of the season, where they would be fighting over the world cup.

Too soon for Hermione's liking, she got her school supplies list. She was a bit confused when she went through it, the school never had ask for ballroom dress clothes. She would arrange for her to go with Fleur and Gabrielle to muggle France for a dress.

Hermione and Harry went school shopping the next day. Siriu and Remus joined the two much to their joy. Gringott was their first stop. Harry and Remus were surprised at Hermione's greeting and speaking Goblinia. Crazikt soon walked out asking them to come into his office.

"Lord Black, Miss Black, I am here to inform you that we think we found a solution to destroy the horcrux. We believe that it could destroy it with Fiendfyre, but goblins can't do that. Another option is basilisk's venom, which we still have from second year."

Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Hermione were on full alert by the news. These were great news.

"Why don't we arrange for this on a later date? I would like to be there when you do the process."

"Me too!" called out Harry with a look of determination and anger.

"Looks like you'll be having all four of us there Crazikt." stated Sirius as they arrange a date.

"Before you leave, I would like to talk about Mr. Potter situation."

Sirius straighten up at this and place his hand on Harry's shoulder, "What do you mean?"

"It's just to my knowledge that Mr. Potter does not know what's in his family account. I would think that you would also like the old Potter house fixed up." Crazikt spoke seriously.

Sirius and Remus flinch at that mention. That house was filled with to many memories.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I don't think I'm in any state to enter into that house. I can help you set up the fixing or get you an elf or two, but I don't think I can enter into that house." Sirius said looking haunted like Remus.

Harry was quick to say that they would do that on a later date, but not today.

They soon all left and went to their vault. Harry's vault, 687, was first. He filled his money bag as much as he could which was a lot since it had an weightless-undetected-extension charm. The Black vault, 711, mainly had money, some family heirlooms, and the books that they cleaned out. Sirius and Remus were looking for anything they could find on horcrux. They came out with three books, and more money. Sirius and Remus was surprised that Hermione's vault, 734, was further.

"Your welcome to come in, I'm sure Grandma Lucy would love more guest."

"Is this the famous Grandma you look up to Hermione? The one with the cool spells you showed second year?" asked Harry.

"The very same, I usually try to talk to her when I'm at Gringott. The goblins are kind enough to tolerate me whenever I visit her."

"Miss Black, we goblins find it very sweet that you want to talk with Lucy every time your here. I'm sure she would love to be taken with you, but, sadly, you know we can't have her portrait in a muggle house." Pearlpuen, their chauffeur told her.

The four walked into Hermione's vault and were looking at all of her possession. Sirius and Remus were surprise at how much goblin made stuff she owned. Hermione walked over to Lucy's portrait, and was talking a mile a minute from school till now. Lucy advised she take another defence and offence spellbook, defence against the dark arts, potions, and herbology book, and told her to look over her journal since she probably had a better understanding of her experiments.

Remus was close behind Hermione. These books were amazing, and there was two copies of every book, most likely wrote notes in one of them, and some were her own made books. Gathering her books, she raced to Lucy telling her she had finally changed into her animagus form, which she did after handing her book to Remus, and surprising Harry.

"You know Hermione," Sirius started gaining the otter's attention. "We could have Lucy moved into the Grimmauld Place, the place will rightfully be yours if I don't have kids, and if I do, she can be there till you have your own home. Would you like that." He soon found himself on the floor with an overly happy otter squeaking and giving him hugs.

Hermione changed back bouncing. "Did you hear that Grandma! You could come with us. Please say you will come."

Hermione walked out of Gringott with a thousand watt smile. Harry and Hermione were getting all of their things. Sirius made sure his godson's dress robe were perfect, he had offer to buy his heir's dress, but she quietly said that she was going dress shopping with Fleur and Gabrielle.

Hermione didn't know why, but she still wanted to keep Fleur and Viktor to herself. She spoke of them to her closest friends, but hasn't gone into detail of them. She didn't want anyone to steal them away from her. She could already see that happening with Viktor.

Harry and Hermione were having so much fun getting their school supplies, so they ended their time with ice cream.

The next day, Hermione, Jean, Fleur, and Gabrielle were in muggle France looking for dresses. Fleur said that she needed a dress too and soon the two became models for Jean and Gabrielle. After nine dresses, Fleur got a gray dress that had a nice flowing skirt that reached the floor, with a silver band that went around her waistline, a heart shape top that was covered floral pattern print that went to her neck, a little bit of an open back, and a corset to tighten it up.

After twelve dresses, Hermione got a simple matte burgundy with a skirt that reached the floor, the same material in a line under her bust, and a heart shape top that showed some of cleavage, and was supposed by thin straps. Hermione was happy with it, and that she didn't have an ugly and too noticeable scars from Buckbeak. Fleur and Hermione both got matching open toe, three inch heels with straps in their color. Everyone was know happy.

The four then went to Magi Lane to meet up with Apolline and Leon for lunch. Gabrielle was now wanting a dress. Jean had offer that she get a sun dress here, and that the kids stay at her place for a day of relaxation. Apolline and Leon were grateful for her offer, and gave her the money to get Gabrielle and herself a sundress. Hermione and Fleur now had fun on seeing all the sundresses on both of them. Once satisfied with what they got, they went to the Granger's residents and relax in the library.

Morning came, and brought Hermione, Harry, Sirius, and Remus at Gringott. The goblins took care of the entire process with Eargit leading. Eargit was alone in a strong protected dome shield that other fellow goblins created. He was about to struck the locket with basilisk venom fang when he stopped. The four goblins outside of the shield were in a bit of a panic as they saw black smoke substance coming out of the locket. Eargit then suddenly yelled angrily and struck the locket with hatred in his face. A loud, weird screech that somehow manage to sound like a scream came from the locket along with a black inky substance. Once the shield was down the four goblins and Hermione ran to Eargit's side.

" _ **It was horrible. That thing try to make me not destroy it by making me almost believe my worst nightmare, and then give me false promises of never letting that happen if I didn't destroy the locket. It was just tortious, that feeling it brought upon me.**_ "

" _ **Eargit, why don't you take the rest of the day off? If you can't, I'll pay Gringott so you get it. Spend some time with your mate, I'm sure Ugkick would love that.**_ "

After everything was done and cleaned up, and Eargit off for the day, the four wizards returned to the 12 Grimmauld Place, and situated themselves in the library. Lucy, having three portraits open that she could travel in the house: the original one in the hallway where Mrs. Black was, the library, and a small frame in Hermione's room, joined them in the library.

"I think Voldemort made more than one. Back in second year with the whole Chamber of Secrets, there was a diary that belonged to a Tom Marvolo Riddle, who ended up being Voldemort. I stabbed it with a fang as well and it did that screeching noise and bled ink. It was exactly the same." Harry stated in a daze.

"The only recording of someone have a Horcrux is Herpo the Foul and he only did one." replied a stressed looking Remus.

"We can't just run into conclusions without any support. Once the Order forms back, we'll inform them." Sirius stated leaving no more room to talk about the horcrux. "Harry, I think it would be best if we taught you occlumency."

Before Harry could ask what occlumency was, a tapping sound came from a window. Pigwidgeon and Errol came flying from the now open window. Pig landed on the arm of the couch that Harry was near, while Errol came crashing to the floor.

"Ron invited me over to the Burrow, saying that his Dad won tickets to the world cup, and he got a spot for me."

"The twins say the same thing, but I already have tickets to go. I'll have to decline. Maybe Sirius could take my place?"

Harry didn't question on how she already had tickets once he heard that he could go with Sirius, and knowing the twins they would be excited too, it was a win-win.

* * *

August 25 soon come, and Viktor was excited that the team made it this far. The Krums, Fleur, Gabrielle and Marcella, Andrian's now fiance, had stayed the night at the Granger's home. The future head of the Black family saw this as a perfect opportunity to get to know her best friend's future wife.

Hermione was mad and sad that her parents couldn't come with them to the game, but at least they were able to attend the Rome game, the only one lenient on letting some muggles in. They all got up early, and had their own portkey that Viktor needed to meet up with the rest on the team.

Walking over to team, they were greeted with open arms. The coach soon began talking strategies with the team once everyone was here. It was just supposed to be the team, but the coach always like having Hermione their to correct him. He, along with the team, found that when she corrected them, or was with them, they had a ended up winning, so she was their designated good luck charm. The team was soon off to have breakfast with everyone they invited. They were about to have some down time when a dog patronus came up to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione, we've settled in at the tent. Why don't you come down, and after the game too. I'm sure you don't want to there for their boring interview conference with all those reporters, plus you'll see them tomorrow. You can even bring them over, that is if you're willing to share. I'll be waiting outside for you." Sirius voice cuts off there.

She couldn't bring Viktor cause he'll draw in a crowd, and Andrian looks similar to Viktor which will cause stares. Looks like she was taking Fleur and Gabrielle to meet the Weasleys. Viktor and Andrian were sour that they couldn't come along, had agreed to let it go if they brought them butterbeer and snacks before the game.

The walk over was kind of far, but they manage. They came across a lot of Hermione's fellow schoolmates. She was happy to see Oliver and Markus before their tryouts to go professional and gave them as much pointer as she could to help them. They soon came across Sirius waiting for them by a tent.

"Well don't you ladies look lovely, and supportive of the Bulgarian team." Sirius said greeting all three girls having grown acquainted with them while staying at the Granger's and redoing his home.

"Sirius, it's good to see you again. We must come over to see what the house finally looks like now." Fleur said, accent still think, but it was getting better as she gave her greeting kisses followed by Gabrielle.

Entering the tent, she was immediately hugged by Harry. "Thank you for letting Sirius take your place Hermione. It's been incredible so far, but too bad Moony couldn't come."

She hugged him back, and let him go to introduce him to her friends. "I agree with you, but he wouldn't take the tickets I offered him. Anyways, I would like to introduce my best friends, practically sisters really, Fleur and Gabrielle. Fleur, Gabby, this is Harry, Fred, Ginny, George, Ronald, Percy, Bill, Arthur, and Charlie, I'm assuming."

"Ah, Hermione, my dear, it's good to see you again. I see you're supporting the Bulgarians like Ron, Harry and Sirius are." Arthur greeted with a hug, and handshakes to Fleur and Gabrielle before going back to his seat.

"Fred-"

"And George-"

"At your service." They said in unison.

"We have heard a lot of you from Hermione here-"

"But not of how beautiful the both of you are-"

"Why is that Hermione?" They ended together, which confused both Fleur and Gabrielle a bit.

"If I had told you they were beautiful, you would've bugged me for a picture to prove it. The pictures I have are on my wall, which I'm pretty sure none of my roommates pay attention to, or in my books as bookmarks. So no, I did not show you, plus, I'm selfish with my first friends."

Bill, and another redhead with a short stubble beard that looked a year younger, soon walked over to the six teens. "Fleur, Hermione, it's nice to see you again, and hello Gabrielle. I would like to introduce my brother Charlie."

After that it was mainly them talking. Sirius, Ginny, and Ron soon join our circle while we talked. Hermione told them that she was now officially a Black, and how I knew Bill. They seem fine with the news, but Ron looked somewhat annoyed. Charlie commented how he loved Igneel, which got a purring sound from him. The twins were telling Hermione how they made a bunch of products for this school year.

During the time, Hermione notice how Fleur and Bill were talking about working at Gringott. It was like the two were in their own bubble with their sole focus on each other. She now had a suspicion on what was going on, but couldn't confirm it.

The the tent door opened and in came a man with a betting book. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, was handling the betting. Hermione was a bit surprised at this, goblins have been handling a good majority of the other games. With this being a big game, she would imagine Gringott handling the betting. She asked to see his book and saw that it looked authentic, but the situation didn't feel right and she trust her gut feeling.

The twins were betting all of their saved up money. She advised against it, but they didn't seem to listen to her. She would ask Ragnok about this Ludo Bagman fellow when she had the chance.

It was about two hours before the game that Hermione suggested that they go get some treats. Sirius said that he would cover the treats. The three friends then headed back to the team's private box with butterbeers and snacks.

Hermione was once again dragged with the rest of the team to review strategies, and Hermione offer pointers in. It was fifteen minutes before the game now, and all the team's member were talking to their families and friends. Hermione had to make her move, but she didn't want others to see. Viktor soon came to her before he flew out with the others.

Hermione gave him a tight hug before looking at him. " **I would tell you good luck, but you have skills, so you don't need luck. However, I think having luck is a good thing, so I'll give you a good luck kiss.** " And she build up her courage, and did it. She gave him a peck on the lip.

Before she could run off, like she had plan, Viktor had hugged again. " **I will try to get to you as soon as I can before the interview, and I would like a congratulation kiss.** "

Somehow finding she had lost her voice, she blushed, that could match the Weasley's hair, as she nodded. With that, he grinned, kissed her crown, and headed off with the others. Walking back to her group, she notice Fleur had saved her spot. She was grateful that Fleur or Katrina didn't comment on her blush. Ivan and Andrian didn't seem to notice or ignored it, Hermione wasn't sure. The game then started, and of course Viktor went all out to impress the crowd.

It's been two hours in and still an intense game. Ireland was ahead of the game, but Bulgaria soon caught up, and now their neck and neck. Fleur and Gabrielle left early because Gabrielle was falling asleep, and the game didn't look like it was going to end soon, so they portkey out early.

Viktor was hit by a bludger an hour later, and the group was thankfully Gabrielle wasn't here cause she would of been in tears for Viktor. Another hour in, Viktor caught the snitch, the Bulgarian team won. The game was finally over. Viktor, and the rest of the team, came over to the box hugging the coach, who drag Hermione in on it. After that, Viktor took the curly hair brunette's hand to walk over to his family. Katrina fixed his bloody nose, and congratulated him. He soon stopped at Hermione, waiting for his kiss, which he got.

" **Mia, will you be my girlfriend?** "

Shocked at first, she got over it and said yes. He soon had to leave with the rest of the team to do their interview. After talking with Andrian, Marcella, Ivan, and Katrina, they had agree that Sirius would apparition Hermione home and send a patronus to confirm she got home.

Walking over, Hermione loving the celebration in the air, even though Ireland lost, they were still celebrating. Hermione was the first to get to the tent. Sirius came walking through the tent, follow by Harry, Ron, Fred, George, Ginny, Bill, Charlie, and Arthur. They to celebrated, singing, laughing and joking around, although it was a bit weird hearing the way Ron talked about Viktor. Hearing a blasting sound outside, Sirius and Arthur went to go check on it while everyone all made fun of Ron's speech about Viktor.

Sirius and Arthur came back looking alarming. The campgrounds were being attacked by what looked like Death Eaters. The eleven ran out together, back to the portkey. It was absolute chaos: people running everywhere and running into others, crying and yelling in every direction, and heat from the flames. Sirius and Hermione held Harry's hand, but with all the people running and crashing into each other, they lost him.

Ten were now in the edge of the forest. Hermione was about to go back to where she last saw Harry with Sirius when Draco suddenly made an appearance, and stopped her.

"Hermione, please don't go back there. Those are Death Eaters, they'll try and kill you." He plead as he held her tightly, so she wouldn't go back.

"Draco, Harry's out there, and I can't leave him out there by himself. I would of done the same for you, like you would for me. Please let me go, I'll owl you as soon as I can to let you know I'm safe, and I'll be with Sirius."

Draco looked to be in pain as he let her go, he then begged Sirius to make sure she came out alive. Sirius and Hermione ran off with Ron following behind. The area was now deserted and everything was black from the fire. They called out to Harry, but no response. Then Voldemort's dark mark was in the sky. Feeling like Harry might be there, Hermione runs in that direction.

Lo and behold, Harry was there. Always in the center of trouble.

Harry was looking out at something, saying that there was a man, but they saw nothing. Next thing the group of four know, they were surrounded by Aurors, Sirius pulling the three teens down, and red stunners that they just barely miss. Then Arthur and Bill came running, demanding they drop their wands.

They were all questioned while Aurors checked the area that Harry claim to have seen a man. After being questioned, they were ask to examine their wands. Harry seem to have lost it in all the chaos. Aurors then came back with a house elf and Harry's wand. Barty Crouch Sr. recognize the house elf as his, and was so infuriated to have found that she held the wand and cast the spell that he hit her and through his tie at the elf. Seeing as the crime has been solved, the authorities left.

Winky gave out a pained cry seeing that she was fired now. Hermione walked to her, and got to her level. "Do you want to work for me."

"Yes, please, Winky needs a purpose to live." She was on her knees still ballin out tears looking ready to kiss Hermione's feets.

Hermione took Winky in her arms as she cry, making her cry more. Hermione looked at Sirius, who seemed okay with letting Winky become a Black house elf. Winky soon ran out of tears.

"Okay Winky, you'll become a Black house elf. You be working with Kreacher, and working for Sirius and myself."

Just as the they were going to walk back to the rest at the portkey, a bull patronus came straight to Hermione.

" **Hermione, we heard what happened about the attack, and we're safe. We all hope your safe. We want you to go home fast, and floo to our estate, bring your parents too. We'll also contact Fleur and Gabrielle to come over. Sirius is also welcome to come, but please come as fast as you can. Have Sirius send us a patronus telling us your on your way.** " with the end of Ivan's deep, very masculine, worryful voice the bull vanish.

"Sirius, could you send Ivan a patronus that I'm safe. Looks like this is going to be good bye guys. I have to go." With that she said her goodbyes until she saw them on the train, and ask Winky if she could take her, which she could and did.

Everyone, but Sirius, still looked surprised about Hermione. No one knew she could speak Bulgarian. Harry and Ron started asking about why they didn't know that Hermione could speak Bulgarian or French, which they also learned about today, and who are the people she's meeting up.

"Look boys, it's not my story to tell. All I know is that these people are Hermione's first friends that she has a very strong bond with them. She also is very selfish with her first friends, and doesn't want lose them by others trying to steal them, which I don't blame her. If she decides to tell you about them, good, if not, then don't pester her about it." Sirius said with a dead serious face that just screamed If-you-go-against-my-wishes-there-will-be-consequences.


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry for the late update then the usual Tuesday update, but I've been busy with school... and another story. I like having stories done before posting them up, and I just finish a Harry Potter and Twilight crossover. Sorry.**

 _ **Fourth Year Part 1**_

Hermione was sharing a compartment with Neville, Daphne, Padma, and Luna. She had ask Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Susan, Hannah, and Terry to come so she could tell them all at the same time that she was officially a Black. Gregory and Vincent had also tagged along with Draco when she was giving them the news. They all were a bit surprise at first, but we're happy for seeing that she was enjoying her time being a Black and spending time with Sirius.

Hermione then told them of what had happened after the world cup game. It was a tents subject to bring up, especially for Draco, Theodore, Gregory and Vincent who knew their fathers helped in the destruction. Surprisingly Gregory and Vincent did not put their own thoughts on the subject.

Everyone then went to a safe topic about the game itself. They thought for sure that the Ireland team was going to win in the beginning.

The interview posted on the Daily Prophet was also big talk too, like how the team thanked their designated good luck charm for the win. But the most shocking one was when Viktor was ask about his love life, and he said that he was happily dating. The subject was making Hermione feel uncomfortable as they try to figure it out who it was. They all thought that the youngest quidditch star seeker was dating the most gorgeous women even.

No, he was dating plain old Hermione. It was starting to make her feel self-conscious with what everyone was expecting her to be for just dating Viktor Krum, the quidditch star. They all forgot about Viktor Krum the seventeen year old that loves spicy food, going camping, and a nervous young man that never dated before.

Luna was the only one that didn't make her feel uncomfortable with her thoughts on Viktor's mystery girlfriend. Everyone soon went back to their seats once the sweet trolley was near.

The welcoming feast was splendid as usual. She noticed that Daphne's sister and Colin's brother were sorted into their sibling's house.

Professor Dumbledore stood up to give an announce after the sorting ceremony was over, "Students, I am sad to say that there would be no quidditch this year. Hogwarts has been given the honor to host the Triwizard Tournament with forty students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and Durmstrang Institute here at Hogwarts. Due to the past death rate it has been decided that anyone who wishes to enter the tournament, you must be seventeen."

The Great Hall was buzzing with excitement, but there was still protested against no quidditch for the year and now about the age limit. Everyone was still disappointed that there was no quidditch this year even with a big event this year..

Hermione was so excited, she just had a gut feeling that Fleur and Viktor would be here. And her gut feeling has never led her wrong.

Turned to the twins to start a conversation, "I'm glad Oliver graduated last year because I don't think I would want to see his reaction if he was told no quidditch this year. Could you imagine it?" and she didn't even want to think about Marcus Flint's reaction either.

Those two quidditch fanatics together was never a good idea. But they did seem to grow a somewhat friendship through their love of quidditch after school.

The twins seem to agree fully on this, saying that he would throw the biggest fit ever, and try to get quidditch back in any way he could. Before the twins could say anything else on the subject, the ceiling was giving off a dangerous thunderstorms storm that scared everyone.

A pale red blast from the corner seemed to calm down the ceiling. The man that looked like he fought a blender and won fixed the enchanted ceiling was Alastor Moody, or better known by Mad-Eye Moody.

* * *

Professor Moody's first class was horrible. Beginning with the three unforgivable curses, and then doing it in front of students. Neville looked to be in so much pain seeing the Crucio Curse that Hermione actually yelled at the Professor to stop, which ended up with a dead spider on her book.

Class ended, and Neville was the first one to leave. Hermione and Daphne quickly packed, and ran after him. He was looking at a leadlights window with a woman looking to be crying due to the rain. They held his hand to give him comfort, and to let him know they was there for him.

"Longbottom, I'd like to talk with you. Let's go have some tea." Professor Moody said.

Neville, looking unsure, ask to take Hermione and Daphne with him. Hermione let go of Neville's hand and walk in front of him trailing behind the ex-Auror. Daphne trailed behind Neville, but didn't let go of his hand right away.

Moody had apologize for what he did in class, but felt like it is necessary for us to know it, and then gave Neville herbology books that he thought would interest him.

As the three friends were about to walk out, Hermione stopped and apologized for yelling at him in class. He laughed at her.

"Granger, that just shows how strong you are. No one else did it, but you. You are different from the others, and will most likely change the Ministry in the future. I think you will be an interesting person to have in class."

Hermione was happy to receive such a compliment from a well known ex-Auror that she smiled brightly at him. "Thank you Professor, but it's Black now."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My name is now Hermione Lyra Black. My name should have changed in the school's roster."

Moody went to his desk, and pull out his roster. "It appears not, Black. I'd speak with Dumbledore about that, if I were you, maybe McGonagall too."

"Thank you, I'll get on it fast."

* * *

It was the 1st of October when students saw a carriage being pulled by Abraxans. Hermione was beyond existed at the sight. Fleur always told her how she love seeing her carriage come for her to take her to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, but seeing it made her understand. It was just an enchanted sight to see like it came out of a fairy tale book.

The next thing was a viking pirate ship popping up from the Black Lake. Viktor and Andrian could never really tell Hermione, Fleur, and Gabrielle much about Durmstrang Institute, but she recognize the red, two headed bird with a stag head emblem from their clothing.

Everyone was told to come to the Great Hall at once. The Hall looked different, there was now two tables on where the staff table the one staff table usually was, and the house tables looked longer too.

Dumbledore got everyone's attention, "As many of you saw, our honored guest have arrived for the Triwizard Tournament."

Hermione's heart was beating quickly. This year was Viktor's and Fleur's last year. _Could they possibly be here for their last year? I can't believe they keep it a secret from me? If they meant to surprise me, they sure as hell did it._ Hermione got over her annoyance, and was full blown excited that Viktor and Fleur could be here.

Hearing about the age limit of seventeen again, most of the students loudly stated their disagreement. This confirmed that Viktor and Fleur were most likely indeed here.

The first to be introduced was Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. All were girls wearing that beautiful silk blue uniform that Fleur said Hermione needed in in her life since Hogwarts had no style. Hermione was looking for Fleur, but she recognize two faces that she's seen at Gabrielle's birthday party. She then saw Fleur next to the half-Giantess headmistress.

The beautiful blonde French girl then sped up her walk with the others, did a crisscross pattern where she ended in front and bow. When Fleur looked up, she made eye contact with Hermione, giving her a happy, but mischievous smile and winked at her. They were seated on Ravenclaw's table sadly, but Hermione did see Fleur sit next to Padma, who had Terry next to her and Luna across.

Before Padma could introduce herself to Fleur, a banging noise caught everyone's attention. The Durmstrang Institute students were wearing a brown uniform that Hermione always saw Viktor wear before he headed off for school. They were making beats with staffs that made sparks whenever they hit the floor, and twirl it around. She then saw Viktor walk in with the High Master Karkaroff , and in the front two boys making a fire snake with their wands. It reminded her a lot like one of Lucy's spells, but less destructive, and for more of an entertainment purpose. They were seated on Slytherin's table, and she saw Viktor just so happened to sit next to Draco with Blaise next to him, and Theodore and Daphne across.

"The name is Draco Malfoy, Krum. To my side is Blaise Zabini, and across is Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass."

"What a coincidence that I happen to sit next to Hermione's friends." Viktor said with Gavrail and Tihomir sitting next to him.

"You know Hermione?" Asked a dumbstruck Daphne, which doesn't happen very often.

"Has she ever told you about her first best friends that are foreign, and writes to?"

The four gasp in disbelief, their faces were hilarious in Viktor's view. He then turned to Hermione, who was watching the whole thing, and winked at her. The people around her thought he winked at them, making it even more funny to the two. She then turned to Fleur, who was getting the same reaction from her Ravenclaw friends. Her Slytherin and Ravenclaw friends were all looking at her as she giggled behind her hand.

With dinner almost being over, and people were heading out, Viktor and Fleur walked over to the Gryffindor table, gaining attention from everyone. Hermione was sitting next to Neville and George with Harry and Ronald across.

"Excuse me, but can I have your seat." Viktor and Fleur said to Neville and George.

Once they got situated in their new seats, they turned to Hermione.

" **Surprise.** "

" _Surprise._ "

"I can't believe the both of you. Why didn't you tell me you coming ahead of time? We've been writing to each other this whole month, but you didn't even confirm with me that you would be coming to Hogwarts." Hermione said with a pout and cross arms.

" **Oh, come now Hermione, we were only trying to surprise you.** "

" _Yeah 'Ermione, tell me you weren't about to explode with pure excitement at the thought of us actually being here for the tournament. I bet your butt was shaking again from all the excitement._ "

Hermione blushed at the truth. Now that she was an animagus, she had obtained some of her otter trait like better enhance sense of smell, the need to eat more, having better water quality, wagging her butt like a tail at times and being more playful than before, "Oh all right, I'm still annoyed that you didn't tell me, but I am happy that we are together for your last year. Maybe we can have Gabby, Marcella and Andrian come over during a Hogsmeade trip. Maybe you can bring your friends too."

" _I'm sure Darcy and Macy would love to see Gabby and Marcella again and get better acquainted with you. Especially with the wedding planning going on._ "

" **I did tell Gavrail and Tihomir that I would introduce them to you, and I'm sure they would enjoy seeing Andrian again.** "

"And I would have to introduce you to my friends here too then." Hermione said, feeling a headache with all the questions she could see coming at her. She then turned to the Goblet of Fire. "I really hope you don't get picked, but if you are, I'll support you all the way like always, no matter how much trouble we get into." She ended with a smirk.

" **We stole the half of a turkey once, they're going to have to let go of that at some point.** "

"And who's idea was it to begin with? My Mum nearly skinned all of us because of that." Fleur laugh, most likely remember the Christmas where they were so hungry, they ate half of the turkey before dinner. "You shouldn't be laughing, you got us lost in the forest because you were looking for a unicorn."

" _I'm telling you, Viktor and Andrian scared it away._ "

They three all looked at each other, and busted out laughing. Girls all over were melting at the sound of Viktor's laughter, and boys were just drawn in by Fleur emitting a joyful feeling, and her beauty.

"Tomorrow morning, after breakfast, I have free period. I'll show you around and take you somewhere that we will most likely be undisturbed." Hermione said as she started to realize the amount of people paying attention to them. "By the way, this is Neville, George, Fred, and Harry, some of my close friends as you know."

Neville, Fred, George, and Harry had a deer caught by headlights expression by being suddenly introduce to Viktor. Before they could respond back, Viktor and Fleur stood and notice that their fellow classmates were leaving.

"Looks like we're leaving now. I am staying on the boat."

"And I will be staying in the carriage."

"Okay, let's meet up at the Great Hall entrance for breakfast. I'll see you in the morning, good night." And with that they all gave each other a hug and walked out to meet up with their school.

Hermione was about to do the same until two arms wrapped around her. She saw Fred and George walking her out, and saw her friends follow behind. The twins ended up taking her the the classroom they used in second year, which is dubbed The Spare Room. There they sat her in the front and started transfiguring the desk and chairs or more comfortable couches. Around her she saw Neville, Daphne, Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Susan, Hannah, Terry, Padma, Luna, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender. She was sure more would of come too, but was pretty sure that the twins locked the door so no more could get in, and with two gossip queens in everyone was sure to know by tomorrow morning.

"So Hermione, is there a reason you never told anyone about your friends?" Lavender started.

"Yeah. Viktor Krum! How on earth did _you_ manage to become friends with _him_?!" Weasley blurted out before Hermione could answer.

"No offense Lavender, but what I do with my personal life has nothing to do with you. Fleur and Viktor have been my friends for about six years now, and I have told my close friends about them, just not in great detail. And Weasley, Viktor wasn't always famous you know, he's a bloody normal person like everybody else, so don't go insulting us like that. Hell, I still talk to Oliver Wood and he's close on making it to joining the Puddlemere United soon, so that just proves my point, you bloody prick. Now excuse me, I'm heading to bed." Hermione walked out and found some other students outside of the door.

Hermione decided to head to the kitchen instead of her dorm room. She talked with some of the elves to cool down, add certain cuisines to the list, and to see how things were for them. They were even sweet enough to give her some hot cocoa, and ask about Winky. By the time she back to the room she saw her roommates on her bed looking at her pictures. Pulling out her wand, she cast a barrier around her corner incase her roommates decide to go snooping her stuff.

"I will tell Professor McGonagall that you have invaded my personal space in the morning, and if I find out that you do it again, I'll take care of you myself with humiliation, and I'm sure the twins will give me a hand in it."

Hermione's roommates all shivered at the thoughts of falling victim of the twins prank. Taking the threat serious, they all left her alone.

* * *

The Announcement Room, which was similar to the Great Hall, was open for people to put their name in the Goblet of Fire. Hermione grabbed Lucy's experimental journal, and read as her friends watch others put their names in. She wasn't really reading, but thinking of what has happened since Viktor and Fleur came to Hogwarts.

The three best friends spend a lot of their time together, even at the Hospital wing when Draco's rouged spell hit her, making teeth grow larger than they already were, but it was easily fixed and now, much to her joy, she now has normal size teeth. She gave them a grand tour of the place, and they even came upon the Room of Requirements to hide from Viktor's fan girls. She had almost hyperventilated with excitement at the sight since she was sure the room was a myth.

However, Fleur was having the opposite reaction. She wanted to get out, and said that she was getting the same feeling from Regulus old room. Hermione had written to Eargit about this, and he sent three very strong protection gloves and a heavily sealed box to hold it in. They have yet to go back up there, but Fleur plans on doing the whole procedure herself and have Hermione and Viktor with her incase something wrong happens.

On a good note, Sirius reconnect with his favorite cousin Andromeda Tonks and had her back in the Black family, and looks to be about to win custody of Harry, but it still looked like Harry will be staying with his relatives for about two, maybe three weeks, but it was an improvement.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice Fleur putting her name in the Goblet of Fire with her cousins.

" _A galleon for you thoughts._ " Fleur said as she took the empty space next to Hermione.

" _I wouldn't have enough room in my vault if I had a galleon for all the things I think over._ " Hermione said speaking French. She has come to speak French and Bulgarian more than usual with a lot of people trying to eavesdrop on them.

" _So, what are you looking over in Lucy's journal? Anymore cool elemental spells you're willing to show me._ "

Hermione has been teaching Fleur and Viktor spells, under Professor Flitwick supervision, from Lucy's journal now that she is able too, and they would do the same to teach spell the other probably don't know.

Before Hermione could answer her friend, a victorious yell caught their attention. Fred and George ran in cheerfully saying they've done it, each with an aging potion. Hermione, trying to stop her friends from doing something stupid, couldn't stop them from drinking it and jumping into the age limit circle. Now knowing it was a lost cause, she was about to answer Fleur's previous question when the twins were shot back on their backs with their hair rapidly growing gray and beards on their naked face. It was comical watching them fight, and roll around, got a laugh from everyone.

Viktor then walked in with his Headmaster behind making the room grow quiet. He put his name in the Goblet, gave High Master Karkaroff a nod and joined Fleur and Hermione.

Now that there was no more distraction Hermione answered Fleur. " _There are more spells that we can learn later, but I found this cool way to communicate easily. It's like a telephone, but with crystal balls. She called them Communication Lacrima. I think I can create it, I'll just have Sirius send me the crystal balls and iron._ "

Fleur and Viktor looked over the page with a look of amazement as they read through it.

" **If you put this in the market, you can make millions. Do you know how many people would want one?** "

" **Yeah, but I think I'll just share with friends for now. If it becomes a hit, then I'll go over it with Gringott.** "

" _That is quite interesting, what else is in there?_ "

" _Well you already know of the bonding ritual, I found a magical radar, magic sealing stone, and gale-force reading glasses. There's also some neat charms. They're all really interesting, but a bit advanced. I'll have to try them at a later date._ "

Noticing that everyone was moving out of the Announcement Room, they went to their respective groups to the Great Hall. That night there was no mixing of house, not even Hermione's other friends mixed groups that evening. Dinner was a fairly quick and loud with all of the excitement of champions being chosen.

Hermione was with Neville on her left and Harry on her right. The twins came back sitting across them looking much better than they did before and thankfully hairless chins. She honestly didn't think she could handle their jokes about saving food for later in their beards.

After dinner, Professor Dumbledore gathered everyone's attention about who would be picked for the tournament. Hermione hear Fleur's name get called up to represent Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. She cheered very enthusiastic for Fleur, who winked at her as she walk to the trophy room. She then heard Viktor's name to represent Durmstrang Institute, and again clapped enthusiastic, along with his fans, for him. Cedric Diggory was called up as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry champion. Hermione met the Hufflepuff before, and he was quite intelligent, charming, and fair, from what Harry told her.

Albus Dumbledore was beginning his speech about the tournament and showing the Triwizard Cup when the Goblet was acting up, and in front of everyone spat out another piece of paper. He grabbed it, and read the name Harry Potter to everyone. When Harry did not come up, Albus said the name louder. It was when he was yelling Harry's name did the said boy got up and walk up to the other room, still in shock. As Harry walked, students were shouting at him: saying he wasn't seventeen, calling him a cheater, and yelling that this shouldn't be allowed.

Hermione looked in horror as she watch Harry disappear to the next room.

"What a bloody snob, I can't believe he never told me that he found a way to enter in the tournament. What a best mate he is." Ron stated angrily.

"You know Weasley, for someone who calls Harry their best mate, you should know better that Harry doesn't want to be in the tournament. People die in this thing, do you not understand that? Harry just wants a normal year with nothing out to get him. Aside from that, Harry could not have put his name in the Goblet of Fire with Albus Dumbledore's own made age line. Unless someone of age or older use polyjuice to be him could they possibly put his name because he would of technically be of age. And that's not even covering the fact that three names are supposed to come out." Hermione stated a bit louder then she had intended to, but out of anger with one Ronald Weasley she couldn't help it if her voice carried out for a good few other to hear.

People around her gasp and stared at her. Just when the twins were going to ask why she never told them, Professor Dumbledore's voice interrupted them. "Students, return to your quarters. The day has ended. Miss Black, will you please come with me."

Hermione obediently followed Professor Dumbledore with others. When the group of officials, head houses, Headmasters, Professor Moody and Hermione enter the room, Madame Maxime and High Master Karkaroff were fast to accuse Harry of cheating. Headmaster Dumbledore calmly ask Harry if he put his name in the Goblet or ask help from any of the older students for help, and he said no.

"I trust Harry when he says that he did not put his name in." The two other Headmasters were about to argue when Dumbledore raised his hand to continue. "However, Miss Black may have the answer." He gestured towards Hermione.

Everyone was looking at Hermione for answers, making her feel uncomfortable, but Viktor and Fleur gave her encouraging looks. "Headmaster Dumbledore's age limit line can not be fooled, not even by a ageing potion, as we've seen by Fred and George Weasley, so this person themselves have to be of age or older. The Goblet of Fire has to have the actual person put the name in, so another can't put someone else's name in. However, if someone of age or older used polyjuice to masquerade as Harry, happen to get his name written out by him, and confuse the Goblet to shoot out his name as a fourth champion believing it was choosing from four schools instead of three, it's possible. They would have to be very powerful, have easy access to get Harry's name written, and would also have to have polyjuice on them since it takes a month to brew, or already know of the tournament and prepared for this." Hermione stated.

"As right as you may be, Miss Black, we can not cancel the agreement between Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. He has to participate, or he will lose his magic." Bartemius Crouch Sr. stated gravely.

"Children, please head to bed, their will be an interview tomorrow afternoon, the first task will be on November 24, and be prepared for anything for you will not know what you will be facing until the task starts." Dumbledore ordered, looking older than he usually does. He was not going to let them get into the argument of trying to get Harry out.

Hermione, Harry, Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric walked out. They went their separate ways after saying good night. Harry and Hermione walked up to the Tower.

"Harry, I need you to owl Sirius. They say that they're going to interview you, but they need parental supervision for you since you're still a minor. I'm going to owl Luna's Dad, he's the editor for The Quibbler, so I'm sure he would love an interview with you and the others."

"Hermione, I tend to wonder what I would do without you by my side. Thank you for having my back." Harry said as he gave her shoulder a squeeze and a strained smile.

The morning was eventful, with everyone staring and whisper about Harry, and Hermione's theory was spreading due to Lavender and Parvati gossiping about it, but some people were still bent on believing Harry did it, like Weasley was. Hermione was surrounded by her friends while Viktor and Fleur were sitting with their classmates congratulating them on being chosen.

Harry, Neville, Fred, George, Daphne, Draco, Gregory, Vincent, Theodore, Blaise, Susan, Hannah, Terry, Padma, and Luna were sitting with Hermione. The fifteenth chose to believe in Hermione's theory that Harry was forced into the tournament, much to Harry's relief.

"By the way Luna, I owled your father to interview Harry, and was planning on asking the others if they would let him interview them. I'm sure he would love to see you before he leaves."

"Oh Hermione, you're so sweet. Why don't you come with me to meet him. I'm sure he'll like to finally meet you." Luna said with her dreamy voice that only she could master.

Two classes later and noon was here. Dumbledore agree to let Xenophilius Lovegood interview the students as well as to come to all the task. Hermione and Luna led Xeno to The Spare Room, that just happened to still have couches and armchairs set up.

"Lemon." Called out Hermione.

A pop sound soon followed after being called. "What can Lemon do for Miss Black?"

Hermione, crouching to Lemon's level, answer. "Lemon, if it's not too much trouble, could you bring down refreshments, and some biscuits, sandwiches, and cakes."

"Lemon can do just that Miss Black." And with that, she popped out.

Luna and Hermione were rearranging the room to be more comfortable. Sirius came busting in with Crookshank guiding and Harry in toe once everything was settled in.

"I can not believe that woman, Rita Skeeter. I arrived just in time. She kept saying that Harry was twelve, calling him reckless and attention seeker, and then she had the guts to bring in James and Lily. I drew the straw there. I told her that if she post any of her lies in The Daily Prophet, that I would see her and the Prophet in court."

"Well it's a good thing Luna's Dad is here. Let him interview Harry over some tea and snacks."

Five minutes later, Cedric Diggory came in with Mercury on his shoulder.

"Diggory, come sit with us while you wait your turn."

"Please, call me Cedric, Hermione." He said with a charming smile as he took a seat across them. "I just hope that he's better than Rita Skeeter."

Cedric finished his cup of tea when Harry was done with his interview. Harry and Cedric quickly switch spots. Harry sat down, and Sirius fell onto his seat unlordly like.

"Thank Merlin Xeno is here, and much better than that dreaded women." Sirius groaned.

Fleur walked in with Crookshank leading her, and took a seat next to Hermione. Also not liking the reporter. Lemon came back handing out soups, salads, and more filling sandwiches for lunch. Hermione then ask Sirius to send her crystal balls and iron wires. Sirius said that he would do Hermione's odd request, much to Hermione's and Fleur's joy.

Viktor came stomping in with Mercury on his shoulder, looking angry, and intimidating to those unfamiliar with him. Luna was sweet enough to move a seat over, and next to Sirius, for Viktor to sit next to Hermione.

Viktor sat next to Hermione, taking her hand under the table where no one could see, and held his face onto his other hand. " **That woman was pushing it. She was trying to get into my love life, and all of her questions were irrelevant as well. This is about the tournament, not some twisted fiction to get more readers.** "

Apparently, Viktor was so angry that he didn't bother with English, and went with his first language, making Fleur do the same.

" _I know right, she was asking me if I had fanci any of the champions, or if I plan to to distract them. I was planning on sending the newspaper to my cousins back at school, and Gabby, but I don't think I will if that woman is writing it. Thank Merlin we have 'Ermione who brought a different reporter._ " Fleur ended with wrapping her arms around Hermione and putting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Now, now, I just thought that this would be a great opportunity for Luna's Dad. I didn't think the Prophet would send such a horrid woman, I'm sure you can deny any future interviews since Xeno will also be writing about you and the events."

Fleur's interview went well. Viktor was the last one, and then they would take a picture together. However, everything almost went downhill fast. Everyone was in a stage of shock as Viktor held Xeon at wand point.

" **How dare you wear the symbol of Grindelwald.** "

Hermione and Fleur were quick to their friend's side. Both were giving him physical contact, Fleur was managing the situation better with her Veela powers. Both females were aware that Viktor's grandfather was killed by Gellert Grindelwald, so they were aware that this was a sensitive topic.

"Viktor says that you are wearing the symbol of Grindelwald. Are you a supporter of his?"

"I am no supporter of Grindelwald." Xeon stated calmly.

"Then why do you wear that necklace?" Viktor said with a hard glare and voice of disbelief.

"It represents the Deathly Hallow."

"What's the Deathly Hallow?" Hermione ask. She didn't like that she didn't know what it was.

"It's a children tale about three brothers that outsmarted Death, so Death gave them a reward. The moral of the story is that you can't hide from death forever." Sirius answer.

"No wonder I've never heard of it. I haven't any of wizarding British children tales, only French and Slavic tales." Hermione gently pushed Viktor's wand hand down. "Why don't we go to the library after the interview and read about it."

"Only if Mister Lovegood takes off the necklace during our interview." that was Viktor's only request.

Everyone was interviewed, fed, and picture of them was taken. Harry and Fleur sitting on the couch, and Viktor and Cedric standing up behind. Xeno left with Luna, Cedric didn't linger long, and Hermione, Viktor, Fleur, and Harry walked out with Sirius.

"Sirius, we found another one of those cursed items. I've already owled Eargit about it, and I'm going to pay for it this time. Fleur is going to do the whole process, and Viktor and I are going to be there in case something happens."

Sirius gave a tired like sigh looking trouble. "I'll tell Moony about this. Once the Order reforms, we'll tell them of the three Horcrux we know of so far. Harry, I want you to keep practices your occlumency and be extra careful. This can't be a coincidence that your name came out of the Goblet after what happened at the World Cup game. Also, you should be able to go to those Hogsmeade trips without sneaking out." He finished as he engulfed Harry in a hug.

Harry hugged his godfather tightly to show his gratitude. Soon it was just the three champions and the heiress of the Black family walking back to the castle.

"Do you guys mind if I go with you to look the horcrux?"

The three best friends looked at each other, and made Hermione their spokesperson again.

"It might be dangerous, but it looked fairly large even for the three of us to look, so I guess you can join us, but bring your dragonhide gloves."

"Thanks Hermione, I really appreciate this, and for backing me up when no one else did. I know people will still talk bad about me, but it's good to know that someone like you has my back."

Hermione put her arm around his neck, and ruffle his already untenable messy hair. "Of course I'll have your back, you're my friend. We'll go look for the soul later on a later. Right now, Viktor, Fleur, and I are going to the library. Your welcome to join us."

Harry decline, and headed back to the Common Room. Waiting for when they were ready to start looking for the horcrux.

* * *

Morning came with Luna passing some The Quibbler around. The four champions were insteadly liking the The Quibbler instead of The Daily Prophet. Rita Skeeter sure did write some pretty words that got her readers, but it was missing Harry's interview, which made The Quibbler a bit more sought out.

Hermione was sitting at Gryffindor's table with Daphne and Neville to her side and Harry across. Seeing as many still believed that Harry put his name in the tournament, there was lots of empty space around the four. Luna joined them right before Mercury came swooping down with three letters and a small bag. One letter was from Eargit saying that Gringott will try and find a way to remove the soul from the diadem along with her new account summary statement. Two letters were from Sirius, one for Hermione and the other for Harry. Sirius said that he got her her odd request, that her family saying that everyone is in good health.

Hermione was in a well hidden spot in the library working on the crystal balls after she was done with her classes. Her wand work was looking good with how her carvings were turning out. Seeing as the carvings were matching the Goblinia writing that made a circle on the bottom, she moved to the more challenging part: mending the iron into the carvings.

Hermione didn't have a stand to hold the crystal ball, and books kept sliding around has try to use it to make it stand still. She ended up using her bare thighs to hold the ball. However, the thing that made this a challenge was that she had to use her left hand to do the wand work, so that her right hand could properly trace the carvings. It's a tip in the journal, so Hermione followed it since she wanted this to be perfect.

This is how Viktor found her, skirt pulled up, crystal ball between her thighs, curled up to be closer to the ball, wand in her left that was tracing above the iron in her right, and a look of pure concentration on her face. Viktor try to make his presence known, but his girlfriend was obviously too focus on the

Communication Lacrima project to notice him, so to took out the _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ and read. Hermione finally sat straight after fifteen minutes.

" **Oh, Viktor, what a pleasant surprise.** " Seeing as they were alone, Viktor place his arm around her and kiss on the lips and forehead, making her feel all warm inside. " **Indeed a pleasant surprise.** " As she leaned into him.

" **You had me worry when I didn't see you a dinner. I had convinced to Fleur that I would find you on my own, so I can take you on a date to the kitchen. There we don't have to hide our relationship.** " Viktor said, knowing it would make his girlfriend happy. It was agreed that they would keep their relationship a secret in fear of all the hate mail from his fans. They plan to eventually reveal it, but they would like to not deal with all that trouble right now.

" **Sorry about that, I didn't mean to worry you guys, it's just that I'm so engrossed by this project. I just finished one.** " Hermione stated as she got her stuff packed and put away.

Their walk to the kitchen was uninterrupted, surprisingly. When the portrait to the kitchen open they were pleasantly surprised to find food already waiting for them and music playing on a gramophone.

"Ah, good, you're here. Lemon was worried Miss Black and Mr. Krum would not end up coming. Miss Delacour wishes Miss Black and Mr. Krum a good date."

Hermione and Viktor gave each other knowing looks. _Of course it was Fleur's doing_. The couple enjoyed their food, and enjoyed the company the house-elf brought. Viktor decided to end their date with a dance. Hermione was loving it and was happy some of the house elves even joined them on the floor. The two said their good night's, shared a kiss, and headed to bed.

 **POSSIBLE SPOILER**

 **P.S. If you found out about Hermione's special gift yet, comments on it. I will probably confirm your guess, but there has been some hint dropped. The special gift will be revealed soon, with an additional furry buddy.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fourth Year Part 2**

Hermione felt the need to meeting her half-Giant friend, so she invited any of her friends that wanted to come. Seeing as it was near lunch and a surprisingly nice warm day, she ask Lemon if she could make her a picnic basket. She, along with Harry, Neville, Daphne, and Luna, were walking to Hagrid's hut, who just happened to be outside playing his flute.

"Hagrid! We came to see you, and we're hoping that you would join us for a little picnic."

"Oh 'Ermione, such a sweet child. Of course I'll join ya, and perfect timin' too. 'Arry, just the person I wanted to see."

They ate and had some small talk. Neville would ask about the plants in the forest, Luna would ask about the magical creatures, and some that they knew nothing about, and Hermione would ask about Hagrid's classes.

Hermione, now thinking of academics, spoke up of an interesting topic. "You know Neville, Luna, their an exchange program with Castelobruxo School of Magic, and they are big on Herbology and Magizoology. I was thinking of doing the program when I was looking to find a way that Viktor, Fleur, and I could go to school together. Sadly, Fleur is so family orientated that she couldn't see herself so far from home, Viktor was already establishing a relationship with his coach, and I had already made some good friends here. However, I am thinking of checking it out after I graduate from Hogwarts."

"What a nice food for thought, maybe we'll follow you when you do." Luna said as she gazed at the sky, and Neville looking to be thinking over.

"Are you really thinking of doing that Hermione? I thought you were going straight to the Ministry after Hogwarts." Daphne spoke with hope that her dear friends wouldn't go to Brazil after Hogwarts.

"Well, yes I would like that, but I would like to see the world, and see all the different magic cultures too. There's things I want to change in our government, so I will indeed work in the Ministry, but most likely not right away. Plus, I'm doing the new project in Lucy's journal that'll let us communicate faster and better."

Daphne, still unsure of what to think. Letting it go, for now, but when the time came, she would only hope her friend chose to stay home.

Their picnic was soon over, and Hermione, Daphne, Luna, and Neville walked back to the castle while Harry and Hagrid talked some more in private. On their way to the library, they came across all twenty Beauxbatons students in one of the many courtyard Hogwarts has. They were all rearranging the courtyard. Looked like they imported a few trees, planting some rose bushes, and cleaning the center.

"Looks like they're trying to do a makeover with the courtyard to remind the of their school." The blond hair, green eyes beauty stated.

"Well, it is a lovely time to be out and do it cause it'll most likely be clouds and colder weather after this." Luna replied.

"Yes, but sadly we have assignments to do."

"Well, we technically don't have to start them now Hermione. We could do them later, and enjoy the sun now." Neville said trying to lure his friend from not doing the assignments.

"If you guys want to enjoy the nice weather, go for it, but I'm going to do my assignments now. I'll see you at dinner."

Hermione walked to the library with Luna, as Neville and Daphne walked away together towards the lake. Neville was wanting to collect some water plants, and Daphne had volunteered to help.

"You know Luna, I have a feeling that Neville and Daphne will be something more than friends."

"Hermione, I'm sure we don't have to be a Seer to see that, but at the same time I have a feeling that we are the only ones to see that, sadly."

* * *

"DRAGONS! You got to be kidding me! They expect you to know how to fight that without any warning. Are they trying to kill you?" Hermione spoke with distress in her voice, for obvious reasons.

"I know 'Mione, but Fleur's Headmistress was there, and I saw Viktor's Headmaster there hiding, so they should know. We just need to inform Cedric." Harry replied, just as distress as Hermione, but paler.

Hermione had waited for Harry in the Gryffindor's common room. By the time Harry came back, it was past curfew, and the room was empty. Before they began their conversation, Harry place a muffler spell around them, so that no eavesdroppers could listen in on them.

"Okay, so let's think this over. The task is probably not to kill the dragon, or fight it for a time period, but what if they are guarding something like what Gringott does."

"That makes me feel a bit better, but it's still a bloody dragon." the fourteen year old champion stated with angry fear.

Before they could continue, Ron walk down the stairs. "What are you guys talking about this late at night?"

"Nothing." Harry answered back too quickly.

"Yeah, well it's not like you ever tell me anything now and days." And he walked back to his room.

Hermione, feeling that he gone for good now, spoke again. "Okay, we'll go to the library and read up on it. I'll message Ragnok to send me all the books on dragons in my vault. You have fifteen more days till the task starts, and classes on top of that. I need you to be committed to this Harry, this is going to be like second year all over again."

"I'm committed Hermione." Harry said with a determined face.

* * *

Harry looked like a zombie with his head on the table looking exhausted. Five days has past, but still, Harry felt ill prepared for his task. Hermione didn't blame him since they had no plan of action yet. She had a feeling Fleur figured out what to do by now and that she didn't have to fight the dragon. Viktor will probably thinks he has to fight the dragon, but was sure he'll figure out the real purpose before the task.

The two competitive friends agree no talk of the competition while they were together, but that they could run to Hermione for help. Viktor had beaten Fleur on asking for Lucy's book on dragons. Fleur had teased her by calling it favoritism, and how unfair it was.

"Harry, why don't you go walk around. We've already done our assignments and gone through all these books, so maybe some fresh air could help you."

Harry gave a sigh of relief at hearing that. "Oh thank Merlin, I don't know how you can do this for so long Hermione. I'll see you at dinner." And with that he made a hasty retreat.

Hermione set a timer for dinner on her wand, and started working on her third crystal ball. She was almost finished with it, and could move on to her fourth one. She was hoping to finish all five before the task so that she could give one to the Krums, Delacours, and Sirius. The one for her parents would be a bit tricky since all the crystal balls were meant for those who could use magic, but she would find a way.

Just when Hermione was halfway done with the fourth one, Mercury came flying in, and probably to Madam Pince displeasure. It was a letter from Sirius.

 _Dear Kitty,_

 _I've been thinking of doing this for a while now, and with the incident at the World Cup, and now Harry in this Tournament, it made the decision for me. I put a Fidelius Charm on the house and Remu is the Secret-Keeper. He's still being denied a job anywhere he applies to, sadly._

 _Moony was always so studious out of our group of friends, I hate seeing him like this. I've try to give him money at times, but he won't accept it, and the only time he does is usually after he's helped me with some of the paperwork I have to fill out and dueling, but he won't even take the whole amount._

 _On a good note, he seems to have taken a shine to my cousin's daughter, Nymphadora, but just call her Tonks since she hates her name, but both of them have not made a move at each other. It was funny in the beginning, but now it's just annoying. You will be seeing her at the first task, if you know a way for either of them to make a move, go for it._

 _Much Love from this Dashing Lord,_

 _Sirius Black_

Hermione was now thinking about Remus. It's so unfair for him, he was so sweet, kind and fair when he taught last year. Unfortunately, Professor Snape 'accidentally' let it slip that he was a werewolf in front of students, and parents demanded that he was removed. It would be nice if he taught again, he always kept it fun.

Then a thought ran through her head. What if he became a personal tutor? Hermione remember him saying that he did travel around the world to do odd jobs, and that Professor Dumbledore had found him in Zimbabwe. He could teach Hermione the magical world culture that she was so hungry to learn about.

Packing her things, and sending Mercury back to her room, she walked towards Professor McGonagall's office. Professor McGonagall should have finished a class five minutes ago, so she was hopefully in her office by now. Knocking on the door, Hermione got no answer.

"Is there anything I could help you with Miss Black."

Hermione jumped at the sudden sound. Professor McGonagall must have gotten a cat stealth trait from her animagus.

"Good Godric Professor, you nearly gave me a heart attack." Minerva just raised an eyebrow, but there was a spark of amusement in her eyes. "I came to you to ask about a personal tutor."

Minerva waved her wand, and led Hermione into the office, and with another wave of her wand tea was being prepared. Taking her seat at the desk, she handed Hermione tea.

"So tell me Miss Black, why the sudden need for a personal tutor. Your grades are doing very fine, so I see no need for one."

"That's not the kind of personal tutor I was thinking of Professor. I want to know more about the world, more specifically magic culture. When I'm done with school, I've been thinking of traveling, but if I had someone to teach me about the culture, it might lessen my travel time, and not get into trouble if I accidentally offend someone."

The head of Gryffindor was thinking it over. "It can be done Miss Black, but it's just been so long since it happened. Your personal tutor won't be staying at Hogwarts, they can't interfere with your classes, you would have to pay them since they are not a Hogwarts Professor, and Professor Dumbledore or I have to approve of them."

"Well it's not going to be long process Professor, I already have someone in mind. Remus Lupin did say he's been traveling the world for about twelve years, so he's naturally the right person for the job."

"Hmm, yes, it seems so, and if parents argue, we can't do anything since he is your employee, Heir Black."

The older witch frankly emphasize Hermione's states and last name. After all, who would want to go against the heiress of the Black family that still had its reputation of dark magic lover. They two soon started working on Remus contract. He would come every Monday morning break, Wednesday afternoon break, and Saturday morning, unless it was a day before and after the full moon.

Entering her room, Hermione would called for Kreature. She smiled as the old changed house elf that was dressed in a white collared button up and black trousers that he made.

"What can Kreature do for Mistress Black." he said respectfully.

After destroying the necklace horcrux, Kreature really turned a new leaf, and was a more willing to change then before. She would of called for Winky, but she didn't think it was healthy to have a still recently free elf at the same place her previous master is at.

"Hello Kreature, I was hoping you could deliver this to Remus, and tell him that if he choose to accept he would have to give a copy to the Department of Magical Education, but before you go, let's talk. How is Winky do with taking care of a new family?"

Winky had initially had a hard time working, but Hermione was unsure if it was still like for the elf after the last time she saw her. Kreature then talked about Winky's time with the Blacks. She's been getting better so far, and she seemed to be helping Kreache get into better health that his limp on his right leg was gone, his hunchback was almost gone, and he has more energy than he used to as well as look less wrinkly.

Kreature soon went off, and Hermione headed to dinner. Hermione decided to sit with Hufflepuff. She spotted Hannah Susan, and Justin with no difficulties. She sat across the two, and they talked about almost anything, and some of the other fellow students in her year or lower would ask her question of things they didn't understand in class. Just another normal dinner. Sometime later, Cedric took a seat next to Hermione and they would debate about advance transfiguration theory that seemed like only they knew about since everyone else just looked confused within earshot distance.

Hermione said good night to everyone before heading out of the Great Hall. Fleur and Viktor met her at the door, and the three headed to the Gryffindor Tower. There they talked about their day, how they were remodeling the courtyard that would remind them of their school, and how their family were doing. Viktor said that Andrian, Marcella and Gabrielle were going to floo to Three Broomsticks this weekend, however Fleur had strongly advise they not bring Gabrielle to the task. Viktor and Hermione fully understood this, they could already see her crying out to them during the task. Lucky, Hermione knows her parents are free that day and that they always love taking care of Gabrielle.

Curfew was near and the two champions left. Before Hermione could go up her room, Harry pulled her aside.

"I know what to do for the task. Professor Moody helped me out. Can you help me with a summoning charm."

That was all Harry needed to say. Hermione would help the unwilling champion perfect this spell, and any other. He gave her details on his plans, and she check the rules, it was full proof. They had made arrangements to do this once their assignments were done. Sadly, for Hermione, it would most likely mean less time together with her friends, but they were probably just as equally busy.

Hermione walk up to her room to see that all her roommates were still up and gossiping. Hermione wasn't big on it, but she knew almost everything thanks to Lavender and Parvati. Getting out of her night clothes, she stripped naked, she really had no problem with nudity, and put on a large long sleeve shirt that stopped just under her butt and short shorts that were Mickey Mouse theme.

"Hermione, I don't know why you want to hide your figure in those uniforms. What are you, a C cup now and a nice arse, but I have not seen a single lump in that uniform." Lavender questioned, even though it was all facts.

"Well, I purposely ask Madam Malkin to make it that way, but it's getting harder to hide my breasts now, I'm almost to D cup now. It's also very comfortable to have my clothes done this way too, and from what my Mum says is that I'm almost done with my growth."

"I still don't get why you feel the need to hide your body, Hermione. It's almost sinful. Your like Lavender and Parvati put together." Lily said with Sally-Anne, Lavender and Parvati agreeing.

"Well, I guess it's because I don't want to be undermined. I'm sure it happens in the wizarding world, but in the muggle world a pretty woman gets judge a lot on their looks and body. They have lower standards to do anything important really." Hermione stated with Sally-Anne looking sad at this.

"I once had a teacher who told the class that if they weren't pretty enough, then they should get real smart to do well in life and he was looking at me while he said it." Sally-Anne voiced.

"Me too." Hermione and Lily, who went to primary school, said.

"Wow, that bad?" Parvati ask.

"Yeah, but luckily enough we are ugly duckling. Now enough about this depressing topic, how was your girls day?"

Lavender and Parvati looked at each other with confusion at the muggle saying. They two choose to ignore it and talk almost a mile a minute trying to tell Hermione any new gossip with Lily and Sally-Anne adding some they might of miss, but soon everyone went to bed. Hermione was now taking of her jewelry when she saw a letter from Sirius.

 _Kitty,_

 _You brilliant witch, I forget that I call you The Brightest Witch of Your Age for a reason. This is perfect, Remus came running to me once he read through it. I honestly didn't know you could have a private tutor at Hogwarts. You probably read it in Hogwarts: A History. I'm assuming Harry is going to take the lesson as well, and you'll most likely open it to other students too. I'm offering to pay for Remus, but knowing you, you probably would want to split it. I'll take a copy of the contract to Gringott and tell them that I we will split the amount and have it transfer the money to Remus' vault. You have no idea how thankful I am of you for giving Remus this job. Now all we need to do is get Remus and Tonks together._

 _A Thousand Loves,_

 _Sirius_

 _P.S. Did you know that Kreacher is looking much better. Winky does miracles on his health, and a killer stew._

* * *

Hermione, Fleur, Viktor, Harry, Darcy, Macy, Gavrail, and Tihomir we all waiting at Three Broomsticks

Gabrielle ran out of the flames and into Fleur arms. Marcella and Andrian soon followed Gabrielle out of the fireplace, and Hermione ran into Andrian. As much as she loved Viktor, Andrian was always her hero.

"Andrian just got here, and I already feel like I'm forgotten." Came a teasing tone from Viktor.

"Did you hear something Andrian? It almost sounded like your brother." Hermione said just as teasingly.

Laughter filled the area from everyone. They soon took off, all the students restocked on ink and parchment, potion ingredient, looked at the clothing store, book store, and a deli shop, where everyone got jerky. They then went to the restaurant called Sally's, it does cost more than Three Broomsticks, but the food was delicious and it had a variety. After lunch, their last stop was Honeydukes, the sweet store. Fleur, Marcella, Darcy, and Macy bought all the different of chocolate to compare it to their sweet shop next to their school that claims it makes the best in the world. Viktor, Andrian Gavrail, and Tihomir bought a vast variety of sweet. Gabrielle got anything that looked fun which was Fizzing Whizzbees, Jelly Slugs, Pepper Imps, and Sugared Butterfly Wings. Hermione just got her all time favorite useable Sugar Quills, Chocolate Wands, and Pixie Puffs. Harry got his usual Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, and Liquorice Wands.

After they bought their sweets, Harry, Darcy, Macy, Gavrail, and Tihomir said their goodbyes and headed back to the castle. Hermione, Viktor, Fleur, Andrian, Marcella and Gabrielle headed back to Three Broomsticks. They all hopped on doing this again, but they would have to see about it with how busy they were, it was a miracle they even did it today, but it was much needed and wanted so that they can talk about the wedding. Once they got headed back to the castle they were working on their school assignments none stop.

That task itself was difficult, Hermione, Harry, Neville, Daphne, Luna, Padma, Terry, Fleur, and Viktor were at the library doing their assignments. However with giggle fan girls, and some fan claiming they needed help from Hermione when really it was to get closer to Viktor. The only ones that actually needed help were Tracey Davis and Pansy Parkinson. Thankfully, Madam Pince shooed them all way. The nine friends took a sigh of relief, this was going to be a stressful week.

* * *

It was the day of the task, and Hermione hasn't see Harry, Fleur and Viktor at all. She met up with Xeno, Sirius, Remus, and Tonks. Remus and Tonks would save them spots, as Xeno, Sirius, and Hermione went to the champions tent so Xeno could do a before interview. When the enter, Hermione ran to Harry, he was pacing and looked pale. Hermione engulfed him in a hug, which he gave back, and a small pep talk. Suddenly, a flash came from their side, and they pulled away.

"Oh how lovely, young love. It would be a tragedy if you died Harry." Came a fake concern voice from a bespectacled blonde that had to be none other than Rita Skeeter.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I have not see my friends all morning and am very concerned about them. I am not in a relationship with Harry."

The reporter came walking closer to Hermione. That's when Hermione got a whiff of dirt from the blond, but it was underneath floral perfume. She looked at Sirius, who was now a registered animagus, who seemed to have smelled the same thing.

"Sure you are dear, now what's your name."

"Hermione Black." Hermione was hoping that the reporter was smart enough to not be splurging lies.

"This tent is for family and friends. You are a reporter that all Champions have refused to have a interview with again, so could you please see yourself out." Came a tight polite accent voice that belonged to none other than Viktor with Fleur and Cedric behind him.

With Rita now gone Hermione went to Fleur to give her a pep talk, hugs and a kiss on the cheek. Viktor came next and got the same as Fleur, it wasn't the kiss Viktor was hoping for, but he wasn't arguing. Hermione also gave Cedric a small pep talk, and was out of the tent before Professor Dumbledore came in.

Hermione found Remus and Tonks easily, but then again you can't miss the pink hair of the Metamorphmagus. Hermione couldn't find Apolline and Leon, or Ivan and Katrina, so they were most likely already seated with their old schools. Hermione, however, did see the twins run a betting system. She ended up betting the Fleur would finish the task the fastest. Luna, Xeno, and Sirius came back after five minutes.

The task was starting and the play by play spokesperson was none other than Ludo Bagman. She had forgotten to ask Ragnok about him after what happened that night. They had shared a couple of letters, but she completely forgot to ask about Bagman. The twins said he paid them back with leprechaun gold after the game.

Cedric was first and he was going against a Swedish Short-Snout. Cedric transfigured a boulder into a dog, but it didn't work as he plan. The dragon was too aware of his presence. He had transfigured a total of three dogs, which the dragon chopped away with its strong jaw, to get close to the golden egg the dragon was guarding. Feeling like the Short-Snout was getting bored by now, he transfigured two more dogs, a horse, and a cow, and made a dash to to the exit with his egg. He made the mistake of turning around, and made eye contact with it. He burned his back quite a bit.

Cedric's time was twenty-seven minutes, which earned him a ten points, magic skill was another ten points, no damage to dragon eggs got him another ten, but the burn on him got him five points. In total, he got thirty-five points.

Next dragon up was a Common Welsh Green. Fleur sang and dance the moment she got out of the exit, which rose a couple of eyebrows. The dragon did nothing, but listen to Fleur's angelic voice, and then with her Veela power she emitted the emotion of calm, safe, and exhaustion. The Welsh fell asleep, and she spoke softly as she got near it. Just as she got her egg, the dragon snorted and set Fleur's skirt to flamed, which she ripped off easily. Fleur, always hating to idea of running, calmly walked out with her egg as guy guys were going crazy that she ripped her skirt, but luckily she did have leggings.

Fleur's time was fourteen minutes earning her a ten, magic skills was a hard one to judge since she didn't use a wand, but got her three points, no damage to the eggs, and no damage to herself, but her skirt did catch on fire. She got a total of thirty-two points.

Viktor was up against a Chinese Fireball. He hid first, then shot a Conjunctivitis Curse at it, but it still had heighten senses. Every time he move, he would send a fireball, one of Lucy's spell, curved at the Dragon making the mother dragon go a different direction from the golden egg. The audience just loved watching it. When Viktor manage to finally get the egg, the Fireball was obviously angry, and was going in a rampage. Because of the rampage, the temporary blind dragon didn't notice that damaged other eggs, or Viktor running to the exit.

Viktor's time was twenty-two minutes, great spell work, no damage to himself, but three dragon eggs were smashed, but his performance was so well like that judges took only five points. He ended with a total of thirty-five points.

Viktor ended up feeling guilty about the death of three dragon eggs, that he said that he would make a generous donation to the dragon reservation. He was already well off with his family's money that he could use his Quidditch money to good use.

The last dragon to be chained up was a Hungarian Horntail, Harry's dragon. Sirius, Remus and Hermione weren't very happy that the most dangerous looking and temperamental dragon of them all is Harry's dragon. The minute Harry enter he did his spell, which disappointed the audience since they did not know his spell, and just saw nothing. The Horntail try to jump at Harry, but he quickly ran and ducked behind a large rock, something that Harry was grateful for Hermione training him for. Harry had to do this for a while before he saw his beloved Firebolt broomstick coming his direction. He speedily ran up a bolder, and jumped off to perfectly land on his broom. The crowd went wild at seeing Harry fly around the dragon. However, that quickly turned to scream when the chains broke.

"Why aren't the trainers doing anything?!" Sirius yelled.

"They can't, Harry hasn't collected his egg yet. He's still doing his task, he could easily be disqualified if they help." Hermione replied, as calmly as she could, but everyone could tell how scared she was for her friend.

"Fuck disqualification! I want my Godson alive!" Sirius yelled, with Remus fully agreeing. Harry was their last and only physical linked to James and Lily Potter, they couldn't let him die, he was too young, and still had so much to live for.

Everyone waited for fifteen intense minutes until they saw Harry with a smoking broom that could barely stay steady for long. Scooping his egg, he turned and flew to the exit. His time was nineteen minutes, no damage to the other eggs, he had a bumps and scratches getting him eight points, and he only used the summoning charm, but it was a great distance away, earning him four points. He had a total of thirty-two points.

Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and Hermione didn't wait long and ran to the champions tent, with Xeno following after, but walking. The tent was full of parents. Hermione went to Harry first to see if he was alright. Then went to the Delacours, they happily greeted her with hugs and kisses. Hermione gave them a Communication Lacrima, told them how to use it, and who will have one. She did the same with the Krums, much to their joy since it should be easier to the wedding with these. The parents gladly covered them as Viktor and Hermione shared a kiss. She then went back to Harry.

"Hermione what is Remus talking about? He says that you hired him as a private tutor for Magic World Culture, is it true?" Harry ask with excitement in his voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry Harry, but with all the focus on the task and classes I didn't tell you. Yes, it's true, Remus is coming to Hogwarts every Monday morning break, Wednesday afternoon break, and Saturday morning. It's mainly going to be lecture, but he will have pop quizzes, and test. Anyone is welcome join the class really."

Harry was excited, and talked animated with Remus about this. Hermione then turned to Sirius.

"Sirius, I made this for you, it's called a Communication Lacrima, it's one of Lucy's inventions. All you have to do is have the intent, like you would with a spell, to call someone. You can contact anyone that has a Lacrima. Now this one is for my parents, so make sure they get it since it has more magic it to be able to contact anyone without problems. I also need you to send me more crystal balls and iron."

"You got it, also here's the document on how much you will be paying." Sirius said as he went back to Harry.

The parents soon left, interviews were done, and students were going back to their respectful groups. Harry and Hermione enter the Gryffindor common room with people cheering. The twins carried Harry on their shoulders, and everyone was encouraging him to open the golden egg. Ron had entered when Harry opened the egg making a female screeching that pierced everyone's ears. The twins dropped Harry, and bend over to cover their ears like everyone else. Harry closed it as fast was he could.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron ask.

The twins try to give Harry and Ron space, but it didn't really work. They walked over to where Hermione, Neville, Lavender, and Angelina Johnson were sitting on the couch.

"Look Harry, I wanted to say I'm sorry, but I did try to help. I try to look for you to tell you about the dragons."

"No you didn't, you could of told me the night you found me and Hermione in the common room that night, but you didn't."

"Okay, I was still mad, and thought you put your name in without even telling me, and with everyone talking bad about you, it didn't really help my view."

"Well that makes me feel much better." He was interrupted from his depressing thought by two fake coughs of Neville and Hermione. "Oh, sorry."

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry. I see now that you wouldn't be crazy enough to enter it, and face a dragon."

The two looked at each other and laughed, and acted like the best mates they were.

"Boys, how I will never understand them." Hermione stated with Lavender and Angelina agreeing with her.

"What's not to understand, they just made up." Neville looked at the girls confused.

"Oh come on, I would hold a grudge against him. Turning your back against me in a time of need. I would need time to rebuild our bound, and actually be okay with you." Lavender explained with Angelina and Hermione nodding.

"Girls, and how I will never understand them." Neville shot back making the four laugh.

 _ **I am so sorry for my bad spelling and grammar. I should really get a Beta...**_

 ** _Hoped you enjoyed it!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hermione's Gift is now revealed!**

 **Fourth Year Part 3**

Hermione was always a morning person, she enjoyed them, especially when she could get a good run in. However, the morning she got to the Great Hall absently humming a tune people were glaring at her. Viktor, Fleur, Neville, Fred, George, Daphne, Draco, George, Vincent, Blaise, Theodore, Padma, Luna, Terry, Susan, and Hannah were at her side saying they didn't believe the article at all, and that it was garbage. Hermione, now concern of what was on paper, yanked _The Daily Prophet_ out of Luna hands.

 _Illegitimate Child Using Her Name To Gain_

 _Hermione Black, previously known as Hermione Granger, is the illegitimate child of Sirius Black. After all of Lord Black's falsely accused charges were dropped from him, he went looking for his illegitimate child to continue the Black family. He found that his old lover died giving birth to a girl, and was out for adoption, but he strive to still find his daughter, and he did. Hermione, now given the name Black, used it to gain connections. It is said that she has lots of pureblood friends from this new privilege of having an old and noble name. Hermione was using her name to try to get romantically close to Harry Potter. However, there seemed to have been a downfall that left Mr. Potter heartbroken and lost. Hermione seemed to be going for something else, someone bigger, and that could be our Bulgarian Bonbon, Viktor Krum. I will report back to you when she makes her next move my dear readers._

Hermione was completely still, but angry red sparks were happening around her, and her hair was growing volume. The second Viktor and Fleur heard an anger hiss coming from her, the quickly held her and try to walk away with her. Once they were away from the Great Hall, Hermione got her act together and ran to the Gryffindor Tower with fourteen people close behind. All the girls followed her as she went up her room leaving they guys patiently waiting in the common room. She pulled out her Lacrima and called Sirius. He was still asleep, but it was just eight in the morning. That was when Hermione broke down in tears.

"Hello." Came a sleepy face of Sirius in the medium size crystal ball.

"Sirius, that vile woman Rita Skeeter wrote about me." Hermione had big fat tear down her face and trying to take calming breaths, alarming Sirius awake. Fleur held her making her calm as Luna, Daphne, Padma, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Crookshank, and Mercury gave her some form of physical contact. "If it was just about me I'd be fine, but no, she called me an illegitimate child of yours. She technically brought my parents into this Sirius. My parents!" And she bawled out again.

"Okay, get dressed and fed, we're going to take them to court. I'll get Andrian to pick you up in fifteen to twenty-five minutes, I'll have Remus pick up your parents with birth certificates and Gramps Lynx. I'll ask Crazikt to accompany me to the Ministry even."

Taking a calming breath petting her beloved familiars, she ask Fleur if she could set out clothes for her as she shower. Fleur did just that, she ask the girls, and Hermione's now awake roommates, to try and make her feel better while she tell the news to the others. Taking the Lacrima, she walked down the stairs noticing that Harry and Ron now joined the group.

Taking a seat next to Viktor, she took a calming breath. "She called Sirius, and they are going to take Rita and The Daily Prophet to court. Andrian is going to pick her up in fifteen to twenty-five minutes… _Viktor, I think this might be worse than when she was called a dark witch._ " She ended softly, seeing Viktor's knuckles turn white.

"What about Hermione?" Neville ask, being close enough to hear.

Fleur, knowing Viktor didn't want to speak, answer. "I honestly don't know. 'Ermione has only cried like that once, and that was when she was called a dark witch. However, I think this is worse because it's her parents, and 'Ermione loves them to death."

They were quiet, patiently waiting for the girls to come down. The Lacrima soon glowed, and Fleur answered it. The faces of Ivan and Katrina Krum showed up, and Viktor took it.

" **Viktor, is everything okay over there? Sirius just called is to tell Andrian to go pick up Hermione, and get her to the Ministry.** " Came the voice of none other than Ivan Krum, which Harry, Ron, Fred, and George seemed to recognize from the World Cup.

Viktor told the about the article, how Hermione took it, and how he feels absolutely useless since couldn't do anything to comfort his own girlfriend. The girls came down near the end of the call, managing to get to talk to Hermione for a bit. They all walked over to the Great Hall to eat, but Hermione was still receiving stares.

"It's a good thing I've done all my homework, or this would of been a very bad day: rubbish lies on top of homework, no thank you." Hermione commented as she ate her toast. "You know Fleur, I think that was one of the few times you've actually ran."

"Yes, well don't get used to it." Fleur said dryly, making Hermione giggle.

Everyone was soon talking about anything, and then Hermione got mail, tons of it. She was about to grab one when Igneel growled viciously. She looked at Viktor with uncertainty, and he waved his wand to checked the one she was about to grab, it was cursed. Hermione was about to grab another on when Hagrid came walking in with Andrian.

Hermione stood up and walked with Andrian, which surprised everyone sans Viktor, Fleur, Professor Flitwick, and Professor Dumbledore. They walked up to Professor Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Krum, I'm assuming you're here to take Miss Black to the Ministry," getting a nod, he turned to Hermione, "Miss Black, you can take tomorrow lessons off if you need to."

"I'll make sure I won't need to Professor," and with that they left.

"Albus, is there a reason why you suddenly wanted to do the Triwizard Tournament, after it hasn't been done in a long time." High Master Karkaroff said, although it was meant to be a question, most likely knowing the answer.

"I saw three children from different schools interact with each other and I wanted that for my other students. Can't you agree with me, it's just wonderful seeing our students intermingle with each other," Albus said as he, along with Igor and Olympe, looked out to see everyone mixed together, even some Slytherins here and there.

"Ah yes, I have to agree, it is a beautiful sight." Olympe said with a smile.

* * *

Monday morning came and Hermione was feeling refreshed. She and Sirius had won their case in a day, Rita Skeeter was fired from the Daily Prophet, lost her credibility as a writer, most likely won't be hired ever again, fined for being an unregistered animagus, and had to spend some time in Azkaban. The Daily Prophet also had to do a public apology, pay a fee, and they lost some readers.

Today was a new day, and Hermione was excited to begin her extra curricular with Remus. She woke up early with feeling very energetic, and one the the few early birds in that morning. Viktor and Fleur were the first to come to breakfast.

" **I would calm down if I were you Mia, you're shaking your butt quite a bit like a tail.** "

Fleur laughed at Hermione's red face, making her get a glare at her Veela friend. "Sorry, it's just I'm so excited for my private lessons, and it also helps that I won my case. Oh I forgot to even tell you about Remus." Hermione said as she was looking around seeing that Neville, Daphne, Susan, Blaise, Terry and Luna were seated together. "I hired Professor Lupin to be my private tutor in World Culture. We have History of Magic, but it's mainly English history. You're all welcome to join me. We'll be using The Spare Room."

Before anyone could ask questions, The Gray Lady's head popped up from the table giving everyone a fright. "Oh, a new lesson, could I join Hermione."

"Of course Gray Lady, you're welcome to join."

Soon word spread of Hermione's private lesson. Hermione, Viktor, Fleur, Neville, Fred, George, Daphne, Draco, Blaise, Theodore, Padma, Luna, Terry, Susan, Hannah, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Cedric, six Beauxbatons girls, four Durmstrang boys, ten mix Hogwart students, and a ghost sat in the classroom comfortably, with still some extra room, with the doors open. The three headmasters soon came in to see the how the class would go.

"Okay, now, who can tell me something about Africa Magic Culture?" Remus started off to see a Durmstrang boy raised his hand. "Yes, say your name and answer."

"Anton, and it has one of the oldest and largest school know in the magic world called Uagadou School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Yes, very correct Anton, now if we to ever visit Africa's magic community, we would be the odd ball out, and can anyone tell me why?" no one raised their hand, "It's because African Wizards don't use wands often, they mainly use their finger or hand gestures."

Students gasp, and talked to one another at this new discovery. Remus manage to get them to quiet down as he showed the one spell he learned from a new friend there. He placed his wand to the furthest desk and walked back to the front. He placed his wand hand into a fist, tucking his elbow to his side, and twirl his open fist around, and the wand landed in his hand. He didn't say 'accio wand' and a wandless and nonverbal accio was hard to do in general, but this was different, it felt different. Students were wanting to learn it.

"Okay, okay, calm down. This is the only spell I could learn since it took me a good three months. It would be hard for us to learn it since we've become so depend on our wands. Now, back to the lecture." He waved his wand and the chalk was drawn Africa. "Now because of the geography of Africa, they are not big on Herbology, but they are huge in transfiguration…"

The students had enjoyed the class greatly as they all talked to each other as the walked out to their actual class. Hermione and Harry stayed behind to tell Remus he did a fantastic job. Remus handed Hermione a bag of more crystal balls and iron before she walked out. The three headmasters stayed to talk to him.

"You did extremely well Remus," Professor Dumbledore praised.

"Yes, I think you might be needing a larger class room," Headmistress Maxime stated.

"Indeed, my students will most likely come after they hear about the first lesson," High Master Karkaroff added with the others agreeing.

"Come Remus, I'll show you your new classroom."

* * *

Hermione was in her private lessons with Professor Flitwick again. She couldn't do it last year with all of her activities, but they did work during the summer a bit. They have gone through a lot of Lucy's spell books, and practice with them while they were fighting.

"Professor, my Grandma had quite the collection on dark arts. It's not as large as the Black family, but it was bigger then what I would suspect," Hermione said thoughtful as she was thinking back to Lucy's library.

Filius was now looking a bit uncomfortable. "Ah, well you see back in Lucy's time they had a different definition of dark magic then we do now. There is also the fact the your Grandmother was an avid fighter, so she would know a lot of dark magic in order to know what spells were used against her and how to counter them."

"Really? Do you think I should do that too?"

"That is completely up to you dear, but I believe that it would be wise to learn."

"Okay Professor Flitwick, I'll read up on some dark spells and how to counter them. I also think I'm ready to learn the patronus."

"That spell is not something you can perfect in a day. This will take months, so if I teach you this, you need to be dedicated to not give up." The half goblin said with a hard look.

"Of course Professor Flitwick, I will continue to work as your faithful student, even if it looks hopeless."

* * *

Hermione was in the library working on homework by herself. Viktor and Fleur were called by their headmasters as they were all walking to the library. This was one of the few times Hermione was actually alone, and all she could say was that she was happy that there was no more giggling girls and the overpowering smell of perfume.

Mercury came flying in with a letter and dropped it in front of her Princess, and landed on her shoulder. Hermione was happy to see Ragnok has finally replied to her letter. She read the Gringott has been fighting for a warrant of Ludo Bagman for his debt and fraudary during the World Cup. The Ministry has denied them the warrant, but if he steps in Gringott he would be under their law.

Hermione was angry that the Ministry had refused to give Gringott the warrant. She wrote back saying that she would try and do anything she can to make sure they got Bagman. She then started to write letters to her grandparents before she went back to work.

As Hermione was finishing up her Runes translation, she smelled Viktor come in alone, he was a like the fresh air in a walk in the woods before a rain. Hermione just loved it along with Fleur, who smelled like the sea very close to the woods.

Viktor had manage to not get followed by his fan girls, and quickly went to look for his girlfriend. He still had the Lacrima and called Jean and Dan Granger to take their daughter to the Yule Ball, and they of course agreed. Even though it wasn't needed, it was the way he was raised. Seeing the library was pretty empty, he was determine to ask her now.

He took a seat next to her, and took her hand openly, " **Mia, will you go to the Yule Ball with me?** "

Hermione, taken by surprise at first, but smile brightly at her boyfriend, " **Of course I'll go to the Ball with you, Love.** "

Viktor moved Hermione's hand to his lips, and kiss her knuckles. The curly hair Gryffindor always gave a cute blush when he did that. Giving her hand a light squeeze before letting go, he got his assignments out to do. Fleur soon joined them looking stressed.

Hermione put her hand on the French beauty's back in circular motions. " _Fleur what's wrong?_ "

Fleur gave a sigh of relief at Hermione's touch, " _It's just stressful with homework, and trying to solve this egg, and now the Ball. I know I can't go with a Durmstrang boy since the won't match with my dress, and that leaves Hogwarts boys. Another thing is that I can't swim here. The lake's already someone's territory and way to cold, and the showers are too small._ "

" **At least you have your egg, High Master Karkaroff took mine the minute we were away from others. I want to try and solve it myself, but no, he thinks I'm incompetent to do it. I may be a Quidditch star, but I have a fantastic brain,** " the quidditch star said grumpy.

Hermione put her hand on his arm to give him a pat, " **And we all love that fantastic brain of your,** " she said before turning back to Fleur, which both hear him mumble along the lines 'damn right it's fantastic', " _Well you're in luck, I discovered the Room of Requirements does a neat trick, so we can use that to make it look like the Prefect's Bathroom. Their bathtub is very large, and I'll even help you with the egg if it's stressing you out so much. Afterwards, we could have a sleepover and have some hot cocoa and girl talk. I'll invite some of the other girls and we can all talk about the Ball and who would be a good date for you._ "

With homework now done and dinner was eaten, Fleur and Hermione walked to the seventh floor with a golden egg and their toiletries. Hermione has ask the Room to not let the door appear for anyone, and set the bath. Hermione was happy with seeing the change in her best friend already. Both took off their clothes and relaxed in the nice hot bubble bath that smelled of lavender and roses.

" _Ooo~ This is what I need._ " The French beauty said as she gently swam around. " _Now, all I need to do is figure out this egg._ "

The Veela was hesitant, but she opened the egg, and the minute she did, she dropped it in the water, but it was surprisingly quite. Both girls looked at each other, and went underwater together.

"Come seek us where our voices sound, we cannot sing above the ground. While you're searching, ponder this, we've taken what you'll sorely miss. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took. Past an hour the prospect's black. Too late, it's gone, it won't come back." It was a beautiful voice, almost like Fleur's, and her mother's.

Going back up, Fleur looked distressed instead of happy as like Hermione was.

"Fleur, what's wrong? We solved the puzzle, you have to look for something of yours in the Black Lake, and you have an hour. This should be easy for you."

" _But it wont Mia, I'm a Veela, I'm basically a land Siren. I could do things better in the water then regular wizards, but because of what I am, creatures that have claims in territories will most likely act more aggressive towards me, and will go to me then most of the regular wizards. That's why we don't swim into the deep if it's not from our property. This will be the most difficult for me._ "

Hermione just rubbed her friend's back and try to comfort her in any other was. They soon got out, and headed back to the Gryffindor Tower where Luna, Daphne, Padma, Luna, Susan, Hannah, Macy, and Darcy were waiting for them. They got quite a couple of stares, but they all ignored it. Hermione's roommates loved the idea, and Lavender and Parvati went to go get some of the older girls to join.

Not all were happy that the three Veela were there, but they manage to not be straight out mean with them, but the passive aggressive was there. There was now seventeen girls in the room all in their pajamas with hot cocoa in their hand. Hermione said that their was going to be a Ball at Hogwarts and the girls went crazy with talk.

Fleur soon got their attention. "Okay ladies, I need your help. I have a gray dress and that is not going to work with Durmstrang's formal wear, so I need a Hogwarts boy, who would be the best match?"

Everybody brought up honest possible choices, and warnings on guys they should stay clear from, and then there was teasing and betting going around of who would go with who. Hermione started to subconsciously do Fleur's hair in princess braid like she always did when she slept over, and since they were in school Hermione could now add the curls she wanted.

"Hermione, I didn't know you knew spells for hair." Padma said gaining the girls attention.

"Well, not really. The only hair spells I know is to straighten and curl, but nothing to get the frizz out of my hair. I actually became really good at braiding so that my frizzy hair wasn't in the way, but I didn't have enough time to braid at Hogwarts that much. Luckily my frizz has calmed down a lot and I have a charmed hair brush that helps with my frizzy hair."

Girls were then doing each other hair and giving each other beauty tips. One of the older muggle borns had wished out loud that they would love it if the magic world had spas, and this became the new discussion.

From the outside Gryffindor boys were looking at the fourth year girls door in wonder. The heard laughter every now and then.

"Man, I wonder that they're talking about," Neville said out loud.

"I wonder what it looks like in there with all those girls," Seamus said with a couple that heard agreeing as another round of laughter came from the door.

"Neville has a point though, why are they laughing about so much? What if it's us they're laughing at?" Harry said.

"I just wish there was a way to hear in, and not get in trouble." Neville said as he went back to his book, not knowing that the twins were actually thinking of what he said to heart.

* * *

Word was out that the Yule Ball was on Christmas night, much to Hermione's dislike. One, she always spend Christmas and New Year's eve and day with her family and friends, and two, Andrian's and Marcella's wedding was going to be New Year's day.

Professor Dumbledore said that the plan was to have all the students stay over the holidays, but with so many parents wanting to see their children arranged for a train that would be leaving at ten in the morning on the 26 of December. If you invited a foreign students, they would need permission from their headmaster and guardian.

The three best friends, and two cousins worked fast to get permission. High Master Karkaroff was a bit reluctant to let Viktor go, but his family were going to meet up for their late Christmas and start working on the wedding. He couldn't say no to a parent's demand when they were very influential in his Ministry. Harry was excited to spend Christmas with Sirius and Remus. The Weasleys were also going home. Sirius had invited everyone over for New Year's much to Harry's joy.

Hermione was trying to encourage Harry to ask Cho, his crush, out already, but he just couldn't work the courage. Neville had ask her, but she had to decline and told him she was going with Viktor, but that he should ask Daphne. As far as she knew Draco was going with Pansy, Theodore with Tracey, Blaise with Luna, Neville with Daphne, Fleur with a seven year Slytherin named Richard Wick, Terry with a Beauxbaton girl, and Susan and Hannah with Durmstrang boys.

Hermione was in study hall with everyone sitting with Neville and Harry next to her, and Fred and George across from her. She was working on her potion when she heard Ron and Harry talking about the Ball, and how they would go alone. Ron then made a comment about Neville, which he heard, and she was quick to defend her best friend.

Going back to her work, George passed a note to Ron to hurry up and get a date. Going back to her assignment, a note wrapped around around two galleons landed on her book.

 _You were right, George asked me to the Ball, and Fred asked Katie. Here are your galleons we owe you._

 _-Angelina and Katie_

She gladly collected her money, like she has been doing with the other girls, and was happy two of her friends were taken cared of, and now all was left was Padma. Almost done with her assignment, Ron choses to stated that she's a girl, earning him and Harry a hit in the head by Professor Snape.

At times like these, Hermione felt like Professor Snape actually like her, but doesn't show it.

Ronald Weasley had ask Hermione to the Ball because he said it was worse for a girl to go alone then a guy. Hermione and Ron never mixed well before, the only reason Hermione tolerated him was because of Harry. Even if she didn't have a date, what made him think she would go with him. Aggressively, Hermione informed him that she already had a date, turned in her work and walked out with her stuff.

"All she had to do was say no, and not lie about having a date."

"For you information, she does have a date because she turned me down when I asked her, and from what I heard she turned down a lot of other guys. Your not her friend and she doesn't like you, so of course she would've said no. We've been friends for years now, so she would've said yes to me when I ask, if she didn't already have a date. Don't be mean to her cause you're dateless," Neville said as he too turned in his assignment and walked out with his stuff stunning those around him speechless by his act of backbone.

Hermione walk to the library, where Viktor and Fleur were doing their assignments. Walking over to them, she caught some of their conversation.

" _\- so you understand now, if I don't make it, will you retrieve what's been stolen?_ "

" **Of course Fleur.** "

 _It must be for the second task,_ Hermione thought. They all greeted each other, and got to doing their own thing.

* * *

Christmas morning was nice, Hermione, Viktor, Fleur, Harry, Darcy, Macy, Gavrail, Tihomir, Neville, Fred, George, Daphne, her sister Astoria, Draco, Gregory, Vincent, Blaise, Theodore, Padma, Parvati, Lavender, Luna, Terry, Susan, Hannah, Justin, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Cedric, Colin, his brother Dennis, and all their friends had gathered in The Spare Room. Everyone was passing gifts, and having fun. Lemon, Fizzy, and Dobby even brought them breakfast.

Fleur, Hermione, Macy, and Darcy soon left after they had their full, and were in their shared room in the carriage to get ready.

" _So are you excited, you'll finally have your relationship known to public._ "

" _Mirlen yes, I just want to openly take his hand, and have a few kisses now. I'm lucky I have Igneel for when hate letters start coming._ " Hermione said as she lovingly touched her dragon ear piece that purred to her touch.

" _Yes, but you shouldn't even read those things to begin with. All that matters is what you and those you value think about you,_ " Darcy said. She and all of her family members have dealt with hate mail to some degree all the time.

" _Yes, so true. Now hand over that book, we need our nails done._ " Marcy said, trying to change the gloomy subject.

Nails were the first thing to do, testing to see if they would keep it for tonight. Fleur and Hermione worked together while Macy and Darcy did the same. Hair was next, Fleur was doing an updo hairstyle, and Hermione was doing a half do hairstyle. Both even found some hairpin to decor their hair with in Lucy's jewelry box. They also found good earrings: Fleur borrowed a pair of dazzling silver star earrings, and Hermione had chosen to with a red garnet heart earrings and, of course, Igneel.

Make up was next, but that didn't really take up much time since both like going natural, but there was a little bit of blush, eyeshadow, and lipstick. After that, all was needed was the dress, but with time to kill they talked.

Hermione was finally going to corner Fleur on Bill Weasley. Her suspicion was right, Fleur found her mate in Bill Weasley. Hermione, Macy, and Darcy were so happy Fleur for finding her mate so young and fast. The curly haired brunette knowing the importance of this, told Fleur that she would do anything to help.

" _Oh, my little Mia, you already have. If you didn't heir Gringott to clean out Sirius' house, I probably wouldn't have ever met him. Mama and Papa have been pushing me to work in the Ministry for a long time, but they stopped once I told Mama about Bill. Really, it's all thanks to you._ "

" _I don't care about that, all I care about is that he accepts you before you're twenty one. Gabby and I, along with your family, would hate to lose you._ "

" _Who would've thought that that one fateful day at the beach would turn into something like this._ " They both smiled at each other and began hugging. " _Come now, it's time we head over there ladies, and it's time that you stop hiding that body of yours in those wretched baggy clothes you call school uniform._ "

And Hermione did as she was told, although she wanted to walk out when everybody was gone. Fleur went on, the halls were buzzing with excitement. She soon came into the hallway where it was packed with bodies. The doors them opened and professors led the students in. Fleur walked over Viktor.

" _Are you excited, no more hiding._ "

" **You have no idea, I can now freely be with my girl.** "

"Well it looks like your girl is making her entrance."

Viktor looked at the entrance door, and he stopped breathing for a second. She was breathtakingly beautiful, but she was always beautiful to him. He went to meet her half way, and when she got to him, he bowed and took her hand to his lips. How he loved that even with the little bit of blush, he could still see her natural blush.

They were sorted by ranks, so Viktor and Hermione were in the front with Cedric and Cho behind, followed by Fleur and Richard, and lastly Harry and Parvati. When they all walked in, Hermione squeezed Viktor for comfort, which he returned. She could hear people talking about her, but did her best to ignore it.

Dancing went by fast, and soon she found herself passed around, first it was Neville, then Draco, George, Fred, Theodore, Blaise, Terry, Gavrail and Tihomir. Of course, none of the girls mind since they got to dance with Viktor, but once Fleur cut in, which wasn't weird for the girls, the guys both decided to take a break. Hermione looked for Harry, and found him walking off the dance floor. Once she was done with Fleur, she quickly went to Harry.

"Oh no you don't. Don't think you can hide from dancing with me Harry. What would Sirius say if he found out you didn't dance with me?"

Harry smiled, "Oh, the outrage he would have. Okay, I guess I'll have to do one dance with Miss Black," he joked.

Hermione noticed that Parvati was looking let down for not being able to dance anymore. She saw Viktor, and motion for him. "Parvati, why don't you dance with Viktor while I steal your date." Parvati instantly brighten up. "Viktor, this will be the last dance and then I'm all your."

"As long as you're all mine, it's fine."

All four of them went back to the dance floor. Parvati, being the gossip queen she was, ask Viktor about his relationship with Hermione. She was surprised that that they've been dating for four months now, but she didn't get much after that since Hermione came back with Harry. Harry and Parvati walked to where Ron and Padma were sitting. Parvati was quick to interrogate her twin since she was closer to Hermione to see if she knew of any of this.

"I honestly had no clue, I didn't even know Viktor was her date, but I bet Fleur knew, and probably Neville and Daphne. I always thought Hermione, Neville, and Daphne were close, but Hermione, Fleur, and Viktor take it to a newer level, they're basically inseparable."

Before Parvati could say something, Professor Flitwick voice was heard, then came the voice that was unmistakably from the lead singer of The Weird Sisters. Parvati and Padma wanted to dance so bad, but their dates made no move to dance. They saw Hermione dancing with Viktor and Fleur, and her other friends close by.

The song soon ended, and Viktor and Hermione walked out of the crowd of people. Hermione took a seat next to Parvati while Viktor went to go get drinks.

"Are you guys just going to sit here all night? Why don't you join us."

"I'm really not into dancing Hermione, but thanks for the offer," Harry said, looking distress at the thought of more dancing.

"I don't want to fraternize with the enemy," Ron stated venously.

"Weasley, there are no enemies, this event was made to build bounds with other witches and wizards, and they're not enemies if they were my friends first," Hermione stood up and walked away, but quickly turned back, "Padma, Parvati, your welcome to join us for drinks and more dancing."

Padma and Parvati didn't have to be told twice. They left their dates to join their friend. It turned out that Gavrail's and Tihomir's date left early leaving the two open for Padma and Parvati, which they all seemed very pleased with. Everyone was having a good time. However, Fleur, Viktor, Marcy, Darcy, and Hermione went to bed early to catch the train back home. She just hoped the others would make it on time.

* * *

Hermione ran to her parents waiting arms, and then let Viktor and Fleur have their turns. She then turned to Sirius, who was done hugging Harry, and hugged him too. They then left and head home where everyone was waiting. The house was packed with people, Gran Diana, Gramps Lynx, Grandma Layla, Grandpa Jude, Ivan, Katrina, Andrian, Marcella, Apolline, Leon, Gabrielle, and Macy's and Darcy's parents were all waiting for them.

It was a happy reunion, presents came and went, and dinner was served. Hermione, Viktor, Fleur, Macy, and Darcy were all talking about their time at Hogwarts and the Ball. Andrian and Marcella talked about how the wedding was coming along. Hermione then talked about New Year's Eve at Sirius. It would be everyone's, besides her parents, first time into the remodeled house, and Hermione was excited to have Lucy meet her other living relatives. Hermione was loved moments like these, when all her family was together.

The night ended with her grandparents, Apolline, Leon, Marcy and Darcy with their parents, Andrian, Marcella, Ivan, and Katrina going back to home. Gabrielle dragged Fleur, Hermione, and Viktor to the library so that they could all sleep together.

Morning came and Dan was watching the kids this time. Dan had decided to take them to the cinema, which they all loved, however, Hermione felt like something was wrong after the ride there. They planned to do go straight home after the cinema, so that the students would do their homework, but that feeling came back again, stronger.

"Dad, stop at that park please."

Hermione didn't give that much of a head warning to stop, so Dan had passed it.

"Oh, sorry about that sweetheart, but we'll just have to come back another time, or go to another park."

"No, please go back, please go back. He needs me " Hermione said in almost in a pained voiced.

They all looked to the curly hair fifteen year old to see her once brown eyes that matched her mother, to grey eyes that matched her father and grandfather.

This alerted everyone in the car, and Dan turned the car back to the park. When the care stopped, Hermione didn't wait for anyone. She speed walked to the other side of the park where there was trees and bushes. Daniel was at the end trying to keep an eye on the kids, but his main concern was Hermione, who was far ahead and had different eye color.

Hermione stopped at a bush, went on her hand and knees, and founded what she was looking for. She took off her jacket swaddle what she was looking for in. "It's okay Riddick, I'm here."

Viktor was the first to her side, and took off his jacket to drape it around Hermione. Gabrielle, Fleur, and Dan soon followed.

"We have to get out of here now. Viktor, try to hide your face," Hermione said as she hid the bundle in Viktor's large jacket.

As they walked back to the car, they notice some out of place people, that they all knew were wizards because of how they dressed. Viktor did as he was told and hid in Hermione's hair, acting overly affectionate. It was when they were in the car did Hermione give out a sigh of relief and her eyes back to their original color, but she would not show what was in the bundle.

When they got home, Hermione went to her room to get her lacrima, and down to the library. The others were trying to keep up with her, but she didn't slow down. She sat on the floor chris cross with Crookshank and Mercury close to her, and focused on the crystal ball

Sirius face came on. "Hello."

"Sirius, could you get Remus over here. I need his help fast."

"On it Kitten."

It went quiet after that, Dan now feeling that now was a good time spoke.

"Hermione, dear, are you okay?"

"I… I honestly don't know. I feel fine, but I just had this sudden need to be at the park. Everything was a bit blurry and I don't remember what exactly happened, but the only thing I knew was that Riddick needed help, and then I was in front of him. It was just like Mercury and Crookshank, it was an instant connection, he's my familiar now."

"How did you know there were wizards there waiting at the park?" Viktor ask as he tried to sit next to Hermione, but Mercury and Crookshank wouldn't let him.

Sirius, Remus, and Harry walked out of the fireplace at that moment.

"I don't know, but I just knew somehow, it was a gut feeling. I get these feeling once in awhile."

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Remus spoke as he slowly got closer.

Hermione then took off Viktor's jacket showing her jacket swaddle around something. "Its Riddick, he's not moving a lot, but he's alive."

Hermione then showed what was in her jacket. All were surprised by the sight, but Remus was the most of all. It was a canine of some sort that didn't look older than a month old with tannish orange that with black line markings skin that had very short fur, but had black fur sticking up from their head to their back, a medium size tail, long ear that were skinny on the tip then fat on the bottom, and brown-amber right eye, and an icey blue left eye.

"Where on earth did you get a Trindingo, Hermione? They're native in Australia, and they're the most treasured magical creatures."

"I found him in the park. He was calling out to me to save him. I think he was smuggled out of Australia, managed to escape here, and found his way to the park. There were wizards out there when we were heading back to the car, but why is he liked this?"

"The Trindingo is a unique species, most lives for a month or so before a trial happens. Their body will start to magically put venom in its system not a lot live through to it, but the ones that do are basically invincible to any venom and poison. We need to contact the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures about this."

Hermione didn't comprehend what happened next, all her main focus was on that Riddick could die. She was then scooped up by Viktor to take her to her room. Fleur, Gabrielle, and Harry were following behind. Hermione, still being the scholar she was, did her assignment on the bed with the Trindingo curled on her stomach. She noticed that the others were doing the same, but Gabrielle seemed bored.

" _Gabby, do you think you can get me a hand towel and a bowl of warm water?_ "

Gabrielle looked happy to do something. "Of course Mia."

Hermione then went to her next assignment, Arithmancy. Hermione didn't have to wait that long for Gabrielle to return, but she wasn't expecting the adults to come in too. There were two unknown adults with red robes, Aurors. Hermione was quick to shield Riddick.

"We found a three wizards with a bag full of magical creatures heading to America. We, and several others, would like to hear the story of those involved in this discovery."

"I'm sorry sir, but I am unable. My familiar is very sick and needs my attention. Could we do this another day?"

"I'm sorry miss, but it has to be done so that we can finish the report. Also, both head for Magical Creatures would like to speak to you."

"May I clean him first."

Hermione cleaned Riddick, and for whatever reason no one else could touch him without causing him pain. Hermione, Riddick, Daniel, Viktor, Fleur, and Gabrielle went to the Ministry, while Sirius, Remus, and Harry stayed to wait for their return. They were escorted to a conference room of some type with three people, one just happened to be Susan's aunt, Amelia Bones.

"Ah, Hermione, we meet again," Hermione just smiled a bit sheepishly at that, "Now why don't you tell us how this happened."

They told them as much as they could recall. All the adults were curious about Hermione's keen knowledge of knowing things to come and unexpected change of eye color.

"Hermione, have you always gotten feeling like this before?"

"Yes, but not like this before, but my Mum always called it my women's intuition," Hermione smiled with her Father.

"I think you might have some Seer abilities," Hermione coughed to try and stop her from laughing at the ridiculous thought, "I'm fully aware of your dislike of Divination because of Susan wrote me of the incident," this got Hermione blushing and turning to Riddick who was on her lap. "Now, I'm not saying you are, but you seem too keenly aware of what to do at that moment."

"You know, she might have a point. When we were going over strategies before the game, you always gave out certain reminders, and they were always different each time," Viktor added.

"Well this isn't your first time having your eyes change color…" Daniel said gaining everyone's attention, "You were four when it happened. Your mother and I were talking about the insurance on the building and we were talking about dropping the fire cover from the insurance. You said that there would be a fire in a month and your eyes change color there. We freaked out and when to get your eyes checked, but the doctors said it was fine. Mother said that we should listen, and there was indeed a fire a month later."

"There was also the time when your betting, you always came out winning," Fleur said.

"Do you know how ridiculous this sound? A witch or wizard that is a Seer is extremely rare and it's hereditary. Now let's get back to the reason why three head of a department, one being from Australia, are here," Hermione said, shoving the thoughts of her great-great-grandmother on her gran Diana side to the back of her head since she was a muggle and not a witch.

"The plan was to take the Trindingo back, but it seems like we can't even separate him without hurting him, and with you claiming to be familiars now, it looks like he won't be coming back with me as I had like, but we will demand that he is properly taken care of while here, we would also like it when he is old enough to put him in a breeding program. Our Trindingo population has dropped, and a male would be greatly appreciated for the future." Jim Jefferies, the head of Magical Creatures department in Australia, stated.

"Yes, we will insure Miss Black follow through with taking care of the Trindingo, and Lady Bone and myself will make sure that no harm come to the Trindingo." James Carr, the head of Magical Creatures department in Britain, stated.

"Good, good. I will send you a book on Trindingo, Miss Black, but he will be the first ever one to become a familiar. If you're ever in Australia, please, do come into our community. The people would love to see your Trindingo," and with that he left.

The five were soon escorted out. They came home to lunch already made. Winky made stew. Everyone eat with much gusto, but still had manners. Ever one was talking on how it went, Hermione still laughed that the thought of having some abilities of a Seer, but Sirius, Remus, and Harry were actually believe into it. They all walked back to the library to say goodbye only to see Jim Jefferies face in the fireplace.

"Ah, Remus, is that you? It's so nice seeing you again. We should catch up something. Miss Black, here is the book I promise you. Now, good night."

It was quiet for a while before Dan broke the silence. "I don't think I can ever say there's a dull moment in my life."

 **SURPRISE!**

 ** _Hope you love it!_**

 ** _Please give me your thoughts._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Don't know if you know, but if you wand to know what Riddick looks like just look up Riddick's dog.**_

 ** _Fourth Year Part 4_**

It was New Year's Eve, and it's been four days since Hermione found Riddick. In those days, Viktor and Fleur went back home as Hermione got Riddick situated. He recovered on the third day and Crookshanks and Mercury warmed up to him immediately, and even better now that he was officially bounded with Hermione. Within that time, Hermione finished all her homework and memorized the book Mr. Jefferies gave her.

Everyone was gathered around in the Granger's library with Remus showing a piece of paper with the address to every one so that they could enter in Sirius' home. Hermione would be staying at 12 Grimmauld Place for the rest of the break after the wedding with Fleur, Gabrielle, Macy, Darcy, and Viktor, and family members would come and have dinner together if possible.

They were all soon in the basement of the 12 Grimmauld Place. Sirius was waiting for them, and have everyone a grand tour of the house. Viktor, Fleur, and Gabrielle were sleeping on the floor below Hermione, and Marcy and Darcy were sleeping above her. Everyone saw her room: king size bed with pink comforters, desk, nice long vanity with plenty of draws, closet, shelves needing to be filled, and an owl perch. The room was in need of personalization.

Hermione softly dropped her dog cage, and opened it. Remus gave her the dog cage that was magically designed to fit all three of her familiars, even when Riddick is fully grown. Her three familiars looked at the room with curiosity.

"This will be one of your many homes Riddick. Remember, if you need to go, Sirius already got pet doors for you."

An hour in and people were enjoying themselves. Hermione finally met Andromeda Tonks, Sirius cousin, and Ted Tonks. The Weasley came and they surprisingly had the whole family here, which was just perfect in Hermione's opinion. She made small talk with everyone, which was kind of hard since she didn't want to talk with a certain Weasley with his sour attitude.

Hermione showed Layla and Jude to Lucy's portrait in the library, and the old Heartfilia looked like she was going to cry at seeing Jude.

Hermione had Riddick and Crookshanks by her side a lot throughout the night with Mercury close by. Dinner came and it was lively as ever. Fortunately, Ron had shown that he indeed knows some table manners tonight. They still had six hours to go, so the Grangers offer that they go out for muggle entertainment, and come back here in the last hour. Arthur and Sirius were eager to go, but not everyone had muggle worthy clothes, but with all the excitement hopefully no one would really notice them. Before they left, Hermione gave quick a instruction to Winky and Kreacher.

They would be taking the Knight Bus, and head to the center of London. This was the first Knight Bus for most, and Hermione and the others was not expecting the fast drive, hard turn, or the abrupt stop. They went to the cinema, go through the open market, the park, and the zoo was even open for tonight. Tickets lower than usual price, but there was a lot of people.

At the end of the five hours, they took the Knight Bus, now prepared of what to expect, back to the 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Sirius, maybe we should go to Gringott to get the outside of the house done. I can't believe we forgot something like this when we were remodeling " Hermione pointed out.

"Well it's not like we use the front door, or the back for that matter. We'll go there before break ends," Sirius said as he walked into the house with Remus holding the door for everyone.

Music was playing from the library. Everyone soon walked in to see all the furniture pushed against the wall, a gramophone in the corner, and a stack of records next to it.

"You sly little bright star, how you get my gramophone and records over here?" Jude Heartfilia ask with a smirk.

"It was all Winky and Kreacher. Now go and woo Grandma," Hermione said with a soft smile.

He didn't have to be told twice. He held his hand out for Layla as he pulled her to the center to slow dance with the music. He was then followed by Daniel and Jean, Apolline and Leon, Ivan and Katrina, and Andrian and Marcella. Viktor then took Hermione to the dancing group. Andromeda and Ted Tonks joined in on the dancing with Arthur and Molly close behind. Apolline, Leon, and Hermione all watch as Bill ask Fleur to dance. Gabrielle dragged Harry to the floor, with Tonks following her example by dragging Remus. Charlie took Ginny as the twins took the cousins.

After may dances, and different dance parents, Jude put some of his guilty pleasure: Elvis Presley, Queens, the Beatles, and Michael Jackson. Layla would demand Etta James, Boyz II Men, and Mariah Carey. Everyone seemed to be enjoying their time.

"So are you going to kiss Viktor at midnight Hermione?" Asked Lucy, gaining everyone's attention.

"But Mia would always kiss me at midnight." Gabrielle pointed out.

"Well this year I'm with Viktor, Gabby. You know I kissed you cause Viktor and Fleur would always get their feelings hurt if I kissed the other first." Hermione answered Gabrielle, who nodded in agreement.

"What's this about kissing at midnight?" Arthur question.

It was Ted that answer. "It's a muggle tradition, you usually share a kiss at midnight, another one is eat twelve grapes for good luck. You wizards don't really have traditions for holidays."

"Muggles have to much traditions in my view. On our wedding day, your mum kept telling me I needed something new, old, and blue, and when I was going to ask you about it, she said that I couldn't see you before the wedding," Andromeda pointed out.

"Yes well, we don't all have something magical in our regular day," Lynx said.

"I think I'll kiss Sirius, he needs some love in his life." Gabrielle stated looking pleased with her idea.

Remus laughed with Harry, Hermione, and Lucy joining. "Shut up Moony. Who are you going to kiss? Tonks?"

Andromeda, Ted, Sirius, Lucy, and Hermione laughed at the two blushing adults. The clock was ticking closer to midnight. Apolline, Leon, and Hermione notice Bill get closer to Fleur. Midnight struck, and Hermione kissed Viktor. Then a contagious laughter came from Gabrielle who was being kissed/licked by Padfoot. Ginny was blush hard, she got a peck from Harry. Tonks and Remus were blushing too. The twins and the cousin shared a simple peck on the lips.

It was soon good night and farewells after that. Hermione saw Fleur ask Bill to be her date to the wedding. Everyone was in their proper rooms to get some shut eye for the big day in a couple of hours. Hermione looked at her picture frame that Lucy was in at the moment in her room.

"Your very cunning Grandma Lucy, are you sure you weren't sorted out in Slytherin?"

"By whatever do you mean, Hermione?" Lucy said innocently.

* * *

The wedding went surprisingly smooth then what Hermione thought it would be. Her parents and grandparents said it's because of magic and their culture, and she agree. There was no bridesmaids or grooms, no ring bearer, no flower girl, the couple walk up together, heck they didn't even need a preacher. All they needed was a place, the set up, their family and friends to be there color coordinated, which was the hard part, flowers and decoration, food, and the cake.

Since Marcella was going into the Krum family, it will have to be done under their traditions. The wedding would be held on their grounds on the edge of the forest. The bride and groom would be wearing crowns that were made from the greens from the forest on their heads. After they had their vows, they would release an animal, non-magical, into the forest.

The reason they do this is because the Krums are a very old family. Their ancestors were friends of the Leshy of this forest and sworn to protect it and they have for generations. Their friendship with the Leshy was so important to them they sought to marry in front of the forest to show that he is invited to see their magical union. The Leahy would even come out and give them his blessing personally, which he did much to Hermione's excitement.

The whole wedding was just beautiful. She was so happy for Andrian and Marcella and wished them a happy life together with plenty of kids to love. She noticed how comfortable Bill and Fleur were getting as she danced with Viktor. It was just a beautiful wedding, and the snowy weather just made it look more magical. _Got to love magic_ the Black heiress thought with a big smile.

* * *

Hermione was training Riddick as much as she could, which was surprisingly easy. Then again they could easily communicate because they were bounded and Hermione would shift into her otter form so that he would mimic the right action. She also got a red collar from Mr. Jefferies for Riddick that would you adjust itself as he grows and make him appear as a doberman pinscher to muggles. It also had an neat charm that if anyone were to harm him, they would be fine.

Today, they were all going to Diagon Alley. Gringott was their first stop. Sirius was going to hire Gringott again to fix the outside of the house. Hermione went to her vault and picked up all of the books that had writings, some of her nick nacks and sword or two. Before they left Hermione asked about any progress on the Diadem. Still no results without breaking it.

They didn't stay long in Diagon Alley like they had hoped, but Viktor just drew in a crowd, which wasn't ideal for Riddick's first time out. They at least got Vidal checked before they left.

Hermione, Fleur, Gabrielle, Macy, Darcy, Viktor, and Harry were in her room decorating it. Harry, and Viktor put the books away while Fleur, Gabrielle, Darcy and Macy found places to put the decor. Hermione was finding a place to hang the swords on the wall. When they were done, Hermione loved it. Lucy had crystal lights that they put around her room, a potted miniature tree with pink flowers all over on her desk, a grandfather clock next to the door, cross swords on the wall, a lovely rug that was red and brown, and a big fluffy animal bed that she was sure Riddick, Crookshank, and Mercury would end up sharing. The ceiling was Hermione favorite part. It was already painted a midnight blue, but Lucy had these small crystals that formed constellations and stuck to the ceiling.

Fleur turned off the light, one of the things added to the house, and loved the results. All the crystals were glowing softly, along with the potted tree that had a glow of rainbow colors. There were sniffling coming from Lucy's picture frame, she loved the sight.

Everyone stayed in the room doing their own thing. Hermione curled around Crookshank, Mercury, and Riddick as she talked with Lucy. Viktor was on the bed next to Hermione reading a transfiguration book, Fleur was on the floor reading a book on how to counter curses, Macy and Darcy were curled together reading a Defence book. Gabrielle was playing with Vidal, and Harry was finishing in his winter assignments.

Hermione found out a lot about Lucy. Jude had some features of her husband, Laxus Dreyar, who took her name because of his bad history. He was a muggle, but Lucy loved him very deeply, but because of that she hid her magic from him. Lucy and Laxus had inherited a failing train station, but made it very prosperous after time. She had two sons and one daughter, but only lived to see the oldest reach twenty one and sadly none of her kids were magical. When she wasn't out and was alone, she would try to create many magical things, or go over her old magic books. She didn't work in the Ministry like she had hoped because of how hard it was for her to get a job as a muggle-born and a female, so she turned to Gringott and grow tight and long lasting connections there.

"That's probably why I never heard your name during History of Magic because you were a muggleborn, " Lucy gave Hermione a sad nod. "Well things are different this time Grandma Lucy, and I'll make the change you wanted to do."

"Oh, that's so kind of you dear, but you really don't have too."

"But I want to Grandma Lucy. By the way, I've looked over your journal and was hoping you could help me make some of your creation since it involves alchemy."

"Sure dear, actually, if I remembered correctly you grabbed a dark purple leather book with no title. The potions book I created."

Hermione grabbed the book and looked it over again in more depth. There was quite a bit of Arithmancy showed to make sure ingredients wouldn't explode together, but there was some good potion idea. There was one that you could take to breath underwater for two hours top, some to change your hair, eye, skin, or all color based on your mood, some to give you traits of almost any animal, there was also one called dragon breath, and another one to make you float fifteen feet high in the air, even one to give the user wings to fly for fifteen minutes. They were all fantastic potion ideas. That one really got Hermione's attention was called Sun's Essence that seemed to be like a cure for everything, it was really good healing potion.

"Try making some of them once your at school with the twins, dear. It should be interesting since it's different methods to do it then the usual, at least back when I did magic, now let's get you started on some alchemy and spagyric."

"Spagyric?"

"It's known as plant alchemy, and is mainly used for medical uses. Not many people knew of it back then, and not many could actually do it in our world. I'm sure it's even lesser now then it was back then. Now let's get those books and notes ready my dear because I am going to overflow you with information."

Hermione was getting ready to take notes and pulled out books for the lecture Lucy was going to give her. She really wanted to do the Sun's Essence potion along with her other potions and creations.

* * *

It was the 11 of January, and everyone was heading back to Hogwarts. Hermione was in a compartment with Viktor, Fleur, Neville, Daphne, and Luna. Macy and Darcy were sitting with the twins. All talking about their break with Mercury perched on Hermione's shoulder and Crookshanks and Riddick sharing her lap. Luna was very interested in Riddick, but he didn't want to be moved, and wasn't very comfortable with new people.

The door opened showing Susan, who quickly closed it, "So my Aunt told me something interesting about you Hermione."

Hermione groaned, "Please don't speak of this to anyone."

"That what Auntie said. If it is true, then you could be in real trouble. Auntie doesn't exactly know what happens at Hogwarts, but with what happened at the World Cup, the tournament, and people not believing the Daily Prophet like they used too, she thinks You Know Who is on the rise again. If word reaches him that the light side has a possible Seer, he would want you killed or captured you to use you. She made sure that the people that were there kept quiet about it. She wants you to do the same," Susan whispered to Hermione's ear.

Hermione ask Susan to tell Harry the same since he know and she informed Viktor and Fleur in secret. Hermione was in no position on moving with her familiars cuddling up to her. Viktor and Neville left to find the sweet trolley.

"So I spend some time with Neville during the break. His Gran and my Dad spoke, and they're thinking of setting a marriage contract because Neville ask Father if he could court me," Daphne said as a small blush formed on her cheeks.

Hermione could smell the happiness off her friend. When Neville and Viktor came back, Hermione couldn't stop smiling at him, and he would smile back as he held Daphne's hand.

Riddick, Mercury, and Crookshanks had to go back into their shared cage. Viktor and Fleur separated from the group because they had to check in with their headmaster. Everyone was excited to tell their friends about break. Such a beautiful sight to see everyone intermix with one another.

Hermione didn't stay long at dinner. She went to her room where her familiars were. Letting them out, she showed Riddick, who still stayed very close to Hermione, around the castle. She was actually very impressed with how he was taking the cold weather considering that he was made to survive Australia heat. She would tell Mr. Jefferies about this unknown trait.

She would occasionally see some students and Professors, who were warned ahead of this new development. The two headed back to the Gryffindor Tower, where everyone was now at.

"Aww, look at the puppy," Lavender and Parvati said with fellow girls now cooing at Riddick.

Hermione saw a Dennis was going to pet Riddick. "Don't touch him!" But Riddick was going to bite the poor unaware Dennis, so Hermione pushed him away. She scooped Riddick, who was now growling with cute barks here and there, in her arms. "You fool! Can't you see he's not a regular dog you can just pet? If he was full grown Trindingo, he could of severely injured you, or worse. Anyways, you should always ask the owner if you can pet their animal first."

Everyone was looking wide eyed at Hermione, but she didn't care. She took a still growling and barking Trindingo up to her room and got ready for bed. Cuddling up to Riddick, she gently caress him, "It's okay now Riddick, I'll protect you."

 _Okay, Alpha._

That was the reason she, and Mercury and Crookshanks, was protective of him, he sounded like a four year old. He was just a child. Mercury and Crookshanks were already fully matured by the time she got them. Riddick is still a baby.

Morning came, and Riddick came almost everywhere Hermione went. Remus was now teaching about Australia. He didn't go into full details about Trindingos, but just pointed out the important stuff: They are treasured animals, can be friendly, but still a very dangerous animal, and how they are almost invincible to any venom and poison and had a venomous bite. No one dared to pet Riddick without permission after word spread of Remus lecture and what had happened in the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

Hermione was getting ready for the day like she usually did: Run, which Riddick now joined her, shower, brush her teeth, get dressed, pick her jewelry, and feed her familiars. As she was picking her jewelry for the day, something had caught her eye in the jewelry box. It was a pair of clear quartz earrings. She's worn them before, but she felt like she needed to wear them for now on. Following her gut feelings like she always did and trying to ignore the thought of it being seer abilities, she wore them.

At breakfast, Hermione was joined by Neville, Daphne, Theodore, Luna, Susan, and Harry.

"So Harry, how is the egg going?" Hermione has been subtly dropping hints on to ask her for help since she wouldn't straight out tell him how you solve it, but he won't ask her.

"I'm getting there Hermione, I'm close, I just know it."

"Well don't forget your resources Harry."

Hermione wanted to pull her hair out. He had two weeks left, and he still hasn't solved it. She fear that she might have to out right tell him the answer. Not wanting to risk snapping at Harry and accidentally telling him how to solve the riddle, she left to collect her books for today's lesson.

Hermione was in potion and partnered up with Neville, who grow boulder in class little by little. Riddick was under the desk chewing on his bone and her dragonhide boots. Class ended with them finished their potion. Hermione purposely packed at a slow pace so that she could talk to Snape.

Ones seeing they were alone, Hermione pulled out Lucy's potion book, "Professor Snape, could I possibly ask you for help on a potion project?"

"Miss Black, I have not assign any potion project, so do tell me, what is it you want from me?"

Hermione quickly handed him Lucy's book, "These are my Grandma's potion, I was hoping you could help me make them, or just supervise me while I try to make them. I've been learning spagyric to try and make the one called Sun's Essence that I would really like to brew, and then theres another one called Portable Patronus."

Hermione had showed him the page where Sun's Essence was at then the Portable Patronus. Severus went over it, and it seemed to have caught his interest until he reached the end.

"Miss Black, as this potion seems too good to be true. Your Grandmother used spagyric in the end. From what she is teaching you do you think you can pull it off?"

"Yes, my Grandma had been teaching me alchemy and spagyric during the break and in my free time I read up on it, I would like to give it a try to see how well I've learn. Even if I don't perfect the ending, it's still a good healing potion."

"Miss Black, just how old is your Grandmother?"

"She was born in 1827. I'm honestly not sure how many greats to put, and it would be tiring to say it all the time. Her portrait is still back home."

"If you don't mind Miss Black, I will go over this book first and then give you an answer. Now get out of my sight before I give you detention."

Hermione scurry out fast, and went to charms with Riddick close behind with his bone in his mouth. People still 'aww' at him, but no one pet him much to her relief. She was at least happy she copied the prank potions and gave it to the twins so that they could do them together now that they felt they had the skill to do the potions.

* * *

Hermione was so annoyed with Harry. He solved the egg but there was two days away from the tournament. He didn't have enough time to master the Bubble-Head Charm to last as long as an hour. Harry was equally as mad at Hermione for not telling him how to solve the egg, but he had to admit, she did say to use his resources every time. It wasn't until Cedric told him to take a bath with it that he realized that resources was her.

' _I'm not going to always be able to hold your hand or spoon feed you Harry. You need to learn to look for help instead of trying to do things all by yourself.'_ Harry thought over his friend's words. He really did try to do things by himself, but it's just how he was use to. Even in study groups, he doesn't really go to others for help, but try to do it on his own when help was literally all around him.

Hermione, Harry, and Ronald were at the library looking for answers that Harry needed. Hermione had already plan on what to do if she was in this situation, but she didn't have enough time to teach her lightning bolt scare friend any of the spells she had in mind. She saw Neville and Daphne walking over to Hermione's table holding hands. Weasley made a face at the sight of Daphne from behind them.

"Weasley, I'd appreciate it if you didn't make faces at my friends behind their backs. I am not in the mood for your narrow mind," Hermione said harshly to the redhead.

Neville gave Ron a dirty look as he pushed Daphne's seat in next to Hermione. He then smiled at his best friend and gave a quiet thank you for standing up for his girlfriend as he pulled out his assignment along with Daphne.

"Hermione, tell me one I've your dreams so I could turn it in for divination," Neville said as he got a quill ready.

"I still don't know why you keep it, it's so useless." Hermione said refusing to look at her friends, or more so Harry. She could feel him burning holes into her and wanting to laugh at her. She gave an I-give-up sigh. "Everything is dark and fuzzy look, like something is mucking up my vision. I feel like I'm floating, but my left leg is tied down to something, so I can't go up. I also feel lonely until I feel something in my hand, and then the need to protect it. I see blue eyes looking at me with joy and sadness. As she goes away, her blue hair flows around and then blue scales and fins. Then a shark takes me and the thing I'm holding away."

Neville was writing everything down. Harry was looking concerned about her dream, but Hermione didn't comment on it.

Daphne was wanting help with Runes homework, and Neville was now doing an extra herbology assignment Professor Sprout gave him. Riddick would occasionally go to either three of them for a scratch behind his ear.

"Nev," Hermione called out after helping Daphne with one problem, "If I wanted to go exploring the Black Lake, but I'm too lazy to do a spell, what could I do instead."

Harry and Ron were now looking intensely at Neville, who happily answer, "Gillyweed, but for how long is still debatable with herbologist like freshwater vs. saltwater, but it should still be around an hour."

"How would I be able to get some?" Harry ask.

"I'm not sure if it's in the lake, but if it is, then it would be in the deep. I would ask either Professor Sprout, and, if I'm really that desperate, Professor Snape."

"Harry, go ask Professor McGonagall, she should help you."

Ron and Harry left, and Hermione staying finishing up her last assignment. Finished up, she decided to go play with Riddick in the hideout. The twins were in there doing one of Lucy's may potion. She locked the door, and shifted into a otter and pounced at Riddick playing for a good hour with the twins deciding to take a break to play with them.

* * *

Hermione was in the library working on her Defence essay with here loyal Trindingo snoozing under the table. She miss hanging around Viktor and Fleur, but they were going over their spells and what to do if Fleur was attacked.

"Miss Black, will you please come with me," Came the distinct voice of none other than the potion master of Hogwarts. He might of said please, but it was an order.

"Yes Professor Snape."

He led her to the Headmaster's office. When she got there, she saw the three headmasters there, and Cho Chang. The fire from the fireplace flare green and came walking out Apolline, Leon, and Gabrielle, who had Vidal on her shoulder. They greeted each other and shared a couch with Gabrielle sitting on Hermione lap talking about her last dance class with her Grandma. Ron and McGonagall were the last one to come in.

"As you know, the second task is tomorrow, but for this task you will be part of it. You four will be at the bottom of the lake in the merpeople's village. Your represented champion will come and retrieve you back to the surface, and if they don't reach you in an hour you will be returned, so you are in no danger."

"What about Gabrielle? How will we know she will be safe?" Hermione ask, knowing that that was a concern of Apolline and Leon.

"I assure you all will be safe. The chief has promise to keep you safe. Now shall we began with the spell."

* * *

Merchieftainess Murcus was a bit annoyed to have a land siren as one of the hostages, but she will protect the nine year old. She had manage to scare off the grindylows that were attempting to attack the young land siren. The redhead, black haired, land siren, and brown haired were all tied up.

In the distance Murcus saw the only mermaid in the lake, Aquarius. Aquarius was greatly respected among the selkie colony because of her wisdom she gain from all the years she lived, which is unknown how long since she joined the colony about almost a hundred and forty years ago. She was also very tough, blunt, and intimidating, but she cared about the village.

"How are the humans?"

"They are doing alright, but there's a land siren along the bunch, so we have extra guards to stop those mindless grindylows from attempting anything."

Aquarius looked annoyed by this fact, and went to get a quick look at the hostages, nothing too impressive. She was about to leave when something caught her attention. The brunette in Gryffindor rods was getting closer to land siren.

Aquarius and Murcus watch as she slowly got close enough to hold the blond's hand, who held hers back.

"She shouldn't be able to move at all " Murcus stated, but Aquarius wasn't really paying attention to her.

The brunette Gryffindor had her earrings. The earrings that she gave to a blond Gryffindor about a hundred and forty years ago. Lucy, the girl who would go swimming with a dragon ear piece and try to be friends with her since her third year, and accomplish at some point. The girl who spent her last night at Hogwarts with her in the lake. The girl who begged her to join the selkie colony because she didn't want her to be alone anymore. The one that gave her the name Aquarius.

Aquarius didn't know how to feel about this. It's been so long since she seen Lucy, but she never forgot her. Not a day goes by that she doesn't think of Lucy. This girl looked nothing like Lucy, and she couldn't wake her up just to get answers.

She decided to open her eye. The selkies around were looking at her questionably, but let her do whatever she wanted. They then saw Aquarius shock, happy, and sad all at once, and then she swam away.

* * *

Viktor and Fleur were already ready to start the task. Both had check their belongings and found nothing missing. Viktor looked at her and gave her a nod. This was going to be hard for him to follow her orders to not help her if she was attack, but he would do it. Their parents were attending again, but all for look tense and worry. _Where was Gabrielle? She was supposed to be here this time. Where was Hermione, she should be here by now._

"Last night, something was stolen from the champions that they would sorely miss. They all have a hour to retrieve what has been stolen. At sound of the cannon, go," Came the voice of Ludo Bagman.

BOOM.

Viktor, Fleur, and Cedric all did their spell work and dived in. Harry, who appears to be choking, was pushed in.

Viktor and Fleur swam together at a distance away from each other. They both headed the way they felt was the right direction. Having to go through the kelp, their speed slowed down a bit. Seeing something in the kelp, Fleur moved away from Viktor.

A swarm of grindylows came at Fleur pushing her up, but she fought back. A shark head Viktor watch helpless as his friend was attacked, but continued on like he had promise. The Veela was getting frustrated as she was pushed towards the surface. Without even realizing, her fingernails turned into black claws, eyes went pitch black, and canines grow sharper. She started to attack back, actually ripping one apart, and cutting them with her claws.

Fleur was then spit out of the lake and back on the platform. She was about to dive back in when four sets of arms around her, it was her mother, Marcella, Macy, and Darcy. Some grindylows popped up to the surface and hissed the her, which she returned with a feral growl. People were backing away from the half transformed Veela except her father, headmistress, and the Krums. The four Veelas manage to calm down Fleur. Apolline then told her that Gabrielle was in the bottom, and even if Viktor doesn't rescue her, she will be returned.

Viktor continued on without Fleur, and has been for a while. He felt like he might be lost and was about to head a different direction until he heard sound, like voices, but not at the same time. Swimming as fast as he could, he saw Cedric swing to what looked like a town. He quickly followed behind him.

Then he saw it, or more like them, Hermione and Gabrielle. Viktor didn't say in his spot for long. He went at a speed he didn't know he posses, and cutting off Cedric in the process. With his shark teeth, he cut the kelp rope and had both Hermione and Gabrielle safely in his arms.

Cedric was behind Viktor, and Harry was behind Cedric. They saw grindylows heading towards Viktor. They pulled Viktor down, but he was able to scare them off with his shark head. Cedric was now in front of him.

Cedric and Cho were the first to come up to the surface. Cho now having the spell broken was awake, and waving at the cheering people. Viktor, Hermione, and Gabrielle came up next. Fleur went down to a lower platform to help pull them up. Harry and Weasley came up last.

All seven of them were swimming to the platform Fleur was at. Fleur was about to grab a hold of Gabrielle's hand when she was pulled down. Hermione was the fastest in diving down rescue Gabrielle.

Hermione saw an outstretched hand and took it, but the grindylows wouldn't let go of Gabrielle. Viktor soon join, and shot spells. Soon all the grindylows were gone, and he swam them back up. Fleur was quick this time to pull out Gabrielle, and Ivan and Leon did the same for Hermione and Viktor.

" _She's not breathing! Someone, please help!_ " Fleur cried out loud.

Hermione acted fast on this too. Seeing as no one was doing anything yet, Hermione started to do CPR on Gabrielle. Many were looking at her in curiosity since they've never seen someone do CPR. On her second cycle, Gabrielle coughed out water. Apolline, Macy, Darcy, Fleur, Leon, Marcella, Andrian, Ivan, Katrina, and Viktor all a cry of relief.

The four dripping wet children soon had their clothes dry, covered in blankets, and cuddle with each other for warmth. They were getting stared at, but they didn't care. The judges were all huddled up together in the fare corner.

"The judge have decided to award Miss Delacour twenty-five points. Mr. Diggory will receive forty-seven points for coming in first. Mr. Krum will also be getting forty-seven points for coming in second and rescuing another champion's treasure. Mr. Potter earned himself forty-five points. This leaves both Mr. Diggory and Mr. Krum in the lead with eighty-two, Mr. Potter with seventy-seven, and Miss Delacour with fifty-seven. This task is now complete," Came the booming voice of Ludo.

People started to leave, and the Krums, Delacours, and Hermione managed to fit in one boat. At the docks was Crookshanks, Mercury, Riddick, and Vidal waiting for them. They weren't fare from the docks before Sirius called them out. He held Hermione tightly, then went to greet the others.

A crowd soon started to build around them, so they decided to head into the castle. Hermione moved to the edge where her familiars were. She quickly knelt down and give each a kiss. She was about to walk back to the castle with Viktor when something caught her eye in the water.

Hermione didn't get a good look at it, but she saw baby blue hair and a shade darker fish tail. Viktor ask what she was looking at, and she said that she thinks she saw a mermaid. The Bulgarian said that he believes she saw something, but doubted it was a mermaid since the weren't fond of cold water, and said that it could've been a selkie. The two with three familiars soon left with blue eyes watching them leave.

The next day Fleur found herself being ask to interview her on her Veela abilities by some book authors. She let the interview happen, but wouldn't give all the answers like they wanted. Veelas were still secretive by nature, but they left with some new information.

Everyone was now enjoying their time together, talking, eating, playing, and studying together. The adults just love seeing everyone intermixed with each other. However, as time went by Hermione started to feel something bad was about to happen, she just didn't know what.


	13. Chapter 13

_**You know what, Halloween is tomorrow, so here's an extra one.**_

 _ **Fourth Year Part 5**_

It was announced that the third task was on the 24 of June a week after the second task. After that, Hermione started to get a bad feeling. Viktor and Fleur notices it first when her familiars started to comfort her almost the whole day.

" **Mia, what's wrong?** " Viktor said as he rubbed her back.

The three were in the library trying to do work, but Hermione wasn't going her normal speed, and would pet Crookshanks who was on her lap. Riddick would occasionally get her attention and she would focus on him for a while. Mercury wasn't with them, but was at breakfast and lunch she was perched on her shoulder.

" **I don't know how to explain it, but I feel like something bad is coming, and it will change everything, like my childhood being stripped from me.** "

" _Mia, I know you may not like it, but we have to think what Madam Bone said. What if it is true? Then what do we do about this feeling?_ "

Hermione had to think hard about this. She really didn't like the possibility of her being a seer after her stunt in Divination and end up going to the class in order to hone the skill. However, she would love to rub it in Professor Trelawney's face when she said she had had no skill for 'the noble art of Divination' only to find out she has some skills of a seer.

" _If it is true, my gut feeling got worse when the date of the third task was revealed. We may not like it, but I want you guys to start working with your headmasters as often as you can. I'll do the same with Harry, and I'll do something with Cedric._ "

With that said, the three went back to work. Hermione was now working at a faster pace than before, while Viktor and Fleur went at a slower pace. The two best friends were thinking over Hermione's comment. _Could it really be that bad?_ They both thought as they work.

Morning came and Hermione did her usual routine. At breakfast, she saw Cedric eating with his friends. She made her way to him.

"Cedric, could I have a moment to talk with you in private?"

Some of his friends made some remarks about Hermione telling him her undying love for him. Those remarks were shut down as an arm came around Hermione's shoulder.

"I would listen to her Cedric, she's trying to help you for the third task." Viktor kissed her crown and headed to the Gryffindor table, saving a spot for her.

Cedric quickly followed Hermione to the Spare Room. "Okay Cedric, you don't have to listen to me cause it sounds crazy, but I feel like you should practice dodging spells and pretend that they hit you."

The Hufflepuff looked at her in quizzically, "And can I ask you why I should practice this."

Hermione was unsure of whether to tell him or not, but it would make her feel better if he did, "There's a possibility I have some Seer abilities. We don't know the full extension of them, but I just go by feelings. I feel something bad will happen on this task. We can't forget, people die in this Tournament." Cedric went pale and wide eye at the fifteenth year old. "I'm going to use this room to train Harry, you're welcome to come here and train with us. Also, I'm counting on you to not tell anyone about my secrets. I could end up dead if others knew."

* * *

It was now March, and the only time Hermione, Viktor, and Fleur saw each other was to eat, and at times in the library. The only time Hermione's Hogwarts friends saw her was in class, when they eat, and study, but they would try to sway Hermione to take breaks from training Harry and Cedric so they could have some down time.

Hermione noticed that all four champions were stressed, so she took matters into her hands. She walked to Headmaster Dumbledore's office. Not knowing if the password change when Hermione last came, she said Sherbet Fountains, and was pleasantly surprised to see the stairs appear. She was about to knock on the door to the office when a voice that belonged to the ancient wizard called her in.

"What can I do for you Miss Black?" Professor Dumbledore asked as he offered some licorice snap, which she declined, but Riddick seemed to be eyeing them.

"Professor Dumbledore, I've notice all of the champions are stressed out, and I thought we could have a quidditch game of some sort. Plus, they should enjoy it, while they can still have fun."

"And how do you plan to do this Miss Black? You know a quidditch game could take hours."

"Well I was thinking we set out a paper outside the Great Hall for people to set up teams and each game will last twenty to thirty minute. It'll be like a small tournament that everyone is welcome to join."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea Miss Black. I'll get on it fast."

Seeing as it was a dismissal, Hermione left to go to lunch. At lunch she noticed the three headmasters talk. They all looked to be in an agreement. All three stood up, making the Beauxbatons students stand.

"Students, a wonderful idea was offered to us. We will be having a small quidditch tournament. You can all create teams and each game will be twenty minutes long. No first years. There will be a piece of paper outside of the Great Hall where you can sign up your team. The game will be next Saturday," and they sat down.

Everyone was bustling with excitement. The Weasley twins were trying to form a team and ask Lee Jordan to join. He declined sadly because he would most likely be the play-by-play announcer during it. Hermione offered to take the job, and he gladly took it. They then went to Katie and Angelina to join their team, but they decline and went to some some of the other girls to form an all girls team.

A lot of people were running up to Viktor to form a team, but he already had a team form. Hermione told Harry and Cedric that they would go back to training after the game. Hermione was going to try and enjoy her time as they enjoy theirs.

 _Enjoy it while you can,_ said a small voice in the back of Hermione's head. Something bad was coming, and she knew it, but didn't know exactly what it was.

Turned out that a girl's quidditch team was the was to go. Wicked Witch with Cho, Katie, Angelina, Fleur, Macy, Darcy, and Ange won, making Headmistress Maxime proud. The Red Bird was Viktor's team and came second. The Wonder Weasley and Yellow Puff were tied for third place, but all in all, it was a fantastic day to play quidditch and everyone was enjoying themselves.

* * *

Hermione, Fred and George have been working diligently on Lucy's potions for this day.

April fools.

The professors were on high alert with the twins and the pranks they might pull. The twin terror manage to put some of the potions into candy form too. It was decided that Hermione was going to the kitchen and sweet talk the elves to put the potions in the drinks, except the professors.

Morning came, and Hermione notice some of the members from Colin's photography club having their cameras ready. Hermione sat on the Ravenclaw table with Fleur, Viktor, Luna, Padma, and Terry. Hermione took her morning tea and watched around her. She then felt like she was floating and saw that she wasn't even on her seat any more.

The fourth year easily clawed on Viktor who was sprouting cute dear ears, and nose. Fleur had a beak and colorful wings. Luna cute white bunny ears, nose, and whiskers. Padma's hair was fire red and Terry's skin was yellow. She was laughing at the sight. Harry grow antlers and fell on the floor. Fred was green, and George with violet eyes. Laughter was in the air as people floated. She saw Draco, Dean, Sally-Anne, Dennis, Astoria, Susan, Hannah, Cedric, and more in the air all laughing and waving at each other.

Viktor tied a rope around her before she could float any higher and she laughed more. She then sang the main part for Let's Go Fly A Kite. Some muggle-borns and half-bloods joined as they soar around and other laughed and sing along.

It was just a nice day that wasn't stressful, something she needed desperately.

Hermione just happened to have double potion that day. She could feel the Slytherin House Head eyeing her down. Just as potions was done, she was ready to book it when the voice of none other than Professor Snape called out to stay after class. So here she was waiting for her doom.

"I am assuming that you did partake in creating some of the potions used in breakfast, Miss Black," she nodded looking down, ready for a scolding. "Those weren't easy potions, Miss Black, so I'll supervise one potion for you. If you show to do badly, I won't supervise again." Hermione was gobsmacked by this news, but she was soon jumping in place and she could feel her butt wiggle a little. "Since I assume you can't do the patronus charm, we will do the Sun's Essence potion."

Hermione couldn't take it. She hugged grumpy potion master saying thank you repeatedly. "Miss Black," Hermione let go like he was a hot pan realizing what she just did, "You will have detention with me for the rest of the month. Now get out of my sight before I extend it."

She was out like the devil was at her heel.

* * *

Cedric was on the floor pretending to be stunned. Harry came in, but he didn't move. Hermione was walking over to him, and he was expecting her critiquing him, not her shoe on his face. He looked at her in surprise.

Hermione's eyes were grey and like she wasn't there. "Oh, what a shame to have such a handsome pureblood boy die," her voice sounded raspy and a bit deeper than her usual ton.

Hermione then blinked her eyes and the where back to her normal brown color. She looked confused, but her eyes soon widen as she moved her foot from his face, "Oh my gods, I'm so sorry Cedric. I don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry," her voice was also back to normal.

"Hermione, do you remember anything you said at all?" Harry ask.

She looked to be thinking it over. "I shot a stunner at Cedric thinking I actually hit him, but next thing I know is my foot was on his face."

"Well I came to tell you Viktor is wanting you in the kitchen for a date. You should head there now," the messy raven haired teen said acting normal.

Hermione seemed to brighten up, packing her stuff she apologized again before she left. Harry and Cedric were now left in the room. Harry look shakingly at Cedric, who was confused at what just happened, but a bit pale at the same time.

"Look, we both know of Hermione's certain abilities. I think she saw something that will happen in the future and can't just ignore what she just said. I think we should tell Dumbledore," Harry said trying not to freak out.

"Are you telling me I can die in the near future?!" Cedric was panicking, and for good reason.

"We'll talk to Dumbledore first, he should know the answer," _I hope._

The two walked out to the Great Hall. The ancient wizard was with eating at the staff table, and the two champions walked over to him gaining attention from the staff table.

"Professor Dumbledore, can we please talk in private, it's urgent," Harry spoke since Cedric was to shaken up to talk, which got Professor Sprout's attention.

Albus seeing both had fear in their eyes lead them out through the side door. Professors Sprout, McGonagall, and Moody following behind. The six walked into the office.

"Now can I ask what is so urgent that we need to talk about."

Harry was about to speak when Cedric interrupted him, "Don't speak Harry! This is supposed to be between you, me, and Dumbledore."

"Surely, you can trust us all here," Dumbledore said in his grandfather voice.

"Then you'll be responsible for a death," Cedric stated glaring at Dumbledore then to Harry.

The atmosphere in the room has change drastically. Pomona and Minerva left the room, and Alastor soon followed reluctantly. Dumbledore then did spells for security measures. After that, the two Hogwarts students looked at each other.

"Over winter break, Hermione was told that she could possibly having seer abilities. I don't think she'll ever tell a prophecy, but she does know certain thing, feel when things need to be done," Harry started.

"When the date of the third task was announced, Hermione then came to me and told me I needed to practice dodging and pretending that the spell hit me," Cedric was taking deep breaths trying to calm himself down for the next part. "Today before dinner, we were practicing like usual. I pretend to be hit the moment Harry came in, and the next thing I know Hermione has her shoe on my face. Her eye turned grey and had a distant look to them like she wasn't in control, and her voice was different too. She said, while looking at me, 'Oh, what a shame to have such a handsome pureblood boy die.' and didn't remember saying it. Am I going to die Professor?" Cedric's voice was now trembling and his became eyes watery.

Dumbledore lost his grandfather look, and now looked his actual age and serious. "I think there is a possibility that you could die, but there are too many possible future for it to be absolutely positive. I also think that Miss Black is preparing you to dodge the Killing Curse and play dead. I suggest you both listen well to Miss Black's advice."

Cedric broke down at the news, and Harry had a few tears as well. The office door then open, and the three professors walked in. Harry saw this as a dismissal and left as fast as he could. The Hufflepuff House Head went straight to her crying student. She walked him out as she comfort him.

"Albus, what just happened in here," the Gryffindor House Head demanded after seeing one of her cubs run out of the office.

"Something I hope never comes true," That was all the Chief Warlock said gravely.

* * *

It was the day of the final task and everyone were all hyped up. However, Hermione was getting a very bad feeling today. She initially thought it was because of the exams, but finals were already finished, so that thought went out the window. She had met up with the Krums, Delacours, and Sirius and Remus. There were quite a bit of Aroras, so making the plan to capture Ludo Bagman harder than expected, but she will manage somehow.

She saw her friends gather around, and as Viktor and Cedric enter she is hit with so much dread that she bends over. This catches the attention of those in the box and Dumbledore, who has been watching her from his spot.

"Viktor… he's not in control... He'll make him hurt Fleur... This is a trap..." was her last words before she past out before she passed out from a painful headache.

By the time the adults looked up, all the champions were in the maze.

* * *

Fleur was running, and for good reason. Some of these creatures were just too dangerous to fight by themselves. She saw Viktor in the distance, and smiled as she approached her best friends.

" _Viktor, we should go through this maze together. Some of these creatures just feel way out of our league._ "

Fleur's smiled dropped when Viktor turned to her. He looked indifferent at her, and his eyes looked glazed over. Her instincts told her something was wrong, he was dangerous, but her mind didn't recognize it. He has been her friend since she was eleven.

Viktor rose his wand at his best friend and she froze. This can't, shouldn't, be happening. She doesn't understand what was happening to her best friend. She then saw a tear slide down his cheek. _HE'S NOT IN CONTROL!_ That was her last thought before she gave a small yell before the red stunner hit her.

* * *

The crowd saw a red beam shoot up in the air. The Krums, Delacours, Sirius, and Remus were at the edge of their seats. Andrian was holding Hermione who was still past out on his lap with Gabrielle holding her hand. Fleur was carried out, she to was unconscious.

Madam Maxime did a revival spell. The blonde beauty blinked her blue eyes repeatedly before she realized where she was. She shot up to Madam Maxime arms.

" _Stop the task! Get the Aurors! Viktor has been imperius!_ "

This cause a gasp of horror, scream of rage and confusion for those how did not understand French. Hermione was just coming around when she heard people ordering Aroras to find Viktor and supervise the other two champions to in case they are imperius too.

It took three minutes before Hermione was fully aware of what was going on. Two minutes past before she saw Viktor being levitated out body-binded. The Krums and Delacours were quick to follow the Aroras and Viktor into Hogwarts to the hospital wing. Hermione was about to follow them when she felt like she need to do something before she followed Viktor.

Her potion.

Her Sun's Essence that she had just finished with Professor Snape not long ago. Now, it was nowhere near the performance rate like Lucy's, but they were still good. She ran to the Gryffindor Tower to her trunk that hid her Sun's Essence. Her familiars were there since she didn't want Riddick around loud noise. She viciously opened her trunk and dived right in. She soon found what she was looking for, a fist size phial the was producing its own yellow light. She told her familiars to not follow her and ran out.

Hermione was then carefully running back to her friends. Just was she was about to turn, she saw Ludo Bagman snooping around. She honestly didn't know what to do now. Her friends needed her, but this would most likely be her last and only time to get the fraud before he escaped.

Placing her potion in her pocket, she turned to him, "Mr. Bagman, is there anything I can help you with?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, I'm trying to find a fireplace connected to the floo network, so I can get to the Ministry."

 _Liar, Amelia is here for that. So your trying to run away from your debt, I see._ She decided what to do then. "Oh! I know where one is. I've seen Professor Flitwick used one. I can show you, if you'd like."

"Ah, the half goblin one, right?" He looked very hesitant to accept.

"Correct Mr. Bagman. He's the only one I know of aside from Professor Dumbledore that has one."

"Okay, show me please."

"Yes sir, right this way " she lead the way, "I hope everything goes smoothly in the Ministry, this is some dangerous matters if someone imperius one of the champions," she said as she approached the half goblin's personal quarters, "Okay, let me just get it set up for you."

Hermione pulled out her wand, looking like she was going to unlock the floo network. She quickly turned to him and stunned him. She quickly called Gringott. A guard answer and greeted her and she greeted back with hast. She passed the would-be-runner to the guard, and hoped everything for the best as she ran to her friends.

* * *

Cedric and Harry were standing in the middle of a graveyard, unsure of what to thing about the place.

"Do you think this is part of the tournament Harry?"

"No, but this place seem very familiar… I think I've dreamt about it."

"Oh, please don't tell me your gifted with divination now," Cedric meant to say as a joke, but he was extremely tense and alert now at remember that he could possibly die at this moment.

"Cedric, I think we should get back to the cup. Now."

A plump sullen looking woman carrying a bundle came out of the shed.

"Kill the spare " came a raspy male voice.

Her wand raised at Cedric and shot a killing curse at him. Harry saw Cedric land on his back. _Has practicing with Hermione done nothing!_ Harry cried for Cedric as he lied there dead. Harry was soon in pain that he didn't realized that he was being retained by a Grim looking statue.

He them watched in horror as this women began the ritual. How she managed to cut her hand off was unimaginable to him. She then turned to him with the same knife and cut into his skin on his right arm. The cauldron was set on fire and exploded as a flesh looking thing grow.

Then he saw the face again. Pale white skin, slit nose, and red eyes. Just like it was on the back of Professor Quirrell. The girl then present him his wand. He then called out to his followers with his magic. Harry would of thought of him theatrical, if he wasn't in pain and trying to get out. He then saw him walk over to Cedric and see the same thing that Hermione did happened.

It was scary how accurate it was.

Harry then yelled to get away from his friend as he struggled more to get out. The supposed-to-be-dead-man then went into a monologue about what saved him and that his mother was the hero. He then forced the fourth year unwill champions to a duel, and cruciatus him.

Harry was in unbelievable pain he didn't know how to describe it properly. It was like he had thousands of needles stabbing into him, being skinned alive, his nerves were on fire, and drowning all at once. He was then released from the spell after what felt like hours. He speedily used this time to run and hide. He had to recollect himself like Hermione taught him.

Taking deep breaths he got out and met Voldemort's killing curse with his expelliarmus. The Avada Kedavra was close to him, but he managed somehow to put more magic into his spell. With both of their raw magic in the spell from the brother wands a barrier surrounded the two. Harry was then seeing white and blue balls then shape that looked like ghost coming out of his opponents wand. Four came closer to him.

It was his parents. He has memorized what they looked like from all of the photos he seen. The other two he recognised vaguely from the photos Sirius showed him once. They had to be his grandparents Fleamont and Euphemia Potter. They were giving him instruction to leave. He was so overwhelmed with conflicting emotions. He wanted so badly to stay longer to talk with his parents and grandparents, but he needed to leave now in order to live.

The famous Boy Who Lived let go of his spell, ran to Cedric's body, and accio the cup. The two landed back at the starting point and the fourteen year old cried on the Hufflepuff. It had been a very traumatic and stressful night, and it wasn't even over.

Just as he heard the music coming to an abrupt stop, he realized Cedric was breathing.

"Someone get him to the hospital!"

Aurors were taking the cup, and some took Cedric to the hospital. Sirius and Remus were by his side a second before the aurors. Harry just fell apart in front of his godfather and honorary uncle. Aurors and Xenon were writing everything down. Just as he was finished, his body was in pain and shaking uncontrollably.

Professor Moody grabbed Harry and try to lead to the castle. Sirius was not happy about this and made it known. He was soon drawing attention and the ex-Auror was becoming more frantic. Those close by the saw a his skin move and wands were pointed. He then try to make a run for it and put up a good fight too, but he was out number.

* * *

Hermione was speed walking to the hospital wing with her hand securing the potion. The auror at the door wouldn't let her in. No matter how much stressed she showed him that she needed to be there. So she sat on the floor against the wall across the doors. Andrian soon came out to look for her.

"Mia, there you are, you should be with the family," he called out as he held out his hand for her.

"I'm sorry Andry, I couldn't get through."

Viktor was out of the spell by the time she got their. She was then being hugged and passed around. She was placed between Katrina and Apolline who had tear stained faces. Katrina then told her how she feared when Fleur said that her baby boy had been imperius. All she could think was all of the bad scenarios that could happen. Which made Apolline speak out her fear of what could've happened to Fleur.

It was overwhelmed for Hermione with the sudden hit with reality that one or both of her best friends could of died. She noticed that two Aurors were in the room and writing things down as they talked. They then asked where she had been, and was unsure what to say.

"I went to my room to get my potion in case it was needed, but everything looks good now," she said with a smile, giving no tells of what her previous actions were.

Five minutes after that the doors gave a loud bang and Cedric along with two other Aurors and a man she assume was his father. Madam Pomfrey was by his side as fast as she could be. She did a diagnosis spell on him.

"I don't know how to explain how he got like this, but his body is shutting down, but he's alive and will live. After a night's rest he'll be fine to talk to, but for right now let him rest."

"I'm fine to talk to now. You need to know this," the sixth year Hufflepuff said as he try get up, but kept falling back.

Madam Pomfrey kept pushing him back down, so Cedric gave up and stayed laying down.

"Harry and I decided to take the cup at the same time, but it was a portkey and took us to a graveyard. I had thought that it might have been another part of the tournament. Harry said that we should get back to the cup, and we were, but a women with this miniature thin man came out. The man ordered the women to kill the me. She wasn't too fast, so I was able to disillusion a tombstone and shield it in front of me. On the impact of the killing curse, it hit me in the chest hard and pushed me to the floor. I pretended to be dead throughout the time there. The woman, I'm positive she was imperius, started doing this dark ritual with the man dropped in the cauldron. She… she…" Cedric looked green and close to throwing up, but kept going, "She cut her hand off for the ritual. She then took some of Harry's blood." The usual charismatic boy was now in tears. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name was resorted to his full strength. He called some of his old followers and after he was done discussing his disappointment. He then turned to me. He put his foot on my face and saying it was a shame that a pureblood like me had to die." Cedric Diggory could not be tough anymore and full out cried after that, followed by throwing up.

Madam Pomfrey cleaned him up and handed him a dreamless potion. She herself looked pale as everyone that heard. She had manage to get Cedric to drink the potion and took a calming breath trying to calm her frighten heart like everyone else. Before the nurse could sit down and relax, another bang from the doors happened.

Three more aurors came in levitating a body-bind stunned man too thin for his clothes. Following after was Sirius, who was carrying Harry, and Remus.

"POMFREY! Please look over Harry! He's been under the cruciatus!" Sirius yelled with distress and fear.

Hermione was by her cousin's side giving him support. After he had lay down Harry on the bed, he crushed his successor in a hug letting out silent tear. She urged Remus to join the hug. She had spent a lot of time with both men and knew just how deeply they cared and love Harry. She knows it has to be hard on them both to see him like this.

"Sirius, I can't do anything about his periodic contracts which will last for about three days at most, but I can give him something for the pain," the school's matron stated.

"Do-"

"I might have something for both," Hermione interrupted Sirius.

"Miss Black, there is no potion that can fix both problem the cruciatus causes."

"No potion made publicly. This is my Grandma's potion and it's not specifically for the cruciatus."

"Use it Hermione," Sirius begged.

Hermione looked around and tensed when she notice everyone was now watching her every move. She reached for her extended pocket and pulled out the fist size phial that was producing its own yellow light moving closer to Harry. "Sirius, this isn't at its highest healing rate as Lucy's, so I need to give him an five spoonful, but it should work the same."

Harry wasn't spazzing as much, but was still in pain. She opened his mouth and gave him five spoonful and he visibly calms, she decided to give him another spoonful just to be safe. She moved away and let Madam Pomfrey exam him.

"Dear Merlin, he's healed. His magic core is even regaining some powers. Miss Black, this potion should have been made public ages ago," the mediwitch almost looked mad that this potion has been kept secret.

"Madam Pomfrey, this isn't the easiest potion to make. I went under intense lectures and lessons with my Grandma and then more so in self studies. The only one I'm sure of the could perfect this is Nicholas Flamel and maybe wife and Professor Dumbledore." Hermione defended herself. Feeling Sirius, Remus, and Andrian move behind her for support brought her comfort.

The blue eyes, gray hair nurse still looked mad, but let it go. Sirius and Remus crushed her in a hug again and said their thanks repeatedly. They waited together for Harry to wake up. When he did Amelia Bone came in follow by Professor Dumbledore and the Minister himself, Cornelius Fudge.

They heard the reports from her Aurors. The Minister refused to believe that Voldemort was back, but the evidence was all in front of his face. He was the only one in that refused to believe. However, he did give Susan's Aunt more free rang and a bit more funding for something like this to not happen again.

Harry and Hermione had found out that Bartemius Crouch Jr., who was a Death Eater, has been masquerading as Alastor Moody, been behind Harry's involvement in the Tournament, and murdered Bartemius Crouch Sr. The woman was Bertha Jorkins and was found dead at the graveyard. Sirius, Remus, Hermione and Harry had suspicion that Voldemort created another Horcrux.

* * *

Harry and Cedric were named champions, but word got around of what Harry and Cedric experience after they got the cup. Thankfully no words were spread about the Sun's Essence potion that healed Harry. High Master Karkaroff was looking very pale lately and was wanting to go back home. Quickly.

Student were trying so hard to not think of what had happened to the champions in the last task. Some actually took to believing the Daily Prophet, but Hermione was sure adults were still hesitant about it. The Quibbler was gaining more readers since it was getting its information from the primary source, and was asking a lot of good questions that the reader needed to think over.

On the last day, everyone has relaxed a bit more and were back to normal. Everyone was intermingling talking or laughing or even crying. Members of the photography club were handing out photos for a small fee of how this year was going. The ones from the Yule Ball and April Fools were getting them a lot of income.

Hermione was with her large group of friends. Viktor, Fleur, Neville, Daphne, Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Padma, Luna, Terry, Susan, Hannah, Harry, Fred, George and Cedric. She had given her them each a Communication Lacrima in privat. Everyone was concern about Draco and Theodore. They had no clue what their fathers might have in store for them. Blaise was another one since they might recruit him. Ronald soon join their group as it was about time to go their separate ways. Just as the group of friends were about to go to there ways to travel home Hermione spoke.

"Things are really going to change from here on out," she said in a quivering voice. It was supposed to be a question, but came out as a statement. "From here on out, we're not children anymore," she had a single tear go down her left eye.

Luna took her hand, followed by Daphne.

"No, from here on out we will either be generals, soldiers, spies, or innocent bystanders. We all have to stay strong and watch out for Blibbering Humdinger and Crumple-Horned Snorkack. They create negative emotions and depression. Maybe I should make some earrings for you guys," Luna said in her airy voice, trying to lighten up the mood.

The group of friends laughed and headed their way. Hermione shared a compartment with Neville, Daphne, Luna, and Astoria, but she would go and hang out with Dennis. Hermione had her familiars with her for comfort. They all talked about anything, but soon Hermione was just playing her music. She played her cello, one which she rarely played for her friends due to the size of it, for them with the door opened for others to listen to as well.

They soon came to their stop. Hermione was greeting her friends parents and saying her goodbyes and call them later. She stopped at Neville and his Gran last. She wanted them to come over to discuss a certain matter. They had agree to come over to dinner.

Her parents greeted her with hugs and kisses. She told the that she invited Neville and his Gran over for dinner. They were okay with that, and said that Gramps and Gran were coming over as well, and she was happy about that.

The family cooked together, talking about everything that had happened. Her Dad was very stressed about what she was talking about in more detail. Her Grandparents soon came, and her father talked in private with them. The soon came back with Neville and Augusta Longbottom behind them. Dinner was served and everyone was talking.

"Hermione, your Gramps and I have discussed a bit and we think it might be best if you took a gun with you to school."

Hermione was choking on her food, "WHAT?!"

"I know what your thinking, but with this wizard Hitler back from the dead, all three of us would feel better if you took a gun with you."

Hermione looked ready to argue, but Augusta Longbottom cut in. "I've seen those things in action once. I would like one of those too for times like these, but I'm sure my old battle axe will still do."

Neville shiver with fear at the thought of his Gran maining someone with the family's old goblin made Battle Axe. The worst part was he could imagine it happening.

"But bullets can't go through shields and magic can easily stop it and change the direction of it back to me," Hermione reason.

"Yes, but what if they had runes on them?" her Gramps questioned her knowing he got her with logic.

Hermione stopped to think it over. It could be very possible if they had runes on the bullets. Heck, it would even catch them by surprise. "Yes, it could be very possible. I could arrange a meeting with one or two of the goblins to do it."

"Good, I would hate to see you in a situation like me dear," Diana stated with a haunting look in her eyes.

Hermione flinched at that statement. She tends to forget her Gran was in a concentration camp as a child. She wasn't a Jew, but a gypsy and that was still as bad at the time. Diana was then moved to the UK after the liberation by an English soldier. She then met Gamps while she was volunteering as a nurse where he was station at, and the rest is history. However, it is a very tipped toed subject to speak about and was rarely talked about at all. She's never even seen the number tattoo she's sure her Gran has.

Seeing as everyone was done eating she got to business.

"Neville, Lady Longbottom, I invited you here to give you a potion that should help heal your loved ones."

Neville stiffen and looked at her with wide eyes, "What?" he said to so softly that everyone almost missed it.

Hermione pulled out her potion. "This potion is basically a cure for everything. It kind of a miracle in a drop. I want to give it to you to have your parents Nev," she reached out for his hand and he took it. He was speechless.

"We will try it, but we will expect no change in results. We have tried everything already," Augusta said.

"Not everything," Hermione said looking the Head of the Longbottom house, "Now, I would like for this to be a secret, so please do not tell. Also, every time you visit them just give them three to five spoonfuls. This will most likely take time, but you should see a difference."

Neville crushes her in a hug and gave her a watery smile, "Thank you 'Mione, for trying and helping me."

"Of course Nev, what are best friends for " she said as hugging him back. "Now with your parents coming back, you should get your own wand since your father will be coming back in the future."

Hermione said it with such confidence, that Neville truly believe her. Augusta was a bit more hesitant, but was willing to give it a try. The two soon left leaving her family there to talk with each other. She told them that Sirius had paid Gringott to put powerful wards on their homes. The there happy to do so and connect them to the floo network too.

They then talked about their summer plans. Hermione was planning to spend a lot of time at Sirius to work under Lucy's portrait, she was also planning on going down to the Goblin Nation to continue her advance sword fighting, and duel with Professor Flitwick. Her Gramps wanted her over so that he could help her with combat shooting. That was something she has only done three times in her life, but her Grandparents wanted her to learn as much as she could before she went back to Hogwarts. Her family were also going to China again with everyone again for two weeks before Fleur and Viktor started to officially started working. Everyone was excited to explore the magical side of China this time.

 _ **Who knows what tomorrow might bring so heads up, there might be something to look forward to.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Happy Halloween! And we're finally done with the fourth year.**_

 _ **Fifth Year Part 1**_

Hermione's family and close friend's were all on a private jet again. They knew they could easily floo over to China's government, but with Hermione's family being muggles they couldn't easily get by and would need records for being out of the country in the muggle world. They decided to get a private jet so that they could pass security faster, already have their luggage, pets would be no problem, and on the way back they wouldn't be questioned for their unique souvenirs.

They landed in Beijing. Her Grandpa was starting more for a touring train and was going around the great wall of China. It was going very well so far, and he been talking about possibly expanding it further now that he was getting closer to finishing the train system near the great wall. He had talked with other touring and hotel businesses and it looked like it might be a go. If not that, he had also mentioning a better and luxurious train set for the wealthy and political people.

Hermione saw her well aged grandpa and greying hair grandma waiting for them. She was the first at the door and once it opened she ran with Riddick by her side and engulfed them in a hugs and kisses. She always missed them. It was sad for her that their letters were less frequent, but they were lengthy along with hers.

"My dear Lord, is that Riddick? He's grown so much. He was below your knee last time I saw him, now he's almost at your waist." Jude Heartfilia said holding his hand out to let Riddick to put his head into his hand.

Everyone was reaching them now and hugs and kisses were exchange. They were soon met up with an official looking man walking up.

"Good morning, my name is Hai Fu and I have come to show you the magical side of China."

Andrian had manage to set up a tour guide for the whole trip, and with their wizard guide, they should be able to travel more of China then just Beijing.

"Mr. Fu, it is wonderful for you to meet us here, but we have just arrived. Can we start the exploring tomorrow?"

"Of course, do you know of any places you would like to go and see, so that I can prepare for you," He said as he pulled out a small note pad.

"We'll most definitely need to go to Gringott, the bookstore, and the apothecary shop," Hermione said.

"I want to look at the sport shop," Viktor said.

"Do you have any archaeological dig sites we could visit?" Fleur ask.

"I want to see all of the magical creatures," Gabrielle excitedly said.

"We all need to go camping," Andrian said.

"Oh we have to try the wine her." Apolline said with Leon agreeing.

"At least you can drink " Marcella said bitterly. Andrian put a hand on her stomach with a radiant smile making her smile placing her hand with his. "We could go clothes shopping."

"We have to try all of of your food here. Doesn't matter if it's fancy or not. I want to try all of the good stuff," Katrina said.

"We have to go to the beach while we're here," Jean said with Dan, the Heartfilia's, and Granger's agreeing.

"Fu, why don't you stay with us. My home has enough room for all of us," Jude offer.

"That is very kind of you. I will accept since it will be much easier for all of us."

They then all headed to the cars to head to the Heartfilia's home. It was a modest mansion. Yes, all of her family were had money that could support future generations to live a comfortable life if they didn't work, but her family were also very humble with their money. They were all humanitarians, making sure their employees were paid well and have good conditions, giving donations to hospitals, orphanages, non-profit organizations, and churches. They did do some activities that most people couldn't afford, but they never bragged about it.

Couples were getting their own rooms, Hai and Viktor were also getting their own room, and Hermione, Fleur, and Gabrielle were sharing a room. They all would be sleeping on comfortable futons on the floor again like last time. Hermione was soon passing around time-zone potions to everyone, something they forgot to get last time they were here.

Hai disapparated to retrieve clothes and personal items. He then stayed in his room for about an hour before he came out of his room and into the dining room he had a calendar and a map of China.

"Tomorrow, the second day, we will go to China's biggest magical shopping city, Phoenix. We will first go to Gringott. I will see if Gringott will give us a tour of their site in the Northern Dynasties tombs of Ca County, if not we'll just have to do it the muggle way and I'll tell you what I know of the site. I plan that to take place on the third or fourth day and that might take two days. After that, we will take about three to five days visiting the Dragon Reserve or the Forest Reserve that houses and protect our magical creatures. For the rest of the time we have, I thought you would like spend it either at the beach or camping. As we camp I was planning on taking you to some of China's historic sites. The last two days, we will go back to Phoenix, so you could buy anything else you would like after exploring China. Throughout the two weeks, we will go to all types of restaurants."

They all looked at the map he had marked with the spots they would go to. Then his planer for the two weeks. It was well planned out. They all agreed to do the plan.

The two weeks were the best time Hermione has since the revival of Voldemort. Everyone had enjoyed their time and had made connections. The Krums met some important Ministry officials and had discussed better connection with their government. The Delacours had discussed with some restaurants about selling some of their wines, which they agreed to. The Grangers got loads of pictures of their trip and nice souvenirs for their homes. Fleur made a good impression with the goblins that they may request her for their site, but she would most likely go to Egypt for a certain Curse Breaker. Marcella got tons of ideas for the Nursery room. Gabrielle got to spend time with her family and friends and get to learn more about animals. The Heartfilias got new ideas on expanding their train system. Hermione got tons of new books, new potion ingredients, presents for her friends, and new photos for her wall.

Hai was an amazing tour guide throughout the two weeks. Hermione had to give the man credit on how well knowledge he was on everything.

Sadly they came to an end, and reality of what was waiting back in the UK hit hard. On the last day, they had discussed where they would hide if they ever needed to. The Heartfilias offered his home in China if it was ever needed. Hermione confessed that she would most likely stay and fight. The only one that supported her was Gran Diana. The two had manage to convince the other to understand their reasoning. Before they left Hermione gave them a Communication Lacrima, they were happy they could easily communicate with each other now.

As they came back home, Hermione was wired. She had so many things to do. As soon as everyone went back to their home, she flooed over to Sirius. She was surprised at seeing the Weasleys there, but Sirius told her that the Order was using it as a Headquarters and that the Weasleys were here for protection. He also told her that Harry would be staying at his relatives longer for his protection. Hermione was not happy to hear this, she knew how bad it could get there.

She gave them their present, and Remus gave her the runes her father ask him to make for the bullets. She went down to the basement were she had set up a potion/alchemy station where Lucy's portrait was now at instead of her room. She told her about her time in China and how her relationship with Viktor was still going wonderful. After that they got started on working on the magic sealing stone. She was planning on making a large stone so that the Goblin Nation had it to get the upper hand on wizards incase they were ever attacked.

After that was done she got to doing the Portable Patronus. It wasn't perfect, but it still worked, and was planning to owl it to Harry in hopes to cheer him up. After some time of undisturbed study, she heard Mrs. Weasley arguing with Winky and Kreature. The heiress stopped her note taking of Lucy's lecture on what she needed improvement on to see what was going on.

"How many times do I have to tell you, I can cook for everyone. It's fine," the plump Weasley matriarch said looking frustrated.

"Yes, we know that, but it is our job to take care of the Black family and their guest," Kreature said glaring at the woman.

"Well you do not have to worry about that while I am here," the witch stated.

"Mrs. Weasley," Hermione called out gaining their attention.

"Little Mistress Black, Kreature/Winky is sorry if Kreature/Winky had disturbed Little Mistress' study," Kreature and Winky said together looking down.

"It's fine Kreature, Winky. Now Mrs. Weasley, I know you are here for protection, but this is not your home, so you can not try to take over. You can not take the jobs of the house elves unless Sirius or I say so. Please, just take this time to relax, but do not interfere with our elves duties," the heiress of the Black family stated strongly.

Molly looked like she was just slapped. She just quietly nodded and walked back upstairs. Hermione felt bad for telling her to not to cook for her children, but if she took the duties of the elves, it could have a bad reaction for their health and Winky was starting to finally get better.

Hermione then went back to Lucy and her note taking. She was pulled out of her concentration by her wand it was time for her to go home. She packed up everything and said her goodbyes, and headed home.

* * *

The guards at Gringott greeted her like usual and she did the same. She talk to them for awhile before heading to Ragnok's office. Knocking, she heard a come in. He was doing paperwork.

" _ **Ragnok, how are you doing?**_ "

" _ **Hermione, how nice it is to see you. I've been managing. How was your trip?**_ "

" _ **Beyond wonderful, it was absolutely amazing. I got you a recipe from their goblins over there. They were happy to share, but enough about that, I've come for the future of the Goblin Nation.**_ "

The Head Banker frown at this. He left to floo for the King. He came fast and they got situated in their seats.

" _ **I'm sure you've heard the news of You-Know-Who's return,**_ " seeing them growl she continued, " _ **I am worried about the future, he might attack the Goblin Nation or go against something my Grandma Lucy worked so hard for. I know your strong, but wizards will always have the upper hand due to our magic, so I am giving you something that should be very beneficial for the Nation,**_ " she pulled out the head size stone out of her knapsack, " _ **This is a magic sealing stone. I'm sure you can find a way to use it, and if you need more swords, please, use the ones in my vault.**_ "

The two goblins were gobsmacked at Hermione's action. The goblins touch the black stone and felt their magic stop flowing through them. This was truly a game changer.

" _ **Old friend, you have always try to look out for the best for us goblins. We will use the stone properly, but I'm sure we won't be needing the swords, but we will keep it in mind. Is there anything we can do for you, Old Friend?**_ "

" _ **There is actually,**_ " Hermione said to the King as she pulled out the runes and bullets. " _ **I am wanting to find a craftsman who can carve these runes on these bullets, and I plan on paying, so don't try and give it to me for free, Old Friend,**_ " she said with a cheeky smile.

The King gave a playful huff of annoyance, " _ **It can be arranged.**_ "

" _ **Wonderful, now I must be heading down to sword and dueling practice.**_ "

* * *

"This is terrible Gramps, how can you still do this for your age?" Hermione said panting.

 _Haha, come on Alpha, that wasn't so bad, it was actually fun._

She glared at her beloved familiar, "Oh yeah, well my body isn't made to be almost invincible like yours, you little brat," she said as she took him to the ground to rough play with him. All she could hear was him laughing.

"Well, my body is used to this kind of training, and I never gave up on doing the training, and I also think it's because I have a wizard durability. Okay, now Riddick, were going to do some of your training while Hermione tries to catch her breath," he said as showed her trindingo a stuffed dummy.

Hermione sat with her Gran who read on the porch with a smile and a few people observing Riddick. She drank her water slowly and watch her familiar attack the arm of the stuff bummy. She then looked at the obstacle course. It was so different from her usual straight run, but it was her Gramps' training, so she couldn't complain. She then got up and walked over to them.

Lynx thought it would be a good idea for Riddick to learn how to attack properly instead of relying solely on his instincts, and she agreed too. She plan to leave her familiars with her family if they needed to go into hiding, and it would be nice if she knew Riddick could protect them well. She called Mr. Jefferies about the training she was planning on giving the Trindingo and he said that he and a couple of others wanted to observe this.

"Okay, now that you're back with us Mia, your going to put on this suit, run the course again, all while Riddick is chasing you," he said with a cheeky smile at her horror look. It widen when he heard his wife giggle, "After that, we will begin gun combat."

* * *

Days follow that pattern: one day was dedicated to studying under Lucy in 12 Grimmauld Place, the next day was advanced combat sword lessons and dueling in the Goblin Nation, study again the next day, and the last day was going to her Grandparents house to do physical and gun combat training and her parents would floo over for dinner. Before she knew it it was time for Gabrielle's birthday party.

She had Gabrielle's present already, it was an animated Fenghuang she made with transfiguration and alchemy. She noticed how she was admiring the Chinese rooster-phoenix while they were at one if the Reserves they had visited. It was going to be a nice day of relaxation and she was going to see her friends again.

The Grangers and one Black floo over to the Delacour's Manor. She was greeted by many of the family members of Fleur and Gabrielle. She was then rammed into by the birthday girl. She was then dragged to a table were Fleur, Viktor, and surprisingly Bill were waiting for her. Viktor put his arm around her snuggly. They then talked about whatever since they didn't bore the turning ten year old with their jobs. They gave each other called each other nightly, so they all knew what was going on with their personal life.

Andrian and Marcella soon walked over to talk. They could start seeing that her widening and have a curve to her belly. Games started and everyone join in to play. She loved going to Gabrielle's birthday parties. She wish for her future her family would be this big and loving.

* * *

Hermione was infuriated that she was told by Sirius and Professor Dumbledore that she could not go out with Harry today because it was for his safety, and that he would be staying longer at his Aunt's home. It's eight o'clock in the morning and she had floo over to Sirius' to pick him and Remus up to go have breakfast and shopping with Harry. Professor Dumbledore just happened to be there.

The ancient wizard then advised her to stay in 12 Grimmauld Place. Saying it was safer for her to stay there. She denied, saying her home has the best wards Gringott could offer and that she only traveled by floo, and doesn't go out in the public much. He was hesitant, but she said that she would come and stay once Harry was here.

Hermione came back home stomping making her parents go to her side fast. She told them what had happened, so they suggested that they go to get her school supplies with her friends. She called Harry and told her what had happened. He said that Sirius had told him, but he felt like Sirius was holding information from him. She told him that he should study more on his occlumency. It was a known fact to them that Harry was terrible at occlumency, and couldn't control his emotions well.

Harry just groaned at that. He absolutely hated occlumency practice. It just looked and felt like meditation. Heck it was meditation.

 _All I just need is to be up in the mountains and under a waterfall and it'll be just like the movies,_ Harry thought bitterly. He has been trying to get out of practicing occlumency whenever he was at Hogwarts. Hermione was busy keeping him alive last year, so he got away more last year then he think he will this year.

The curly haired brunette told her messy jet black haired friend that she was going to get her school supplies, and offer to buy his supplies. He agreed because it looked like he would not be out in public for the summer.

The curvaceous brunette then called Sirius to tell him her plans, and started to call her friends. It was decided to not invited Draco and Theodore, but Blaise was coming. She had also phone called Colin, Dennis, and Justin to come along too. In the end, Neville, Daphne, Astoria, Blaise, Hannah, Susan, Justin, Terry, Luna, Padma, Parvati, Colin, Dennis and their parents came. The Muggle-borns agreed to meet at Hermione's house and floo over to the Leaky Cauldron.

The Leaky Cauldron was packed with kids, parents and one Trindingo. The group of friends decided to sit in a visible corner. She founded it adorable how certain people sought out someone. She and Luna gave each other knowing looks. It was like Neville and Daphne all over again. Parents mingled together. Soon everyone was here and they set out.

Gringott was first, and everyone greeted the guards and tellers much to Hermione's and the goblins' pleasure. Hermione dropped off more bullets and exchange her muggle money. School robs were first on the list. Parvati watched her fellow Gryffindor as she does her clothes baggier to hide her generous hourglass figure.

After that, they went to the apothecary for potion ingredients, then next door to get potion equipment. Colin, Dennis and Astoria said that they wanted to experiment with potions to make wizarding photos have more vivid colors. Hermione told them that she would lend them a few of her books and to also talk with Professor Snape about it. He would give them an idea of where to starts.

Parchment paper, quills, and ink came next. All of the muggle-borns just got what they thought was necessary for class assignments. They all like using their notebooks, pens, and pencils. None of the professors have had problems with them using it so far, so they still did it.

Next for the school list were books. As usual, before Hermione even bought her books, she read the first page and the chapters titles. Her friends just wander around and waited for her to finish.

"Uh-oh," she said out loud catching the attention of those close to her. Some left to get the others.

Soon everyone was around her.

"What's wrong 'Mione?" Neville ask.

"The Defense book only meets ⅛ of our requirements for the O.W.L. It's only theories too, doesn't say anything about actually how to do the spell."

"This is unacceptable. Do they want you to fail your O.W.L.?" Clive Greengrass stated furiously with the parents agreed with.

Just at that moment, Professor McGonagall came into the shop with a family with.

"Mrs. McGonagall," Augusta Longbottom called out to Deputy Headmistress, "Is there a reason why these child have poor Defense books."

The Scottish women crossed her arm and looked angry. "It's not well known yet, but the Ministry has appointed someone as the Defense Against Dark the Arts for Hogwarts."

"The Ministry has never interfere with Hogwarts education, or appoint someone as a professional. Do they even have the qualifications to teach Defence? They are going to make us fail our Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L. if they do this, and that's if that's if they don't interfere with any other topic," Hermione said radiating anger off her like waves that it made Riddick growl making all sans her parents to move away. She gave Riddick a calming touch that calmed her to.

"Miss Black, if I remember correctly, you started a study group for Defense in second year when you saw that the Professor was doing a poor job. Since you denied the Prefect position and still have time, I approve of you doing another one of your study group," the transfiguration professor said.

Her friends were getting excited about the chance of her doing another Defence study group. They had enjoyed the time Hermione taught them. Hermione just frown and thought it over. If she cut or cancelled her the time she was planning to spend with Professors Flitwick, Snape and Madam Pomfrey for some private lessons it could be possible.

"It could be possible, if I cut or cancel the my plan to go do private studies with some professors. However, it would be extremely difficult to manage years one through five. I'll most likely have to teach them together which means that some will learn advance spells then some of their other classmates."

"I won't mind that," Colin, Luna, Dennis, Astoria, and the unnamed child with Professor McGonagall said together.

"Oh, Miss Black I forgot to introduce you to the Cody Smith. He will be one of the first years needing help for his GCSE."

She held out her hand for him to take. "Smith, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Hermione Black. If you ever need help, please don't be scared to come to me, lots of students do it. Also, don't pet my familiar."

And with that she got the book as she goes looking for a proper book. She got two books that seemed very good. She was also going to ask for Viktor's and Fleur's book to compare. Everyone agree to do some looking around and meet back at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour in half an hour. Hermione and Luna smiled as they saw Terry and Hannah walk away together with their parents follow along. Susan and Blaise did the same. Neville, Daphne, Astoria, Dennis, and Colin left together. Justin, Luna, Padma and Parvati left together. It looked like the twins were cornering Justin.

Hermione went into a dueling shop. She was looking at their books and clothes. She got more durable dragonhide boots for running. She decided not to get the dragon skin cloak, but there was a variety of dueling clothes. Some had runes sewed in or had thin lightweight chain link that were enchanted. All of the clothes were a bit tight for Hermione's curvy body. The family went to Gringott again. Ragnok, got one the the tailors to measure her in the office.

After that they headed to the Ice Cream Parlour. Justin, Luna, Padma and Parva were waiting there with here parents. Justin looked relieved to see her much to his parents laughter. He then asked her about her summer vacation. She decided to rescue him from his suffering and spoke about her trip to China. By the time she was done all of her friends were there.

"That sounds like so much fun. We should all visit China together in the future. It sounds beautiful," Astoria said.

"Hermione, you should come visit India. We'll have to show you just how wonderful India is, and we can fly on a magic carpet since it's legal there," Padma said with her family agreeing.

"If she does that then that means that my mother and I will have to show you how beautiful Italy is," Blaise said with his mother agreeing.

Sensing an argument coming on which one was better than the other, Hermione brought up what she was hoping to teach in their Defense study group. She said that she hope to teach the patronus charm. This made her friends excited to learn it, and the adults question her about how she did it. She said it took her almost seven months to do it, but it was Harry who was really impressive.

"Harry has such raw magic, that he was able to do the patronus after three months. He said that…" Hermione stopped getting a glazed look in her grey eyes, "Harry is going to be attacked by dementors tomorrow," her voice was a bit deeper to.

The mix group of friends and their parents were shock. Amelia was on high alert, dementors could not leave Azkaban without higher ups giving the orders. She will tell Sirius this and he will have the boy protected. Merlin forbid the Minister uses it to discredit him. She looked around, and thankful no one was paying any attention to them, she then looked at everyone to keep their thoughts to themselves.

Hermione was blinking, then went back to what she was saying. "His patronus is a stag. Mine is a lioness, so that's still amazing."

Neville then brought up the subject of his parents. He was telling them how happy he was that they could now recognize him and have conversations with him. He said that they might even let them back home. Hermione said when that happens that Remus and Sirius should help them rehabilitate them since they were familiar faces to them. Amelia said she would help out too when she had time. Neville was getting teary eyes, he and his Gran said thank you to Hermione's help and Amelia's offer.

"Well those are wonderful news Neville, and now we're going to celebrate by getting you your own wand, and while we're there you guys should get wand holster," Hermione said.

"I advise the one that summons your wand back into the holster, it's a more expensive, but say it's my money's worth. After that, why don't we call it a day," Amelia said.

Parents agreed, and they paid for their cold treats and headed out. Neville got his wand and everyone got a wand holster that summons your wand back. Hermione was the first to floo home. Amelia told everyone not to say a word of what happened unless they wanted her possible death on their hands. Everyone decided to not speak of what happened earlier to anyone.

Night came and she called Harry, Fleur and Viktor. With that done, she went to bed with her familiars. Once her parents knew she was asleep, they called Sirius. He said that he and Remus would personally guard Harry tomorrow.

* * *

Harry was out in the park. He was so agitated with almost everyone. Hermione has really stuck with him. Ron did for a time, but his mum caught him talking to Harry on one of the Twins Communication Lacrima. After that, he heard almost nothing from his best mate. Ron gave him information on what was on the Daily Prophet, and from the last call he got, it was bad.

Harry felt sorry for Professor Dumbledore, he was getting slander worse than himself. He even lost his positions from the Wizengamot, and was replaced as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts by his cousin Dudley and his gang picking on a ten year old.

"Can't you pick on someone your own size, Dudley," Harry said out loud for them to hear.

Harry knew he should have kept quiet, but he hated bullies so much. He couldn't understand how Hermione was friends with Draco, he's mean and a bully at times, but she always says that he has to, to survive.

"What's wrong Harry? Why are you all alone, I didn't see you hot friend yesterday. Did she decide to ditch you?" Dudley said jabbing him where he knows were it stung.

Before Harry could answer, something ran into him making him land on the floor. He heard Dudley and his group of friends give a yelp at their surprise. He then looked up to a pair of mismatched eyes that he knew belonged to his best friend's familiar. He then looked at the direction Riddick came from to see his friend running to them.

Just as his friend got to the gate, he notice that she's wasn't hiding her curves like she usually was. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" Harry said unknowingly voiced a question of his two bodyguards following him.

"Well let's just say I decided to say fuck it to what everyone said. I also felt like it's time for you to come home. I know Padfoot and Moony miss having you home, even if they don't say it. Now come on and get your skinny butt moving."

Harry was almost speechless at his friend's bold move to go against authority figures. However, he left with laughter in his eyes as he looked at his cousin and his friends. As they were making their way out when the sky changed drastically. Dudley friends split and he came with them. It looked like it was going to rain, so the three ran.

"This is bizarre, it should be hot and sunny, not cold and raining," his fellow Gryffindor said.

"Yeah, I know right," his cousin said trying to talk to her.

"'Mione, I think we should head back fast, I don't like this change at all."

"Second that. Thank Merlin I'm not wearing white," she joke with him seeing as it was now pouring.

Harry chuckled as he was going to continue down the tunnel until he felt dread and misery. He soon pulled out his wand from his pocket until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked over to see Sirius and Remus with their wands out.

"You should put your wands away, so you don't get tempted to use it Harry." He then did a patronus. "I need Aurors here, it feels like dementors are here. I'm here at Little Whinging with my Godson, Heir, and Best Friend."

Dudley was confused and scared, so he punched Harry, thinking it was his fault and ran for his home. He heard them call out to him to come back, but he kept going. He then fell on the floor and saw the most horrible thing: himself throw the eyes of victims he cruelly bully.

Remus shot his patronus at the dementor trying to kiss Harry's cousin. Sirius took care of the one going towards James' only son. Hermione was helping Harry up and shielding at the same time. They all heard loud cracking noise. The four looked to see three Aurors, one being Amelia herself. Both dementors flew away when they showed up, but the Aurors saw them.

Amelia left the two unfamiliar Aurors. Hermione lied about coming with Sirius and Remus while her parents waited with Harry's Aunt and Uncle, but the follow along, so it was all good. Amelia came back with the Minister. He denied sending the dementors, and had nothing to do with it, but he told Sirius that he would get to the bottom of this, which he knew was an empty promise. The Aurors gave everyone chocolate, Hermione would give Riddick kangaroo back home, and the muggle was starting to look much better, but he was still affected by nearly being kissed by a dementor.

They walked back with disillusion Aurors walking them back. Harry's Aunt and Uncle were not happy that their precious son was attacked, the same for the Grangers. However they had thanked Sirius and Remus for protecting their daughter.

The Aurors soon left, and Harry had everything packed, they left. Remus said he would meet up with them back home. Hermione was filling the noise with what she has been doing and learning. When they got to the Granger's residents Jean, Dan and Harry were cooking dinner, Hermione was packing up, and Crookshanks and Mercury were fussing over Riddick demanding he lay down with them.

Dinner was fast, but the family of three agreed to meet up at the older Grangers' house for lunch when they could. Sirius said that he would teach Hermione how to manage the Black's stocks, paperwork, and his chair in Wizengamot, which Harry will be tagging along too since he was the House of Potter only hire. They were happy for that Hermione to get more training on stocks, she was taught about that kind of stuff since she was seven along with their businesses, but they haven't gone over as often as they used to since Hogwarts came into the picture.

* * *

Hermione was down in the Goblin Nation having an open feast in the King's courtyard. It was in honor for Hermione for providing new weapons to protect themselves in these dark times. They did an arena fighting to show their new skills, which Hermione partook in since she now had the skills to fight in the arena now. She lost, but gave a good fight. The goblins were so happy that she was wearing Lucy's old armor too.

The King stood with Hermione seated to his right, and Ragnok on his left. The witch had Professor Flitwick was at her right. Everyone was looking at the king as he stood and gave a speech.

" _ **Hermione Lyra Black, descendent of Lucy Lucky Heartfilia, my Old Friend, I thank you for your gifts you have provided Gringott, the Goblin Nation, and for the Goblin people in general. More than two years ago, you let Gringott manage the dealing of a Basilisk and show Hogwarts students the jobs Gringott has to offer. Gringott has gotten twelve applicants since that time, more than we have had in a decade. Then there was that man who stole our books and stole money from other during the World Cup, who the Ministry has refused us of a warrant to arrest him. You had delivered him to us after your friend was under the imperius and another attacked. Then you gift us with these stones that will help us if there was ever a time that we are attacked in the future by dark wizards. I don't think I can thank you enough, Old Friend.**_ "

Goblins were agreeing and cheering. Hermione then stood next to the King.

" _ **My Old Friend, you do not need to thank me,**_ " she then turned to the crowd, " _ **No one needs to thank me, for I have done what I would have done for any of my friends. I might not be a goblin, but I care about the Goblin Nation and the goblins it hold. Dark times will come, and I want my friends to be well protected,**_ " she took her goblet and raised it, and others follow her example. " _ **Let our teeth, claws, and sword be sharp, and our shields be strong!**_ "

" _ **Aye! And let our enemy freeze in terror!**_ " Everyone said in union.

After the feast, she gave the King and Ragnok a Communication Lacrima. They were grateful for the gift, and in return they gave her the dueling clothes tailored to fit her, and all six hundred bullets. She took their forearm in her hand and connected their foreheads, a sign of affection in the goblin culture.

* * *

"Your getting much better Mia," Lynx said proudly.

"Really!" Hermione smiled at this because she had felt like she no progress whatsoever.

"Of course Mia. Your accuracy was always your best thing, but with all of these different obstacle course it throws you off, but your getting better. I think it's time I gave you your gift," He said the the Black's trademark smirk.

He gave her a locked box, and in it was a M1911. It was all black with white grips that had her middle name constellation. It wasn't flashy, but she still loved it. He had Remus expand the inside of the magazine so that it could hold three hundred bullets. The other three hundred were given to her family for that just incase scenario.

* * *

It was the last night before everyone was off to the train, and Hermione was doing some last studying with Lucy. She was nowhere close to her Grandma's level, but she was better than she was before.

She never took her Grandma as a critical women, but when it came to lessons she was a hard women to please. It was almost like having Professor Snape teach her, but with no name calling and had a warmer tone to her voice.

Hermione just finished her fifth magical radar and it was perfect this time. It reached out to almost a mile and adapted to the area it is. Hermione had to say that her Grandma was ahead of her time with her thoughts and inventions.

Hermione loved how Lucy praised her. It wasn't often that it happened when it came to her alchemy and spagyric. They talked a bit more before Hermione went up to her room.

She had everything packed. Her usual stuff that she would take to school, but she also packed her sword, gun that was locked in its box, dueling clothes, another Sun's Essence, the new magic radar, alchemy equipment, and some healing potions and balms she made. It was that feeling again that it was needed. She just hopped nothing to severe would happen this year.


	15. Chapter 15

_**I'm just so generous. Happy Halloween everyone.**_

 _ **Fifth Year Part 2**_

The group of Gryffindors came very early to the train. Hermione was waiting in a compartment waiting for her friends. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Fred, and George were sharing a compartment together next to hers. She had Crookshanks and Riddick cuddle next to her, and had Mercury and Hedwig fly to Hogwarts.

She was reading _The Rhetoric of Hitler's "Battle"_ before her friends came. It was something her Gran thought she needed to read. It was very interesting and eye opening. She wished she could take sociology now.

She heard the door open, it was the Smiths.

Cody was smiling brightly at her. "Hermione, could I share a compartment with you."

She smiled kindly back at him. "Of course Cody, my friends will be sharing with us once they come."

The eleven year old had a jump in his step. His father was putting his trunk on the rails. His mother was at the door.

"That's some interesting reading material Hermione," Mrs. Smith said.

Everyone was now looking as her small book. "Yeah, it's really interesting. My Gran thought it would be best if I read it."

"Was she Jewish?" Mr. Smith ask.

Hermione was kind of getting uncomfortable now, "No, she's a gypsy, but she was still thrown into a concentration camp," She said as she pet her familiars for comfort.

The Smiths gave a sigh of relief. "Sorry for making you feel uncomfortable dear, but we're Jewish, and we're usually hesitant with anything that affiliates with the name Hitler and Nazi," Mrs. Smith said.

Hermione nodded in understanding. The Smiths soon left to say their goodbyes. Cody came back with watery eyes, but still looked excited. Time pass and Daphne and Neville came and took their spot next to Hermione. Not long after Hannah and Terry came and took the last room.

Hermione has read the essay three times by then. They all greeted each other and talk. Cody asked lot of questions. The train started to move and talking still kept going.

Neville was happy to talk about his parents. They had come back home the last week of August making the whole Longbottom household extremely happy, and they had manage to keep it from reaching The Daily Prophet.

Cody was learning a lot from hanging out with Hermione and her friends. It appears Professor McGonagall had forgotten to mention some things, but at the same time, he was happy she did. His parents wouldn't let him learn about magic if they knew there was a Wizard Hitler.

Cody had experienced some of the prejudice at Diagon Alley. He didn't know what to expect at Hogwarts, but he would take it head on and make a change, like what Hermione was doing from what the others were telling him.

Hermione hasn't seen Draco or Theodore since the train started to head off to Hogwarts. The door opened and there stood Pansy Parkinson and Tracey Davis.

"Hermione…" Pansy started, but didn't say anything else.

Daphne took both of the girls hands to comfort and encourage them to continue. It helped.

"Draco and Theodore can't be as social with you as they were during the last years. There's a Ministry Official going to be at the castle this year, and both need to keep an appearance as heirs of pureblood families to make sure their fathers don't know about their actual lives at Hogwarts. They will stay at their tables for the rest of the year. They're sorry they couldn't do this in person," Pansy finished.

"Hermione, they both look awful like they haven't slept in weeks." Tracey added as the two left.

Everyone was quiet. Hermione was thinking it over, and a possible way to get past this.

The Black heiress turned to the Slytherin, "Daph, you and Blaise are going to be my owls. I need you to tell Draco and Theodore that I know they're still my friends, so I will ignore all of the bad stuff I hear about them. I still plan on being at the library to help anyone that needs it, so they can still come to me there. I am also the heiress of the Black family, so they could lie about wanting to get close to me for my vote in the Wizengamot once the time comes. Tell them to use me as an influential gain. I will play as the naive, trusting muggle-born for the Ministry official."

The blonde green eye beauty was shock. This could work if they play it right. She gave her boyfriend a squeeze, and took off to tell her friends.

Cody watched with amazement. This is what he wanted to be like. He wanted to be able to think fast for a possible solution. He wanted friends that would go to him for help. He wanted to make a difference. Hermione was his role model.

Suddenly, he felt pressure on his legs. A ginger cat with scary orange eyes were looking at him. It was making the first year uncomfortable. It was like those scary orange eyes were looking right at his soul.

 _He's alright._ The Orange Menace said as he moved back to Hermione's lap.

Hermione laughed, "He thinks you're alright."

"How do you know that?"

She gave him a knowing smile. "He is my familiar so of course I know."

* * *

Hermione and her friends were surprised when Cody was sorted to Slytherin, but supported him. The Headmaster was making announcement. Hagrid will be gone for awhile, and the new Defense Against Dark Arts was wearing all pink. It was hideous to look at. And another thing, she interrupted the Headmaster in the middle of his welcoming speech.

The fifth year Gryffindor could tell she was going to be a terrible teacher. She talked to everyone as if they were toddlers. The twins weren't far away from her and she could tell that they were going to give her trouble, which she didn't mind for once. She was also making half of the students fall asleep.

Hermione was probably the only one who was paying attention. This toad face looking woman was really going to interfere with Hogwarts education. She just hopped the toad doesn't mess with the social life of students. The pink Ministry official already have with Draco and Theodore.

The ancient wizard clapped after she ended her boring speech. After that he carried on. He mentioned that no one was to pet the Trindingo without permission and if them harmed the jackal they would be fine and receive detention.

Dinner went on without a hunch. Sally-Anne Perks was proudly had on her Prefect badge. Everyone was talking about their summer. Some were sceptical to talk to Harry. They did ask about the Dementor attack since the Daily Prophet caught wind of it.

While they were eating, Hermione caught Dolores Umbridge staring at Harry when no one was looking. She didn't need to have some Seer abilities to know that this woman was up to no good. She would make sure to have Harry under control with his actions with this woman here.

* * *

Morning was wonderful. Her run felt like she could run three miles, but she wasn't going to do that. Riddick past by her a couple of times, but at least he wasn't tackling her like he did during Gramps training.

Hermione returned to the tower, shower, brushed her teeth, change, feed her familiars, and put on her jewelry, Igneel like always, and the clear quartz earrings. She wasn't sure if she would have potions or herbology today, so she didn't wear rings or bracelets today.

Mercury was staying in the Owlery, she was becoming good friends with Hedwig now that they spend more time together, so she felt comfortable to stay there now. Crookshank was lazily relaxing on her bed. He loved her, but he was more than happy to stay in the room with Lily's cat and sleep the day away. Riddick always came with her everywhere.

None of the professors have complained about it so far since he was very well behaved, but that might change with his size change now. She was actually worry about Professors Snape and McGonagall when this first started. The Potion Master always have something against Gryffindors, so she was sure he would kick her familiar out, but he didn't. Professor McGonagall was a cat animagus, so she feared that the Transfiguration professor would want the canine out of her room.

The fifteen year old with baggy clothes that hid her curvy body was one of the few early birds at breakfast. Seeing as none of her friends were up, she sat at the Gryffindor table. Eating at a slow pace, she waited for her friends. She was surprised to see Cody join her, but happily greeted him. She gave him as many tips she could think of off the top of her head, and saying them loud enough where other first years came sitting next to her from other houses to listen in and ask questions.

Hermione was surrounded by first years of all houses by the time her friends came.

"We don't show up early enough for breakfast, and she replaces us," said Blaise in a dramatic outraged tone that made Susan giggle along with some of the first year girls.

"How could I ever replace you Blaise. No one could be compared to you," She said as she winked at the first years who all hid their laughs, but when Blaise said 'damn straight' they all couldn't hide it anymore. "Sorry guys, but I'm going to join my friends, but I encourage you all to get to know each other, and mingle with others outside of your house."

With that, she got up and moved the the Hufflepuff table. Cedric joined her right next to her. He looked a bit down, but beside that he was fine. Not long after, the Professors came out and passed out students class schedule. Hermione got her schedule first from Professor McGonagall. Looking it over, she plan to have Remus come over on Tuesday after breakfast, Thursday after lunch, and Saturday after dinner.

The academic Gryffindor soon left to call Remus, and he agreed with the times. She then went to the Headmaster to tell him her plan and sign the contracts again. She gave him one of the three original copies. She then left to get her school supplies, and Remus the other copy to give to the Department of Magical Education.

Coming back, she saw a lot of students inter mixing. She always loved seeing the sight of it. Looking at the staff table, she knew they did too, but Professor Umbridge looked displeased by the sight. Taking her seat at the Hufflepuff table were her friends were, they talk.

Hermione found out that Cedric broke up with Cho. He said that she wasn't as interested in him as she was in the beginning and noticed that she would eye other guys. She always denied it when he caught her, and she would start argument with him. He really liked Cho, but saw that it would not end good.

Soon, relationships were the topic. It turned out that Parvati was with Gavrail and Padma with Tihomir. The four really hit it off at the Yule Ball. Everyone ask about Hermione's relationship with Viktor.

The Black heiress gave a sad sigh as she told her friends that Viktor couldn't come and visit as often as they used too now that he was working for the Vratsa Vultures, but he did surprise her with visits, and joined her in her training at times. After that, Padma was trying to encourage Justin to ask out his crush, Lily Moon, on a date to Hogsmeade.

"Come on Justin, you can do it. What could be so hard about asking your crush out to a date?" Blaise ask, which earned him a look from Hermione since he hasn't ask out Susan out yet.

"If it's so easy, then I want to see someone ask their crush out right now," the Hufflepuff demanded as he looked at his Slytherin friend.

To everyone's surprise, it was Terry who ask Hannah out. Everyone was expecting Blaise to do it. Blaise, not wanting to be out done by Terry, ask Susan out. Admittedly, a bit dramatic and sweet words, but still did it.

"Well I'll be damn," Justin said.

The male Hufflepuff then got up and walk over to the Gryffindor table. Lily was sitting with Sally-Anne, Lavender, and Parvati. Parvati was excited to see Justin walking up to Lily. He asked her a simple question of going to Hogsmeade together, with no flattery like his Italian friend. He was beaming at her answer and walked confidently back to his spot.

* * *

Hermione was waiting with her Slytherin classmates in Defense Against the Dark Arts. She was next to Blaise in the front as Neville and Daphne were behind them. She gave Draco and Theodore secret greetings and smiles. She knew they appreciate it whenever any of his friends from different houses did it.

Professor Umbridge hasn't come yet, so everyone was talking and messing around. Parvati made paper bird, and Hermione soon joined in and made a paper dragon. The two animated paper animals flew around. However, the two did not live long. Both were burned by Professor Umbridge.

Professor Umbridge was still talking to them as if they were toddlers. She then passed out the books the Ministry approved of. Hermione highly doubted that the Department of Magical Education approved of these books that were worse than the first book she got. This old crazy woman was going to make them fail.

Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes, dear," the Ministry official said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Professor, I do not feel comfortable with these books. I have memorized the requirements for the O.W.L. and this book meets none that will help us pass. If we go by this book, we will all fail. What are your credentials?" Hermione said with such confidence and control that students were just draw to listen to her. And due to her academic reputation, they knew she was right on failing if they follow the Ministry approved book.

"You do not need to worry about that. All that matters is that the Ministry sees this as a safe proper education," she said dodging the question, which they all notice.

Blaise then raised his hand and she allowed him to speak.

"So your saying that if we fail because the Ministry sees this as safe and proper, we can still get jobs in the Ministry?" the handsome Italian said making everyone listen eagerly.

"You don't have to worry about it, the Ministry is looking out for the safety of you," she said without her sickly sweet voice faltering.

Harry then spoke out about there being no practise parts in the book. The pink toad then said again that it was safer that way. He then went on about how Voldemort was back and that they needed to lean how to defend themselves. She called him a liar, and gave him detention for telling lies and speaking without permission.

Hermione knew that most people were skeptical about Voldemort being back, but the evidence was already there. However, with The Daily Prophet being under the Ministry thumb, they couldn't write about the other side. The only time they did was when The Quibbler were gaining more readers than them.

The Black heiress knew that her words had an affect on the class though. She knew word would spread by Dinner time. She knew parents would be getting a letter about their future fail. She too send a letter, but to the Department of Magical Education and Luna's Dad.

* * *

It was Tuesday morning came, and Hermione told her friends about Remus coming after breakfast. Word soon spread like wildfire. Cody came to ask about it, and ate with her. The owls came and dropped the mail and newspaper. Luna was distributing The Quibbler to the students that aren't subscribe to it. Hermione is already subscribe to The Quibbler since second year.

Professor Umbridge didn't look happy as she sat on the staff table. She had a suspicious that the Minister told her about the complaints from pureblood parents or how mad the Department of Magical Education was for appointing her as a professor.

The fifth year Gryffindor ignored it to eat her food. She then left with a large diverse group of students to Remus lessons. He was starting on America's magical world. Everyone was interested in this. Especially with how big Hunters were there.

Hunters: muggles that hunt down the supernatural. Hunters were always talked about as if they were fairy tales at sleepovers or camping trips. Hermione, and a majority of the students, were shock that they were still around. Remus also talked about how dark arts was common among muggles trying to do magic.

Everyone was disgusted that they also go by the name witches. Remus said that anyone was welcome to leave if they did not wish to hear his lecture. No one got up to leave. He also said that this topic would last a month long. As disturbing as it was to listen to some of these subjects, it was a very interesting to learn about.

* * *

It's been a week since school started and it was going great, aside from Defense. She saw Professor Flitwick after dinner on Monday for advance dueling, Professor Snape on Wednesday after dinner for a more deeper lessons with potions and their ingredients, and Madam Pomfrey gave her material to read and came to the hospital wing for lessons on Sunday morning. She also go the Room of Things to look like her Gramps obstacle course. Hermione was at the library to do her homework, read, and help the students that ask.

Hermione was getting very popular students asking for help. She was even getting some of the older students asking her questions. It was well known how the fifth year Gryffindor was very studious and was a Know-It-All. A lot say that she could probably take the O.W.L. and the N.E.W.T. right now and pass them. She highly doubted that. She needs months of preparing of preparing before taking any of them.

The Black heiress was enjoying she breakfast when the twins came over to her to tell her about Educational Decree Number Twenty-Three: Dolores Jane Umbridge has been appointed to the post of Hogwarts High Inquisitor.

"What in the world is this? The 12-century? Hogwarts is not a Catholic church," Hermione said gaining some of the muggle-borns attention, some of which she help with for history subjects.

Harry was eating next to Hermione, and she notice how the Potter heir was getting very angry lately. She was happy that he hadn't snap at her yet, but she was sure going to happen eventually. He came back late from detention with Professor Umbridge and refused to talk about it with her. She noticed that his hand was wrapped though, so he was getting some physical punishment, much to her horror.

"Harry," she called out calmly, "You should practice your occlumency."

Her fellow Gryffindor didn't say anything, but he got up and left. Hermione hopped that he would call Sirius or Remus. Harry always seemed better after lessons with Remus or a call from his Godfather. Sirius said that he was getting more of those weird dreams again.

Hermione just hoped that everything was going to be okay. Losing her appetite now, she left with her familiar to her room. She was planning on writing to Viktor, it always brought her comfort. Even though they can know call each other, she still loved getting letters. She still wrote to her parents and grandparents too. She would occasionally get letters from Oliver Wood and Marcus Flint too, she was happy for her friends' success.

* * *

Hermione lessons becoming well know now. It was overwhelmed at how many students were coming to her, and in these lessons she rarely saw Draco and Theodore for her liking. So she set times for tutoring at the library and a different time for Defense lessons at the Spare Room. She ask for everyone the keep it under the radar from Professor Umbridge and they had agree to.

Professor Umbridge was already trying to get Professor Remus out of Hogwarts, but thankfully the contract was preventing her from doing so, and it's not like she could do anything about it since he was a private tutor that was hired by a student. Not Hogwarts. Plus, Hogwarts would have to pay a fee if they stopped her lessons, and the school board did not want to pay it.

The pink toad was also trying stop the intermixing with other houses that got her on the bad side of students and professors. However, she has not been successful in it yet, but she had a feeling she will be in the future.

* * *

"You got to be kidding me!" Neville yelled out with others agreeing with him as the looked at Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four.

 _Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four:  
All Student Organisations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded. An Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students. Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge). No Student Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor. Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organisation, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled._

Hermione felt dread. She could get expelled if she kept tutoring and teaching Defence.

Expelled!

It was her worst nightmare coming true, and out to get her.

Students that she tutor and taught were out the find one who told. Through everyone's resources they try to find out who told, which was hard, but their search was fruitful. It turned out that a Willy Widdershins had overheard some students talk about it in on their last Hogsmeade trip. People that she tutored started to write up their name on a list for Hermione to turn to Professor Umbridge to approve.

Another thing that got students mad were the disband of the Gobstones club, Photography Club, Music Club and Quidditch teams. The disband of Quidditch got students out for blood. It was terrifying to see the outrage from some students that she always identifies as calm, hard to anger, or wouldn't hurt a fly.

She had sent a letter to Oliver and Marcus about it wanting to know their input on this. The curly haired brunette did not think that they would go to the Ministry themself with a Quidditch and Gobstones committee. They had argued that this Decree had to be put down or they will have to look out of the UK to recruit. The Quibbler even wrote an article about the isolation of the students might be experiencing with this new Decree. The Daily Prophet was not far behind after that.

Professor Umbridge would not take down the Decree, but was forced to a to allow both sports to proceed as they did along with the Music Club Professor Flitwick ran. However, she did denie the approval of the Photography Club and Hermione's tutoring group. They in return went to Headmaster Dumbledore. He and Professor McGonagall approved of the groups.

The High Inquisitor was also reviewing classes. She got an earful whenever she was in a private lessons with Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape. She was kind of happy that Hagrid wasn't back yet. She knew that his lessons tend to be dangerous, so when he came back she will help him with his lesson plans so that he wouldn't get in trouble with the pink toad.

Hermione just got done with Remus lessons. He ask her to stay behind so he can talk in private with her. He gave Harry a quick talk before it was just the two of them.

"Hermione, I've noticed that your not looking so well. Is everything okay."

Hermione gave an exhausted sigh and unloaded her problems. How everyone was asking for her help, how Professor Umbridge was making this year hard for her and her friends, how she wants Viktor to comfort her, how little sleep she was getting to finish homework, and how she was worrying about everyone that was not getting the right education on DADA.

She ended up crying at how stressed she was. Remus hugged her as she broke down with Riddick rubbing his head on her. She soon stopped crying after five minutes.

"Hermione, you have to remember that you are human. Yes, we all know that you are very smart and crave knowledge as I crave chocolate. We all know how kind you are to help everyone you meet. We all know of your hard work ethics. Your classmates all see this, so they tend to forget that your like them too. You need breaks. You have too much on your plate to handle. You need to drop or cut off some of your activity, okay. You need to look after yourself before you can look after others," The werewolf stated with authority. He could see the struggle on the witch's face as he put one hand on her shoulder and the other under her chin to look at him, "Yourself first."

Hermione struggled to agree at first, but did and gave the werewolf a fierce hug, "Thank you Moony, I really needed someone to tell me that. I'll do what you suggested."

"I know you're free for another hour and a half, so why don't you go down to the lake Hermione? I'm sure no one will disturb you there as you think over what to cut or cancel." He said as he smiled.

Hermione did just that. Riddick decided not to come since he was not a fan of large body of water. Apparently Trindingos can not swim. People always wonder about it, but there was no records if they could since they were always in land or leg length water. Hermione ask about it during the summer, and Mr. Jefferies and others observed as Riddick try to swim with Hermione. He nearly drowned, but thankfully one of the magizoology was able to fix him up.

It was the middle October, but it wasn't as cold as it could be, so Hermione decided to walk into the water where there happened to be a rock where she could sit and have her feets in. She tough out the cold as she bare feet and legs met the cold water.

Thinking over of what she could cut, she decided to cut her time with Professor Flitwick into every other week. Her tutoring hours would be cut by ⅔ and will give potion, runes, arithmancy, and those with GCSE her primary attention. Now she had a lot of time to do as she pleased. She was still worried about Defense.

All they were doing in the class was writing out of the book. Literally, that's all they did in class, they couldn't even talk. But if she did this, she knew she should could not lead alone. She would have to appoint helpers so she didn't have another breakdown due to the stress. Two helper from each house too to make others feel comfortable.

However, there was the no speaking of it problem. Maybe she could have a contract for them to sign to not to disclosure anything about the group. _But then how will we communicate with each other so we don't get caught?_ She will have to ask Professor Flitwick for a charms she could use because she was not going use the crystal balls.

The next thing on her mental list was a place. Easy. The Room of Requirements will do nicely. _But how am I supposed to teach the younger students?_ She would have to assign Luna for that, and maybe she could teach the younger students with Luna at times. She could think of lessons while she was in Defense class. She could easily jinx her book to look like the textbook, and the same with her notebook.

With everything now in order, Hermione felt much better. She was relaxing as she swung her legs in the water. She was unaware a certain mermaid up from the water and spying on her.

Hermione soon felt like she had enough time relaxing and heading back to the castle. She head to the tower to collect her stuff, and write a letter home and to Viktor. She called Fleur to see how she was doing.

She was apparently taken out of the France branch of Gringott to be putted in the British branch, which Bill was now apart of. They were wanting her heightened sense for dark artifacts to check out all of the vaults. She also said that they may know of a way to save the Ravenclaw tiara. After their goodbyes, she headed to class.

* * *

Hermione had just finished all of the coins with the protean charm. She had the contract ready, and she knew who to pick. Cedric and Hannah for Hufflepuff, Padma and Terry for Ravenclaw, Parvati and Neville for Gryffindor, and Daphne and Blaise for Slytherin.

They would be responsible of making sure Hermione didn't bite off to much, and look over recruitment. If they see students wanting to defend themselves they would tell them to go ask Hermione about it in private. If Crookshank found them trustworthy, she would give them the contract and tell them the consequences if they went against it. If the felt found someone in the same position as them, they would have to tell the helper and they would repeat the process.

Hermione was in the library at the moment, so she decided to go looking for any of her friends. It was by chance that came across Draco alone, so she engulfed him in a much needed hug that he returned. They had some small talk before he fled back to his routine before he was noticed to be missing.

After that, Hermione was happy to see Terry and Hannah together doing homework. She told them her plan, and they agree to help her out. They thought she was a bit extreme that the contract didn't want them to talk about the group outside from the lesson destination, but she simply reminded them that the first time they got caught was because someone overheard a conversation. She gave them their coins and continued to hunt.

Riddick was hunting for the rest of her friends. Riddick thought it was fun hunting them down. She kept passing students that she knew would love to join, but she needed Crookshank with her to be the judge. By dinner time, the Trindingo was rewarded with a kangaroo treat.

The sixteen year old Gryffindor told her half kneazle that she wanted him to judge these people that would be joining her group. Hermione could feel his smugness radiating off him at given this important job. Riddick was a bit down about that, but cheered up when she told him that he was welcome to join in on lessons.

She was in her dorm room. The girls were there gossiping.

"Girls, tell me, do you want defend yourself, or worry about your O.W.L.?" Hermione hear Parvati say quietly. Even though they were in the safety of their room they were all still scared to speak to loud about the subject.

Parvati was recruiting, Neville was probably doing the same at this moment. Hermione was reading one of the book Madam Pomfrey gave her when the girls came up to her. Crookshank looked them all in the eye as if he was looking into their soul.

 _They can be trusted with this, Pet._

"Are you starting another group Hermione?" Lavender whispered.

"I need you to sign something first if your serious about your O.W.L. or defending yourselves," Hermione whispered back as she pulled out the contract and coins from her trusty knapsack.

They sign and noticed that Parvati had already signed. They were then given a coin.

"Do not lose this coin no matter what. This contract you just sign means you have joined my study group to learn proper defence. Remember, you can not speak about it to anyone unless we are all together in the safety of the classroom. It really won't look good for any of your complexions, and you will most likely be an outcast by everyone in the group if you go against these demands," the leader of the group whispered.

The girls were horrified at the consequences if they told. They valued their skin and social life. Hermione knew this too well from before Hogwarts. Children from her primary school were terrified to talk to her in fear of being outcast by popular kids. She then went into more detail about the rules, and was planning on having a meeting before Halloween.

She then moved to the common room with Crookshanks and Riddick. It was pretty busy, but no one was paying her much attention as she moved to a quiet corner. She saw the twins over. She knew she could trust them with this. Crookshank didn't even look up when she called their name. She made them sign first, then told them. They were all for it.

They stay to talk about the Halloween feast. They plan on having catnip all over the hall. They found out that Professor Umbridge has a love for cats, so the also plan the transfigure a stash of catnips into a rats and have them run around the Great Hall and have one or two run up to the Pink Toad and hide in her clothes. It would leave no link to them.

They laugh at the scenario. Hermione saw Harry walk in. She called him over. The twins left to give them privacy.

Harry just got out of his detention, and Hermione would still ask about it, but get no response from it. The only ones that seem to get through to him was Sirius and Remus. She called out to her cousin's godson, and Crookshanks said that he didn't feel right, like a veil was over him. So she proceeded with caution.

She talk in a whisper with him, making him do the same. She ask him sign the contract if he wanted to learn to defend himself or wanted to pass their O.W.L.

Harry was so happy that Hermione was always five steps ahead of him. He knew she would do great with this study group like she did in second year, last year teaching him spells to stay alive, and this year before they had to stop. She would make a wonderful teacher.

"So you're basically making an army?" the lightning bolt scar boy ask.

"No, this is just to get a proper education on Defence," the curly hair girl said.

"But Hermione, you know what's out there, you know we have to learn to protect ourselves," he shot back a bit angry.

"Exactly Harry, that's what I'm doing. Teaching people how to defend themselves to get away or get help. These people are adults Harry, we are still kids. Do not make them jump to the front of the line."

"But Hermione, we have too. You can easily do it. We can easily get back at that Toad," Harry was not being quiet anymore and was drawing attention to them with his angry outburst.

Hermione abruptly stood making her chair crash to the floor. Everyone was now looking at her.

"That it isn't it. You just want to get back at the Toad. I know you want to get back at her in any way you could because of all the detention your getting, but that's also your fault. She is baiting you to step out of line in class, and you take the bait. You know that her detention causes you physical pain, so why do it. I have offer to help with the pain, but you won't accept. I am tired of your pity party, I have other things to be worry about. I have homework to do, people to help, private studies to do, O.W.L.'s to prepare for, familiars to care for, and myself to care for. You are not the center of the world, so open your goddamn eyes and grow the fuck up," Hermione said as she shoved everything to in her knapsack and went to bed.

People were shock at Hermione's verbal attack at Harry, but they were more shock about her cursing. She was always wanting everyone to watch their language.

Harry was just as shock. He went to his room, ignoring the whispers, and called Sirius through the two way mirror he gave him. Remus was there too and told them both how Hermione had a breakdown not long ago. He never realized that she was under so much stress. His honorary uncle had to remind him that his best friend was human with flaws, not the perfect human he thought she was.

Hermione closed her bed curtains and place a silence spell. She called Viktor for comfort. He was sleeping, but he stayed up to comfort her. Hermione loved Viktor that she couldn't explain it, and she knew he felt the same way. True, they haven't done anything other than kissing, holding hands, and cuddle, but it felt right to do so.

Viktor had just comforted his girlfriend to sleep. He smile at her sleeping face through the crystal ball. He couldn't wait to see that face every time he woke up. He has known Hermione for years and has been in love with her from the beginning. Tomorrow he had no practice, so he will talk to his parents, her parents, and Sirius about proposing to her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, I'm alive so don't worry. I've just been busy with school, doctors appointments, family issues, and having a new social life. There was also an idea of a new story, but I decided to stop that one and just continue my regular updating schedule. Because I feel bad for not posting up, I'll be posting up more this week then just one. If you read my Harry Potter and Twilight crossover, that one is almost done so I'll just post of the rest of those characters and finish the story.**

 **Again, I'm sorry.**

It was October thirtieth, and everyone that sign the contract was here. Hermione and Harry had made up a few days after their disagreement. The only ones that she didn't sign let sign were Marietta Edgecombe and Zacharias Smith. She was very sceptical with Cho Chang since she was best friends with Marietta, and Crookshanks called her weak, but Harry kept bugging her to the the Ravenclaw join.

Seamus Finnigan was another one. Crookshanks called him trouble and she knew well that he would start arguments with Harry, but Dean also begged her to let his best mate in.

Hermione had the room ready to make the door appear for members, have chairs set up, and a chalkboard ready. She had a small number of Slytherins, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw took a big portion of the group, and Hufflepuff were in between. In total, there was a total thirty-eight students here.

"We are all here to either get a proper education on how to defend ourselves or to pass our test in the end of the year. I know most of you believe that Voldemort is back, but I also know that the rest of you are sceptical or don't believe it, and that's fine," she noticed that Harry, Ronald, and Ginny were about to argue, but the twins held them down, "I will not request you to believe that he's back to be here. This is not an army I'm making, this is a group I made were we can learn spells to pass our exams, get out of a tight spot, and have fun."

Everyone was satisfied to hear that they could believe what they want, and would not be forced to believe something they did not just to be here. Hermione then went to details on what she has outline on the requirements for the O.W.L. and the N.E.W.T, and what she would be teaching. The curly hair Gryffindor said that fourth years and younger would be at the other end of the room and be lead by Luna. On days she would combine the class to learn a new spell pand have mock duels together.

Hermione then went into detail of the helpers. She was just one person, so she couldn't watch everyone on their improvement or give them support, and would lead the group if she was unable to. The members would also have to report to the helpers if they found a possible new member, and if they know they could not be at the next meeting time, which they will be at least given an eight hours ahead of their meeting time.

"Now, before you leave, please apply some of your magic on this radar. You will receive a message of when the next meeting time is," Hermione said as she held her magical radar.

* * *

They had their first lesson after Halloween, and students were loving it. Hermione decided to have Harry as one of her helpers. He was a natural teacher when it came to Defence. The both of them were doing great teaching together that she suggested that they shared teaching the group. He readily accepted to help her to take off from her load.

Hermione also notice that Harry looked to be doing better, and he didn't get as angry and didn't snap in class. He must of taking to practice occlumency more.

It was at breakfast when Susan and Daphne pulled her away from her food to see the new Decree up.

 _Educational Decree Number Twenty-Five:_

 _The High Inquisitor will henceforth have supreme authority over all punishments, sanctions and removal of privileges pertaining to the students of Hogwarts, and the power to alter such punishments, sanctions and removals of privileges as may have been placed by other staff members._

"You got to be kidding. Is this her way of retaliating to Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall for approving the groups," Hermione said with disbelief.

"At least she hasn't separated us yet," Daphne said quietly as they walk back together to the Slytherin table with Neville right next to her holding her hand.

The Gryffindor and Slytherin pair sat together, enjoying the little closeness they had. Susan and Blaise were doing the same making Hermione grow envious of them. Sighing depressingly, she thought of how much she miss the closeness she had with Viktor. She was just so happy that she could still see his face every night before she went to bed because she honestly didn't know how she could handle their long distance without seeing and hearing his voice.

Hermione talked with all of the Slytherins in some way, but she talked to her yearmates, Astoria, and Cody the most. Theodore and Draco weren't far. They, along with Pany, Tracey, Gregory and Vincent were getting lessons from Daphne and Blaise since they couldn't join the group.

They started talking about about classes and family. Neville didn't say much about his parents since they weren't in a private place, but he did look happier.

That night Hermione came back from her private lessons with Professor Snape, and on the way back to the tower she hear someone crying. She came upon a second year Hufflepuff she recognize from tutoring potion was holding his hand to his chest. Ushering him to the hospital wing, she gave him comfort as Madam Pomfrey fixed his hand.

"Adam, how did you hurt your hand?"

Adam lean into her touch as she rubbed his back, "I spoke out of term in Defense class. I got annoyed with the professor not teaching us anything to defend ourselves with, so I called her a poor excuse of a professor, and stupid for not believing that You-Know-Who is back."

"Oh Adam, I commend you for your need to learn and your bravery for standing up to what you believe, but not for doing it the way you did."

She continued to rub his back as the school nurse fix his hand. Hermione didn't get a look at his hand, but would ask about it later. Madam Pomfrey ask her to walk him back.

Hermione did the password for the barrels, and waiting for him in the common room was his sister, Amber Hills. She was a fourth year that also came to her for Arithmancy and was in her study group for Defense second year with Luna.

They were some people in the common room, most were in her group, but she still didn't want to risk it. She told Adam that if he still wanted to learn defence, he could come to her for a book. The offer stood for Amber as well.

* * *

There was a huge commotion at the entrance to Hogwarts, and Hermione was dragged along by Neville to see what was going on. Professor Trelawney was standing there with trunks that looked like they were through on the floor. Trelawney was shaking like she was going to cry, and the curly haired Gryffindor really hoped she didn't.

Crying people always made her want to cry too and she just hated it, but she couldn't control it.

Professor Umbridge then walk up to the Divination teacher.

"Hogwarts has been my home for sixteen years. You can't do this," Sybill said with a wobbly voice.

"Actually, I can," the Devil in Pink said as she held a Order of Dismissal.

Hermione could already hear Lavender, Parvati and Padma crying not far. The three girls love Professor Trelawney and to see her being forced to leave broke their heart. She was now crying at the sight of Professor Trelawney crying and a few other people crying too. The Black heiress didn't like the teacher, but that didn't mean that she wanted the teacher gone from Hogwarts.

Professor McGonagall soon showed up, and she went to comfort her crying colleague. Professor Dumbledore then came and he confronted the Toad that she had no right to banish his teacher from Hogwarts.

This woman straight out threatened Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore of his position as Headmaster. He walked away and students were going back to what they were originally doing. She saw Harry call out the the professor, but he did not wait for her friend.

* * *

Weeks has past and she was helping Madam Pomfrey with healing hands of students more often than she thought. She started to do Harry's hand now. She offer to teach Ginny how to do it since she seemed to want to help.

The Gryffindor had learned that she was using Blood Quills and she quickly called Ragnok about it. There has been missing quills in the past and more so recently, but they thought nothing of it. They couldn't do much though since she hasn't actually rob them.

Hermione was wanting more information about this woman and ask if they could check her history. She needed to know more about Dolores Jane Umbridge.

In potion, Professor Snape was grading her harder that she actually got an Acceptable once. The well known bookworm nearly fainted at the sight of it. She ask him after class why she the grade. The potion master told her that since she has ask his for private lessons on a better understanding of potions he expects nothing less from her. He scolded her throughout one lesson about knowing better that these potion could be improved.

In charms, Professor Flitwick was losing some of his cheerfulness in class. The Devil in Pink would question him about his credibility as a charm teacher one time in class. Hermione actually laughed at this. She covered it up as fast as she could for Filius to answer. The pink toad soon left and Hermione couldn't hold it anymore. She was getting look.

"Did the professor with no criteria to teach just ask you if you were fit to teach?" Hermione couldn't stop laughing at the irony. Soon everyone realized this and joined her.

In their private lessons, her half goblin teacher and friend was dueling much harsh then usual. She assume it was pent up anger and preparing her to fight someone who older and more powerful than her.

In Arithmancy, she was learning so much more than just the future outcome of spells and potion, but they were now going into predicting the probability of the future. She was loving it and was excelling in the topic, but she then realized, as much as she hated it, that Professor Trelawney was right that she was not meant to do Divination.

In Ancient Runes it was getting more challenging, but Hermione took it on. She needed too in order to advance her alchemy and spagyric. However, they weren't actually learning the alchemy chart yet. That would be in the next term. She noticed Draco and Theodore seemed to be very interested in this. She hoped they could do a project together.

Hermione's group was growing larger, there's has been an additional of fourteen and they are already in December. Hermione and Harry were doing good at teaching them together and would switch off from teaching the younger and older groups. However, it was now three groups since the Black heiress separated the N.E.W.T. level students from the O.W.L. level. Cedric was teaching that group as she helped with what she could, which was a lot for being a fifth year, but then again she did help Marcus Flint and Oliver Wood with their N.E.W.T.

Hermione was noticing that Cho and Harry were spending more time. She was happy for him, but at the same time annoyed. Cho as popular with guys, and moved on to fast for her liking. That was also another small reason for separating the older group, but the two still manage to spend time together.

Hermione was gathering group so she could give an announcement, "Alright ladies and gentlemen, I have some important things I want to address before we start lessons," she pulled out her magical radar, "Some of you are getting followed."

She pointed out the bright red bot wondering around the pale blues in the room of requirements. She then pass it around so everyone could see.

"Now, I don't know if you might of let it slip of what you learned in a conversation, have curiou friends who wonder where you are, or Flich happened to see a large group of us together, but I don't like this one bit. So I've decided that after this session we will not have another one until after break. Unless your willing to do some during break."

They were not happy to take a two week break before winter break, but they did seem fine with a possible chance of meeting during winter break, and everyone was going home too.

"If you find out who is following you, please reported to a helper or myself. If you can talk to them without giving anything away, go for it, but tell someone first. We can not let word get out to Professor Umbridge. All of us or just myself can be expelled. Some of us can easily get into another school. However, you have to remember that muggle-borns don't have connections like most of us do. If they get expelled, them and their parents can lose their memories of the magical world," Hermione stated gravely, now making them realize the risk they were taking. "Over break, I will try and talk with the Headmistress of Beauxbatons to see that if this does happen, the muggle-borns will be covered for this."

Everyone was now quiet.

"On a good note, I managed to get doors appear and open up at different floors, so it should be easier to lose those followers. Now, since today MIGHT be our last lesson till we come back from break or we meet up during break." She said a happy voice trying to cheer them up. "I decided to teach you a new spell, have mock duels, and possibly teach you how to do the Patronus charm."

Everyone was excited, they learned an ice spell that froze the floor making the opponents fall over. She and Harry had a duel and they saw how useful it was when Harry couldn't stay up long enough to aim his spell right and Hermione running around. Everyone was excited to start dueling.

Hermione loved seeing everyone intermix with the other houses for partners. She thought it was really cute that Cody ask her to duel with him. Who could say no to cute puppy hazel eyes of an eleven year old.

Soon Harry and Hermione were demonstrating their patronus. They stated that they did not expect anyone to do it right away since it took them a long time.

Time was ready for them to leave, and Hermione made the doors. Some went out of the usual door since there wasn't anyone there anymore, but everyone went out no more than three in a group.

* * *

Break was only a five of days away, but Hermione was feeling terrible. Harry has ask her what was wrong, and she simply told him that she felt something terrible was going to happen. The raw-looking-scare teen in return told Sirius and Remus, and they told Albus Dumbledore.

The next night, Harry had the worst nightmare ever, and Hermione woke up in a cold sweat and shaking. Riddick and Crookshank woke up Parvati and helped her to the hospital wing. They came across Ron and Harry, who was also in the same state as Hermione. They left them in the common room with Parvati going to get Professor McGonagall and Ron to get the twins for help.

Parvati went back to bed as George and Professor McGonagall took Hermione, and Fred and Ron with Harry. They were soon all in Professor Dumbledore's office. Harry starts saying that Mr. Weasley was attacked making Professor McGonagall leave to go retrieve Ginny.

Professor Dumbledore was asking Harry for detail. Harry couldn't say much just that it was a snake that was attacking Mr. Weasley. Professor Dumbledore then ask the muggle-born what she dreamt about.

"I don't know, everything was black, but I felt something wrap around me tighten. I feel a rib or two break, and my left hands fingers hurt so much. It bit me. I feel something coursing through my veins as I bleed out. I'm going to die." She was crying as her familiars gave her comfort.

Professor Dumbledore was ordering the portraits. Ignoring the others in the room. Harry was not happy about this. He snapped with all of this year the headmaster has ignored.

"LOOK AT ME!" He yelled making everyone jump.

 _GET AWAY FROM HIM! HE HAS A VEIL OVER HIM!_

Crookshank yelled in Hermione's mind. So she moved to the other end of the office against the wall with Riddick and Crookshank guarding her.

Harry now having everyone's attention, looked at Headmaster's eyes. He had such a strange urge to attack the ancient wizard. He heard Hermione's cat hissing very loudly, and got back to his original thought.

"What's happening to me? What's wrong with Hermione?"

"It looks like it can't be prevented from being known." The aged wizard said as Professor Snape came in. "Hermione had some form of Seer abilities that we do not know the extent to. Her closeness with you, Harry, must of connected your dreams. What she was dreaming about was the attack of Mr. Weasley, but in his shoe."

Ginny broke down with her brothers looked fearful and shaken.

"Dad's left handed," Fred whispered.

"Severus, it can not wait any longer. Take Harry and train him. Professor McGonagall take Hermione to the hospital wing for a calming draught. I will have a portkey ready for the Weasleys."

"Wait," Hermione called out. She was still shaking, but not as much as before, "Take my potion with you."

"That is a kind offer Miss Black, but are you sure about this? You could possibly have the potion known to the public," the Potion Master said.

"I'll give the twins only the necessary portion, and they're sneaky. They could easily slip it into Mr. Weasley without getting caught."

"Then do so Miss Black. Quickly," Professor Dumbledore said.

Professor Snape dragged Harry away as Hermione ran with Professor McGonagall following her. Hermione got her potion and a small phial. She has Professor McGonagall pour it in since she was still shaking. The curly haired teen then called Dobby, and he delivered it to the twins, and then she was escorted to the hospital wing.

Morning came, and Hermione stayed in the hospital wing with Madam Pomfrey. The matron talked to her patient through the process that it was a dream and not reality. It took awhile, but the sixteen year old was coming into terms that it was all a dream.

Harry was the only one to visit her. He was helping her greatly without him even knowing. Neville and Daphne argued enough to see Hermione. Soon Hermione was good enough to be let out, and she set up a small meeting with the members tomorrow.

There were no more classes or finals to take any more, so she decided they might as well duel for half a hour.

The next day after lunch, everyone sans the Weasleys were there. They were now making the final vote about having practice during break. Everyone agreed to go to Diagon Alley to use the floo if they did not have a floo of their own. Parents were okay to come if they like, but that was only if they knew their parent wouldn't tell. They did not want word to reach the minister.

Sessions would be about two to three hours long and two times a week. They would be meeting at Hermione's Grandparents house where it had the best wards to block magic from reaching the ministry.

Everyone duelled for the rest of their season and left the same way they did last time.

* * *

Hermione and Harry were picked up at the train station by Tonks, Moody, Remus, and Sirius. She was sure there was more, just hiding. They did a side along apparition to 12 Grimmauld Place.

Hermione was tackled by red headed people in a hug as soon as she was on her feets.

"Oh thank you Hermione for the potion. Arthur made a full recovery and will be here in two days," Molly said as she crushed Hermione in a hug crying with relief.

"No problem Mrs. Weasley, I would hate for you to lose your husband and my friends to lose their father."

Molly then let go of Hermione moved to Harry to give him her thanks. Hermione was then passed around by the Weasley. It was a bit awkward for her and Ron, but she feels like they can actually be friends now. Hermione has seen Ron grow up, and stick with Harry diligently this year.

"Hermione, I am really grateful for you helping my family out. I can never repay you for what you have done. I hope that we can start over and actually be friends," Ron said as he help out his hand.

The Black heiress took it, "I would really like that."

Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, and Harry moved to Hermione's room. Her familiars stayed with her on the bed. Ginny decided to sit on the bed too. Fred, George, Ron and Harry took a bean bag. The adults were having an Order meeting. They talked about what had happen after that night.

The twins admitted that it was hard to get the potion in their father with all of the healers around him, but they manage by George taking a Fainting Fancies and Fred working fast. Hermione said that she was having a hard time believing that she dreamt the experience and that it wasn't real, but she got through it with help from Madam Pomfrey, Harry, Neville and Daphne. Harry then went into detail of what he did with Professor Snape.

"He's teaching me occlumency, but he's not telling me to meditate or telling what to do to clear my head. He's just invading my mind. He says I have a connection with Voldemort mind himself and that there's a chance he could see through it or control it," he admitted fearful.

Harry heard gasp from his friends he looked to see that they had scared faces. Hermione went on her knees and hugged him.

Harry was still at first, but then he started to cry. He had no idea just how scared he was of this news. He had no idea just how much he needed a hug and his friends support. He hugged his friend back for dear life.

"I'm scared Hermione. I'm so scared that he might control me."

"You don't have to worry about that Harry. We'll knock you good to set you right," Ron said with his hand on his shoulder.

Hermione ushered for Ginny to take over.

"Harry, I'll be back. I need to talk to the adults," she said as she left with her hair whipping around.

If she had paid attention, she would of noticed that five pair of feets were behind her as she slammed the dinning door open.

"Have you idiots gone completely insensitive! Harry should have a right to know that he's a horcrux!" Hermione was angry beyond belief. Her hair was growing in volume, sparks around her, and she gave a growling-hiss.

There was a lot of adults looking at her in surprise and disbelief at her outburst. Harry, who was at the door, looked horrified.

"No, this can't be true. Sirius? Remus?" Harry called out close to breaking down again.

"Of course not Harry. You were never possessed after Voldemort was killed," Sirius said as he got up to reach Harry.

"No! Think logically about this. Voldemort has three known horcrux. A fourth if we count the possibility that the death of Bertha Jorkins was used to make one, and with the dream of the snake might confirm it. They should not be connected if Voldemort just try to kill Harry. He killed Lily Potter first before trying to kill Harry. The chances of him making Harry a horcrux unknowingly are very high."

Most looked confused of what Hermione was talking about, but the ones she found important seem to know what she was talking about. Molly got up to push the kids out.

"Miss Black, do you mind staying by the door," Professor Dumbledore said.

Hermione just nodded. She leaned against the wall as Harry looked at her to tell her it's all a lie. She walked over to him and hugged him again. She then took off Igneel and place him on Harry's ear.

"I will help you no matter what Harry. Friends stick together through thick and thin. Take Igneel for awhile. He'll protect you," and she kissed his forehead.

They sat there on the stairs in silence for a long time. Ron broke the silence by asking what was a horcrux. She let Harry explained that. After that they talked about the group. Hermione and Harry talked about their plan this break. Talking about Defence was cheering Harry up. After twenty minutes the adults started to leave. Hermione was soon called in.

The ones left in there were Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape, Alastor Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Tonks, Remus and Sirius.

"Miss Black, do tell me why you believe Harry if a horcrux."

"With Harry's dreams, and his anger this year it has to be due to Voldemort being stronger. Also, Crookshank said that he sees a veil over Harry. The night we were in your office it was strong enough were Crooks felt like I needed to get away from Harry. Crooks has been very aware when Harry is near and won't leave me alone with him anymore."

"No, Lily did not die for her son to be turned into a horcrux," Remus said as he held so tightly onto the table it cracked due to the pressure.

"It'll okay Remus. Fleur told me that Gringott is close to finding a way to remove the soul from Ravenclaw's Diadem without breaking it. I'm positive they could do the same for Harry."

"Where would we be if you weren't in our life Hermione," Sirius said as he gave a sigh of relief with Remus.

"I'm sure you would of done fine," she said as she pat their hands, "Sirius, could I go home know. I would like to see my family and friends."

Sirius smiled brightly at her, "They are all staying at Lynx's home. We plan on have Christmas there. Hope you don't mind that there's going to be a bit more of people there."

"Not at all Sirius, the more the merrier. But I was wondering if I could stay there. I plan on having a study group come by to prepare for O.W.L.'s."

"Of course, and I expect that Harry and the Weasleys are in your group," Sirius said with Black trademark smirk.

"Why of course cousin. Like I would let them fail," she said back with the same smirk.

* * *

It was the first session during break and parents were all over the place. Everyone showed up and most with their parents. Hermione was just happy that her Gramps home was large enough for everyone. All parents knew how poor their sons or daughters were being taught poorly in defence and fully support them leaning. Muggle-born parents were excited to see their children actually do magic. Neville was wanting to show how well he was doing to his parents, who were disguise as Algie Longbottom and Enid Longbottom.

Hermione was happy to have some outside helpers. Viktor, Gavrail, Tihomir, Fleur, Bill, and Oliver were over to help. Penelope Clearwater came too to help. Penelope and Hermione would send letters to one another occasionally. The two got close after the attack second year. Although, in her last letter she wrote how upset she was with Percy's behavior to the rise of Voldemort and their breakup afterwards.

Hermione separated them into their usual groups of three, each reviewing through their spells. After an hour they took a break.

"Mia," Hermione heard her Gramps call out with disappointment, "I've seen you guys stand there for an hour doing spells, but no physical activities. Go do the course."

Hermione jaw dropped to the floor as she looked at her Gramps. She heard her Gran laughing at her.

"But-"

"No buts young lady. It's bad for your health if you don't have enough of exercise. Now go. My house, my rules," he glowed at hearing his wife laugh. The man was a sucker to hear his wife laugh and see her smile.

"I am really sorry guys, but we have to do the obstacle course. Please just deal with it."

Everyone, but the muggle-borns, looked confused at what she was talking about. Gabrielle, wanting to do the physical activity joined them with some of the other younger siblings that came.

"GO!" She heard her Gramps yell out.

Hermione took off with Viktor by her side. She smiled him and they played around as they ran. They finish fast with Oliver and Harry not far behind. Gavrail and Tihomir had stayed close with Padma and Parvati. She laughed at seeing Fleur walk the whole way with Bill next to her.

"That was great Hermione! I wish I knew of this back in Hogwarts. Training would of been more interesting," Oliver said with joy.

"What is this? Boot camp?!" Hannah yelled as she finished.

"I think it's cool. It's like ones in military movies," Dean said with Seamus and Terry agreeing.

"Dear Lord, is your physical education really that bad," a father ask.

"We're wizards and witches. We don't have a reason to do physical education. Have you seen our sports?" a halfblood Ravenclaw said.

The younger siblings looked tired, but happy as they went back to their parents. Everyone then went to their parents drank water as they talked. Hermione lean into her boyfriend as she watched everyone talk. She sat with her family as she fit perfectly into Viktor's arm. She noticed that her parents looked very happy for her, so she smiled at them. Her mother pulled out a camera for the two to look her way and smile.

Break was over and new spells were taught. After that it was dueling. Susan's aunt, Neville's mum and dad, Remus and Sirius helped supervise. Hermione had her potions, balms, and spells ready incase a spell went wrong. Hermione duelled with Viktor and Fleur. Cody had asked her sweetly to duel with him and she couldn't say no.

"Okay guys, let's review all of the spells, try the patronus charm, then call it a day. Next time we meet again, bring suitable clothes to do the obstacle course."

Magical parents were very interested in this. Some parents that didn't know how to do the patronus charm even joined in with their kids on the lesson. Viktor's bear played around with Hermione's lioness. Fleur's hippogriff played with Bills falcon. Remus' wolf, Sirius' dog, and Harry's stag prance around, but stayed close to one another. Neville manage to get a light out of his wand making everyone cheer for him.

They called it an end after that and everyone left.

* * *

It was Christmas and Hermione was feeling extra happy. It turned out that the Longbottom's, Greengrass' and Weasley were coming over, and she had invited the Lovegoods too.

That morning everyone was around the Christmas tree. Hermione found out that Alice Longbottom was Harry's Godmother. He was so happy to hear the news. Hermione was happy that her friend was cheering up after the terrible discovery with the horcrux.

Hermione took plenty of pictures. Soon gifts were all past out and everyone was getting ready to head the the dining room for breakfast.

"I have one more present for Mia."

"Viktor, you shouldn't have. Now I feel guilty that I don't have another one for you," Hermione said with a pout.

"Oh, but you will."

Hermione looked confused at her boyfriend. Viktor then got on one knee as she sat on the couch. He then pulled out a ring.

"Hermione, you have been in my life since I was eleven, and I've been in love with you since you've gave me that stuffed bear at the fair. Please say you'll marry me and make me that happiest man in the world."

Hermione held her hand over her face as happy tear came down. "Yes. Yes. YES! A million times yes to marrying you Viktor!" Hermione said as she tackled him to the ground with hugs and kisses.

Viktor slipped the simple, but beautiful engagement ring on her ring finger. She heard clapping, cheering, barking and congratulations from everyone as she pulled out of her kiss to look Viktor in his eyes. The pure sight of love was breathtaking to her.

"Welcome to the Black family Viktor," she heard Sirius say.

"What?" Hermione ask.

"Viktor said that he was willing to take the Black name if that what it takes to marry you. He didn't have to, but he thinks it would make you much happier to keep the Black name."

"Viktor, you didn't have too. I'm fine taking your last name."

"Yes, but it would make you happy."

Hermione couldn't deny that. Everyone moved to the dining room and talked. Neville joked with Viktor saying he had to try and beat him. Daphne seemed happy with hearing this. Luna was happy for her and couldn't wait to see that the wedding would look like.

* * *

The next day Hermione floo over to Gringott and Ragnok office. She enter to see that he was doing his endless pit of paperwork.

" _ **Ragnok, I have wonderful news for you and the King. Could we head over to him for lunch?**_ "

" _ **Of course Hermione. Must be wonderful news if you have a jump in you step.**_ "

The Goblin Nation citizen greeted them as they walk by to the castle underground. The King greeted them at the door and led them to a courtyard for lunch.

" _ **So Hermione, tell us about your good news,**_ " Ragnok said as he prepared the tea.

" _ **Viktor ask me to marry him, and I said yes!**_ "

" _ **This is wonderful news Old Friend, let's bring out the wine,**_ " the King said with a clap as servants came to change the tea with wine.

" _ **It is indeed, and Viktor is willing to take my last name, so it will be done with my traditions. I was hoping if you can lend me a book on goblin marriages.**_ "

" _ **Of course Old Friend, but do you not have to stick with the Black traditions?**_ "

" _ **Yes, but the Blacks are going to be a new type of Black from the old ones. I want to start a new tradition that my future generations will continue. I plan for the Blacks to have a wonderful relationship with the goblins that I want some of your culture in my wedding.**_ "

" _ **Hermione, I know I speak for the both of us when I say this is the most thoughtful gesture you're doing for us.**_ "

" _ **I agree with Ragnok, Old Friend. I know it will make the goblins happy that you are using some of our marriage traditions into your for your future generations to follow it. However, just now that these traditions are made for one partner. We know wizards culture can have polyamory, but we goblins will only take one partner.**_ "

" _ **Yes, I'm aware of this and I only plan to have Viktor for the rest of my life. You must come to the wedding when to time comes.**_ "

They had a pleasant lunch. Hermione talked about what had happened at school. Both goblins were angry that Dolores Jane Umbridge was using their blood quills in such a barbaric way. Ragnok said that he could not find anything on her family background. Hermione offered that maybe she lied about her blood status and was actually a halfblood and not a pureblood.

Ragnok was angry at that since it meant that the Toad used the imperius curse on a goblin to write the blood status on her. If the Minister or anyone who wanted to check and see if Dolores Jane Umbridge was a pureblood it would show to be true because Gringott said so.

Ragnok and the King were very happy that they now have something they can prosecute Professor Umbridge with. They'll even add the theft of blood quills for cruelty, child abuse, and abuse of power. And she would be under the goblins law, so they could not take over. Their dangerously sharp teeth showed with glee at this knowledge.

Hermione soon left and floo over to 12 Grimmauld Place. She was helping Harry practice occlumency. Harry was doing much better with practice, but that was mainly because of his new need for it.

After that she finished up her homework, and go study with Lucy. They were mainly going over theories, since Lucy wants Hermione to learn the Alchemy chart with her friends and classmates. The only ones she knows of were from the experience Lucy let her do.

* * *

"Okay guys, let's give the patronus a try and call it a day."

Hermione smiled at the sight of parents joining their child to do the spell. Hermione did the spell with a new memory of Viktor proposing to her. Instead of her lioness, she got a bear. She looked at Viktor for answer, but he had none.

"Remus, why is my patronus a bear?" Hermione called out gaining everyone's attention.

"Well, this is strange, but I have read something about it. Sometimes when people go through a great shock, an emotional upheaval, their patronus can change. I guess Viktor's proposal to you made your patronus change to a bear like Viktor's."

Viktor smiled radiantly at Hermione, and she smiled back with a blush.

"Your engage and you didn't even tell me!" Susan sounded so annoyed with Hannah and Padma backing her up with just as much.

"I'm sorry girls, but I was more on the topic of teaching to pass the O.W.L.'s. Now get to it. You can ask me all the questions you want after we are through with lessons."

Most were able to get a wisp of white light from their wands, and with all the positive reinforcements everyone was going to do this in a shorter time than Hermione did. Session was over and Hermione was pulled away from Viktor by a group of girls.

Fleur was still scolding Viktor for not telling her. He just laughed and said that she wouldn't be able to hide her excitement from Hermione and might spill the beans. The French beauty couldn't deny it, but was still mad. Gabrielle was just happy for her friends. Andrian seemed very pleased with the engagement.

Question where answer: _the wedding will be after I'm done with school, of course you're invited, I have no idea what to do for the wedding, I was thinking more of a red and gold theme, actually I'm keeping my last name and Viktor is taking mine_. That last one open upped a can of worms. Girls were gushing at how sweet that was of him. Boys were groaning, especially those with girlfriends there.

"Susan is going to make me take her last name. I just know it," Blaise said quietly so only his friends heard. He had no doubt on marrying Susan in the future, she was the one and made him a better person.

"I wouldn't mind taking my future wife's last name if she wanted me too. If it made her happy, then I would gladly take it," Dennis said as he looked at Astoria.

"Ugh, you guys are killing me." Blaise said dramatically.

* * *

New Year's was spent in the same manner as Christmas, but at the Krums house. It was to celebrate the one year anniversary of Andrian's and Marcella's marriage and the engagement of Viktor and Hermione. The Weasley were still upset about Percy cutting off from the family, so Hermione was happy that when Bill finally introduced Fleur as his girlfriend, they seem to cheer up.

Hermione talked with Marcella about the nursery room. She and Gabrielle were happy to talk about it. With Marcella being almost seven months pregnant, Gabrielle came over a lot to help and to do the same when the baby is born.

Dances and drinks were passed around. Everyone was happy. Midnight struck and kisses were shared. Padfoot gave Gabrielle a sloppy kiss that make her laugh contagiously that everyone laughed with her.

She found Harry enjoying himself talking with his godmother. He seemed to be doing so much better now. Maybe just getting away from Professor Umbridge was all he needed.

* * *

On the train ride back everyone was greeted. Everyone has looked pass that Harry says that the Dark Lord is back due to his wonderful teaching. Harry gave back Igneel saying he feels much better now.

There's been a lot of hesitation with parents saw that Harry Potter was in the lessons and helping teach, but they stop when they started to see him teach others. The way he try to teach the patronus charm to others is what really won them over. It also helped that it was under Hermione's guideline to see that this wasn't a personal army. Although them doing the obstacle course wasn't helping the thought that this wasn't a personal army.

Hermione had Madam Maxime come over one time. She explained what was happening and the possibility of her needing to open her school doors for them. She accepted to take everyone in if needed. She stayed and watch as they took their lessons, and have parents talk to her about the school. She then said that her only concern was the different learning material they might have.

Hermione sat in a compartment with Neville, Daphne, Luna, Padma, and Cody. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were in a compartment next to her. She noticed Cho walk past her compartment and into Harry's. Hermione wanting to ignore what she just saw decided to pull out her cello. It's been so long since she played anything with her busy schedule. She left the door open and play.

Hermione soon heard other doors open. When she was finish with the piece, she decided to play a piece Draco oddly liked. She played Prelude from Bach. She then played Nocturne by Chopin for Theodore. She then decided to play Tchaikovsky since she loves playing his music. When she stopped playing her friends had fallen asleep.

On the stop, everyone was waiting on for a carriage. Hermione ended up taking one with Ron, Ginny, Luna, and Cody. She was looking around enjoying the view and it was by chance, but she saw smoke coming from Hagrid's cabin direction.

"Hagrid's back," Hermione said as she hopped in her seat.

"That's wonderful. I miss Hagrid," Luna said.

"Ron we have to tell Harry."

When the carriage stop, the two jumped out with Riddick close behind. Riddick found Harry for them. He was with Cho.

"Harry, Hagrid's back," Hermione said as she left the two boys behind her.

The boys weren't far from her as they reach the hut. Hermione smelled her before she could even see her. She slowed down and hid to listen in on what that Toad was saying to her half giant friend.

The Devil in Pink that covered herself in way to much floral perfume was wanting information on where he's been. She then told him not to even bother with unpacking.

 _That slimy ugly toad,_ Hermione thought as she gave a quiet growl.

She soon left, but not before spraying more perfume on and around the door. The female Gryffindor covered her nose so she didn't end up sneezing. The three humans and one trindingo soon greeted the half giant.

Hagrid told them that he was off doing some Order business with giants. Everyone worried when they heard that Death Eaters were there too.

Hagrid said that they killed the leader and the new leader took the Death Eaters offer. After that, he started talking how it's feels like it did last time the war was happening. This got them all thinking of what will the war actually look like. Hermione said that she would come and visit as much as she could to help him with his lesson plan for class and with some healing balm.

* * *

They were just starting the term, but Hermione felt something big was happening. She got a call from Gringott and they found a way to remove the soul, and she told them at Sirius and Remus was going to go in her place. They also told her that Fleur might of found another.

Hermione went to see the Professor Dumbledore to tell him. He thank her for informing him and said that he will be there to observe the the extraction of the soul. The Gryffindor also told him that there there's was possibility another one at Gringott. He told her that he was looking to see if there was any other ones out there hidden in his history.

It made sense with the dairy. The Gryffindor also told him that she was getting a terrible feeling, and the need to comfort Neville. Dumbledore was aware of Alice's and Frank's recovery, and said that he will talk with the Longbottom's.

Hermione took some lemon drops before she left. As she walked out with Riddick next to her, who stole a lemon drop from her much to her annoyance, she smelled a powerful floral perfume that she knew who it belonged to.

"Miss Black, what were you talking about with Professor Dumbledore," it was an order to tell her.

"Nothing important, just curiosity Professor Umbridge."

"Oh, and what were you curios about dear," her sickly sweet voice said.

"Well next year I have the opportunity to take Alchemy, but it's not well known by everyone since I'm sure they haven't read _Hogwarts: A History_ as many times as I do. I was asking Professor Dumbledore if he will be teaching the class next year since it hasn't been taught in a while."

"Oh, that is a curious thing to wonder. Did you talk about anything else?"

"Not really, just that I would need to find more students to take the class with me if I wanted to take the class."

"Is that all?"

"I took some lemon drops. Would you like one?" Hermione offer her hand that help four more lemon drops.

"No thank you Dear, now off with you," she said like if she was talking to a toddler and not a teenager.

Hermione didn't have to be told twice as she speed walk off.

 _Can I have some candy?_

"Since you didn't piss on her, I think that shows some good self control, so you will receive only one."

 _I'm pretty sure I deserve all four of them for not doing it._

Hermione laugh as she gave him three of the lemon drops.


	17. Chapter 17

**Fifth Year Part 3**

 _Mass Breakout From Azkaban_

 _Ten prisoner from Azkaban have been broken out last night. Fortunately, there has been dozen of aurors later to the scene to stop anymore of the prisoners from going loose in the public. The only ones that are known to have made it out are Death Eaters. Some the prisoners have also been found dead in their cells._

" _Sirius Black has to have helped in this since he is the only one to have escaped Azkaban. He must of done it to get his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, out who did escape last night." Minister Cornelius Fudge said in a morning interview._

 _It was found that Sirius Black and his long time friend Remus Lupin were seen coming out of Gringott with books, and headed to Flourish & Blotts the night of the breakout. However, we the Daily Prophet have found him walking to Gringott this morning. _

" _Why the bloody hell would I want my batshit crazy cousin out of Azkaban. I am trying to create a new image for the Black's, not return it to what it was in the past. I think I have done a good job by what I have contributed in Wizengamot. And for your information, I was out last light handling business at Gringott. Now, excuse me."_

 _It is not know who is really behind this Mass Breakout from the most unbreakable place. The muggle Prime Minister is aware of the danger this…_

Hermione couldn't read anymore as she looked at Neville. He had just closed his newspaper and lay it down. She got up and took his and Daphne's hand and walked out with them. She took them to the Spare Room.

"Neville, let your emotions out, don't hold it in," Hermione said to her best friend who was looking out at nothing.

Neville finally realized that he was no longer in the Great Hall, but in the Spare Room with his girlfriend and best friend. The fifteen year old boy just fell to the floor and cried as he confessed his overwhelming emotions. After that, Hermione was calling Sirius, and he answered and went to the Longbottom's residence. Lord Black past the crystal ball to the Longbottom's, and Neville was still breathing heavily to control his tears with Daphne by his side comforting him.

She past him the crystal ball, and he held it for dear life.

"Mum, Dad, I can't lose you again. I just got you. Please don't let her take you away from me again," Neville said as he broke down.

"It won't happen baby. We've been out of your life long enough. We won't be gone anymore if we can help it," Alice said as she cry too, but more from fear.

All three older Longbottom looked shaken up by the new. Sirius offer them to stay at their place where it's under the protected of a Fidelius Charm, and they accepted. After a little more comforting from the two girls, the three headed to the Gryffindor Tower. Hermione sent a message saying there would be a meeting later tonight.

Everyone was present for the meeting and no one had followed them.

"I know that we all saw the news about the mass breakout, and I know I said that I would not push my own thought to you, but I want your honest opinion on who you think was behind the breakout of the Death Eaters. If you think it's not Voldemort, then please stand."

No one stood.

"Good, then this will make it much easier. My cousin, Sirius Black, and Professor Lupin were very active in fighting against the Dark side in the last war. They have said that Voldemort used creatures to fight with them, and Fenrir Greyback is a great example. We will most likely not come across only adults, but magical creatures. I know I've been teaching you on how to get help, but I don't think that will help us."

Whispers were now breaking out. Everyone was worried. Everyone was scared. They should be.

"This is not an army, but this is more about defending ourselves. I will still involve O.W.L. and N.E.W.T. material during lessons, but I will start preparing you to get out of tight scenarios. I will push you to make sure you know what to do if your ever in a situation like it. Does anyone have questions, concern, or disagreements?"

Harry stood, "Hermione, if we're going to be doing all of this hard work, why don't we just become an army?"

"Because if we just call ourselves an army, they will suspect that it's Dumbledore's personal army. This is what the minister is afraid of and will be out to get Professor Dumbledore if they ever discover this group."

"Dumbledore's Army does sound cool," Ginny said with a couple of others agreeing.

"If we all agree with it then we will call ourselves that on a later date."

"Then what do we call ourselves for now?" Cody ask.

Hermione thought about it, "Safe Haven. That is exactly what it is, a place where we can go to learn and get away from the Devil in Pink," this got a couple of laughs.

Neville stood, "What exactly will you be doing to push us harder Hermione."

Everyone quiet down and lean in the listen in to the answer.

"Well since we might encounter magical creatures, we have to be in top shape. I will have the room change into an obstacle course and we will run. Once I've seen that you've improved, I will have Riddick chase after you to give you an experience of having a magical creatures after you. Don't worry he's only going to make you hit the floor hard, he won't bite you. I also plan on having duels more often. Everyone will team up, and I will change them at random times and numbers. Some will team up for unfairness, but it's so you experience it in a controlled environment. Is everyone with me?"

Cedric stood, "You helped me live through the killing curse, I'll follow you cause it means I have a higher chance of living."

"You saved my life to many times. If I stop listening to you now I'll die," Harry said as a joke, but he meant it.

Soon everyone was standing up.

"Thank you guys for staying with me. Now let's get to work," Hermione said with a new light in her eyes.

* * *

 _Educational Decree Number Twenty-Six:_

 _Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach_

"This woman is such a control freak," Padma said when she saw as the walked out of the Great Hall and to class.

"Tell me about. I saw Professor Dumbledore one time about Alchemy class for next year, and she was hounding me for more information like I was give him top secret information," Hermione said as they walked to class.

"Oh, will there be an Alchemy class?"

"I think he wants at least ten students in it, but he say it outloud," the Gryffindor said thoughtful hoping her friend would believe her lie.

"Well let's start asking who would want to join it and have a list ready for him," Padama said with excitement.

"Really, you would be interested in it? I thought it was only me who was interested in it " Hermione said with a bit of worry in the back of her mind, but she was pretty sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't mind teaching the class.

"Why not? It's not well known art anymore, so it should be interesting."

Hermione really open a can of worms with this. She never thought this would actually end up like this. But, on one hand this would be very good for her. She hoped Professor Dumbledore was okay this in the end because a list of students wanting to do Alchemy next year will end up on his desk.

* * *

"Come one ladies your falling behind! Do I need to send Riddick out on you?!" the leader of Safe Haven yelled.

Hermione gave a frustrated sigh. A majority of the girls were not putting an effort to run. It was like dealing with Fleur.

Fleur.

 _Oh Merlin, this could of been easy if I did this from the beginning,_ Hermione thought dreading the consequences it would take to inspire the female students.

"Okay guys, we will do this again in fifteen minutes. The first girl, that's not me, that finish the course will get a ten minute shopping spree on me. As in, I'm paying for whatever you get at Hogsmeade for ten minutes and nothing above fifty galleons for the end total. If you can't go to Hogsmeade yet, I will smuggle goods for you."

The guys looked at her in disbelief, and girls were suddenly full of energy. Hermione just couldn't believe her luck. Thank Merlin Sirius gave her a weekly allowance when he didn't need to since her parents and grandparents already did.

These girls might suck her dry. Thankfully she was smart enough to put a time and budget limit on it. She learned the last time with Fleur that she needed to restrict and be specific about it. Sneaky Veela could almost find at least one loophole in the beginning, and Gabrielle was no better.

The time came, and everyone was ready for the leader of the group to say go.

"GO!" Hermione said, and booked it.

If they were anything like Fleur, the Black heiress wanted to get out of the way as fast as she could. She reached the finish line and turn. Harry came in next with Colin and Dennis close by and turn to see what Hermione was looking at.

The boys watch in horror as a hoard of girls pushing and elbowing each other and the boys. Angelina Johnson, Ginny, Lavender, Parvati, Susan, Amber Hills, Daphne, and Hannah were in the lead. Parvati hip bump Susan and Amber making them fall behind her. Daphne held her hands out and pushed herself in front of Lavender and Parvati. Angelina, Ginny, Hannah and Daphne were getting to the line and Ginny did the least expected thing. She jumped. Hermione caught her before she hit the ground.

"I won," the fourth year Gryffindor said as she panted heavily.

"Merlin's Beard, I wanted a new broom and equipment," Angelina said as she panted.

"A new broom?! Did you see what was on display at Abby's Closet?! It was the most gorgeous party dress I've seen so far," Daphne said with outrage at the thought of wasting the ten minutes shopping spree on a broom.

"Morgana! That place is amazing, but it's too expensive for me to get anything. And their shoes over there are to die for," Lavender said with other girls coming in, agreeing and panting.

Hermione then started to see the guys come in.

"What took you boys so long?" Hermione ask with laughter in her voice.

"Well let me see, we were pushed and elbowed by a herd of crazy girls. What happened to my sweet loving girlfriend," Blaise ask as he rubbed his left arm, he must have gotten elbowed.

"Are you offering to buy me whatever I want at Abby's Closet for ten minutes?" Susan ask with a light in her eyes.

This made several guys cringe. They knew Abby's Closet was at least four galleons higher than the rest of the other clothing stores.

"H-how about one item?" Blaise said hoping that would satisfy her to some degree.

"Not a ten minute shopping spree, but it's better than nothing," Susan said with a depressing sigh.

"Neville~" Daphne said sweetly. "Could you get me the party dress?" She finish it with a flutter of her eyelashes.

"I don't know, how about we see," He said a bit nervous.

The Slytherin hugged her boyfriend and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Your the best."

"How come I don't get a kiss when I said I get you one thing?" Blaise ask with a whining tone.

"Oh come here you big baby," Susan said as she grabbed him from his shirt and gave him a hard kiss on the lips.

"Hermione, what have you done?" Harry said as hid his face in his hands.

"I was just trying to motivate the girls." Hermione said trying to defend herself making Harry laugh.

* * *

Time flew by quick, but Hermione still manage to do all her homework, do her private lessons, take care of her familiars, visit Hagrid, help Harry with his occlumency, do Safe Haven lessons, and somehow managed to take care of herself. The Quibbler was becoming a more primary source for news at school that Professor Umbridge made another Decree.

 _Educational Decree Number Twenty-Seven:_

 _Any student found in possession of the magazine The Quibbler will be expelled_

Luna was greatly offended that Professor Umbridge made this Decree. She jinx the magazines to look like textbooks, so she was still happy in the end.

The twins started to give the pink wearing professor a hard time, not that Hermione was scolding them about it. They were really testing their products, and the best part was the other professors weren't helping her out. The young investors was so happy that her money was going into good use.

On Valentine's day Cody was really cute and handed out some roses out. Most were to single girls, but he saved one for his role model, Hermione. He even gave one to Professor Umbridge, that would eventually get her stung by a bee.

Harry cuts it off with Cho after their first date. He said it was extremely awkward and still is awkward to talk to her now. Ginny seem happy that they weren't together, and Cho seemed fine with it too.

February was over and soon it was April and the Photography Club had their cameras ready on the first day. Everyone, but the staff table floated at breakfast. At lunch everyone had animal parts. They actually heard Professor Umbridge croak like a frog. At dinner it was a wild gun, no one knew what they got, but Professor Umbridge still got toad traits.

It was now mid April and Hermione was making everyone go through their spells, and the patronus charm. Everyone was doing great progress, some were even making an actual animal, but she wasn't getting a good feeling today. The only one that didn't show up today was Cho.

 _Alpha! Look!_

Hermione ran to Riddick who was watching the magical radar. There was a lot of red dots gathering around.

"Get your stuff! We're leaving now!"

The doors appeared that would take them to different levels of the castle.

"Younger ones out first! Run back to your dorms and stay there," Harry yelled next to her as he looked at the radar.

"The rest of you go, I'll make sure everyone is gone by the time they make it through the wall," Hermione said as they hear the first bang.

"No I'm staying with you Hermione," Harry said strong with Neville, Daphne, Luna, Ron, and Ginny agreeing with him.

"You will not, you will leave. I am taking responsibility here. Harry, they want you expelled the most. I need you here to man the fort if I get expelled."

Another bang that moves the room.

"NO! I am staying with you! Damn it!"

Hermione pointed her wand at him, "Go now, Harry. We don't have enough of time for this. You know the saying: the captain must go down with her ship."

He wasn't moving so she sent a spell at him that pushed him to the door. He grabbed the door frame.

"No! We are staying together on this!"

"Fine you stubborn man. The rest of you get moving."

"Sorry Hermione, but we're staying with you," Luna said seriously.

The mirror broke from the wall.

Hermione just groaned. She then looked at her familiar, "What about you mister?"

Riddick sat his butt down and wagged his tail just to irate his alpha more.

Hermione just sigh and rubbed her temples. She then put her wand away and held her hands up, "I must say, it was a good run while it lasted." Her headstrong friends followed her actions and agree with her, "I wonder if I can test out of Hogwarts if the shit hits the fan." Everyone was looking at her with big eyes and mouths open. "I can marry Viktor this summer. I think dahlias will look beautiful. Your all invited by the way."

"Great. She's broken with fear of being expelled," Daphne said.

"Daphne what do you prefer: red or gold," Hermione ask seeming to ignore what her friend just said.

"Gold."

"Gold would look nice on you. Same with you Ginny. I think Luna would look amazing in blue, but that throughs off the color scheme."

"I'm sure we'll find something Hermione," Luna said with a smile.

The wall came crashing down with Professor Umbridge standing in front with Flich and Aurors.

"Hello there Professor, Officers. Lovely day it is," Hermione said with her hands still up.

Luna was the only one of Hermione's friends that didn't hide their face with their hands, and some of the aurors were hiding their smile. They came to take them to the Headmaster office, and she seemed to have finally snap back to reality when she heard Riddick growling.

"Gentlemen, I'm sure you do not need to restrain us by force. We have already surrender willingly," Hermione held herself strong as she spoke.

They came up and found the headmaster looking relax. The minister and toad started accusing him of creating his own personal army. Professor Umbridge said that she had a list of fifty-two students that were part of the army. They all looked at Cho, who was crying and hiding her face.

"Yes, I ask Miss Black to start the army. She is well knowledge on spells and she had Harry help her out with making the army. Therefore, I am to take full responsibility of their actions," Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore said so calmly.

Hermione was so shocked that the Headmaster took the fault that she missed what was happening around her. She felt a force push her, but Ron and Harry kept her standing unlike the three who fell to the floor.

"You may not like it Minister, but you can't deny. Dumbledore got Style."

Hermione try to hide her laugh, but everyone notice it.

"Children," the Minister called out. "Since this was all orchestrated by Albus Dumbledore, you will not be expelled. Dolores, you are now in charge," and he walked off without a looking back.

"Children, you will go to your room, and stay there until breakfast."

Hermione didn't know when she got the the common room, but she came to reality with Riddick bit her gently.

"Thanks boy," she said as she nursed her hand.

She went up to her room were her roommate were waiting for her. She ignored their questions to send a message.

 _Albus took the fall. Cho snitch. They have all of our names._

"Girls, I'm sorry, but I really don't want to talk about it with you right now," Hermione said as she closed the curtains and made calls.

Viktor was first, he was so worried about her punishment. He said that he will send potions and balm to Professor Flitwick, Fleur was the same and sent healing balms as well, and her parents were worried sick about her. They said that they would be staying at Gramps for a while so that their nerves could calmed down.

Andrian was next. He was still up trying to put his son, Dragomir, back to sleep. The next Lord Krum was not happy that his ward was caught, but when he heard that a member told on them he was in a stage of disbelief that someone would tell on all of their friends. She then ask him to give the baby and Marcella her love as she was hanging up. It was draining on how much she had to go over what happened today.

Hermione then called Ragnok, and he said that they finally found Umbridge's family history. He also informed her that the extraction of the soul from the Diadem was a success and was in her vault. The other item, which turned out to be Helga Hufflepuff's Cup that was in the Lestrange Vault, was waiting for her order to destroy the horcrux in the cup. The Black heiress said that she wanted to be there to watch the process, and that the process had to be safe for a human. She didn't go into detail, but she was sure the goblin could guess who it was for.

After that, Hermione finally went to bed.

* * *

 _Educational Decree Number Twenty-Eight:_

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge (High Inquisitor) has replaced Albus Dumbledore as the Head of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

This was the first thing Hermione saw the morning. Next was Cho with boils on her face across the cheeks and nose, spelling the word "SNEAK". She never did go to detail what the consequences were.

Hermione was going to sit at the Slytherin table with Neville when that sickly sweet voice stopped her.

"Students, you will be sitting with your own house. There will be no more intermixing in the Great Hall."

Hermione and Neville went to the Gryffindor table along with others who were sitting at different house tables. The curly haired teen sat down with Neville on her right, Harry on her left, Ron on his left, and the twins in front of her. No table had a different color and it was blizzard to look at after so long of seeing everyone mingle with others out of their house.

"Ehm," Professor Umbridge pretended to clear her throat to draw everyone's attention. "Many of of you may not know, but a group of your classmates started their own personal army that was made by Albus Dumbledore to take over the ministry. Because of this, I will be taking over as Headmaster. Their will not be any intermixing from here on out, and you can thank the group of troublemakers for that."

Everyone looked around to see who were the group of troublemakers, and they saw Cho. It wasn't a pretty sight, but it was clear to everyone that she told on this personal army.

"Everyone will eat their breakfast and once everyone is done go back to your dorms, classes are canceled for today. I want the fifty-two students in this army here in an hour for detention."

Hermione had no appetite, but still ate something. Everyone was waiting in the common room for the toad to call them down. Hermione held herself strong, like she's been taught to by her parents and grandparents, as she walked down to the Great Hall to meet up with the rest. She and Harry were in front of the group as they enter the Great Hall.

The Toad in Pink had them all separate, and they were there for three hours writing _I will stay in line_ with blood quills. Cho Chang was excused from any detention only making her more hated than before with the members of Dumbledore's Army, as they now called themselves. Hermione could hear the siffling, whippers, and muffled cries as they all suffer together.

"You are done for the day students. You will go to your dorms and stay there until lunch time."

As they walk out, Cho was waiting out there. People either avoided her or gave her a shove as she walked up to Harry, but he ignored her please. Everyone waited on their dorms. Ricky, a house elf, delivered her tons of healing potions and balms that were sent to Professor Flitwick.

Hermione had everyone in Safe Haven to lined up in the common room, and gave some of the healing potions, balms, and bandages to Harry and Ginny since both knew how much to apply and securely wrap hands.

"I'm going to the others," Hermione said with a small bean bag that held all of her healing potions, balms and bandages. She sent a message to everyone.

 _I'm come to you with potions_

"The door is locked from the inside," Harry said with everyone looking to see what she would do.

"Dobby," Hermione called.

"Dobby has come to help Miss Hermione Black!" The free house elf said with passion.

Hermione just loved Dobby, "Dobby can you take me to the Slytherin common room."

Hermione went the Slytherins first since it was a small number of them compared to rest of the group. She had Daphne and Blaise learn how to do apply the medicine. After she was sure they were able to do it without anymore of her guidance, she said her apologies to everyone. They said that it wasn't her fault and they all saw what Cho now looked like for ratting them out, but all she could think was the sounds they made in their three hour detention. She gave them supplies, and head to the Hufflepuff's common room.

It was the same ordeal: Cedric, Hannah, and Susan learned the process to heal the hand, she apologized, and they said it wasn't her fault. She then moved to the Ravenclaw's common room.

Cho was there too.

"Hermione, I didn't mean to tell. Please take this off. It wasn't my fault," the Asian Ravenclaw said with her voice cracking.

"Sorry Chang, but you told, and now fifty-one of us are suffering, not all fifty-two. Are you will to join us in our detention?" Hermione said with her arms cross.

She saw the once beautiful Chinese girl back away.

 _Weak_.

This was what Crookshank meant. She was willing to take the easy way if she could, one which would cause her less pain. She could of kept quiet, but she didn't. _I will never be like you,_ Hermione thought as she held out her hand.

"The galleon. You are no longer a member of Safe Haven and Dumbledore's Army. You will suffer humiliation since you do not want to suffer through detention with the rest of us."

She gave it back without a fight and headed to her room. Hermione then pulled Padma, Terry, Luna, and Michael Corner to learn and help the others.

Dobby popped her back to the Gryffindor, and everyone was waiting for her.

"The rest are taken cared of, and have supplies for the next detentions," the leader said as she took a seat on the couch next to Harry and Neville.

It was a very depressing atmosphere. No one talked.

"Well Hermione," Neville said getting everyone's attention. "The shit hit the fan, are you going to test out of Hogwarts?"

"Language, and what on earth are you talking about?" Hermione said over the voices of others.

"You don't remember 'Mione? Before the wall came down you were talking about having your wedding this summer. You said dahlias would look nice. Daph and Ginny were going to have gold dress. You were unsure of Luna because she looks good in blue and that throughs off your color scheme," Neville said with humour growing on his face as he watch his friends face react.

"I did not say that. I would need months to prepare to take the exiting exam."

"Is that the only thing your not believing you said?" Ron ask with disbelief.

"I don't remember saying any of that, but that I would testing out is something I find hard to believe," heir Black said defensively.

"How about when the wall came down? You greeted the Devil and Aurors. 'Hello there Professor, Officers. Lovely day it is,'" Harry said trying to mimic her voice as he held his hands up.

Hermione gasp with horror, "I would not do that."

"Yeah, we couldn't believe it either that you said that, so we hid our face in our hands," Ginny said with a giggle coming out.

"I only remember telling them that they did not have to restrain since we were going willingly," Hermione said still in disbelief.

"That was when you got your act together," Neville said.

"Merlin beard, this has to be a big joke," the Black heiress said with her face hidden in her hands.

"That's the best part, it's not. I can't wait for Daph to tease you relentlessly because of this," Neville laughed.

Hermione groaned, but she secretly smile as she heard everyone laugh.

* * *

Hagrid was leading Harry, Hermione and Ron into the forbidden forest. Hermione willing followed since Hagrid sounded desperately in need for their help. Ron was a bit reluctant to follow along, but did so.

The half giant was afraid that he may get fired with Professor Dumbledore gone, and he had a good reason to be fearful. Dolores Umbridge hate half breeds, which Hermione found ironic since the Toad was a half blood.

Hagrid showed them his half brother Grawp. Hermione was a mad that he was tied up, but that was better than for him to wander around and hurting someone.

Just as that thought passed her head, he picked her up. Hermione thought it was sweet that Ron was trying to save her, but he just ended up being shoved off. She was really getting to see his true colors this year.

Hermione used her Gramps' tone on him: demanding him to listen to him and following his orders. He listen to her when she told him to put her down.

Hermione thought he was cute when he gave her the handlebars of a bike that had a ringer on it. He wanted her to ring it, and she did making him ring his back and smiling happily. She was a humanitarian, and even if he wasn't human, he needed to be taken cared of. She took the ringer and they all said their goodbyes.

* * *

"That's private," Harry said to the potion master who viewed his memory of his parents from the mirror his first year.

"Nothing is private from the Dark Lord. You have miraculously improve, but you need to do better."

 _Because of Hermione,_ Harry thought. Since they could not do Dumbledore's Army anymore, the curly haired Gryffindor was paying more attention to his occlumency and making sure he practiced.

Snape then started to see Harry's memories of Hermione. The first summer she came over to pick him up to celebrate his birthday late. Second year: her sticking up for him and her Defence lesson. The summer where she reconnected him and Sirius. There dance at the Yule Ball. Her helping him during the tournament. This year with Dumbledore's Army. Then the way she looked so happy with Viktor.

"It's sickening how deep you love Miss Black," Professor Snape said with venom in his voice.

"I don't love her that way, she has been a big part of my life so far. She's been like a sister to me," Harry said trying to defend himself to his professor.

"Do you really see her that way Potter? Are you sure that these feeling don't go deeper? Are trying to steal her from her best friends that is in love with her? We'll see just how alike you are with your father," Severus said as he pointed his wand at Harry.

The messy black haired boy with a raw-looking-scare throw a shield spell, and caught glimpse of his father through his potion professor's eyes. His father was a bully. Harry hated bullies, and his father was one. No wonder Snape hated him so much with how much he looks like his father.

"Congratulations, our lessons are over. Get out," Severus Snape said dangerously quiet.

Snape watch as the spawn of his most hated bullies quickly exit the room. He took a seat and try to control his rage. He hated the Potter boy so much. He hated giving him lessons. But, he was more mad at the thought of him being in love with Hermione Black.

Snape admits to actually liking the student, but that is because she reminded him so much of Lily. He actually gave her private lessons. It helped that she was already had a brain to do it, but it was mostly to spend more time with his student that reminded him so much of his long time love.

Severus had scolded her about her ring in lessons, and she was very reluctant to take it off. He was genuinely happy for her when she said it was her engagement ring form Viktor. They have been best friends since before Hogwarts. It was like seeing his possible future through them.

He absolutely hated the thought that Potter was going to repeat history, and tear her way from her first best friend. Just like James did with Lily. Admittedly he messed up on his part too, but they would of eventually made up like always. But no, James Potter stepped in before that could of happen.

"Lily would of loved to meet you," the Potion Master said with a sad smile, forgetting his rage that was now replaced with sorrow.

* * *

It was now May, and everyone's detention was over with. Cho was still the outcast from every member of Dumbledore's Army and most students. Hermione still went to her private lessons since it was still unknown by others and the professor, except the ones that she has lessons with. She still visit Hagrid, and they saw Grawp together.

It was now time for Career Advice Meetings.

"So what is it you want to do, Miss Black, as your future career?" Professor McGonagall ask.

"I honestly have no idea. I wanted to work in the Ministry, but that was to make a difference. With the me being able to take Sirius spot in the Wizengamot, I might not need to do that. I thought about teaching, but I don't think it will work with my future marriage status. I have taken a liking to potions and charms, maybe I can do a masters in that and substitute if needed. I don't really have to work with all the business I'll be running or create when the time comes," Hermione confessed.

The head of Gryffindor was thinking it over, "True, you really don't have to work with the inherents you will be receiving. The seat in the Wizengamot will insure your voice is being heard. I can see your concern with teaching and being married, but you would probably be given a spot as just professor, and not a head of the house. With that, you would still have an office that has its own living quarters where you can floo back home at the end of the day, and would have to come here by the start of your lesson. If you chose to get a Masters in potions and charms, I know you can make potions for the hospital at the comfort of your home, and there's always jobs popping up for Charm Master's, so you'll have that if you find the need to."

The cat animagus was a bit disappointed that the Black did not want to master in transfiguration, but let it go. Hermione was thinking it over, and it sounded like a good plan. She could always work with the twins making new things if she was still indecisive.

"Can I start my Master's now Professor McGonagall," Hermione ask with curiosity.

Professor McGonagall stumbled a bit at this, "Well I guess. They would start you through the more boring part that you will have to do in the beginning after you graduate Hogwarts. I'm sure Flitwick would love to take you on as an apprentice, but Snape might be a bit hard to persuade."

Hermione gave her professor a Black trademark smirk, "I'm sure I can handle it. I'm quite persistent."

Two days later, Hermione got Professor Snape to agree to let her be his apprentice.

* * *

The twins left Hogwarts, and they made sure they left with a bang. They had fireworks and one of them reminded her of Gandalf's firework from Lord of the Ring. Best part, they left a swamp on the way to Professor Umbridge's office, which she has to use since the headmaster's office was denying her access to enter.

However, the pink toad has decided that all of the portrait be taken down, and Riddick band from her classroom. She try to have him band from Hogwarts, but Jimmy Carr stopped that.

After that everything as been going worse for the now headmaster, and it was getting hard to study with all the commotion the toad made. And since Hermione could no longer have study groups, she left guide and question sheets where she usually had tutoring group. It was beyond hectic for her since she was a week behind her usually studying schedule, but she manage.

Some students had ask her to come to their common room to give them an in person tutoring, and she couldn't deny them. Slytherin was a bit harder to do, but she gave the older years Defence N.E.W.T. level study guides and they let it be.

Hermione was just a ball of stress with O.W.L exams coming up, so no one bugged her too much when she was like this and just let her teach them, and she was happy with that.

"I still honestly don't understand why she gets like this every time finals and exams are here. She should be worry about it the least. I should be worried like that here," Neville said to Harry and Ron as they sat in the Gryffindor library studying.

"Less talking, more studying," Hermione said with her head buried in a book.

* * *

O.W.L.'s were here, and Hermione's hair was so frizzy from all the stress building up to this point. Her braids were done tightly so that it didn't get in her way. Everyone was almost done, all that was left was Astronomy and History of Magic.

They were in their astronomy practical exam and it was past midnight. Everything was going great, until they heard shouting from below on the ground. Professor Umbridge and some Aurors were attacking Hagrid, as everyone was screaming, trying to help the friendly half giant in some way they could.

Professor McGonagall soon came and attempt to defend Hagrid, but she was shot by several stunners doing so, which made the situation worse for the test takers. Hagrid managed to escape into the forbidden forest, and Professor McGonagall was sent to St Mungo's.

After an unfortunate turn of events, everyone try to finish their O.W.L. and went to sleep to get rest for their History of Magic O.W.L. later that day.

Everything was done now, Hermione was finally finish with all of her exams. Then why did she feel like her body was ready for an attack. Everyone was walking back to their dorms, since they were still prohibited from intermixing with each other outside of class.

Harry fell down just as they past the portrait door. Ron, Hermione, and Neville were by his side before the door could hit him. He looked dazed as he was shaking.

"Sirius, he has Sirius," Harry said getting out of his daze, but still looked shaken.

"Harry, this could be a trap. What if he wanted you to see that so he can draw you there," Hermione stated.

"What if it is, but what if it's not. What if Sirius is really there being tortured. I can't leave him there Hermione, he's my only family left," Harry said desperately.

Hermione held Harry's face to make him really look at her in the eye, "He's not your only family Harry. I am, Remus and the Weasley's are," she let him process what she said and headed to the her room, "If we're going Harry, we need to be in better clothes for running and dodging spells."

Hermione's roommates were all relaxing in bed after dealing with their last exam. But their relaxation went out the window when they saw Hermione change into dueling looking clothes.

"Hermione, is everything alright," Lavender ask nervously.

"No, my cousin Sirius might have been captured by Voldemort and is being tortured. Harry is wanting to go rescue him since its really him the Dark Lord wants. I and some others are going to go with him to help," Hermione said as she finished dressing.

Hermione then pulled out potions, her sword, and her gun box. Her jacket had several bottomless pockets, and she started to put them in order. Smoke potion on her upper right side pocket, small bomb potion on her upper left side pocket, sword on her lower left side pocket. She started to unlock her box.

"Is that a gun?!" Lily and Sally-Anne said together.

"Yeah, they have runes on them so that magic can't block them or redirect them. I don't plan on killing anyone, I only plan hit their shoulders were they can stop using magic. My sword is for the same purpose. If I cut a few wands then so be it."

"Should we go with you guys too Hermione?" Parvati ask.

"I have no clue, but I'll keep everyone updated if I can," she said as she walked out.

Downstairs Harry was pacing. He try to call Sirius, but it was no good. Hermione called Winky and she said that Sirius has been out since this morning. Harry ran off in the direction of Professor Umbridge's office with Hermione and Ron behind him. Hermione froze the swamp water and they all ran it.

Harry wasn't thinking logically about this. He wanted to go alone. Ron called him stupid for wanting to go alone, Hermione said he would die, and the whole rescue would be pointless. They argued for a while before Harry gave a sigh that said You-Win-I-Give-Up.

"And together you shall suffer," Said an angry voice of the Headmistress.

She had some Slytherins with her. Three of which were holding Neville, Ginny, and Luna. Ginny and Neville were there to help Harry. Luna was just wondering around and was dragged along.

Draco took a hold of Hermione, but he was gentle with her. She notice that the others weren't as aggressive as they could be. The pink toad was interrogating Harry. The crazy women was so sure that they were off to see Professor Dumbledore, and she actually slapped Harry for information. Draco had to hold Hermione back from actually attacking the women.

Professor Snape came and Umbridge wanted him to provide her with veritaserum. She was using it on students, and the last one she used it on was Cho Chang. Hermione felt bad, but the sixth year Ravenclaw didn't look like it was forced down, so she didn't feel to bad.

Harry manage to get tell the Order Member that Sirius was being held by Voldemort before he left. Professor Umbridge was getting no answers from Harry, so she said the cruciatus curse would loosen his tongue. Everyone tensed at the mention of that. Seeing the mad woman actually say the first two letters of the spell, Hermione interrupted her.

Thinking on the spot, she said that Professor Dumbledore had a secret weapon, and the look of glee on the Toads face was sickening. The pink toad pointed her wand at Harry and Hermione to lead the way, which was into the forbidden forest.

Once the three were out of site, the Slytherins gave a sigh of relief and let go of their captives.

"Crazy bitch," One of the older students said.

"Tell me about it. Could you believe that she was going to use the forbidden curse?" Draco said as Theodore gave back the wands.

"Thanks Theo," Neville and Luna said.

"So what were you guys planning on going?" Theodore ask.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has Sirius Black at the ministry. We were planning a rescue," Luna answered.

The two boys stiffen, along with the rest of the Slytherin's.

"That's a crazy plan. Hermione is going along with this? You Gryffindor's need to stop going head first with everything." Draco said.

"We can't go and help you guys. If any of our father's see us, we're dead for," Theodore said with Draco and some of the other Slytherin's agreeing.

"I don't know if all of you guys actually believe in your parents belief, but if you want get out of it, you should go to Hermione. She is willing to help any of you if you just ask her," Luna said in her airy voice.

Bring up that subject made everyone feel uncomfortable, especially the Weasley's since they always seen Slytherin's as evil people. They soon all started to look for floo powder. They found it, but it wasn't enough for six. Ron, Neville, Luna, and Ginny's coins started to warm up.

 _The Toad was dragged away by centaurs. Some of us are leaving to rescue Sirius. Come to the bridge if you want to join, or say your goodbyes._


	18. Chapter 18

Harry and Hermione could not believe what just happened: Grawp was missing for his place, Centaurs came and the Professor called them filthy half-breeds, and attacked one of them, Grawp showed up and helped, and Centaurs took the Professor away.

All of this happened in the time span of two minutes.

The two Gryffindor's were worried that the centaurs would kill the women, but decided that she would come out alive. The magical creatures were smart enough to not kill a ministry official. So now feeling morally better, the two ran back to the castle.

Just was the two got out of the forest, they were blinded by the sudden change of brightness. Once there eyes adjusted to the light, they saw people running to them. A majority of the Army was here. All were asking questions.

"Attention!" Hermione yelled out. Some of the muggle-borns and half bloods actually straighten up like they were in the military. "Harry, Ron, and I will be going to the Ministry to rescue Sirius from Voldemort. This is most likely a trap, so who will come with us?"

Ginny, Luna, Neville, Daphne, Hannah, Terry, Susan, Blaise, Cedric and Cody stepped up.

"Cody, go back with the group, you are not allow to join this. You have five minutes to talk with your friends."

Hermione was thinking of a way to get there. Professor McGonagall was still at St Mungo's Hospital after last night. Professor Snape wouldn't let them go and she wasn't willing to face the consequences of using his floo without his permission. Professor Flitwick didn't have enough powder for three people. Train would take to long and impossible to do.

"We can take the Thestrals," Luna said as if she could read Hermione's train of thought.

"You, Blaise, and Neville are going to have to help us get on."

Time was up, Hermione said she would update when she could. They ran to where the herd of Thestrals were. While they were getting on Hermione said that she wanted everyone in twos. Harry with Ron, Luna with Ginny, Blaise with Susan, Terry with Hannah, Neville with Daphne, and Cedric with her. She also said that once they got there she needed all of them to spit in a potion.

* * *

Hermione was sore after the flying all the way over to the ministry. She hoped that Sirius was still alive, but she assumed he was so that he can be used as leverage, if Harry's vision was true. Susan led them to the ministry through the visitor way. It was scary seeing the place deserted. Susan said that it was night, so that everyone was already back home, but that there should be aurors on guard duty.

Harry then led as he remember from his vision. As they walked, Hermione passed around her smoke potion to the group. They were soon in the Department of Mysteries. There was several doors that were identical with handle-less doors. They went in their pairs and checked the doors.

Hermione and Cedric just happened to open the Time Chamber. She wanted to grab one Time-Turner so she could do so many things with her two apprenticeships she was doing next year, but controlled herself. Neville and Daphne couldn't get their door open no matter how many spells they used. Hannah and Terry opened the Brain Room, Harry and Ron opened the Death Chamber, Luna and Ginny opened the Space Chamber, and Susan and Blaise opened the Hall of Prophecy.

In there Harry ran to find his Godfather. Hermione and Cedric to catch up with the frantic teenager, and she pulled him back.

"Are you stupid or something?" Hermione said as the other caught up with them. "You can't just run away from the group, and without your partner. I know how much he means to you, but you need to remember that this could be a trap."

With Harry now more self aware, the group continued the search. Harry came to the spot he saw in his vision. No one was here. Everyone with their parents spread out to find some clue. Neville found a crystal ball with Harry's name.

Hermione and Susan advice not pick it up, but that went ignore. Harry picked up the prophecy and nothing happened to everyone's relief. Harry focus was solely on the blue glowing ball in his hand.

"Let's go back to Hogwarts," Harry said as he was about to put that prophecy back.

"I don't think so Potter," A dark fingered from behind the group.

It was a Death Eater.

"Where's Sirius," Harry demanded to know.

"Can you not tell the difference between a dream and reality, boy," The Death Eater then revealed that it was Lucius Malfoy. "You saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Now hand over the prophecy."

"Do anything to us and I'll drop it," Harry said.

A wicked crackling laugh that made a shudder down everyone's spine echoed through the hall.

"He knows how to play," came a feminine voice that reveal to be a woman that Hermione only saw once in the Black family tree before it was teared down. "Itty. Bitty. Baby. Potter."

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Neville called out as Daphne held his left hand, his non wand hand.

"Neville Longbottom was it? How's Mum and Dad?"

"Wonderful. Better once your locked back up."

Daphne held him back before her boyfriend could go forward. Hermione looked around to see ten more Death Eaters around them. The Gryffindor witch was shaking with fear. She thought she was ready for this, but who was she kidding. This was real life, she could actually die or lose a friend.

It finally became clear to Hermione just how sheltered she was. No amount of training and mock battles could prepared her for this. She honestly had no idea how Harry could keep talking and be concerned, or Neville who was glaring at his worst nightmare. She was just ready to drop the smoke potion and get the hell out of there.

"Now!"

The smoke potion was dropped, and the twelve divers friends only saw a thin pink mist that around them. What the Death Eaters saw was a thick wall of smoke, they couldn't even see their hands in front of their faces.

The Hogwarts students ran with their partners. Some of the Death Eaters manage to get out the smoke and started to chase the group of students forcing them to split up.

Hermione and Cedric were having a particular difficult time with the Death Eaters that was following them, but they were holding their own. The smoke was gone and he was notifying the others were the two were, so Hermione put a silence charm on him. He was infuriated by this action sent his own spell at them. Cedric had his shield spell up when a purple flame-like whip shot at them. It was powerful to still have a painful reaction from Hermione who was the closest to the spell.

Cedric too over as Hermione try to ignore the pain and her growing fear. After a few steady breathing, she was ready to help again to make sure her friend didn't end up dying. She needed to end this soon, so she did one of Lucy's more complex spells, making the Death Eater now neck deep in the floor.

Cedric was so shock at seeing this that he stood there dumbfounded, so Hermione took his hand and ran like the devil was behind her. They were soon regrouped with the others. Ginny saw an opportunity to do something and did a reductor curse to smash the shelves of prophecies.

Harry thought it was brilliant, Hermione thought that was dangerous. Ginny didn't know how to put the right amount of power in the curse at times, and was almost alway to much power. Soon all of the prophecy were falling down, and they ran to the closest door.

They were all free falling. Everyone was screaming, waiting to hit the floor when all stopped from falling with the ground being only a foot away, only to be dropped again.

"Whoever led the way to that door, if we don't die tonight, I'll kill you myself for making me go through that," Daphne said.

"I would want to kill myself to for doing that, but would you rather stay up there to that mess," Hermione said back to her friend.

They were in the Death Room and Luna, Neville, and Blaise near the archway. They said that they could hear voices. Hermione assumed that since they've seen death, they are the only ones that could hear them in the group.

They soon heard the the Death Eaters approaching. Regrouped close together did nothing to help. They came flying in a black smoking trail. They surrounded then, making them blind, and took them.

Hermione was struggling to get free, but couldn't with the Death Eater pulling her by the hair and at wand point. She saw that Luna and Daphne were being held together like Susan and Hannah were.

 _Looks like the other Death Eater is still stuck in the floor,_ Hermione thought with a small satisfaction that was mainly covered in fear.

They all watch as Harry struggled with his decision on whether or not to give the prophecy to the Death Eater for the sake of his friends. Neville had yelled out to not to give up the prophecy. The once nervous and scared Longbottom was truly a Gryffindor even if he didn't believe it. They watched as Harry gave up the orb to the head Malfoy, with relief and disappointed.

Then a white smoke came behind the Malfoy. It was Sirius and everyone was so happy to see him. Then four more white lights soon follow after. Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Alastor Moody were here to rescue them.

It was all happening so fast for everyone. They try to help when they saw an opportunity to, but it was all chaotic. Hermione couldn't believe she thought she was ready for an event like this. She had overestimated her skills. Or maybe she wasn't using all of her skills. She knew she could easily pull out her gun or sword, but she didn't feel comfortable with actually using on a living person.

Hermione just happened to look in the direction of Sirius and Harry. They duel well together as she watch Lucius become unconscious. They smiled at each other making her smile in all of the chaotic moment.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

Hermione and Harry watched in horror as Sirius was killed by that unforgivable curse. They watched as he was then absorbed by the archway.

There was now two more people that could hear the voice Neville, Luna, and Blaise were talking about.

"SIRIUS!" Harry and Hermione screamed out.

Harry was being held by Remus so that he didn't run into the veil, and something snapped in Hermione. She didn't know how, but she pulled out her gun and shot at wand hands or shoulder. She pulled out her sword and broke wands.

It was like Hermione wasn't there and couldn't fully comprehend what she was doing. The curly haired girl that was blinded by rage felt arms wrap around her. She fraught back, but she heard the voice of her other family member.

"Nym. Tell me it isn't true. Please tell me he's alive," Hermione begged with her vision now becoming blurry.

"I'm so sorry Mia, but it's true. You've disabled almost all of the Death Eaters. You have to stop before you attack one of your comrades," Tonks said to her distant cousin, now head of the Black family.

Hermione was on the verge of a breakdown as she was surrounded by her friends, but she didn't see Harry among them.

"We need to find Harry," Hermione said knowing he would need comfort too.

They ran out with Hermione leading. She just knew were to go to find her friend. They soon can to the Ministry's Main Atrium. It was a huge mess. They then saw Professor Dumbledore and Harry on the floor. Harry looked like he was in pain.

Ginny attempted to walk over to him, but Hermione stopped her. Something in her told her that they should not wander close Harry. The raw-looking-scare teenager was saying something, but with their distance they couldn't hear it.

Harry was then struggling and most were wanting to comfort him, but Hermione held them back. She didn't have to hold them back anymore when Harry landed on his back. The glass sand whirled around him and came out this black smoke out of him. It was Voldemort.

Everyone gasp in fear, Susan, Hannah, and Daphne held their boyfriends for comfort. Ginny and Ron did the same with each other. Hermione and Luna comforted Cedric who was shaking in fear like them at the sight of the bald no noise dark wizard.

He was saying something to Harry, when people started to come through the floo. Hermione was grateful for this for she had feared that the Dark Lord would actually kill her friend if more people didn't show up. She can't handle another loss today after Sirius.

After whatever the red eye wizard said to Harry, he vanish. The Minister looked like he was going to have a heart attack. Someone pulled out a camera to take a picture of Dumbledore trying to help Harry.

Dumbledore and Harry moved to the group of students.

"Children," He called out as he pulled out a rope from his pocket. "Take this rope and it will take you to the hospital wing back at Hogwarts."

Adrenaline stop working at that moment, and they all gladly took the rope. Plus, Hermione did not want to be here when reporters came.

They all landed in the hospital wing. Hermione assumed this was possible since Hogwarts still saw Professor Dumbledore as the headmaster and allowed it. Madam Pomfrey showed up and made everyone take a bed.

At that moment, Hermione finally broke down and cry her heart out making Harry also cry too. Her familiars soon came to the hospital wing along with Harry's, and Daphne's who went to their owners to try and comfort them.

Before Hermione could fall asleep, she sent out a message to everyone.

 _It was a trap. Sirius died. The war has officially started._

* * *

The twelve friends were stuck in the hospital for three days. The only ones that were allowed to visit were aurors, parents and Hermione's fiance. On the plus side, Cedric was being recruited by Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

The once again Headmaster of Hogwarts had taken Harry and they would talk about the prophecy after he came back from the Ministry. Harry told them about the prophecy afterwards and that he distorted Professor Dumbledore's office in his emotional instability.

Hermione told her parents, who were brought here by Andrian, and Viktor about Sirius, and they all cried together. Harry soon joined the crying family. He had forgotten that these were Sirius family too, and he was hit with so much guilt for being selfish.

Since none of the students could get any of their stuff, Viktor had lend Hermione his Communication Lacrima. Fleur was so worry and mad that she could not visit. She then called her both of her grandparents. The Grangers were proud of her, but they were also worry. The Heartfilia's were concerned, with just a little bit of proud showing. They said that they would be back home as soon as they could be.

Hermione had called Ragnok and the King happened to be there too. They had went to the Ministry and demanded a the head of Dolores Jane Umbridge for putting a goblin in the Imperius Curse to put her fails blood status in their record. Under the treaty that was drafted and perfect by Lucy Heartfilia, the Ministry could not deny them this demand unless the wanted a revolt on their hands, something no one wanted right now. The case would happen in three days, as in the day after Hogwarts students went back home, and Hermione was welcome to come with victims of her child cruelty.

The toad herself has been in the hospital wing the whole time and was now being watched, and she was also without a wand too which made everyone feel better staying in the same room as her.

The twelve students were soon let out after the three days were over, and Professor McGonagall was back by then too. The days were soon fill with students were intermixing, couples were showing their affection to each other, the twins products were being used, and music was playing. Everyone was just trying to make up lost time that the ugly toad took away from them.

The twelve students were try to forget what had happened for the time being, but they had agree to continue doing sessions during the summer, even those who had graduated. Cedric said that he might not be come since he was going to be busy with Auror training, but would try.

Feast was over, train ride done with, and everyone was with their parents on their way home now. Hermione on the other hand was at Gringott soon after she got home. Viktor was with her too to give her all the comfort she needed at that moment.

Crazikt was going to read her Sirius will. It turned out that Sirius had left Remus, Harry, the Tonks, and the Weasley family some money. It was transferred to their accounts, and Hermione was given the rest. She was now Lady Black, an adult in the Ministry's eyes, with various properties around the world, and one of the richest witches in the wizarding community, but it didn't feel like a wonderful thing. She ask Crazikt to manage the shares and companies for now.

Another thing, since Sirius body was gone along with the items on him, they needed to be make a new Black ring. The lordship ring that has been past down for generations. Her Gramps could probably have one made that looks identical to it, but Hermione wanted something different.

The now Lady Black knew Sirius hated taking the ring, but toughen it out for the sake of upholding his titled as Lord Black so that he could have full custody of Harry, so she ask for a new one to be made. The crest would have the skull head removed, and there would be another armed hand holding a sword that would cross with the wand. The Black saying "Toujours Pur" would also have a new meaning, "Always Pure" in the heart. Sirius would be proud of her for making his mother roll in her grave.

After that she watched the extraction of Voldemort's soul from the Hufflepuff cup. It made her feel bad that they had destroyed Slytherin's locket since it looked like they were collecting the founders items, but there wasn't much they could do anymore about that now.

Seeing the back matter fly peacefully into the pig that was tied down, Hermione had a new hope that Harry would be alright after seeing the soul not fight back. One of the goblins then took out a basilisk fang and looked really to impale the pig. Lady Black hid into Viktor to looked away from the sight, and the forced her fiance to look away too, but that didn't stop it's cries.

* * *

The courtroom was large. It held the Wizengamot, a goblin court, which the King was in, reports, twenty-six members of Dumbledore's Army some of their parents, and the house heads of Hogwarts.

"My mother was the last McGreevy, she was disowned for her rebellious action before Gellert Grindelwald destroyed almost the entire line by burning their house down. She died before I went to Hogwarts. My father was the last Umbridge, he died after I graduated Hogwarts. Although both family weren't as rich as the other pure blood family, we were still pure bloods."

Dolores Umbridge was explaining her heritage, and it just so happened that both parents were dead so that they couldn't confirm it.

"If that's the case, then please write your name on this paper with our Blood Quills. You seem quite familiar with them since we found about a hundred of these in your room at Hogwarts."

Students were gasping, all talking at once to each other. The wizarding court wonder what was being said. The goblins were already aware this, but were still angry as they heard the students talk about them.

"I will not do that. What if you have tampered with it to show that I am not a pureblood I am."

"Are you saying that Gringott's credibility in finding ancestral and family connections are poor?" Ragnok called out making the goblins angry and wizard gasp Umbridge's insulting statement to the goblins face.

"No matter," Jusvom, the goblin lawyer Hermione has met when she would have lunch with Ragnok at times. "Gringott has looked into your banking history, and found that you have been paying Bert White since you started working at the Ministry, after you graduate Hogwarts. We at Gringott were curiou on why this has been going on for all of these years. If it was a payment it would of been paid off by now, and you have on one to support that you have to give money to. We found out that it was your supposedly dead father that you were giving money to. After that, we found you mother and older brother, who are both alive. Your mother is a muggle and your older brother is a squib."

Everyone on the wizarding court was surprised at this reveal. They all believe she was a pureblood for as long as she worked in the Ministry. They always took some of her pureblood social mistakes as her not being taught properly with her mother dead, father busy, and her family's poor social status. They never thought that it was because she lied about her blood status as a pureblood.

"Now, with this all now known, could you kindly write your name on the paper to prove your blood status. If not we could use veritaserum."

Dolores wisely chose to write her name. Who knows what could be spilled with veritaserum. The paper soon shown that she was a half blood, making the wizards and goblins angry.

"Now this proves that you, Dolores Jane Umbridge, has put a goblin under the imperius curse since Gringott would never lie about someone's blood status since it would be public knowledge. You are under the goblin law, and you are guilty of putting a goblin under imperius curse, theft of our Blood Quills and claiming them as your own as Black Quills, the abuse of power you had in Hogwarts, and lastly abusing the students at Hogwarts."

Parents, no matter if their children have already grown up, still toddler, or going to Hogwarts, went angry, especially the goblins. In their culture, they value children deeply. They took the saying " _It takes a village to raise a child"_ to heart.

"Now, we have twenty-seven students who can testify against you. We also have the school's head houses to testify against you."

The house heads went first. Professor Snape looked very happy to tell what had happened this school year. Everyone was horrified that Dolores used the most powerful truth serum on children without parent permission. Next were the students. It was just wrong to see an eleven year old sitting on the big chair cry as they told what happened to them. They were also no longer under the contract, so they did mention Safe Haven.

Hermione was not happy with how many times her name was mentioned. Harry was right next to her and was also feeling uncomfortable with how he was getting mentioned too and that followed along with the helpers. Hermione went second to last, she had to mention her involvement in the group Safe Haven and it's reason for being with Wizengamot now questioning it. Harry went last.

Everyone was interested to hear what Harry had to say. They were now calling him the Chosen One. He told how the toad would single him out and bait him into getting detention. The goblins were petrified with rage at how long she made the boy use the blood quills, and the students in general.

In the end, Dolores Jane Umbridge was published under the goblin law, which they did not say it was, but all guess was death, which Hermione knew was true. The pink toad was kicking and screaming was she was being handed over to the goblins, and then she panicked when she could no longer feel her magic. Hermione knew that feeling well when she had to touch the stone.

Hermione, Viktor and Harry used the portkey that would take them to Crazikt office. Professor Dumbledore and Remus were there waiting. Harry and Hermione hugged the haggard looking wizard. He gladly hugged them back as he shook with sorrow.

"Mr. Potter, I am aware that now may not be the best time to bring this up, but you must know that before Sirius Black had passed away, he set up everything for you when you became of age and took Lordship of the Potter House. We can go over those details on another day when you can," Crazikt said.

Harry was ready to go into tears at what his godfather did for him, but he was passed a blindfold before he could cry. Now fuel with anger at Voldemort and his followers, he put on the blindfold with a new determination of defeating Tom Riddle. He was then taken to a different room where the extraction ritual would be done. Professor Dumbledore and Remus were there to ensure he was in good condition afterwards and to return him back safely to his aunt's home.

Hermione watched as the soul was peacefully taken out of her friend's head and put into a pig. Harry was then given to Remus to hold as he slept and the four of them walked out of the room. Professor Dumbledore stayed to insure the soul actually be destroyed before returning with the group.

After everything was done, the ancient wizard ask Hermione if it was still okay to use the Grimmauld Place as headquarters. She agreed to let them continue to use the place. Everyone was soon back home, and Hermione slept in her room in Viktor's arm.

* * *

"We're growing up too fast," Hermione said one dinner with her family, the Krums and Delacours present.

"I've always say that, my dear Star," Jude said with Layla next to him. "It was like yesterday how you played your violin at the beach for me to woo grandma, and the next your engaged to this young man," he finished off with a nostalgic look in his eyes.

"Yes, I agree, but I know have a grandbaby to relive those moments," Katrina said as she played with Dragmir's dark blonde hair.

"I just have to wait for my grandbaby to come now," Apolline said teasingly to her older daughter and her fiance Bill.

"I guess it is good that were growing up," Hermione said as she held Viktor's hand and smile at the newly engaged couple. "But I miss having dinners like this."

"Me too," Gabrielle said with Vidal agreeing with her shoulder.

It was a pleasant dinner as talk was going around, and what they hope for Hermione's and Fleur's wedding. She knew that she had to have it at night under the stars. She and Viktor decided to do goblin wedding vows, which had the King as the preacher to finish the vows. She also wanted it at the Heartfilia Manor. For Fleur, it would be taken over by Mrs. Weasley, but she still had wishes for her wedding day.

It was all wonderful, until Hermione had one of her episodes, as her family calls them.

"The Millennium Bridge will be brought down by Death Eaters tomorrow," she said in a deeper than her usual voice that was raspy, with her eyes now matching her father and Gramps.

The head of the Black family then started to blink until her eyes went back to their normal chocolate brown color and look at her family and friends. "Did I make another prediction?"

"Yes, you did dear," Jean answer.

"Just know that we'll be staying here or floo home, Star," Layla said.

"Agree," Diana said as she took her husband's hand.

It was decided that the grandparents would stay the night. Viktor slept with Hermione again. Her parents knew that she was an responsible women, and that Viktor was a gentleman. If they decided to have sex, it was alright, but that was after she went through a thorough sex and masturbation education by her parents. Sex was not on her mind after that extremely embarrassing process.

The next day on the news it was reported that the Millennium Bridge was brought down by terrorist. Soon after that, they all talked about updating their will, and Viktor left to go to work. Their bank quickly let them to go review their wills and make changes. A fourth, which was still a large portion of money, would be going to organizations in need, another fourth portion would go to the company, and the rest to the family.

Hermione was happy that this bank was connected to Gringott. Her parents, and grandparents could put money in her account, and it would go straight to her Gringott account, and she could deposit from the account to get muggle money.

After that, they went back home. Hermione floo over to 12 Grimmauld Place. There must of been an Order meeting happening because Remus was quick to greet her with a wand.

"What did you always do during third year after you found out I was a werewolf."

"I would have Mercury deliver chocolates to you."

He calmly dropped his wand and greeted her with a hug. He then led her the the dining room. There were tons of people their, most she did not know, but recognized a few faces.

"Lady Black, just the person I need to talk too," Albus Dumbledore said at the head of the table. "It appears that the Dark Lord was furious that he was no longer connected to Harry, and even more enraged when he discovered about your Seer abilities and wishes to kidnap you or have you dead. Bellatrix is also wanting to kill you. So if you are captured, you will most likely be killed."

"Albus, you can't just say that her!" Professor McGonagall shouted enraged at the headmaster's indifference.

"I have already gone into details like this with my family. They will leave the UK while I stay and fight by Harry's side. I will tell them to pack and leave tomorrow. Also all of my properties are well protected by Gringott's finest wards," Hermione said with her occlumency up to hold back her fear, anger, and sadness.

A trick she learned from Master Snape after she talked to him about what happened at the Department of Mystery battle.

Most were taken back by her calmness, and control she showed for being in her situation.

"Good, after that we would like you to move here for your safety. Is there anything you would like to add?"

"Yes, while I'm here, I still plan to continue my training, and the Army's training, which will only happen once a week. I also have a few things I would like to discuss with you about the safety of the muggle-borns."

"Oh, please present them," the leader of the Order said with the others interested.

"I know you will be at the next International Confederation of Wizards in a couple of days. I think it would be wise to ask them to open their schools to our muggle-borns and others that are wanting to get out of the war. There are also muggle-borns that work and already have families. You should mention the chance of using international portkeys being used to transfer these people..."

Hermione got quiet for a minute before her eyes turned grey and spoke in a deep raspy voiced, "Garrick Ollivander and Florean Fortescue will be kidnap later this evening. Florean will be killed later, while Mr. Ollivander will be kept hostage. The Brockdale Bridge will be brought down and West Country, England will be heavily damaged by the Giants working with Death Eaters in two days. During that time the Lovegoods home will be under attack because of their newspaper. Amelia Bones and Emmeline Vance will be murdered by Death Eaters in a week."

Hermione then blinked and continued talking unaware she had an episode, "To possible safe houses. I have properties around the world, and would be happy to lend them to you to use as safe house."

"Yes, that's a wonderful idea, why don't you manage your family situation first. We will talk more about it afterwards," Dumbledore calmly said.

"Of course, I will see you tomorrow then Professor," Hermione said uncomfortably as everyone watched her leave and just wanting to cry once her occlumency shield was down.

"Please tell me those weren't prophecies," Emmeline Vance said as she was shaking.

"Fortunately, no. These are events that could happen. I doubt we could do anything about the bridge, but we can lesson the damage in the West Country and get the Lovegoods out. We can also prevent the kidnapping of Mr. Ollivander and Mr. Fortescue. We can also try to prevent your murder from happening," Dumbledore said now looking more of his age.

Hermione's family were not happy to be leaving already, but had understood. She cried in her parents arms since she knew it wouldn't be until a year or more till she saw them again. That night everything was packed, even the photos and home videos that Hermione would keep safe in her vault. No one got enough sleep and decided to just stay up until the taxis came to pick them up. Hermione did a charm to change Mercury's coloring to a common brown and white owl coloring.

Five o'clock came quickly, and the taxi came to get them. Her Gran Diana pulled her aside before she went into the car.

"I am very proud of you for standing up, and fighting for your rights. No matter what, you should not be treated any less than a human being," she then gave her only grandchild a kiss and hug before leaving.

After everyone gave her a hug and a kiss they left Lady Black with her familiars to go to 12 Grimmauld Place.

* * *

It's was now Gabrielle's birthday and Hermione was finally relaxing. She's been studying and practice with Lucy, the goblins, and Remus. Professor Snape would also drop off reading materials that Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey wanted her to read. He would also give her lessons from time to time.

There was also Dumbledore's Army practice. Almost all of the fourth and up years could do a patronus. The younger years were having difficulty. Hermione was gaining quite a bit of gifts from the graduated students. They had all past their Defence N.E.W.T. exam. Most of the graduated members from Dumbledore's Army were doing Auror training of in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. The plus side that made the curly haired Gryffindor feel happy was that Oliver Wood and Penelope Clearwater started dating.

Hermione throw those thoughts out and focused on Gabrielle's party. She stayed in Viktor's arm, and savored this moment of peacefulness.

The next day Hermione spent it with Neville in the morning. They had breakfast and talk. His parents were still a secret so it spent in the comfort of the Longbottom manor. His parents were also taken to teach him more on how to defend himself to secure their feelings of him possibly running into danger again.

The afternoon she spent with Harry. He has been going out a bit more to Hermione's disapproval, but he hasn't been told anything about it yet so she let it slide. They were at a little cafe Harry was reading the newspaper, and Hermione was reading a potion book that was disguised as a Lord Of The Ring book.

"So are you over Chang?" Hermione ask her messy hair friend.

"Yeah, I think so. After she told on everyone, and hearing your side of the argument, I think I finally got over her."

"Good, but I think you're a bit late on realizing that. Dean has been getting close to Ginny. He asked her out last practice." Hermione said as she looked at the waitress who was checking out Harry. "However, I see the waitress eyeing you."

Harry turned to indeed see the beautiful brown skinned waitress looking at him. He turned fast with a blush. Hermione laughed at her friends bashful reaction as he smelled his own breath and took out a breath mint. She just laughed harder at him, making him glare at her.

"You know, Lavender and Sally-Anne have been paying more attention to Ron during practice," Lady Black said.

"Really? How do you notice these things Hermione?" Harry ask, but had a feeling it was her Seer abilities.

"I'm a woman Harry. We all pick up in other girls interest in guys. Although, Lavender and Sally-Anne have not talked about it yet with each other. I think they're going by the best woman that wins the man."

Harry just looked at her in disbelief. He then happened to look out the window to see Professor Dumbledore appear out of nowhere. The two left and approached their headmaster.

"You've been acting reckless Harry. Good thing Lady Black is with you."

Hermione fiddle with her new Lordship ring. It was a habit she got whenever someone called her Lady Black. It was on her right ring finger while her engagement ring was on her left.

Hermione took ancient wizard's offering arm that had a blackening hand, but she quickly pulled away and looked at him. Professor Dumbledore her a look asking her to be quiet about it. Harry, who didn't notice the exchange, was hesitant as he watched the waitress walk out of the small cafe. _Hormones_ , she thought with a roll of her eye, as her friend caught her eye roll and glared at her.

The headmaster took them both to a muggle neighborhood. Hermione felt like the a third wheel with Professor Dumbledore and Harry talking, but took Harry's word ' _just go with it'_. The door was broken down and Hermione pulled out her wand before Dumbledore could say pull out their wands.

The three walked in and the place was a reck. Hermione took the rear, Harry in the middle, and Professor Dumbledore in front. Harry stopped to look up. There was a hole in the ceiling with blood dripping out of it. A drop landed on his face, and the ancient wizard stopped him from touching it as he cleaned it off and tasted it.

Hermione's health safety came kicking in as she saw the professor do this. She knew that people with magic has stronger bodies than muggles, squibs even had better bodies and longer lifespan than muggles, but it still bother her how little magical people were cautious with their health.

The professor then walked over to a comfortable looking chair, and he poked it with his wand.

"Merlin's Beard! No need to disfigure me Albus," a man yelled as he was changing back.

Hermione was amazed with his skills to transfigure himself into an armchair so well. Something she hasn't seen Professor McGonagall done yet. She head Professor Dumbledore say that the blood gave him away since it was dragon's blood. She was shocked at the skill someone could have to tell the difference. She hopped that she could reach the level of skills as these two.

"Ah yes introductions. Harry, Hermione, I'd like you to meet an old friend and colleague of mine Horace Slughorn. Horace this is Lady Hermione Black, and well, you know who this is," the professor said.

"Harry Potter," Horace said with a laugh.

Hermione and Harry watched as the two talked. It was very concerning that Horace was being chased down by Death Eaters for a year, but she had to say that he has been doing good evading them so far. The two best friends then watch as the two elderly wizards repaired the house back to its original form. She's never seen a repair at this level. She really hoped that she will reach this level in the future.

The two best friends watched as Professor Dumbledore left to use the loo and Horace saying no to Albus intentions here. It was kind of awkward for the two as Horace eyed them up and down.

"I can see the Black in you Lady Black. And Harry, your very much like you father, except you have-"

"My mother's eyes. Yeah."

"Lily, lovely Lily. She's exceedingly bright, your mother. Even more impressive when one consider she was muggle-born."

Hermione was a bit offended, but didn't speak, but Harry did that.

"Hermione, one of my best friends, is a muggle-born, and is the top student in my year," Harry said angrily.

"Oh no, please don't think I'm prejudice. No, no, no. Lily was one of my absolute favorites. Look there she is right in the front," Horace said as he pointed to the shelves dedicated to picture frames.

The two walked over to the pictures and Hermione notice all were famous to some degree. Horace talked about a few, but Hermione's attention was brought to a picture that had someone that looked almost identical to her father. She knew who he was. Harry saw this and took it in his hand.

"Ah yes, Regulus Black. My condolences Lady Black on Sirius. I taught the the whole Black family expect Sirius. It was a shame since he was very talented boy. I got Regulus when he came along, but I would of loved to have them both."

"He looks a lot like your Dad Hermione." Harry said quietly.

"Yeah, Sirius would say that a lot, but I never did get to see a picture of him. And Mr. Slughorn, please call my Hermione," she said with a small smile.

Professor Dumbledore voice draw their attention asking if he could take the magazine on knitting patterns. He then said that they were leaving, saying that he knew a lost cost when he saw one. Hermione was actually disappointed by this. She wanted to know more about Horace since he was a potion master.

The three were walking out and reached the gate when Horace came out of the door. He said that he would return to Hogwarts if Albus met his demands. Hermione was happy about this, then confused.

"Professor Dumbledore, would I still be an apprentice under Master Snape or Professor Slughorn?" Hermione ask.

"Ah yes, your doing a head start on your dual masters in potion and charm. How about you switch lessons between Severus and Horace to show you how different every potion master is. What do you say Horace," Albus ask his old friend.

"Well I see no problem with that," He said curiously.

"If that's the case, could I stay here for a while and have a couple lessons, that's if you have a lab and are okay with it Professor Slughorn," Hermione ask the new potion professor.

"Are you sure that's safe Hermione, you are on Tom's list," Albus ask with hesitation.

"I have a portkey to get back, or a quick escape. I also have my wand and weapons." Hermione said showing how cautious she has become after the Department of Mystery battle.

"Well, I don't see why not," Horace said as he opened his door to let her in.

Hermione gave Harry a hug and a good night to Professor Dumbledore before heading into the house again. The new professor led her to the basement were a lab was already set.

"Do you mind me asking why your on Tom's list, Hermione," He ask curiously.

Hermione hesitated for a while, but thought since the Dark Lord knew, who else could use it against her. "Well, you see Professor Slughorn, I have Seer abilities to some extent. I don't think I'll ever make a prophecy, but I do predicted future events, and have gut feelings that I just like to call woman's intuition," She jokingly said in the end.

He laughed, and the two began a quick review. Hermione had to say, he was a bit old school compared to Professor Snape, but was still brilliant. Hermione gave him a head warning that she was creating new methods for potions to have a better efficiency. The two were enjoying themselves as they talked about the properties of ingredients in potions.

Near the end of the lesson Hermione went rigid and high alert.

"Professor Slughorn, have everything valuable packed. We're leaving in a minute."

He didn't question her since he now knew of her seer abilities. Still in the lab, he summon a briefcase and said he was ready. The two touches the pen as Horace felt someone come into the neighborhood. They soon popped away and appeared in the basement of 12 Grimmauld Place.

Remus greeted with his wand pointed at them, "What happened the first New Year's we spend together?"

"My grandma staged the conversation so that you can kiss Tonks. And now you two are happily dating and snogging," Hermione said without skipping a beat.

"You could of easily said that we went to the movies, market and zoo," the werewolf said as he hid his blushing face.

"And miss an opportunity to see you flustered, I think not," Hermione said. "I will be having a guest, Professor Slughorn, with us until school starts." Hermione said gesturing to Professor Slughorn.

"I'll have Albus check your home Professor Slughorn. We have plenty of rooms for you to chose," Remus said as he walked out.

Horace then took the time to look around. They were in the basement that had a kitchen, stairs that led to first floor, a door that was the restroom, a small four person table, and a corner that had ingredients in rows on the wall, a stone work desk, a long wood table that looked like it was a makeshift potion lab and on the other side a place for studying.

Horace was general interested in Hermione's ingredients. Some, he notice, were not something you can get easily get in the UK.

"I've travel to France and Belgium a lot. I also went to China last year and got ingredients. A lot of them have been real good at substituting certain ingredients. Actually, certain ingredients from certain climate can really improve efficiency in potions. I've been testing it under Professor Snape or my Grandma Lucy. I have it all recorded if you want to see."

Horace knew that this witch would make it on the shelf. Whether it was fame or not, he knew she was going to be his favorite like Lily Potter was.

* * *

Near the end of August, Hermione went to go get her school supplies with the Weasleys and Harry. Hagrid came along as security along with Bill and Fleur. It was weird seeing the alley deserted. It looked like a ghost town.

They went to get their school uniforms. Fleur still hated them, but managed to get Hermione to let her show her body shape a bit more where she could still move comfortable incase she needed to attack someone.

Narcissa and Draco Malfoy showed up. Hermione was horrified to see how Draco looked. He was paler the usual, badges under his eyes, a bit thin then he was last year and his eyes looked so troubled. Hermione wanted to go and comfort him, but she knew that they now had roles to play.

They soon left and the group left to the twins shop. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, it was everything the twins wished it be. With the money Harry and Hermione gave them, the twins were able to hire more help, and expand their products from just jokes.

The shop had a section target towards witches called WonderWitch. Hermione was mad that a majority of their stuff was love potions. She made sure the twins heard her opinion on the subject, but they said it was all for fun and jokes. She was not convinced, but left the subject for now. However, she was happy to see that there was some Defence products, not a lot, but it was still something.

Hermione hairs were standing on ends as she felt eyes on her. She looked around to find Cormac McLaggen eyeing her body. She quickly fled to Bill's and Fleur's side as refuge from the seventh year Gryffindor's eyes. Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione to block the hungry eyes of the boy.

Hermione left with Harry and Ron following behind. The alley still had people, but with the pass Death Eaters attacks, it's been less. Mr. Ollivander was now being checked by aurors and has wards as strong as Hermione's properties were getting. She thought it was a bit overkill, but he was almost kidnapped, so it was justified. The same with Florean and the rest of the shops had more wards.

Ron noticed Draco walking alone and into Knockturn Alley. Hermione was worried and tagged along with Harry and Ron as they went to investigate Draco's motives. Under the invisibility cloak and with an Extendable Ears, they watch the transaction between the Slytherin and the shop owner. Harry said that he saw the dark mark on his forearm.

Hermione knew it was likely true, but said nothing to confirm it. She knew her friend did not want to be in this situation. She will find a way to get him out somehow, and she knew who to turn too.

* * *

Before Hermione went on the train, Viktor made a surprise visit with Gavrail and Tihomir following behind. Her greeting was short with them as their girlfriends came to them. Hermione treasure this small moment she had with her fiance. She had to say, her future husband was looking good. He was growing out his hair, and had a small nice clean chin curtain goatee cut.

The three girls soon left their men to get on the train. Hermione was sharing a compartment with Neville, Daphne, Luna, Padma, and Harry. Lunch time came and Hermione, Harry, and Neville were invited to Slughorn's compartment for lunch. Neville reluctantly leave his girlfriend's side, but she pushed him to attend.

The food smelled amazing that she had to keep a hand on Riddick from eating the food. Hermione looked around and found a lot that were invented to have lunch had well connected parents or family members. She saw Susan and Blaise there. Most she knew as acquaintances, but she saw Cormac McLaggen there. She stuck close to her familiar and Harry, Neville, Susan, and Blaise throughout the lunch.

As they sat, Professor Slughorn talked and got to know more about the students. It was soon over, but Hermione stayed and talked. He shared some dried pineapples with her and Riddick as she talked about the textbook for class. She showed him her notes and thoughts on how to improve the potion. He agreed, and encouraged her to continue her research, but to come to him or Professor Snape to make sure it was safe.

Before the three knew it, they were at the Hogsmeade station. Hermione rejoined her group of friends. She didn't see Harry, and grow worried at this, but she did see her cousin Tonks and told her that she couldn't find Harry.

Once the group of friends reached the gate their trunks were getting searched and Professor Flitwick was checking their names off. Hermione worried about them checking her trunk, she had her gun, sword, potions, and some books that were considered dark by the ministry.

The auror checking Hermione's trunk nearly took all of her unlabe potions, which were her smoke and explosive potions, since he dropped an explosive potion by accident. He took her goblin made sword, and didn't look like he was planning to turn it into Gringott, and her gun. She was not going to have that, so she made a scene.

"If I don't get my items back right now, then I will leave Hogwarts with them. I am an adult in the eyes of the Ministry, I can easily leave now," Lady Black said making everyone stop what they were doing and watch.

Hermione was lucky that she was well liked by almost all of the students as they demanded the auror give back her items. Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick were there too trying to calm down the students while Kingsley was dealing the auror. He vouched for her that she was planning nothing sinister with her items.

Professor Snape did not look happy with her actions to cause the students to go into a possible riot, but she chose to ignore it, and headed to the Great Hall with her friends.

* * *

It was past midnight and Hermione had Harry's invisibility cloak. She was walking to Slytherin's dwelling where Draco should be waiting for her. She called him to meet her out, and the two cousins then continued their way to the Headmaster's office.

Hermione had already given Professor Dumbledore ahead warning that she was going to come to his office with Draco. The two friends were greeted by the only wizard Voldemort feared. Draco was hesitant and looked like he was about to run out, but Hermione held his hand.

"Professor Dumbledore, I ask you to see us, so that we can find a way to get Draco out of the dark side."

"Do you honestly want to get out Mr. Malfoy?" The aged wizard ask.

"Yes, but I can't run away. He'll kill my mother," Draco said shaking.

"How strong is your occlumency Mr. Malfoy?"

"Strong, I've been trained in it by my Mother and Godfather since I was six."

The wizard looked to be thinking it over, "You can be a spy for us Mr. Malfoy, do you think you can do that?"

"I can't. I have a mission to do," the teenager said looked closed to tears that Hermione held him as he slowly broke down. "I have to kill you, Dumbledore. I don't want to kill!"

Hermione waited for the Slytherin to steady himself before she spoke. "Professor Dumbledore, your dying," Lady Black said, no longer able to keep it to herself.

"I know Hermione, I have no problem with dying so young Malfoy here could live. Mr. Malfoy, please do not worry anymore, continue with your plans, but I will end up dead either way."

Draco was looking a bit better after talking with the leader of The Order of the Phoenix as the two walk back to his dorms to get some better sleep then he had in awhile. Hermione too slept better known she helped her friend and distant cousin.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sixth Year Part 1**

The first class of potion was about to start and Hermione was excited. Almost all of her best friends in her year were in the class. Neville just barely made it, but he was in. She was surprised to see Seamus in the class with a reputation of having his potions explode at some point.

Harry and Ron came in late as Hermione was about to identify the potions. She then proceeded to identify the potions. The love potion seemed to just draw all the girls close to it. She smelled mowed grass, parchment paper, and the woods before it rains.

Riddick was also getting closer. He said that he smelled sweetest poison ever, the sun, and open fields. Hermione thought that maybe she should send him into the breeding program early, but she would miss him too much to send him away.

Professor Slughorn then covered the cauldron filled with Amortentia before any of the girls got the ideas of taking some. He then told the class they would be brewing the Draught of Living Death, and that the first one to make it within the hour would win a bottle of Felix Felicis.

Hermione thought it was unfair for her to be participating in this competition. She already knew this potion and has made some changes with Professor Snape. They even made it and test it out too.

Hermione was sitting at a table with Neville and Daphne and got working on her potion. As she expected, she was the first to finish the potion first.

"I expected no less from you Hermione. I'm surprised how the class is still awake from your potion's fumes. You get the Felix Felicis," Horace said happily.

"Well I do have a bubble around it Professor Slughorn, and you know it's unfair for me to get the potion with my skills compared to the rest. I'm going to have to deny the potion."

The whole class stopped what they were doing, and look at her as if she was stupid. How could she deny the chance to have Liquid Luck? They would happily take it.

"Are you sure Hermione?" the potion professor ask baffled.

"Positive professor."

Professor Slughorn then left to inspect the rest of the classes work. Hermione then proceeded to bottled up her potion. She could use them as knock-out gas bombs she always saw in the movies. Poor Riddick was already asleep due to his strong nose before the smell got to strong for human noses. She would also have to change her dueling clothes to make it more accessible during fights.

"Hermione! If you didn't want the potion, you could of given it to one of your best friends you know," Daphne whisper yelled at her friend.

"And if I had done that, do you think a fight would not of happen? No thank you, I am not going to deal with that drama when I have too much to do."

"You always have too much to do," Neville shot back.

"I just like being busy and productive."

It was true, Hermione had her classes, which surprisingly had Alchemy now added in, as top priority, and she now had her two Apparitionship for her masters in potion and charm. Then there was her tutoring hours that she now cut down to five hours a week, and of course there was still the Dumbledore's Army practice. There was also the medical lessons she was still getting from Pomfrey, which was now extended to a small group from the DA members.

She was incredibly busy, and wondered how she still managed to have a social life and sleep in the mix, but she would.

Hermione was forced out of her thoughts by Professor Slughorn excited voice declaring that Harry has finished the potion. She was caught off guard by that. While Harry was good in potions, he shouldn't have been able to do the potion within the hour.

Draco, who gets private lessons with Professor Snape during the summer, should have seconded her, and be a light lavender instead of a dark muted lavender like it should be.

Examining the cauldron, she found that it was more potent than the usual potion if one was following the book's instructions. _He shouldn't have been able to brew something like this,_ Hermione was mad and has one thought go through her head.

Harry Potter cheated.

Harry happily took the Felix Felicis, even as his classmates glared at him. He looked up to see Hermione glare at him with anger and disappointment. Tightening his hold on his scribbled up potion book, he went back to his station to clean up, but he could still feel her glare on the back of his head.

* * *

Time flew by quickly for Hermione, and she was happy with her activities. She was still upset with Harry, and still will since he won't give up the book. He argues that he needs it to gain Slughorn's attention, that it was helping him pass the class, and that he got it the way it was, so he's done nothing wrong. She argues that it's unfair since he doesn't know the theories and reasons on why the potion is better, that he's stealing someone's hard earned knowledge for his own benefit.

It was a losing battle with Ron and Ginny agreeing with Harry, and Neville partially agreeing with him too, especially when he brought up her gale-force reading glass.

Hermione gave Harry, Ron and Ginny the cold shoulder longer then Neville.

On the plus side, more students were wanting to join the "Dueling Club" Hermione started up with Professor Flitwick in charge of it. It's where all the DA's practice their skills, however they still had private sessions from the rest of the school to learn new spells. The Dueling Club also provided a place where she was able to have contact with those that still had to hold a facade as muggle-born purebloods since she helped Professor Flitwick run the club.

On the down side, there were a bit more students were most of the DA members very hesitant with. Whisper of about a dozen Voldemort supporters from all houses were starting to pop up, but where still in the shadows about it. This really concern Hermione since she thought she knew everyone's character, especially those in her house.

Gryffindor's quidditch tryouts pass and sadly Ron didn't make it. He was however put as a reserve keeper. The whole team believes that Cormac McLaggen would eventually be kicked off, and were making bets on when.

Hermione thinks this was a good opportunity for Ron to gain more confidence and comfort in his skills. He was also getting more attention from Lavender and Sally-Anne. She really hoped things would go alright for the three.

The head of the Black family also went to one of Slughorn's dinners so fare. She honestly no idea how, but the food was much better than the food in the Great Hall. It just made no sense since it was coming from the same house elves.

The only thing that was bugging Hermione to no end was Harry's unhealthy obsession with Draco being a Death Eater. Draco wouldn't tell her anything, but that he was getting help. She suspects it's from Professor Snape, but wisely says nothing.

However, none of this helped Draco stop his guilt. She saw it in his eyes, the bags that started to form, from the slight weight loss, and when they talked. It hurt her to see him like this. She was just happy that Theo was not in the same position, and was trying to help Draco when he can.

* * *

Things were going well, and end of term finals were three weeks away. And after that was Slughorn's Christmas Party.

Harry was planning on staying with the Weasley's for brake, and Hermione was happily going to China to be with her family.

Hermione wasn't behind on her study plan, she just got confirmation with Viktor that he will be her plus one to Slughorn's party, and she already had everyone's present.

It was the weekend, so Hermione slept in before she went on her daily run. By the time she was heading for breakfast, the Hall was half full. She was happily eating her breakfast when Mercury came flying down.

Smiling brightly at her familiar, Hermione took her letters. She was starting the morning great with her parents' and grandparents' letters along with Viktor. Just as she finished her last letter another owl comes to her to deliver another one. She easily recognizes Oliver Wood's handwriting and smiled.

Oliver was on break, and was training around the world with his new professional players friends he's made around the world. He knew of her wish to travel after school, and has told her everything he experiences and pointers since Remus couldn't teach this year. He was in Australia the last time he wrote.

 _Mione,_

 _I left Australia and now in Africa, but I'm seeing a pattern here like I saw in Australia. There's been a some muggle attacks along with some muggle-born disappearance. In Africa it's the same. People are scared and there's only been sighting of black hooded cloak figure with a mask. There hasn't been any skill with a snake in the sky though, so maybe he's still trying to keep a low profile and recruiting outside the UK. I'm honestly worried if he did. I had plans for Penelope to go into hiding in France when things reached its peak in the war, but I'm not sure that's safe now. I not sure what's going on here, but I'll try to keep you posted._

 _Oli_

Hermione sucked in air and paled a bit. Voldemort never really recruited outside the UK in the last war, it was more of a follower recruiting an acquaintance with the same believe from what she learned from the past, but he was now. _Would anyone even notice the connections when we're so focused on ourselves?_ _Are the Krums and Delacour even safe?_

Hermione calmly got up and walked to the head of the table towards Albus Dumbledore. He was happily chatting with Professor Slughorn. She really hated being the bearer of bad news.

The two elderly professors notice Hermione approaching, and patiently waited for her.

"Professor Slughorn, I was hoping we could have a lesson after breakfast. I just thought of a new possible potion and would like to run it by you. If you can invite Master Snape, I would greatly appreciate it. Professor Dumbledore, I did the work assignment for Alchemy earlier, but am doubting my results," the curly hair sixth year said hesitantly.

"Oh, a new potion? If you do that, then you could possibly earn your Master's faster then I thought my dear. Right, I will inform Severus right away. Meet us in my room at ten dear," Horace said excited as he got up to talk to Snape at the left end of the table.

"Hermione, I am sure that your results are accurate," Albus said with a smile with a twinkle in his eyes as the paper was still left unread.

He then looked down and read the letter. His eyes lost his twinkle, but he still held a smile. "Yes, these are different results then from what I usually get. I will have to look at my own books to see if these are accurate. I must reward Gryffindor with ten points for your hard work and diligent dedication to your studies. If you ever have free time, I suggest you look into studying on wards. I feel that they will give you more of a challenge to succeeding in."

"Thank you for your advice Professor," Hermione nod as she walked away feeling better that Professor Dumbledore would look into it.

Soon Hermione was in Horace Slughorn's room with Professor Snape ready to show them her notes.

"I have thought of this potion for a while when I saw none of it on the shelves in stores or books. I want to call it the Nutrition Potion. Its purpose are for those who've suffered through malnourishment. Now I'm not saying it will replace food, but it should be taken with food, regardless of how little it may be, will help the body regain its proper protein, vitamin, fat, mineral, and fiber it might be missing. This will also speed up recovery until the body is perfectly healthy. And this potion should be able to work with animals too."

"Oh my, this is a wonderful idea. Tell me, where did you come up with this idea?" The older Slytherin in the question with excitement.

Hermione fidgeted at this. "Well, in the beginning in the school year I noticed students that look painfully like skin and bones, but as school goes by they do gain weight."

She wouldn't tell them that it was really Harry, Sirius, and Remus that helped inspire her for this potion. Harry has always looked malnourished in the beginning of the school year. Sirius, who was Snuffles at the time, had a hard time transitioning into a proper diet, and throwing up almost everything he ate. Remus didn't have enough money to have a proper diet before he came to teach at Hogwarts.

"This is just wonderful, if you take you N.E.W.T. this year, then take Masteries Level Potion Theory, and present your potion to the International Potioneers Association, you could have your Masters at the end of the year!" Slughorn was pacing with excitement at this news.

"Correct, and because you are still a Hogwarts student, the school could pay your fees," Snape said calmly from his seat on the couch.

"That nice to know, but I have no problem paying the fees myself. Now here are my notes. My potion theory and arithmancy should be sound, but I would like it if you both checked through it. I'll ask Professor Vector check my math."

After some debates and tea, it was decided that Hermione's potion needed no change.

"Now tell me my dear, how do you plan on testing this out?"

Hermione didn't answer right away, but did find a answer. "I guess I could test it out on rats first: three that are not on the potion, and four that are, and have Madame Pomfrey supervised. After that, I'll ask her if she has any connections with St Mungo's Hospital so that they could test it on humans. And then I'll present it to International Potioneers Association."

"Yes, that is a wise course of action, Apprentice Black. I advise you to start right away," Snape said to his apprentice.

Hermione happily left to go make the arrangements.

* * *

Before she knew it, it was December 20, and Hermione was bouncing. Viktor was coming and she had manage to convince Professor Dumbledore to let them portkey out afterwards.

Her schedule has been so busy with the new preparation for her potion N.E.W.T. and Masteries Level exam to study that she had to drop her tutoring sessions.

Hermione waited patiently at the entrance hall in her blush pink cocktail dress and heels. She new she stood out with her muggle style, but it was the last dress her mum and grandmothers got together, and she loved it. Only a hand full of guest had walked in before Viktor came.

He was wearing a wizard robe that was a bit modernize in muggle standards. He eagerly went into her open arms. He stole a sweet kiss before they parted. Him and Hermione both liked keeping their relationship private from the public.

They walked to Slughorn's office were the party what being held. They took their time and just savored the feeling of each other. Viktor talked about how his transfiguration masters was coming along. He had to admit he was a bit jealous that his to-be-wife would already have a master before him when they get married, but then he reminded himself that he has a successful quidditch career before he was even done with school.

They both were just overachievers.

Hermione rested her head on Viktor's shoulder as she listen to him. They both missed this feeling.

" **I've missed you much my love. I can not wait until we are married,** " Hermione said as she took a deep breath of his sent.

Viktor kissed her crown and whispered back. " **You are not the only one, but I shall patiently wait for our wedding day.** "

They shared another stolen sweet kiss before entering the office. They were early, but there was a still a good bunch of people.

"Hermione! It's so nice to see you here early my dear. I want you to know I have invited some of the fellow members of the International Potioneers Association. I will introduce you to them when they are all here."

"Oh, Professor Slughorn, you really didn't have to, but I appreciate the trouble you went through for me. Let me introduce you to me fiance, Viktor Krum."

Horace shook Viktor's hand, "It's pleasure to finally meet you. Hermione has told me about you. Let me tell you, you are one lucky wizard to have her in your life."

"I am indeed," Viktor said as he looked at Hermione, making her blush cutely.

Horace looked at the two and felt a pain go through his chest. The two happy couple reminded him of Lily and James Potter and how they were together. Those two were so in love that everyone could see that, just as they could see with these two. He really hoped Hermione didn't reach an untimely death like Lily.

Hermione was soon pulled around as people wanted to talk with Viktor. She still feel that she got to network with these new people more then she would if she didn't have her fiance with her. She saw Professor Snape enter, and quickly excused themselves.

She approached Severus with a bright smile, "Master Snape, I want you to formally meet my fiance, Viktor Krum. Viktor, this is my Potion Master, Severus Snape."

"Ah, Master Snape, it's a pleasure to meet the man that Mia has looked up too," Viktor said as he shook the man's hand.

"You should not look up to me Apprentice Black. I am no role model," Severus said softly so others wouldn't hear.

"If not as a person, then your work," the Gryffindor said just as softly.

It almost hurt Severus to look at Hermione. She was the 'what if's' that never happened to him and Lily. She was also kind to him, when he does not deserve it. True, he had a soft spot for her and was kinder to her compared to the rest of the non-Slytherin, and even his Slytherin students, but he still didn't deserve her kindness.

The now Defence Against Dark Arts professor was saved from responding to the sixth year Gryffindor by his old potion teacher bringing along Potter. Hearing his old professor praise his bully's spawn potion skills, he grow suspicious. Seeing the curly hair girl glare at satan's spawn only solid the suspicion.

Harry was fidgeting under Professor Snape's suspicions glare as Professor Slughorn prays him for non existing skills, and Hermione was not making it any better. He was fortunately saved by Professor Slughorn ushering Hermione and Viktor to a group of older men as Professor Snape followed behind them.

Harry was relieved that was over. He headed over to Luna, who was eyeing the dance floor. Giving a tired sigh, he offered her his hand to the dance floor. Seeing Luna's face brighten made it bearable. Seeing Ginny and Dean dancing made it unbearable.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll get her in the end," Luna's airy voice said.

"And how do you know?"

"I can just see it. It's quite obvious if you look."

Harry decided not to question. Luna did have wonderful observation skill that was on bar with Hermione, even though most didn't see it. Luna also had the uncanny ability to predict things like Hermione. Everyone in his mix group of friends tend to go to either one of the two for help and advice.

"Do you think things with Hermione and myself will smooth out?" Harry ask in a low voice as he looked down.

Their arguments and the distance between them has affected him. Hermione has always been by his side since first year, and she helped him so much with Sirius. He would really hate for things to be over.

"Yes, she will never abandon you, it's not in her nature to abandon people she love. You should try and learn the theories behind the potion so that Hermione doesn't feels like your stealing someone else's long hours of studying. She also doesn't appreciate your obsession with Draco. If you just looked with new non prejudiced eyes, you'll see something your purposely ignoring."

What Luna said would most likely not be happening anytime soon, but he did feel comfort that Hermione would not abandon him.

There was a flash of light and Harry found that it was Colin Creevey. He was the only one allowed to come and take photos for Slughorn and Hogwarts to see.

Harry looked up to see Hermione was now done talking with the older men and was heading to the dance floor with Viktor. Thinking he's had enough, Harry guides Luna off the floor.

"Now Harry, I hope you don't plan on not dancing with me," came the unmistakable voice of Hermione.

"Of course not 'Mione, Sirius would give me an earful," Harry said without thinking.

Seeing the pain looked on Hermione's face, Harry realized what he just said. _Sirius isn't here anymore to do that._

Hermione walked up to Harry and took him to the edge of the dance floor, while Viktor took Luna. After a while of painful silence, she was the first to break their silence.

"You know, my Gramps and Aunt Andromeda has been teaching me more of the Black traditions. One of the reasons the Black family name their children after stars is not originally because they viewed themselves to be on the level of the heavens. It is because of a mother's grief. Her first born had died before she finished giving birth, and so as a way of comfort she named him after the star Sirius, the brightest star in the sky, so that she could look at it and grow comfort from it. It has stuck centuries as a way to mourn our loved ones. Although some parents have thought their children should be named after Greek gods and goddesses or myths."

"That's beautiful Hermione," Harry's voice cracked with a silent tear falling down.

"Yes, I believe so. Gramps is name after the Lynx constellation, Dad's middle name is Corvus, the Crow constellation, and my middle name Lyra, the Harp constellation. When I miss them, I look at the night sky for comfort."

The two soon split to get a hold of their emotions. Hermione dances with mainly Viktor, but Blaise did cut in for a dance. She cut in to Ginny and Dean's dance, and they both confessed to each other about how uncomfortable they felt with the looks they were getting for their muggle style clothes, and then criticized some of the wizarding world style getting a laugh out of each other.

Just as Hermione was heading over to Viktor, she was stopped by a seventh year Gryffindor, Cormac McLaggen.

"Hermione, would you give me the pleasure of dancing with me."

Hermione did not like McLaggen, especially when he is ogling her. He was thankful already kicked off of the team for being a bad team player, so he couldn't brag much about that anymore. However, that didn't lessen his aggressive domineering arrogance. He has try to even take over the dueling club a couple of times. Yes, he was capable to teach, but he never did the proper etiquette of asking.

Luckily, she could beat him in a duel.

"I'm sorry McLaggen, but I have my fiance waiting for me. Also, please call me Black. We are not familiar with each other to call each other by our first name," Hermione steadily said as she try to move away from the seventh year and closer to Viktor.

Cormac reached for her arm, "Oh come now, I'm sure your date could wait," he said as he dragged her.

"McLaggen I said no, now please let me go."

"I believe Apprentice Black said she does not want to dance with you. Now you will let her go and go back to your date. You will also have detention the first night you returned to Hogwarts for harassing Apprentice Black."

Cormac grow pale at the sight of the Slytherin's Head. He quickly left to go where his date was.

"Thank you Master Snape. I was afraid I might have to pull out my wand on him to leave me alone, and I'm sure Professor Slughorn would not of liked that at all."

"You would be correct, now tell me what you think of the Potion Masters?" Severus ask as they walk toward Viktor, who met them halfway.

Hermione eagerly took Viktor's arm for comfort, "I thought they were amazing. I really can't wait to present my potion to the International Potioneer's Association. Their headquarters too! I just can't wait to collaborate with them on improving potions. Especially Damocles Belby, the improvement we can make on the wolfsbane potion. However, I'm not sure if I'll even get to work with them."

"And why is that, Apprentice Black?"

Hermione smiled brightly at Viktor, who returned the smile, "It's no secret that I'm going to get married after Hogwarts, but after that Viktor and I are planning on taking a long honeymoon. We're going to travel the wizarding world. Viktor is even going to go on a hiatus with quidditch to travel with me."

"That is wonderful to hear Apprentice Black. Although, I am surprised that you will be taking a break from quidditch, Mr. Krum."

"Well, it did take some time, but I decided that spending time with Hermione, especially after we just got married, is crucial. Hermione also thinks that this is the perfect time to complete my Masters in transfiguration."

"Yes, I agree with you. A quidditch career could only last so long. Once you are out of your prime, what will you do afterwards? I find it very wise that you are thinking ahead so that your future together has no problem."

"Thank you Master Snape," Hermione said with a bright smile to her Master.

Before they could discuss more, the party was interrupted by Mr. Flich dragging in a tired and paler than usual Draco. Hermione heart went out to Draco's misfortune. He should never be in a situation like this.

Watching as her cousin being dragged out by his godfather, Hermione was no longer the festive mood. She just wanted Viktor, her familiars, her family, a nice cup of tea, and stories of the stars.

Saying her farewells, Hermione was leaving when she was stopped by a pretty raven haired woman in a stunning green dress.

"I'm sorry Miss, but I have to ask where did you get that dress? It's so different and gorgeous. I must now where you got it."

Viktor seemed to recognize her, but she was so familiar, Hermione couldn't put her finger on it. The women was talking to Ginny, and the redhead seemed really excited to talk to the women, so it must be quidditch related. "It's a muggle dress that you would need to get in muggle London for."

The woman's face fell, "Oh, well thank you for telling me."

Hermione watched the women walk away. She understands that it was hard for people who only really knew the magic world feel hopeless when it came to the muggle world. Although some could manage it, they were all making terrible mistakes when they enter the muggle world. She was just happy she was there to help the Delacour's and Krum's manage.

Having given all her friends their present and everything ready to go, Hermione grabbed her trusty knapsack, an undetectable extension charm bead bag, and her cage that held all her familiars. She walked hand in hand with Viktor to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Time was flying by so quickly for Hermione. Her potion was already evaluated by St Mungo's Hospital, and they would like to have some stock up once she received her Masters. She was absorbing so much information at once it was mind numbing.

She was just so happy that she had occlumency to keep it all sorted out and organized. She was also happy to have her private lessons with Professor Flitwick to blow out all her steam, with both spells and swords.

Hermione was just a bit annoyed that she didn't even have a social life anymore. She only got to see her friends in class, breakfast, lunch, and dinner, Dueling Club, the secret DA meetings, study group and the occasion where she is dragged to Hogsmeade by her friends.

The frizzy haired seventeen year old was just so stressed, like she was on a time limit. She blames the news on new Death Eaters in different countries. Everyone in Dumbledore's Army knew, and Mr. Lovegood was now traveling to confirm it. His next post should here soon to tell everyone how bad it is around the world.

To make things worse, Harry still would not let the Draco obsession go, and he was now bringing in Professor Snape into his mind that he was fully on the Dark Lord's side. And to add more drama, there was the whole Lavender Brown and Sally-Anne Perks fight over Ron Weasley.

Like right now.

It was already March and Hermione was just studying on bed with just Viktor's quidditch jersey and her three familiars. It was one of her rare moments where she could simply just take her time to study, and not just try to get it all crammed within a hour.

That was quickly shot down when her four roommates come rushing into the room, and Lavender and Sally-Anne almost looking ready to have a catfight. Parvati had already put a silent charm so that no one would hear, and Lily was had her wand ready to separate them if needed. The Black had to admit, she was impressed with how quiet this whole situation was to the rest of Hogwarts.

Unfortunately she was their roommates.

"You need to quit with your hovering, it's so God damn overbearing. This is why he left you. You had agreed that we would do this fair! I don't see almost snogging him every walking moment as fair. What are you, a slag!" Sally-Anne said furiously with her muggle side showing.

"Well how else am I supposed to get him? You would of already taken him if I haven't done that."

Before anyone else could speak, Hermione already silenced all four of them, "I'm tired of your drama. Lavender, you were being overbearing and hovering over Ron because you feared Ron would take notice of Sally. Sally, you shouldn't take all your anger out on Lavender because of your insecurities and jealousy. You both were playing fair, but Lavender was just more open with pursuing Ron then you were. Now shut up, make up, and just do a three-way polyamorous relationship."

If Hermione wasn't so annoying she would of laughed at how large their eyes went and the surprised look on their face at the notion of a polyamorous relationship. She took off the spell and continued study with her familiars cuddling with her. The comments she made shut them up, and made them sleep on it. She just wish they would come up with the solution sooner.

* * *

Hermione has taken to studying in either Professor Snape or Professor Slughorn office since they were letting her read more of their advance potion books. She've grown very comfortable with Professor Slughorn. She was sad that Harry couldn't get Slughorn's memory, but she new he'll get it eventually.

Finishing the book and setting her notes aside, she turned to Professor Slughorn, who was grading.

"Professor Slughorn, do you mind if I ask you an uncomfortable question?"

"I'm sure it's not an uncomfortable question dear."

"Well I have ask Professor Flitwick this question before, but he gave me a quick short answer before telling me to duel him. I think he was uncomfortable because he is half goblin, and see no problem with my question, but to others they might think I'll turn into the next Dark Lady."

Professor Slughorn stiffen at that comment, and look Hermione in the eye.

"And what was your question dear?"

"Why is all blood magic and majority of the gray spells are classified as dark magic?"

The Potion Master seemed to give a sigh of relief at the question.

"Before this year, I read a majority of my Grandma Lucy's books. A lot of the spells I learned are gray and are considered dark magic by today's standards. I began reading books that are considered dark by the ministry's standards at the library and they too are all gray. Why is this?"

"Ah, well Professor Flitwick is younger than me so he might not know the original reason why the standards where changed. It was because of Gellert Grindelwald. He cause so much trouble at the time, and a bigger fear than You-Know-Who became he went worldwide. Although with things looking now, You-Know-Who has now topped Grindelwald. Anyways, back to the topic, it is a know fact that any spell can be used to harm when used right, but Grindelwald stuck with gray and dark spells. A lot of people were killed by him, so the ministry changed its standards in hopes to stop another Grindelwald from happening."

"What a lot of help that was," Hermione said with sarcasm dripping from her voice. "So what about blood magic? I know the goblins still use it, but then again Gringott does not follow under the Ministry's laws for they rule themselves."

"A couple of Grindelwald's followers that were dedicated to dark magic and experiment with blood magic to use it to its full capability."

Hermione shivered at that comment, "How come I haven't come upon this while reading?"

"It was a hectic time, I'm sure the only records are in the Ministry's archives, and those who still have the newspaper during the time."

Hermione took the answer and moved one to her next book. She had a N.E.W.T. and Master Level exam to pass.


	20. Chapter 20

**Sixth Year Part 2**

It was April, and Hermione felt like she was ready to take both her potion N.E.W.T. level and Masteries Level Potion Theory exams. So she had to persuade very hard so that both Professors Snape and Slughorn would allow her to take both test on the same day in a week from now.

They had allowed it.

So Hermione was reviewing all of her notes like she was breathing them. She was in the Gryffindor common room with Harry, Ginny Neville, Daphne, Luna, Colin, Dennis, Astoria and Ron, Lavender, and Sally-Anne, who have all come to terms of the three way relationship.

"Oh before I forget, Hagrid is burying his old acromantula, Aragog, has died today. Hagrid's quite teary when he told me the news. I plan on going, are any of you?" Luna ask airly.

Hermione, who had one ear in the conversation, dropped her note. "Oh poor Hagrid, he shouldn't be alone right now. I'll go with you Luna. Do you want to leave now?"

"Do you really want to that see a giant spider?" Ron ask the question no one said.

It was a well know fact to the Gryffindor's that Ron Weasley had a phobia of spiders due to his twin brothers.

"I'm with Weasley on this one 'Mione. Why do you want to look at a giant big scary spider?" Daphne ask as she shivered at the thought of it.

"Well first, it's dead, so it can't do me any harm. Second, this is Hagrid, our friend, he shouldn't be alone after the death of a familiar."

Everyone still looked hesitant to go. Harry said that he would try to make it.

So Luna and Hermione left before it got too dark that they would get in trouble. Hermione and Luna were engulfed by the half giant's hug when they arrived. He was so emotional at the time that he couldn't even dig the hole.

After soothing words, Fang, Riddick, Hermione, Luna, and Hagrid got digging. Hermione had to say, she was impressed by its size, but she did want to take some of the acromantula venom.

Hermione checked her pockets for any phials that she may have left after a potion session, as she commonly find herself doing.

 _I wonder if it tastes good._

 _You will not be eating Hagrid's friend at his funeral! Do you have any idea how wrong that is?_ Hermione thought back to her trindingo.

Finding a phial and gloves, Hermione turned to Hagrid. "Hagrid do you mind if I take some venom from Aragog? Riddick is curious about the taste, and I wish to have some for potion."

"Well it's no used to him now, now is it?" Hagrid said with a sniffle.

Putting her gloves on, Hermione gently extracted the venom. Just as she finish filling up her phail, she spotted Professor Slughorn with Harry.

"Professor Slughorn, can I bother you for a phial?"

"Of course my dear, but you should grow the the habit of carrying plenty of phails. It has certainly come in hand for me throughout my years."

Filling the phail, Hermione returned to the group, and Horace spoke some words. After burying the giant spider, everyone moved to the hunt. Hermione, Luna, and an oddly cheerful Harry, sat to have tea and the adult had drank some mead.

As Hermione and Luna finished drinking tea, they left to head for bed.

Harry has manage to get the memory and was heading to the headmaster's office.

Professor Dumbledore had said that he think the memory was information about horcruxes, but he wanted to be absolutely sure before he done anything. He also managed to destroy the Gaunt ring, so that was six horcruxes destroyed.

The ancient wizard and the Chosen One watched the memories. It was hard to believe that this one's handsome young man was now sickly pale, slit nose, fork tongue, bald, red eyes monster.

It was scary for Harry to see how easy Tom Riddle could draw people in with his charm as he saw through the memories. It was also scary to see certain similarities between Tom Riddle and Hermione Black. She could easily charm people with her personality and how she spoke to people. It was the reason why Slytherin have grown to stop hating her and willingly learned to intermingle.

Harry was actually quite positive that if Hermione wanted to kill someone, Neville and Daphne would help her if she ask.

After finishing the memory, Professor Dumbledore slammed into a chair, "He would really want to make seven horcruxes," he said in a voice of despair and disbelief.

"Look on the plus side Professor, we have destroyed six so far, so that only leaves one more left. The snake."

"Yes Harry, but will it stay that way? Tom is very particular about his demands. He wants it done in that order. There's the fact that we don't know if Tom know that your a horcrux, and only think your connected because of the prophet and the ritual he did. Let's not also forget the fact that we don't know if he can sense a piece of his soul is no longer bounded to the world. If he know, will he just make more? There are to many unknown variables, Harry," Dumbledore said with a heavy face.

Harry stood across his mentor. It was naive of him to think that they could of win that easily.

"Then what do we do then?" Harry ask, unaware of just how lost he sounded.

The ancient wizard took a deep breath, "From now on you will meet me up in the astronomy tower one night a week and we will practice on your fighting. You will continue your participation with the Dueling Club and Dumbledore's Army. You will be ready to fight this war, Harry, I'll make sure of it that you survive it."

"Thank you Professor," Harry said taking a sigh of relief.

* * *

It was the day of presitating Hermione's Nutrition Potion. She had passed both of her exam with flying colors, and could now present her potion.

There was two other wizards who were presenting as well to gain their masters in potions, so Hermione, Riddick, Professor Slughorn, Professor Snape, Professor Dumbledore, the Minister of Magic, and all of the Potion Masters that work for the Ministry travelled to New York.

The Delacour's and Krum's would be bringing her family to join her, but she didn't feel right. Something big was going to happen, and it felt bad, so lucky she brought her sword and gun.

Lady Black was fascinated with the presentations. There was five potion masters that were presenting their research, and two other apprentices going for their masters. One of the apprentices presented a way to improve the speed rate of Skelo-Gro to half the time. She took notes on that one, as it was a need for quidditch players. The other apprentice made a potion to stop addiction. Although it was mainly tested on people addicted to Dreamless Sleep potion, it still worked for all.

Hermione was last.

She was a ball of nerves, and she was unsure if it was the presentation or the bad feeling she felt before. The young Head of the Black family was the youngest apprentice to run for a Master in the last two centuries, and her scores on both of her exams was also bringing her attention from others. Everyone was expecting something great out of her, and it made the young Hogwarts student doubt if her potion was good enough for this.

With encouraging words from everyone she loved, she walked up to the stage. The first presenter, Alan Smith, sneered at her and walked away.

"Ignore him, he's a prejudice pureblood. Good luck out there," the second presenter, Timothy Barnes, said.

Thanking him, Hermione moved to the stage, and set her props out on the table. Taking a deep breath, she straightened her back, and held her head high. She been train to present speeches since she was eight, she could manage this.

Hopefully.

"This potion is of my own creation called the Nutrition Potion. Its purpose is for anyone who is underweight and not getting the proper intake on nutrition for the body. I first tested it on seven rats that were all the the same weight and deprived of food. Three were not given the potion, while four were. It took an average of a month for the three rats to get reacquainted with a proper diet. It took the four rats a week and a half."

Hermione waved her wand to enlarge the photos of the rats and have them floating in the air for everyone to see. It was first day by day for ten days then the last day for the three rats. She let everyone observed them for a full minute. She then replaced them with patients from St Mungo's Hospital.

"After that, I was able to ask St Mungo's Hospital to test my potion on their patients. There was a total of twenty seven people who were malnourished and underweight tested at St Mungo's Hospital. Eight of the patients were already on a planned diet supervise by their doctors, while the nineteen were on my potion. It took an average five weeks for the eight patients to fully recover, however, most at time those eight patients could not keep down their food and got sick from eating too much."

Hermione pulled the eight patients and their weekly update on their progress. It was notice how most looked sick in the beginning.

"The nineteen patients took an average of two weeks to be at proper health. It was also notice that these nineteen patients were better able to keep food down, rarely got sick, and at times could consume a bit of a bigger portion of food then the eight patients could."

Hermione then pulled out the nineteen photos of the patients. It was a miraculous challenge to see in the three day difference photos.

"Overall, I believe that ever hospital and school should have these on hand in order to speed up the healing process smoothly."

It was quite for a moment before Hermione heard the loud applause of everyone. She then waved her wand to show how she was able to create her potion and narrated her steps as she did so. She was well aware that there would be a bit of debate on her unorthodox way, but it got the potion made. After that she had everything packed up in her purple bean bag and walk off stage.

"Now that the presentations are over, let us all moved to the next room to eat," the president of Potioneers Association said.

Everyone moved to the enormous ballroom, and went to their assigned seating. Hermione was happily to manage to sit with her parents, grandparents, Viktor and Fleur. She could finally relax with her presentation now over.

Hermione discreetly feed Riddick under the table as she talked with her family. She heard Fleur struggle with trying to get along with her in-laws and complain in why she was the only one that couldn't get along with her in-laws unlike her friends as she playfully glared at her and Viktor as they held hands. She noticed how Professor Dumbledore was such a social butterfly, but she assumed it was for another reason.

Soon food was done and dancing was beginning. Viktor took her first dance, then was her father, grandpa Jude, gramps Lynx, Ivan, and Leo. She then found Professor Snape.

"Master Snape, will you give me the honor of dancing with me?"

"I assume that you were tired of dancing by now, but who am I to deny my apprentice."

They dance, and soon Professor Slughorn came in and danced too. The one that caught her by surprise was Professor Dumbledore.

Everything was a blur as people came up to Hermione talking to her. She noticed that the Australian potion masters were more eager to meet Riddick than herself, but she didn't. Riddick was amazing and deserve some attention. Soon the masters ceremony was beginning, but she still felt on edge.

Hermione, seventeen years old, stood with Timothy Barnes, twenty six years old, and Alan Smith, twenty seven years old, on the stage. She was given a diploma, International Potioneers Association membership, and a very nice high quality new potion lab coat with the International Potioneers Association insignia.

"I would like to thank you all for coming here to celebrate and learning where these new potion masters have to offer. Now it time to hear from these talented new mas-"

Riddick was barking, aggressively so at the doors. Not even ten seconds later thirdy black cloaked, white skull mask figures came out shooting spells.

Chaos.

Utter chaos.

People where running away, getting stepped on, screaming, and shooting spells at ever direction. There was approximately three hundred people present in the room, a majority of the do not have dueling skills.

Hermione saw the Delacour's and Krum's pushed her family to the ballroom, and she followed behind.

Both of her grandpas and dad flipped over a table and put it against the wall to protect their wives. People were now running in screaming in the ballroom that they couldn't apparate or portkey out.

Hermione grabbed a knife and cut her finger. Screw her getting in trouble for using blood magic, it was the only thing powerful enough to protect her family.

With Viktor and Fleur covering her, she finished the runes and activated the ward.

"I'll be back! I promise!" Hermione yelled as gave the gun and sword to her parents and ran back to the auditorium with Viktor and Fleur.

"NO! HERMIONE! COME BACK!"

Hermione heard her mum's cries as she ran out.

When Hermione came back to the auditorium the Dark Mark was in the air. It brought memories of the World Cup again. She was shaking with fear again, but she put up her occlumency shield up to control her emotions so that she doesn't end up getting killed. She could cry after everything was over.

The three best friends protected people and ushered them to the ballroom. Four Death Eaters had managed to get in, but were cut off by Riddick. It was strange to see her beloved familiar kill four grown adults. She knew he could kill, but it was different seeing it.

After what felt like ages, the Death Eaters retreated just as Aurors came. Soon Healers came in and everyone was moved to the ballroom. Aurors and Healers from around the state were brought in to help manage the disaster since there was so many people injured.

There was a total of forty four dead, most muggle-born, and a hundred and nine injured. There was eleven dead Death Eaters, and six captured Death Eaters.

Hermione her ward down and was crush by her partners hugs and tears, and she too cried in her parents arms as she let her occlumency shield down. Everyone was questioned. She defended herself well when she mentioned her blood ward, and everyone was then checked by a healer.

The group of thirteen was then approached by Professor Dumbledore, Snape, and Slughorn.

"I understand that tonight was very traumatic, and I sincerely apologize that this happened. I can only offer a night or two at Hogwarts for you all with Hermione so you can cope."

"We'll take it," Daniel said without missing a beat.

Albus pulled out a piece of rope, everyone held on to it, and they were in front of Hogwarts. A house elf brought necklaces to the headmaster, who the placed it on the muggles. He then lead them to their resting with Crookshanks and Mercury soon followed.

With both potions and defense classes cancelled today, there was plenty of students to see them, but Hermione just ignored them. All she wanted was to sleep in the arms of her partners like she did when she was little.

By lunch time, everyone had heard about the group of thirteen, five being muggles, walking in Hogwarts a mess and a bloodied trindingo.

At the head table, Professor Slughorn was not present, but Professor Snape and Professor Dumbledore were.

The headmaster stood, "Earlier this morning, as many of you know, Professor Slughorn, Professor Snape, Lady Hermione Black, and myself went to the International Potioneers Association Master's ceremony to award Lady Black hard earn title as potion master. Before anyone of the three new potion masters could make a speech, we were attacked. Thirty Death Eaters were there, eleven Death Eaters died, and six were captured. There were forty four dead, and a hundred and nine injured of people present for the ceremony. Lady Black's guest will be staying here for a night after going through something traumatic. I demand you be on your best behavior to our guest, and not ask any questions about what happened to any of them."

In the guest room where everyone was staying they were having a solum lunch. It was very quiet. By the time they finished eating, it was Jean Granger who broke the silence.

"How am I supposed to let you fight in this war after seeing that? How will I even know if your alive with you being so far from me?"

"Mum, we have the Communications Lacrima Crystal. I will call when I can as much as I can."

"But this isn't like our world, baby. It's not like I can turn on the telly and know what's happening to your world. We will be in the dark, and that scares me."

Hermione couldn't respond to that. It was true. The wizarding world was so slow compared to the muggle world when telling news, and it was always spread locally.

" **Why don't you use the radio? It can easily travel news internationally, but it's mainly for the Quidditch World Cup, International Gobstones League, and the Triwizard Tournament,** " Viktor added.

"That's brilliant Viktor, all we need to do is get it started, and I know who to assign it too."

Hermione called the twins about the project, and they brought Lee Jordan to help. She gave her family the plan and they seemed to find comfort with the radio for news.

The next day by the time it was for everyone to leave, they now felt comfortable with what was supposed to happen.

With an agenda in Hermione head, she got to work. After attending her classes for the day and turning in homework, she sent an emergency meeting to Dumbledore's Army for tonight after dinner.

Hermione was writing down herself an agenda for the meetings when she saw Ron come walking in the portrait door to the common room.

"Ron, can you come here please?" The burnett called out to the red head.

In honesty, it was a bit awkward for Hermione to talk to Ron alone. She has always hung out and talk to him when they're in a group. Never individually. However, he has matured from the previous years, and was building better character. She especially felt like that was true with Lavender and Sally-Anne helping him.

Seeing Ron awkwardly walk over to her and take a chair next to her, she spoke again, "Ron, do you think you can help me out with Dumbledore's Army, and possibly Dueling Club?"

Ron gave her a bewildered look. "Unless you're looking for practice dummy to use in front of everyone, Hermione, I don't think I'll be much help to you."

"Ron, when we were doing worse case scenarios last year, you were the best out of everyone in coming out alive. I know that you don't know a lot of spells like me, or some of the rest, but your good with what you have. You've improved a lot during the time of DA and Dueling Club, and you'll just get better with practice. Just look at Neville for example, a lot of people doubted him, but he practiced at every chance he could get with me, Daphne, his parents, or by himself even, and look at him now, one of the top ten duelist in DA."

Ron was blushing at Hermione's prays, "You really think I can do something like this Hermione?"

"Positive. You can do this, all you need to do is believe you can. Your brilliant at wizarding chess for a reason Ron, you have a mind of a strategist. Actually, now that I think about it, you probably would of been fantastic in Ancient Runes if you had taken the class," Hermione said off handedly.

Ron didn't know how to react, his mouth kept opening and closing. "Thank you Hermione, that means a lot to me when it's coming from you."

Hermione offered him a smile, "You're welcome Ron, now go tell Sally-Anne and Lavender the good news."

There was now ninety seven members, with fourteen that graduated last year. All of the muggle-borns at Hogwarts was now a DA member. Hermione was impressed that the Room of Requirements was able to meet their demand for room with the growing members.

"Evening everyone, I'm pretty sure you all know why you are all here." Hermione said as she leaned onto the wall as everyone was seated. "As you all know by now, the Master Ceremony for the International Potioneers Association was attacked, but do you all now the significance of this attack?"

Harry, who was up with her along with Ron, answered. "It was to make himself known to the world that he is someone to be feared. It has not been confirmed that he is the one behind the disappearance of those muggle-borns and the death of those muggle around the world, but we all know it His doing. This event had witches and wizards from all over the world. It's going to be all over the news in the wizarding world."

"Correct. Now this event has made me come to a realization, especially for my parents," Hermione's throat tighten at the thought of her parten's cries. "As all muggle-borns and most half bloods know, the wizarding world is very slow when it comes to the news. It's not they have tellies to watch the BBC News, or any news radio. They rely heavily on the newspaper, and that is mainly controlled by the ministry. So Viktor came up with a solution, something that even our muggle parents can use. An underground radio station."

"Like the underground media in Europe when Germany invaded?" a first year Ravenclaw, Hank Mirrors, stated in a questionable tone.

"Correct, Hank. It is being worked on right now, and I will give you more news on it when it's complete, but it will be able to be tuned into internationally, so whether your in Africa, Asia, North or South America you can still listen to the radio. This is wonderful for those who have to be moved out Hogwarts for their own safety."

"But Hermione, how are we supposed to get back if there's a battle to be fought?" Cody ask.

There was then talk going around about wanting to fight.

"Look, that is too far from the future to even know. We are just talking about precautions right now, just know that the three of us will find a solution for you, which will most certainly end up being illegal," Hermione groaned.

The group laughed at Hermione's reaction. Everyone knew she was a stickler for rules, but will break them when needed, but she was never really happy about it and made sure her friends knew about it.

"On to the next topic, I will be having Ron Weasley co-lead with Harry and I. He will be putting us in worse case scenarios, and helping us on how to get us out of worse case scenarios. If anyone has any arrangement, you will speak with me in private. I trust Ron to be leading us so that we have the best chance in surviving."

Seeing as no one was going to speak up, Hermione moved onto her last subject.

"Now, for the last topic for this meeting before we start practicing, I want to teach some of you how to make wards. This will cut in to your practice time, but I really think this might be beneficial for you to know. Some of us know how to do the most basic wards, and they will last for eight hours at best, however, those wards will not last long against spells and can be undone by experienced adult. So I'm offering to teach you advance wards. However, some of the most powerful one will be done with blood magic."

Gasps were heard from everyone, and Hermione tense at the looks she was getting. It was just like the Auror that asked her questions after the whole mess.

"Look, I know that your thinking, but understand that not all blood magic is bad. Gringott still uses blood magic for their defensive, and my blood ward was very comforting to have when I was protecting my family from Death Eaters," Hermione took a deep breath before continuing. "Now that I have address this, let us being practice."

Hermione goes to a corner and waited. A total of fourteen people want to learn how to make wards. She smiled at them as she had a good feeling about this.

* * *

Draco was crying in the abandoned restroom. In less than a three days, he will have Death Eaters in Hogwarts. In less than a week, he will have to kill Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Draco was so relieved that he had Severus and Theo to help him along. Pansy has also been very comforting, but he was ruining her. He ended things with her, and pray to Merlin she will find a better man than him. She was in tears, and so was he, but she would be much better off without him in her life right now.

The young Malfoy so desperately wanted to talk with Hermione or Luna. They always knew what to say, and make him feel better. Both of them would probably call him a good man knowing them, but he certainly didn't feel like it. He was going to murder Albus Dumbledore for Merlin sakes, even though the man was dying and was alright with giving his life up for the blonde's sake.

How could he be described as a good man after that?

The break up, guilt, and stress was just to much and he finally cried. Looking in the mirror, he couldn't believe just how bad he looked. His once pretty face, as Hermione called it, was gone and replaced with more of a ghost.

At the sound of the door opening, he splashed water on his face. "Get out," he said very clearly that he wanted to be alone to his friends. Still hearing the footsteps come towards him. "Theo, unless you have Snape or…"

Draco never finish what he was going to say when he saw Potter through the mirror pointing his wand towards him.

"Tell me what your planning Malfoy," Harry demanded.

"What makes you think I'm planning anything, and even if I was what makes you think I would tell you anything?" Draco was agitated enough, he didn't need Harry fucking Potter right now.

"Just tell me what your planning, and then I'll leave you alone," the faded lightning scare sixteen year old said again.

"Just leave me the fuck alone Potter! I don't have time to deal with you!" Draco yelled with his hand tightening it hold on his wand.

"I told you Malfoy, just tell me and I'll leave you alone," Harry said harshly as his hold tighten on his wand too.

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Draco screamed and he shoot a nonverbal spell at the Chosen One.

They were fighting now, but Draco didn't really know how much time has pass or what spells he used. All he knew that he was that he was not in the right state of mind and Potter coming pestering him only made it worse. He was angry, blinded with rage, that he didn't even know he said the cruciatus curse.

Draco snapped out of his anger when he realized what spell he just after he missed Harry. He was frozen by his actions.

"I didn't-"

Draco didn't get to finish his sentence as a spell hit him. He had cuts everywhere, and he felt his blood soak through his clothes. He stumbled backwards in hopes that a wall would be there, but it wasn't there. The unwilling Death Eater went crashing down on the wet floor.

' _Where did this puddle come from?'_ Draco thought as his vision blurred. Before he closed his eyes he thought he saw his godfather come into view. Malfoy thought before everything became all black at how if he dies, he no longer needed to kill Dumbledore, if he didn't die, it gave him more time to kill his Professor.

Harry watched as Draco's blood was leaving his body. He didn't think the spell would do this. He felt even more worse when he realized that Draco was attempting to apologized after he shot the crucio.

Snape had walked in to see Harry standing over Draco's bleeding body, and he recognized his own spell immediately.

"Who would have thought you, the Golden Boy, knew such Dark Magic?" Professor Snape sneered. "You will have detention with me for the rest of the school year. Now get out of my sight."

Harry ran out of there. Students were crowding around the restroom door. All were looking at him in horror. He ran away and to Gryffindor's Tower. There he sees Ron, Lavender, Sally-Anne, Neville, Daphne, Astoria, Dennis, Colin, Ginny and Luna, and confesses in them.

Ginny and Luna did most of the comforting, but it was just nice to get it off his chest.

Hermione comes walking in and just walks up to her room.

Harry knew he fucked up.

He knew that Hermione still talked with Draco. He caught them plenty of times up in the Astronomy Tower, with occasionally the other Slytherins and Luna, having tea and biscuits. He always noticed that Draco looked better rested afterwards. He once try to spy on them one time to end up with Riddick on top of him.

"I told you that your obsession with Draco would cause trouble, Harry Potter. The only thing I can suggest is getting rid of the book and giving Hermione space. She never had to deal with the lost of family before Sirius. Draco Malfoy is Hermione Black's second cousin. She has try to spend as much time with him as she can after the lost of Sirius. She says that his eyes reminds her so much of Sirius, her Grandfather, and her father. The almost lost of Draco has affected her, so she will need comfort."

Luna finished as she and Daphne walked up to Hermione's room. They both know that Hermione found comfort through physical contact.

* * *

It took Hermione a week to finally talk to Harry, and both resume the DA's meetings. Ron was really florashing in his confidence and dueling skills. He was even been caught reading beginners runes books.

Hermione was now creating more Communications Lacrima Crystal. She didn't have an exact logical reason too, but it just felt right. She was also going back to studying in Professor Snape's and Slughorn's office, although more at Snape's then Slughorn's.

Hermione was also meeting up with Professor Dumbledore and some of the Order members, mainly Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Amelia Bones, Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin.

One night, Hermione got a call from Fleur. Her cousin Macy with her muggle-born husband, Franklin, were killed early that evening. Franklin was part of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office in France's Ministry, and had taken down four Death Eaters that had killed muggles with cursed items. Macy was seven months pregnant at the time.

The whole family was morning for their lost. Darcy and Fleur took the lost pretty hard. Hermione cried with them. Macy was a wonderful woman, full of live, with a bit of a childish side that just made her wonderful with kids. She had told her at Gabrielle's birthday party how happy she was to find her mate, and how she wished to have a son, but complained on how it was likely to be a girl.

The next night Hermione's home was attacked by Death Eaters. Luckily she had a special ward with Gringott that sent guards over to her home if she was under attack. One had managed to get away, and one goblin was killed, but the other three were taken hostage, interrogated, and killed.

They were attempting to abducted her parents as leverage to draw her out. They gave out more information about Voldemort's activities outside of the UK. His followers recruit them, he would meet them personally, and then they would be marked. He only requested them to do as they should believe happen to their lesser one, recruit more followers, and report on their progress.

Her parents were happy that their home was safe, and that they were in China, but were also terrified at the same time. That could of been them.

It was around midnight, but she was sure there was a secret meeting going on at 12 Grimmauld Place. She called Kreature, and he brought her home.

Hermione was greeted at three wand points, which Kreature confiscated.

"How dare you point your wand at Lady Black in her own home in front of Kreature! Lady Black even kindly let you use her home as your headquarters, and this is the respect that you show her!" Kreature yelled ready to attack Moody, Kingsley, and Tonks.

"Kreature, it was an understandable accident. We're in dark times right now, and they were just taking a precaution."

Seeing Tonks mouse brown hair, Hermione ask, "Is he still being irrational, Nym."

With Tonks confirming, and Kreature vouching, Hermione got into to meeting. She was a bit surprised to see all of the old DA members there too, but was happy at the same time.

"Lady Black, what brings you here at such a time?" Albus ask.

"I received news that my parents house was under attack by Death Eaters. Luckily, I am under a special ward with Gringott, and they sent guards to eliminate the problem. There were four Death Eaters. One had managed to get away, but the other three were taken for interrogated. They manage to find that Voldemort is allowing his Death Eaters to work with the newer recruits out of the UK more then actively here. They have Death Eaters in France, Russia, Portugal, some parts in Africa, Australia, and the United States. They have been trying to reach out to China, Japan, Germany, India, Italy, Greece, and Brazil at the moment, but have been less successful then with the other countries. They plan to do another international attack, but haven't decided on what. It could be an muggle event for all we know since they said Voldemort has been picking up the muggle newspaper."

"Have they said anything about his change of attitude? Is he possessive of anything, and keep it on person at all times?"

"No, no change in his attitude. He seems confidence as always, but he rarely lets his familiar, Nagini, out of his sight. So I hypothesis that he can't tell when a piece is destroyed."

Hearing this, Dumbledore gave out a sigh of relief. He was so unsure, especially since Severus was being called less out to attend meetings, and was just brewing potions for Tom. These news eased his soul. When he died, there will be a less chance of Tom winning.

"Thank you for these important information Hermione, they are much needed. Is there anything else?"

"I was wondering if I could head to Gringott, Professor. A goblin did die during the attack, and I wish to attend the funeral."

Dumbledore allowed it, and Hermione went straight to Gringott. It was interesting to see a warrior's funeral. It was a sad affair, but the goblins were happy he died fighting. She paid the guards extra, and try to cover the funeral, but the wife was having none of that and just happy that the witch attended. She did also socialize a bit with Ragnok and the King before heading back to school, so he wasn't as depressed after the funeral.

* * *

It was the end of May when Hermione got the worst feeling. It has been building up, but she got better with coping with it throughout her days. It felt like the last task of the Triwizard Tournament again.

 _Something is going to happen today. Please keep on your guards._

Hermione sent out a message via DA coins. She was positive that Cedric would tell Amelia Bones, and she would inform those that are in the Order that are Aurors, and they would pass it along. Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and Snape already know, and have their own Communications Lacrima Crystal.

It was early evening when Harry went to the astronomy tower to meet Dumbledore. The Professor wanted to meet him earlier than usual for their practice today.

"Ah, Harry, my boy, thank you for seeing me earlier than usual."

"Of course Professor. Is something wrong?"

Albus took in a deep breath, "You know Harry, you were quite the hair puller when you were a baby. Your parents thought it was funny that everytime I held you, you would go to pull my beard," he said as he ruffle Harry's hair.

Harry, unsure of what to do, look at his mentor intensely, and spoke softly, "Did my parents let you hold often?"

"Probably not as often as they let Sirius and Alice hold you, but close enough."

Albus let's Harry recollect himself emotionally. The mention of Sirius still got him a bit teary at time, but he was healing.

"Harry, I called you up here to be a witness. What you're about to see is something only myself and three others know. It has been kept a guarded secret, and I'm afraid that afterwards no one would believe that these people are innocent in the end. Do you have your invisibility cloak Harry?"

Harry pulled out his father's cloak, and was then frozen. He looked at Dumbledore with wide eyes as he was levitated against the wall and covered with his cloak.

Dumbledore waited for about fifteen minutes to see Draco come up.

"It's been done Dumbledore, they're here."

"I know Draco. I'm sorry you have to be put through this, but I'm dying anyways, so please do not feel guilty."

Harry watched with wide eyes. Draco disarmed Albus.

Hermione was with Professor Snape in his office. She was getting antsy, she was pacing like a caged animal.

"Apprentice Black, why don't you go out and get some fresh air."

Hermione smiled at Severus. Even though she had the same title as Potion Master as him, he still called her his apprentice, and she was okay with it.

"I should do that, would you care to join me Master Snape?" she smile.

They reached the end of a hallway to run into Luna carrying Professor Flitwick.

"There's Death Eaters in the castle. They were running by us and hit Professor Flitwick from behind. I saw and evaded the spell, but still pretended to be hit," she said a bit frantic.

Professor Snape didn't even give instructions, he just ran towards where the Death Eaters were.

Hermione knew what was happening, but was still caught be surprised. She thought it would be after exams. She quickly snapped out of it to send a message.

 _Death Eaters are in the castle. Protect the younger students._

She was positive the Order members would be coming soon. The two friends carry the Professor to the hospital wing. They watched fellow members run around.

"Get fourth year and lower a place to hide, and ward the doors! Stay in groups!" Hermione yelled as got her occlumency shield up.

They dropped off the half goblin in the hospital wing, and Hermione was pleasantly surprised to see the students who were learning to heal with her were present in the hospital wing, and with some protectors.

Ron had given the order once he was notified.

Luna and Hermione stuck together as they looked for younger students to hide. They found a couple of the photography club members trying to get pictures for the record. Most were muggle-borns and understand the importance of documenting events.

She had them under the disillution spell and ask them to stay together. The two friends then came across more students, and they were soon attack by five Death Eaters.

Spells were shot, people were hit, and bodies hit the ground. Hermione was happy the Death Eaters were not throwing the killing curse at them, but they were still throwing some nasty hex and curses.

They were tying the Death Eaters up, as well as silence and disillusion them, and then levitate the wounded students to the hospital wing. They came across some more fallen students and levitated them as well to the hospital wing.

Hermione soon saw Order members. Viktor, Gavrail and Tihomir, who were now a members, were also there. She didn't see Fleur, but she suspects that she was with Bill somewhere on the grounds. There were so many Death Eaters then she originally thought would be here, that she was happy that the Order has grown with its numbers.

Hermione saw Cormac McLaggen standing there, that she ran to him. She might not like him, but that didn't mean that she wanted him to get killed by a Death Eaters.

Her group now consisting of Victor, Gavrail, Parvati, Luna, Lavender and Katie Bell. Tihomir had stayed with his girlfriend, Padama, who was tending to the wounded with Sally-Anne.

"McLaggen, what are you just doing standing their! We're under attack by Death Eat-"

Hermione was cut off by a strong cutting curse. Katie and Viktor were also hit. Gavrail throws a nasty spell that looked like McLaggen was being tasered.

"Should of know McLaggen was with the Death Eaters. He always did have the attitude to be one," Katie said as she struggled to get up and cover her wounds.

Hermione quickly healed them, and they took off again, with Hermione happily burying the traitorous Gryffindor neck deep to the floor.

Hermione heard a piercing screech outside, and ran towards it. She saw Fleur half transformed body attacking Fenrir Greyback. She had her claws out, eyes pure black, fangs out, feathers popping out, and fireballs around her.

The werewolf decided to run after getting three deep claw marks and two burns in him.

Hermione and Viktor knew it was dangerous to approach the Veela in this stage. Their one goal was to protect their mate.

" _Fleur, we need to get Bill to the hospital wing. His face is badly wounded, and he needs to be treated before he loses more blood,_ " Hermione said calmly.

Fleur carried Bill the whole way.

They didn't run into trouble after that. Once they got to the hospital wing, it was packed with injured people. Madam Pomfrey had called healers from St Mungo's Hospital to help out with the more serious cases.

Fleur's claws and feathers were gone by the time they reached the hospital wing, but her nails did look sharp, she still had her fangs, and her eyes were still pitch black, but she could now recognize they were no danger to Bill.

They got Bill to a bed, and Hermione got a less busy healer to look over Bill since she knew nothing on how to deal with a werewolves' scratch. She had also warned him ahead to act with caution because Fleur will attack if she saw him as a threat.

Hermione didn't know what happened next, but she stayed by Fleur's side. Viktor place her on his lap. Mercury, Crookshanks, and Riddick also came to her. All three of them had blood on them, more so on Riddick.

They had moved Professor Dumbledore's body to a private room, so she assumed it was over now. In the end, there was a count of six dead Death Eaters, and twelve captured. There were forty eight injured both students and Order members, twelve people clawed by a werewolf, and seven dead Order members. It was a terrible day.

On the plus side, no one was turned into a werewolf, but would go through some of their symptoms. Fleur and Mrs. Weasley finally got along after Fleur refuses to leave Bill after getting scratched by a werewolf. Remus looked like he will finally be with Tonks after seeing Fleur's confession, and Tonks was over the moon to finally be with Remus.

Hermione was safe in Viktor's arms. Her friends were now safe. There was no danger at this moment. It was okay to cry now. Viktor will watch after her if something happens.


	21. Chapter 21

A week into Summer, Hermione called for a DA meeting. Ever member was there. Professor Albus Dumbledore's funeral pass, and the taste of war was still fresh in their mouths.

After what had happened with Cormac McLaggen, and a few other students that everyone thought was on the light side. Hermione took the precaution of following Crookshanks' instinct.

Students came with their parents or by themselves. Some Order members as well were there. Hermione had to put some parents asleep, and gave them a forgetful potion, but she was not willing to risk it. She didn't want someone rating them out this time. The stakes were too high.

"We all know the situation by now, and know this will not get better from here on out. Last year, the war had officially started, but this year, you experience what it was actually like. I want to thank Ron Weasley for his fast thinking on moving those who were learning healing to the hospital wing, and have people their to protect them. I would like to thank those that gathered up the younger students, putting them in a classroom, and protecting them with wards. And finally, I want to thank those that fought throw the castle to stop the Death Eaters. I think we managed pretty well for just being kids, and fighting for the first time with our lives at stake."

Seeing that people were starting to feel better, Hermione continued.

"The main reason I brought you here is to inform you that the underground radio station is finally completed. We have someone traveling and informing us how the other countries are fairing. It will give a report every six am, twelve pm, and nine pm on any information on what has happened in the war effort, and give a list of people that die and missing. There might also be a chance of a possible mission being mentioned. I have always mentioned moving students to different schools should they need it. Their might be mentions of it on the news. The first announcement will be at ten."

Hermione took deep breath. "Now, this is a secret radio station, so you can not feel like freely giving this information to everybody. We all saw during the battle people we thought were our allies turn their wands on us. I am being extra cautious with this information, and that's why some parents are asleep with the forgetful potion in them. This station is run by people you know. You rat, and they could die."

Hermione let it sink in. She called the meeting over. Most lingered to talk and get a plan of attack. Most advised to have an emergency bag filled with the necessary and passport if needed. A lot of wizarding families were advised to go to Gringott to get their wards. If they were to mention Hermione's name and show them the DA coin, they could get a discount or added bonus.

Everyone soon left, and it was just Hermione and the Order members.

"That was very well spoken. You take the leadership role well," Kingsley complemented.

"I sure hope so. I've been prepared to take control of three companies from a very young age," she replied back with a small smile.

"So what do you plan on doing now Missy?" ask Moody.

"Well, I need to get Mercury and Crookshank to China, and Riddick to Australia. I…" Hermione hesitated to say the next thing. "I don't think I'll be back at Hogwarts next year. I think Harry, Ron, and I might go into hiding."

"You think or you feel?" Tonks ask.

"I feel it. Something big is going to happen that will prevent us from going to school."

"Hmm, I will have the classes curriculum written down for you, what to prepare for the N.E.W.T. exams, and books that will help you," Professor McGonagall said knowing that her star student would want this as she already had a mental list in her head.

"Thank you Professor. I think I will also speak with the muggle Prime Minister. I think he has a right to know about the radio station. This does concern him too. He already knows about magic, so no Statute of Secrecy will be broken."

"How will you even get to meet the man Hermione?"

"One of my Grandfathers just happened to make a majority of the guns for Her Majesty's Armed Forces. I just happened to be the heiress of the company," Hermione said confidently.

Lady Black then moved on the a topic she was asked by her Master to tell the Order members about, " As you all know, the mission to move Harry to the Weasley's house before his birthday, but I think it would be best if we had several copies of Harry. I feel like there's going to be something terrible is going to happen that day."

"How many copies do you think we should have," Kingsley ask.

"I'm sure, seven is a powerful magical number, so six copies I guess, but as long as they are trusting and willing to do so. I'll get started on the polyjuice potion."

* * *

Hermione did in fact get to meet the Minister. She has met the man before with her Gramps on a few occasions, mostly hunting trips, so it wasn't as awkward as it could of been. He was surprised the she was magical, but did pay attention throughout their short meeting.

The Prime Minister was thankful for the news update in the wizarding world, and gladly took the radio and gun. He did mention that he would be visiting the States for a meeting with the president before the summer ends, and she advised that she bring up the radio station to the president and the president of MACUSA.

Hermione also had all of the school books and worksheets for next year school work. Riddick was sadly already at Australia, but she was able to give a Communications Lacrima to Mr. Jefferies, and he would update her on Riddick and the Death Eaters activities.

At China with her family, Hermione was savoring her time with her family. She only got to spend a week in China with them, but after that they all flew back to the UK and stayed at the Heartfilia Estate to wait for Fleur's wedding.

Much to the Delacour's disappointment, the wedding would be at the Weasley's home. However it's backyard was large enough to hold the whole Delacour's family. The Krum's were also coming, and Hermione had her family all ready.

As Hermione was almost done with the polyjuice potion, she got a call from her Master checking up on her and making sure she had everything in order. It saddened the once apprentice that her master was in this position and wish for the best for him as he try to make it through.

On the bad side, muggles were still being killed by Death Eaters and their numbers were increasing, especially after another Azkaban breakout. The Prime Minister had called about that, and Hermione said that he should not trust the Ministry of Magic at the moment.

It was hard, but Luna's dad was amazing at collecting this information. He was coming over to the wedding and was planning on having a few days to relax with his daughter.

Before she knew it, it was the 27th of July and it was time to get Harry.

Moody, Kingsley, Tonks, Remus, Hagrid, Arthur, Ron, Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Viktor, and Hermione were at 4 Privet Drive with Harry. He was not happy they could not take the safest way because he was still under age to use magic.

Hermione, know the importance of time, so she just pulled Harry's hair and put it into the potion. She was the first to drink and grab a change of clothes. Fleur was right behind her. Viktor and Bill were covering them.

"Don't look at me Bill, I'm hideous," Fleur said.

"Oh please Fleur, your most definitely the pretties Harry here," Hermione softly laughed as she took off her shirt.

"Then I'll take it that I'm the most handsome Harry here then," Fred called out making everyone laugh.

Taking off her pants, Fleur saw her underwears. "Mia, I love your underwear. Did you get me any of those muggle lingerie for my wedding present. They are just so much appealing then the witches ones."

Choking noises were made making Hermione realize that everyone heard to her horror.

"Fleur! This is not the moment to speak about this!" Hermione yelled as she try to get the pants on quickly.

To late, Tonks came over and saw them, "Oh, those are quite sexy Hermy. Never thought you'd wear something like that, but then again the wedding present you gave me certain took me by surprise too."

It was now Remus who was choking and go deep red in the face.

"Nym, please stop," Hermione said with a Weasley red blush covering her whole face.

"Of course, but the thing I saw will never leave my head. I see Harry in a totally different way," Tonks said as she looked at Harry laughing.

Hermione hid her face in Viktor's chest.

"Hermione, could you stop being so cuddly with Viktor, it's extremely bazzar to see," Ron said.

Just as Hermione put on the glasses, she had an episode, "There's going to be thirty seven Death Eaters waiting for us out their, Moody will die because Voldemort will think he has the real Harry, then he will chase after me, then he finds Harry. Bellatrix will chase after Nym. George's ear will be cut off," she blinked rapidly before speaking again. "Harry, your eyesight really is awful."

"No, let's change the plan, please. We can't do this." Harry said in distress and close to tears.

"We all agreed on the risks Harry. If I die, I sure as hell taking those Death Eaters with me. Plus, you should know by now, the future is never in stone."

Mad-Eye walked out with everyone following him. Harry let Hedwig go. Hermione gave everyone a farewell. She gave Tonks a hug only to look up at her with wide grey eyes.

"It's a boy," she said softly to her that she was sure only Remus, Bill, and Fleur heard.

Hermione was behind Viktor on a thestrals, and so were Fleur and Bill. Ron was with Tonks, Fred with his father, George with Remus, and Kingsley with Moody were all riding on broomsticks. Ron said that with Kingsley and Moody together they would draw in a large number of the Death Eaters since Moody was a very seasoned fighter thinking he would have the real Harry. Harry was leaving with Hagrid in Sirius old motorcycle.

Hermione was lucky to have Viktor with her. He was very skilled on a broom, but she didn't feel safe on it for such an event like this. Fortunately his skills on a broom were just as good when he flies on a thestrals.

They were off.

Hermione and Viktor had their wands ready. Viktor would have no reserved on what spells he used. Not when they were so outnumbered. Not when Voldemort would be after them himself. He had to protect the love of his life with everything he had.

Viktor would've kissed Hermione before they took off if she wasn't using Harry's body at the moment, and he was sure that Bill would of done the same with Fleur.

Harry was up in the air. Even though this was a dangerous situation, he felt at ease now that he was in the sky. Moody and Kingsley flew past him and into the clouds.

When Hagrid and Harry got out of the clouds, they were almost hit by a five Death Eaters chasing after Remus and George. Harry attended to help out, but Hagrid wouldn't turn back. Moody's orders.

Just as Hagrid it the dragon's fire, Harry saw lightning spreading through the sky. He looked in the direction to see Hermione's wand connected to the lighting with a end hitting several Death Eaters and falling off their broom.

Harry and Viktor were amazed by the spell Hermione used. She always said Lucy's spells were very dangerous elements, but he never expected to see that.

Viktor was snapped out of his thought when he saw a black cloud chase after them. Hermione held on tightly as he sped up. He skillfully dodge the killing curse as Hermione shot spells at the Dark Lord.

They were being chased for a while before Voldemort left them. They were finally alone. Hermione disillusioned them as they continued to fly to the Burrow. When they arrived, Fred dragged her to a bleeding George and handed her a cut up ear.

Hermione tiredly got rid of the Dark magic, but she did it. Reattach the ear was easy after that. It would be scared for the rest of his life, but he was whole and he would be able to hear from the ear again.

By the time she was done, Kingsley had already left to guard the Prime Minister, Moody was a confirmed killed in action, and she was no longer in Harry's body. Viktor had covered her showing body with his jacket, and she changed back into her previous clothes.

Walking down the the stairs, Hermione was engulfed by Harry.

He was crying.

She wrapped her arms around him and ask what was wrong.

"Hedwig attacked a Death Eater that was chasing me. She told me to fly faster. She was flying next to me, told me she loved me, and then was hit with the killing curse aimed for me."

Hermione took a sharp breath. This was one of the backfires of the ritual Lucy created. Should the familiar be killed, the owner would feel the lost, and feel it as if they were losing a child. Lucy felt it after her first familiar, a cat, was killed by a rabid dog.

Hermione held him as he cry, and talked him through the grieving process. Afterwards she hummed to him a song Gramps always song to her when she was distressed: Blackbird by the Beatles. She figured the lyrics would most likely make him cry again, so she stuck to humming.

Harry fell asleep, but Hermione didn't want to leave him alone. She saw Remus and motioned him to hold Harry. The faded lightning bolt scared sixteen year old never really properly mourned for Sirius death, and with now Hedwig, he couldn't stand strong at the moment.

The young Black gave Remus the gist of what was happening to Harry. She then told Molly after the mother thanked her a hundred times for fixing George up. The twins stayed, and Fleur and Bill were staying too. So the other engaged couple left to the Heartfilia Estate.

Hermione got a call from Cedric updating her on the aftermath of the mission. Apparently there were ten Death Eaters that died, and six were captured. The rest got away. After that she informed Lee so he could broadcast it on the radio.

* * *

It was Fleur's and Bill's wedding, and Hermione had a bad feeling. She decided not to tell Fleur on her wedding day, so she just made some preparations for worse case scenarios. The now paranoid witch had made untraceable portkeys, and had a bag filled with Ron's, Harry's, and her stuff. Her dress had undetectable extension charm were it held her potions, gun, and sword, and her wand was in her invisible wand holster on her wrist. She also called Gringott and ask if they could being guards in case the ward was attacked and brought down.

Her parents, grandparents, and the Krum's were there to help the Delacour's out with the wedding. Hermione had even lend Kreature and Winky to Mrs. Weasley and she happily put them to work.

Hermione was happy that Neville, Daphne, Padma, Parvati, Blaise, Susan, Hannah, and Terry could come. There were more of her friends attending the wedding too, but she didn't get to spend much time together the previous year with her overwhelming busy schedule. So she happily danced with everyone of them.

Colin was around taking pictures. He and Dennis came with the Greengrass, seeing as Dennis and Astoria were finally dating. Hanna and came with Susan and her aunt. Sally-Anne was picked up by Lavender as all three families try to get used to the idea of their polyamory relationship.

Hermione was just so happy to see all of her friends and family together having fun as she danced with Viktor.

"Would you want something like this, Mia?"

Hermione leaned into Viktor. "You know, when I was growing up I always wanted a big wedding. I loved my family, but I wanted a big family, so a big wedding was ideal in my view. All my loved ones would attend it."

"Yes, I can see your wants of having a big family," Viktor whisper to Hermione.

Viktor did have a bit of a blush, but nothing like Hermione's blush. However, both of them turned tomato red when they heard Fleur's laugh behind them.

"Oh my Viktor, who knew you could be such a romantic smooth talker? I honestly thought you were someone else for a minute there."

"I can too be a romantic smooth talker. I just don't do it when your around. You ruin the moment every time."

Fleur faked a wounded face, and leaned into Bill. The four ended up laughing.

The laughter died when a lynx patronus came and spoke in Kingsley urgant tone, "The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

Hermione gave Viktor a quick kiss. "Get my family out of here!" she yelled as she ran towards Harry and Ron.

She found them and disapparated them out just when they saw spells hitting the ward. The three appeared in 12 Grimmauld Place, the Order of the Phoenix headquarters, and were Lee, Fred, and George held the _Potterwatch_ broadcast.

"What's going to happen now?" Harry ask.

"We can't go back to school with Harry being the Chosen One, Ron being the Chosen One best friend, and I have seer abilities. We'll be killed if we do that. So we will wait, and see what we can do to help the war effort. We're all adults now, so we don't need anyone's permission to join the fight."

* * *

A week passed and it was looking terrible out there.

Remus has came and told them what had happened after the wedding. A majority of people left and the ones that stayed were questioned. Harry was openly being hunted down for the death of Albus Dumbledore.

There was the Muggle-Born Registration Commission were muggle-borns were being rounded up to interview them to see if they have any wizarding lineage. If not, they were either sent to Azkaban or stripped of their wands and job.

There was also Snatchers who were hunting these muggle-borns and enemy of the Ministry. People caught by snatches at times would ended up dead.

Ron was worried to no end about Sally-Anne. She would most likely be put in Azkaban for her relationship with him. Hermione was worried about the muggle-borns that will be forced to attend Hogwarts. And to make matters worse for Harry, the name Voldemort was taboo. Hermione has started to call him Tom and making Harry follow her lead.

On the plus side, Hermione's family was safe, so she wasn't distracted with the fear of them not being safe. She spent a majority of her time making untrackable international portkeys for muggle-borns.

The three of them planned that the moment muggle-borns got off the train, they would find a portkey and be brought to one of the magical schools Hermione had access to researching.

Hermione had called Hannah, Terry, and Sally-Anne. They were told of the plan and called the other muggle-borns through telephone. Hermione made sure that every muggle-born had a number to call to incase of an emergency. She was not willing to let the whole DA members know of this plan because if they were interrogated they would find out about the coins.

During the time, Harry and Ron were dueling to better their skills. She made an appointment with them at Gringott to get them proper dueling clothes. It was a speedy appointment, but Hermione did get to see Ragnok and the King for a brief moment and got to talk to them.

The three of them were also practicing soundless apparate during the time knowing they would need it.

* * *

Sally-Anne was holding Lavender's hand throughout the train ride. She did go out to have a secret meeting with the other muggle-borns and find the first year muggle-borns. Everything was set, and ready to go. She saw that Dennis was in the exact state as she was, and Astoria like Lavender.

They were terrified to be split up.

Just as the train stopped, Sally-Anne turned to Lavender and gave her a hard desperate kiss. "I love you, just as I love Ron. Thank you for being with me," she whispered before running out with her shrunken items.

Looking down on the floor like the other muggle-borns, she found a silver jack from the Old Fashioned Jacks Game she used to play with her younger brother. Looking around she saw that the rest had picked up the same thing. Holding on tightly, she continued to walk to Hogwarts as she heard Lavender call out to her. When she got out of the train station and her girlfriend was only five feets away from her, she was spinning and landed roughly on the floor.

Sally-Anne looked up to see marble statues with the name of Isolt and James flank the front doors. Soon she found she was with eighteen fellow Hogwarts students. They all huddled together for comfort.

"Hannah, are you here," Sally-Anne heard Terry call out to his girlfriend.

"Terry, I don't think she here. She must of went to one of the other school's," she said with tears building up in her eyes.

The door opened to see an aging woman in her night clothes followed by four other people pointing their wands. They lowered their wands seeing that it was children standing at the front door.

"Children, what are you doing here?" the woman said with an American accent.

Terry chose to speak up with most of the students starting to cry, "We're muggle-borns from Hogwarts seeking refuge here to learn."

"Things in the UK has gone worse lately from my understanding, but no news has gone out of what is really going on," an older man said with a thoughtful look.

"When it reaches nine o'clock back in London, you can hear the what really going on," a Sally-Anne said bitterly through her tears.

"Sally, we don't know if we can trust them with this," Hank, a second year Ravenclaw, rebuked.

"Why don't I get the president, and we can talk with early breakfast," the aged woman said.

Around the world it was a similar situation for the rest of the muggle-borns. Government leaders with school staff members and Hogwarts students were soon surrounding a radio.

" _Good evening!_

Or is it morning _?_

 **Don't forget the afternoon.**

 _Wow, I never really thought about that. This is going to be quite confusing, let's just keep this normal as much as possible for our fellow friends around the world who are going through a great change. Anyways let's continue to where we left off. Good evening to another broadcast of-_

 _ **POTTERWATCH**_

 _And I'm your host River!_

I'm Rapier!

 **And I'm Tentacula!**

 _We have wonderful news to share._

 **The Golden Trio have managed to evacuate all seventy six muggle-borns out of Hogwarts.**

Thank Merlin too, from what I hear the Muggle-Born Registration Commission were planning on rounding up all of the muggle-borns after the welcome feast at Hogwarts.

 _Merlin's Beard! Who would want to see a child go into Azkaban?_

 **Well there's Umbridge, but she's thankful no longer with us.**

Could you imagine if she was though. What a nightmare.

 _I agree there Rodent._

It's Rapier!

 _Of course, now that seventy six muggle-borns children are safe, let's get into more pressing matters. With the number of Azkaban breakouts for Death Eaters that have been caught, Chief Death Eater numbers are still larger than ours._

 **However, those who were evacuated from Hogwarts and still wish to fight, keep your portkey.**

Head warning, the Oracle wants you to keep up your studies, spells, and wards. She will send the message when the time is here.

 _Also keep in mind that Thunderbird wants all third years and lower not involved in the fights._

 **But kids never listen to instructions, so General advice that you do the same things as you did during the battle before school ended.**

Kids will never learn to listen to rules.

 _Oh shut up! You were no better!_

 **Back to more breaking news, our birds tells us that there was three Death Eaters caught in the United States.**

 _Five in Australia._

Four in France.

 **And seven in Russia. And they have been staying in prison over there, so don't you worry about a breakout.**

 _It just goes to show that Chief Death Eater is only powerful over the UK._

So all we need to do is overthrow him.

 **Keep your ears out on for the next broadcast. Oracle will be here herself to help you look out for what's in the forest that can be helpful and harmful to you if your on the run from Snatchers.**

 _So keep each other safe, keep faith, and have a good night."_

The headmistress was a bit baffled and disgusted at what she just heard, "So this is all run by kids?"

"No. Ron, Harry, and Hermione are adults now in the eyes of the ministry now. The ones running the underground radio station are adults too," Terry said.

"And how did this exactly start?" the MACUSA president ask.

Sally-Anne fidged, along with every other Hogwarts student who was in the same position.

"Two years ago, when we weren't getting the right education for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Hermione sought that we be properly educated. But after a mass breakout at Azkaban, it switched to more to how to survive a Death Eater with both Hermione and Harry teaching. After You-Know-Who showed himself to the public, we still kept up with our secret meetings and a Dueling Club. With the preparations Harry, Hermione, and Ron setup for us, we knew what to expect with this war."

"This is a lot to take in," the Headmistress said rubbing her temples. "Why don't you all get some sleep, and when you wake up, we will talk about your classes," seeing the kids solum, she try to cheer them up, "And welcome to Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

* * *

Harry wanted to free the muggle-borns that were caught by snatchers and patrol muggle neighborhoods. Ron suggested that the last one was a risky plan with Death Eaters getting out of Azkaban the next day. Hermione ask on why not dumping them on another country so that they stay in prison.

The three talked to the Order about it, and they were originally against it, but Harry argued that they were the few that could do it since the Order members had to move their muggle-born members to safe house or out of the country to other safe houses. The rest were either under tight surveillance, and would be found out soon after they step out of routine.

So they started preparing. Hermione had Kreacher prepare the tent with all the necessary, Winky was preparing the food, she herself was making all kinds of potions she believed would be needed, Harry was reading up on more spells and counterspells, and Ron was gathering information from the members on the snatchers and Death Eaters activities.

When they weren't doing that, the three of them would still duel each other, or the Order members when they had time. The three of them had successfully manage to apparate soundlessly, and Remus and Tonks thought it was time to go up another level.

Flying without a broom.

Hermione was actually quite excited to learn this. She remembers seeing it during the Department of Mystery battle and has been wanting to learn. Harry and Ron have just been as eager as her in learning.

By mid October, the three friends set out to start freeing muggle-borns. It was a slow process, but Ron knew where they would generally be, so it wasn't as slow as it could be. They had moved about thirty muggle-borns to safe houses. They left the snatchers with broken wands, wiped memories of the fight, and confused.

During their down time, Hermione made sure both Ron and Harry got a proper education on at least what they need to know to become an Auror. Hermione was pleasantly surprised that Ron was taking the hobby of Ancient Runes, while Harry was taking to learn as much about Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Hermione was studying all of her classes. Ron had called her insane for trying to keep on track of her studies at a times like this. She responded that she wanted to be done with school so she could marry Viktor after the war was over.

The three started to talk about their love life. Ron said he was happy to have Lavender and Sally-Anne with him, but he feared that he didn't know how to financially support them. It was the reason he was taking to study more now then he did back at Hogwarts.

Harry said that he wanted to be with Ginny. He didn't want to break up with her just after he got her, but he was terrified that Tom would go after her. Tom was already going after Ron for being his best friend.

Hermione confessed that she's scared that she might no be good enough for Viktor. He was willing to do so much for her, and here she was not with him. She could of easily gone into hiding with her family, and he would be with her. Quidditch was already disband for the moment with all the attacks and disappearance around the world, so they could still do it. Her parents wanted her to do that.

"My parents also wanted to do that 'Mione, but parents are always going to want to keep us safe, but I just couldn't let Harry be by himself. And neither could you. I'm sure that with what your doing now is the reason he loves you. Your compassion, your bravery, and your dedication. Everything will be find for you."

Hermione looked at Ron with wide eyes.

"What," Ron ask feeling unsure.

"When did you learn to have more of an emotional capacity of a teaspoon," Hermione couldn't help, but ask.

Harry, who was watching the whole conversation, was rolling on the floor laughing, "She go you there Ron!"

Seeing Ron's red face, Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, "Thank you Ron, I needed to hear that. I'm happy Lavender and Sally have a positive effect on you. Now come on, let's make dinner, and you two sleep. I'll do the first watch," Hermione said as she moved her magical radar with her.

Night came and Hermione was by the tent's door out in the snow holding her crystal ball. It glowed, and she answered it.

"What did you do second year in the abandoned restroom, that you thought I didn't know about," ask the unmistakable voice of her master.

Hermione gasp, "You knew about me stealing from your closet to make the polyjuice potion all this times?!" Hermione whispered scream.

"No, I had my suspicion, but no proof until you just said it," Severus gave a small smile before it disappeared, but she still saw it. "Dark Lord is confident, he's letting the snake wonder around more. I don't think he knows when it's destroyed, but he feels confident that the same mistakes will not happen again. He's also starting to move the snatchers outside were he has allies. I don't know where, but just warn your spies."

"Thank you Master. Good night."

The call ended. She really hoped Severus was okay. He said he was okay with being seen the bad guy because he was used to it, but was he really okay with it?

Sighing, she made a couple of calls. By the end of the week, it would be confirmed if snatchers were out in the other countries kidnapping muggle-borns.

* * *

It was February, and the trio were in Perth, Australia where muggle-borns have been missing. They would soon move to Sydney once they were were done getting the snatchers and occasionally Death Eater.

Before this, the three friends had cleaned out France of the snatchers who were mainly kidnapping muggle-borns from Paris, but that was still several people missing. It is theorized that they were moved to UK, but nothing to confirm the idea. Hermione got to see Apolline and Leon again, but sadly Gabriella was now in school, so she did not get the chance to see her.

They were chased down by the French Aurors a couple of times, and they decided to run before they could be caught. They did not trust any magical government at the moment. However, they did apologized for their rude behavior through the Potterwatch. They also did see their fellow Hogwarts students that were moved to Beauxbatons.

They thought of going to Russia afterwards, but none of them spoke russian. Hermione thought of bringing Viktor along the mission, but she didn't want to endanger him, but she was unaware that he along with Gavrail and Tihomir were already working on clearing it out. So the trio decided to go to America instead.

" _Braking new! Chief Death Eater has ruin Albus Dumbledore's grave! He broke the top on the marble castet, and stole his wand-"_

Hermione didn't hear the rest, she was in a daze. She felt her hand move, but she didn't know what they were doing. Blinking rapidly, Harry and Ron came into focus.

"What just happened?"

"You started drawing this, and saying Albus knew about them. He's trying to let us know about them," Harry said.

Looking down, Hermione saw the deathly hallows symbol. Summoning the book the late headmaster gave her in his will. She've read the story of the three brothers several times already. Is she missing something?

Looking up at Ron and Harry, she ask. "Do you think this story about the three brothers is true?"

"No, they're just stories you read to your kids before bed," Ron said without missing a beat.

"And so is the story of Arthur and Merlin. It's like second year with the chambers of secret, it was thought to be a myth, but every myth comes from an original story."

"Okay, so what?" Harry pointed out.

"I think you already have one of the items, Harry. Your invisibility cloak was your dad's, it's well past the expected lifespan for a invisibility cloak. I think Professor Dumbledore had the elders wand before Tom took it."

"And what about the resurrection stone?"

Hermione thought on Ron's words, "Well, Professor Dumbledore left me the book in hopes I would connect the dots. Ron, he gave you the Deluminator, and that was very helpful when we lost you in France trying to lose those Aurors. Harry, he gave you your first golden snitch. There has to be a reason."

Harry took out his snitch. _I open at the close_. He still didn't understand it. He really wish his old mentor didn't always give riddles as answers.

"That was an interesting game. Hermione put Snape's cloak on fire, and we won the game. It's the first time I've heard or seen a seeker catch it with their mouth," Ron said reminiscing.

Ron's reminiscing was cut short by Harry kissing the snitch.

"Ew, do you know where that's been?" was the first thing Hermione has to say when she saw Harry kiss the snitch.

To their surprise, the snitched opened to reveal a stone. Harry wisely put it back. He knew the story, Hermione has read it to him a couple of times, he wasn't going to be tempted to bring someone back only to die in the end.

"We speak nothing of this. Could you imagine people's reaction if they actually knew the elder wand and resurrection stone existed," Harry said.

"Well there are people who believe its true, but no one believes them. We should be safe, but I fully agree with you," Ron said with Hermione agreeing.

They dropped the subject, and got working with hunting down snatchers. Hermione was over the moon when Riddick found her. He stayed with them until they finish catching the snatchers.

At the same time at Hogwarts, Daphne, Astoria, and Blaise were sitting in the Slytherin common room by themselves now as everyone was already in bed. Just as they were planning on calling Hermione footsteps could be heard coming down.

It was Gregory Goyle.

Goyle was different this year, well he has been different ever since fifth year, but this year it was showing. They just assumed it was just that Draco was gone this year, but that couldn't be it since he was also distancing himself from Crabbe.

"Goyle is something the matter," Blaise asked.

Goyle took a seat across from the three and took a deep breath, "Do you guys ever doubt what you were raised to believe in?"

All three were surprised by Goyle's thought, but they did not show it on their face.

"No, our father wasn't to strict on beliefs with us," Daphne said with Astoria moving closer to her.

"Why, what's on your mind Goyle," Blaise ask.

"I know I can trust you guys, but please speak nothing of this to anyone," Goyle said leaning in closer. "Ever since fifth year, I've slowly come to realized that my father was wrong about muggle-borns because of Hermione. And then this year muggle studies are completely different from what I know. It all just seem like a big lie, and I don't know what to do," he said as he buried his head in his hands.

The three looked at each other unsure of what to do. It could be a trap for all they knew, but at the same time, the three didn't think Goyle could come up with an idea of trapping them to confess they supported the light side.

Astoria decided to sit next the struggling Slytherin and rub his back, "Gregory, there's nothing we can tell you that will help you. It is you that has to make up the decision for yourself. It's your decision alone and no one else's."

Goyle seems to be thinking it over. He then got up, thank the three, wished them goodnight, and headed back to bed. Astoria, Daphne and Blaise all looked at each other still stunned at what just happened.

Hermione would want to know what just happened.

* * *

By the beginning of March, Harry, Ron and Hermione moved out to the states. They were lucky to find out that the snatchers were only in the area of Los Angeles and Washington D.C.

In honesty, it was hard to find snatchers. They usually had to go by the baiting strategy a couple of times first before picking up on their patterns, and that methods was not the easiest. It was the most dangerous at times, but nothing Hermione couldn't patch up with a spell and potions.

By the time mid April, they had stopped all the snatchers. They did a quick stop at Ilvermorny at night. Ron was over the moon to see Sally-Anne and know that she was safe. Hermione felt like they were being watched and suggested they leave now. But it was to late as five figures cornered them.

"Children, you were not a dinner and you didn't tell us your friends would be here," the Headmistress said with an annoyed look on her face.

Everyone fridgeded under the Headmistress hard eye that scolded them. It's been a while since the trio been looked like that, it kind of made them miss Professor McGonagall.

"Why don't you stay the night and have dinner. You can also stock up if you need too."

The three were going to say no, but with the cajoling of their fellow DA members, they allowed it. Walking through the dining hall was nerve racking with everyone's eyes following them.

They ate dinner, and talked non war related and just about classes. Dinner was eaten, but they stayed sitting at the table to talked, and laughed.

"Excuse me," a soft feminine voice called out to the trio.

The trio looked to see a fourteen year old girl with tan skin, dark brown wavy hair, and hazel eyes.

"My name is Helen Sanchez, and I just wanted to say thank you. My older brother was kidnapped by the snatchers a month ago, and two weeks ago he wrote to me how he was rescued by you three, and I can't thank you enough for what you did," her voice cracked in the end and she had a couple of tears.

Hermione drew her in for a hug and rubbed her back as Harry gave her a napkin.

"Thank you for telling us your brother got back safely. We honestly don't know what happens to them after we rescued them, and patch them up. Knowing that they got back to their families makes us feel better and remind us why we're doing this, so thank you," Ron said.

"Couldn't have said it any better," Harry stated.

Helen soon left after her tears were gone with another thank you. The trio felt much better after learning that. They stayed the night, and a little afterwards for Hermione to brew her Nutrition Potion and the Sun's Essence. When the left, the Hogwarts students and the Headmistress gave them farewells.

"I also wanted to thank you for what you three are doing. All those muggle-borns you safe were students here. Even though they've graduated, I had feared for them when I heard they went missing."

"We're just trying to do the right thing Headmistress. We're the only ones who have the freedom to go and try to stop these people."

They left and landed back in the UK at Deans forest. Hermione had received word that Luna was taken out of school and placed at the Malfoy Manor because it was discovered that Xeno was reporting news to the Order.

The young Black hasn't received word from Draco since November, but she was sure he would keep Luna safe. She also suspects that the still missing muggle-borns were being held there.

The three set up the tent and talked about how they were going to get them out. Ron said that they would most likely not get close enough if they weren't brought in. So they would provoke the taboo, and manage to get to the Malfoy Manor through that.

Once they got in the Malfoy Manor, the three were more hesitant on that. Bellatrix was most definitely going to be their, and she has a history of torturing her victims. Someone would be tortured, and it was likely to be Hermione.

For escaping, Hermione suggested that they use house elves. That was one of the major loopholes in wards was house elves. Dobby was once a Malfoy elf, Kreature has access to get through the ward because Narcissa was a Black, and Winky was Bartemius Crouch, Sr. elf who had worked close to Lucius Malfoy when she was still his elf. All three of them could get through the ward easily.

It was Easter break, so the time was now when Hermione knew Draco would be their. They all got out of their dueling clothes and changed into something more muggle and dirty to make it looked like they were on the run. She had also transfigured their wands into coins that was in their shoe and handed their stuff to Kreature.

Everything was set, but they just wish it would go as plan.

"VOLDEMORT!" yelled Harry.

They bolted afterwards. They heard the loud crack of apparate, and knew everything was going as plan. They could of easily outrun them, but that wasn't the point.

"RUN HARRY!" Hermione baited.

They got caught three minutes later, just as they planned. The snatchers couldn't tell Harry was Harry with his already disfigure face, and his lightning scare was was faded, but still able to be seen if one paid enough attention. They gave then their false names: Hermione was Penelope Clearwater who was safe in France with Oliver, Harry was Anthony Goldstein who was in Beauxbatons, and Ron was Ichabod Weasley who was helping with one of their safe house out of the country.

The Snatchers were certain that they were lying about their identities, and were the three top Undesirable, but they didn't want to make a mistake, so the went to the Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix was the one to greet them, and she demanded that Draco identify Harry.

"Well he's certainly uglier the Potter, but I see no resemblance," Draco stated.

"Now Draco, don't be too quick to judge. We have to be absolutely positive before calling the Dark Lord or he'll kill us. Come my boy, come closer and see."

Draco did that going to eye level, "I can't make out, his face is all wrong. What happened?"

"Something happened in the forest that they picked up apparently. They don't have any wands on them, so it has to be true," the Snatchers said.

"Then we'll just wait until it wears off. Now leave us, I have business to take care of," Bellatrix ordered as an imperiused Stan Shunpike took Ron and Harry down to the cellar. "I need to have a word with _Lady Black_ here," she laughed.

"And where's our reward for bringing them here," the leader of the group of snatchers ask.

Narcissa gave out a sigh at their stupidity. Bellatrix attacked them viciously until they left. They left with their lives was a reward in itself.

"Tell me Lyra, what qualifies you to be head of the Noble Ancient House of Black," Bellatrix ask calling Hermione by her middle name.

Hermione knew she had to speak wisely to not face this insane women's wrath, "I really don't think I am qualified. On one is there to show me the proper way to be a Black. Sirius was lacking formality, Grandfather Lynx was to busy, and Andromeda always skimmed over everything."

The crazy woman made an offended noise, "She would be petty enough to do that after she was disowned in the family. Your lucky enough not to be a full mudblood. I remember seeing Lynx's face burned off on the tree, if he wasn't a squib, you would of been the rightful heir of the house. But look at what the Black blood provides for those who aren't purebloods. Andromeda daughter is a Metamorphmagus, and your a Seer. Rare gifts seen in the Wizarding World. The Black blood is still superior even when it gets dirty," Bellatrix said passionately.

"I agree, our family is indeed gifted," Hermione said, wisely no mentioning that it was from her Gran Diana side of the family she got it from.

"So tell me dear, why are you on the wrong side of the war?"

"I am still classified as a muggle-born no matter being a Black. Before I even returned to school I was wanted, so what else could I do, but go to the other side. I've come this far with them, I'm committed to it now."

"What a shame, I think I would of loved to have you with me," Bellatrix said because she did see the similarities in looks between the two, even if it was a little, it was still there. She casually pointed her wand to Hermione, "Before I torture, tell me something about my future."

"I can't control it, they just happen at times. However, by words, touch, or time does higher the chance," Hermione said shakingly. She could see Narcissa and Draco straighten up and look ready to stop it, but they remember that they couldn't.

Bellatrix offered her hand to humor her cousin. "Tell me why," she was hoping that Lyra would have an answer for her, but she wouldn't keep her hopes up.

The four people were surprised at Hermione's change as she took Bellatrix's hand. Her eyes turning to the Black's trademark grey, and the air around her demanded attention and fear that was too similar to the Dark Lord.

Hermione gently stroked Bellatrix's cheek and spoke in a raspy voice, "Bella, I'm sorry the result came out negative again."

Bellatrix froze. No one was supposed to know of her results. No one was supposed to see this moment. Anger was building inside of her.

"I have come to the conclusion that because of your long exposure to the dementors you have become barren."

Something snapped inside of Bellatrix. This was not the answer she wanted. She pushed the mudblood away from her and shot a cruciatus curse at the traitor that looks like a Black. But the screams were not enough to satisfy her for long, so she summon her dagger and got on top of her so called cousin.

"Your right, you are just a mudblood with no right to be the head of the Noble Ancient House of Black."

The blood and screams now were much better for Bellatrix. But that was short lived when she saw Harry and Ron came running in.

Harry disarmed Draco and stunned him, Ron did the same to Luscious. Dobby dragged Hermione way from Bellatrix, made the chandelier fall, and take Narcissa's wand, as Ron took Bellatrix's.

Bellatrix screamed in rage, and threw her knife at the elf. The knife was gone along with the three other people. She smiled insanely with satisfaction.

It got someone, and they would surely die.


	22. Chapter 22

Hermione, Harry, and Ron fell on sand were about forty other people were. Hermione wasn't fully there, but Harry and Ron hugging her for dear life. They had heard her screams as she was being tortured and they could do nothing until all of the captives were taken away.

"Harry Potter…"

The three looked at Dobby. There was a bloody dagger on the floor, and blood staining through his pillowcase heavily.

"Doddy?" Harry called as he walked to the house elves.

Dobby fell and Harry caught him. Ron lead Hermione to them. Taking out coin, and transfiguring it back to a wand, she try to stop the blood flow. But she couldn't no matter how many spells she used.

"Come on Dobby, put some pressure here," Harry said when he notice the blood was not stopping.

"Is anyone a doctor here!" Hermione yelled in panic not knowing she said doctor instead of healer.

It didn't really matter because they were mainly muggle-borns present, and they understood. Three were making their to the group, but Hermione knew it would be hopeless.

"Such a beautiful place… to be with friends…" Dobby said softly. He knew he was going to die. "Dobby is happy to be with his friends… Harry Potter."

Hermione cried with Harry as he held onto Dobby's body. She knew it was Luna who moved to sit between her and Harry.

Sweet Luna was always that light of hope to brighten things up. She didn't know how long they just sat there crying. Sure they've seen dead bodies that Snatchers killed, but they were never of people they knew.

"' _Emione!_ " yelled a voice Hermione would always recognize. " _I'm going to bring Viktor over now. Everyone, please come inside, we will see what we can heal, and get you food,_ " the Veela said loudly in her native tongue.

Fleur didn't stay long as husband translated for her. They were the first in the house as to see the Black's house elves preparing stew large enough for everyone along with fresh bread. Both were magically drain after so many popps from moving the hostages.

Fleur wandlessly summoning her Lacrima and call Viktor. He would be here in less then ten minutes.

"Kreature, my bag please, and tea please," Hermione's hoarse voice said.

Hermione's body was spasming as Kreature brought what she asked for. Everyone was now in by this time. Wandlessly summoning her potions, she put a teaspoon of Sun's Essence in the pot, and serving herself.

Taking a drink of her tea, Hermione immediately felt the effects. Relaxing, she leaned into Fleur taking a couple of deep breaths.

"Is there anyone who is in pain?" Hermione ask as she try to sit steady.

"We were all tortured ma'am," an American said as she cradled her right arm.

Looking at them closely, Hermione notice most were cradling an arm, looks as if they've lost weight, and haven't seen the sun in months, which might be true for some. She had offer everyone to drink tea, and they barely manage to get everyone tea after finishing the first phial of Sun's Essence.

Viktor came in just as stew was being pass. He took Hermione into his arms and she broke down crying. He place her on his lap as he rocked back and forth. Fleur gave them a room so she could sleep for now, and said she would hand out the nutrition potion.

Hermione woke up the next day in the afternoon. By then everyone had showed, had new clothes, and Dobby had a funeral. He was mentioned on Potterwatch as one of the people who died.

Hermione showered, changed into sweatpants and a tank top, and ate. Now feeling better, she went to the living room where mostly everyone was.

"Luna, are you alright?" she ask as she sat on Viktor since there was little room and took the younger girl's hand.

"I'm fine Hermione, Draco made sure I was safe throughout the time I was there. Thank you for asking."

"Do you know why he hasn't called me?"

"He's rarely been to school this year. He's been coming and going a lot. He said that he had to break his Lacrima after the fear that someone was looking through his room," Luna said sadly.

Hermione put her arm in her bag and pulled out her crystal ball, "Here Luna, call your father. He misses you, and was very worried when we were told you were taken hostage."

Luna left, and Hermione turned her attention to Griphook. Goblins were never affectionate people, only to their mates and children would they be affection, so Hermione did the next best thing. She held out her right unmarked forearm for him. He took it, and they placed their other hand on top of the other's hand. It was the closest greeting to being affectionate for a goblin.

"Griphook, how are you doing?"

"I have seen better days, Hermione, but I am fine now. I just want to return home, and to my family."

Hermione nodded in understanding as she leaned into Viktor. "As soon as Luna is done talking with her father, I will call Ragnok."

Fleur cut in, "I could call him now, Mia. You need to do something about that mark."

Hermione looked at her ugly raw scared on her forearm. She then looked at the other forty one muggle-borns that were marked with the word _mudblood_ childishly written.

After a diagnosis spell and some arithmancy, she found a solution to take away the red rawness of the mudblood mark. She would not be able to get rid of mark completely because of how dark the magic was, but it was better to have a pinkish white scare then a raw red scare for the rest of her life.

Seeing as it was already pass noon, she would have to do make the balm tomorrow. So she got to know the people who were kidnapped. Twelve from France, nine from Russia, eight from America, another eight from Australia, and four from Africa. A total of forty one muggle-borns taken from their home.

It was a miracle they managed to fit in the house.

The next day Griphook was gone, and Remus was here. His son was born, and Harry was the godfather and Hermione was the godmother. He also came back with bandages.

Hermione was getting ready an alchemy circle with silver chalk in front of the window. By noon she had an iron cauldron filled with cut healing balm, pain nummer potion, and a full phial of Sun's Essence. After the process, she now had a thick white salven.

She had everyone line up after she had treated herself. Everyone was treated, and was feeling better. After that they all headed to where Dobby was buried, transfigured flowers for him and left.

Fleur had made an undetectable portkey to a magical hospital in France. Everyone gave them their farewells, and they would finally be back with family safely.

* * *

Harry said that they needed to end this war one breakfast, and Ron and Hermione agreed. She has kept them updated on things at the school. It was terrible, but Neville, Daphne, Susan, and Ginny have taken up to using the Room of Requirements as an escape from the wrath of the new Death Eater professors almost two months ago.

Food was a bit scares at times, but with the nutrition potion they could get by most of the time. Hermione knew she was a huge benefactor in this war, but it was all to win.

That's what matters.

Harry was talking with Ollivander, who still ended up getting captured, about the elder wand. Hermione was very tempted to listen in when he was talking about wandlore, but she had potions to make.

Viktor had stayed with Hermione the whole time as she made potions. They had Kreature and Winky bring back all of her ingredients from 12 Grimmauld Place. She was making at least ten of each potion.

Time was slipping by, and things were coming along, but she felt like they needed more time. And so she she did some last minute potions the day they planned to leave.

By night of the first day of May, everyone had dueling clothes. Fleur, and Bill would be staying at their home until the time was here. Luna and Viktor would be coming along.

The plan was simple, they were to meet with Aberforth Dumbledore who would cover for them and he would take them through the new secret passage that was build.

Everything went according to plan too well that Harry was sure they would be ambushed at any moment. Aberforth urged them to leave, that they were fighting a losing battle. The Order was severely out number by ten to one, Tom had giants, werewolves, and dementors on his side, and the lost of lives wasn't worth the risk to fight a losing battle.

Harry blow up at him, saying that they had to fight. This was for their future. This was the future of the wizarding world. If they didn't stop Tom now, then the least of damage he could do was leave the British Ministry as it is. He already had followers from other countries, so what was stopping him taking control over others countries afterwards. Dumbledore had prepared him for this.

At the mention of his older brother, Aberforth also blow up at Harry, saying he never really knew his brother. He then told them about his family, Albus ambition for a new wizarding world with Gellert Grindelwald, and the death of his younger sister.

Harry grew uncertain about his belief in his late mentor. Hermione spoke up his defense.

"Everyone can change. That was a young Albus Dumbledore. The death of your sister has changed him. He stopped his ambitions with Grindelwald after that. He has always promoted the well being for muggle-borns, and made sure they received the same chances as a half blood or pureblood. My deceased cousin, Regulus Black, was a Death Eater. A very willing and loyal one. It was until the harm of his house elf did he secretly deflected. He stole the horcrux from Tom to attempt to destroy it. You shouldn't focus on the past him, for he try to change himself for the better," Hermione said fiercely as she placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

Ariana, who had left after everything had burn down, came back with a figure. The portrait swang open to reveal a batted up Neville.

Hermione was quick to hug him. She hadn't seen him physically in almost a year. He returned the hug just a ferocious. He then moved to Luna. He along with the rest were so worried when they found out she was missing.

Before they left, Hermione turned to Aberforth, "I'm sorry for blowing up on you. It's just that I looked up, and still do, to Professor Dumbledore as a role model. We all make flaws. I hope to see you on the battlefield, Aberforth."

On the walk over, Neville has told them what has happened so far within the week. Hermione made sure to call her friends once a month. If something big happened they either called her, the twins, or Lee, and it was posted on Potterwatch. So even though parents haven't heard from their children, they still knew what was going on.

The five were warmly greeted by everyone and were mostly tackled down by everyone wanting to greet them. Everyone was enthusiastic to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione. After everyone was now settled down, the Chosen One took the floor.

"We're ending the war today. We have to stop Chief Death Eater before he gains to much powers for us to stop."

Everyone was happy they could stop this nightmare. They felt something familiarly warm on their body. It was their DA coin. Looking down, they saw something that gave them some courage.

 _Be prepared for war at Hogwarts. I'll give you the password to get back at Hogsmeade train station when the time is right._

Reanformence was coming.

"Ron, what do you think we should plan for," Hermione ask.

Ron had a thoughtful look, "Were going to have to evacuate the younger students for sure, and anyone who doesn't want to fight. We could move them through the tunnel and they could hold up at Three Broomsticks with wards, but I would still suggest that some older students go in case they are attacked or pursued by Death Eaters. We should split it three fourth here fighting, and one fourth there protecting. I'm also sure the residents at Hogsmeade will help out with protection if they see what we're doing, so if they help you can move back here to fight. Those who still don't know how to do a patronus should either go with the ones evacuating or stay inside and away from dementors. Everyone should partner up in a group of four, and at least be close by to two other groups. There's also the ones that have some healer training, you guys should either be in the Hospital wing or out in the field trying to get injured people out of there. Hermione, Harry, do you have anything to add?"

"I think that those who are very skilled flyers should take up their brooms, and attack from the sky. Let's keep it the same routine: group of four, and at least be close by to two other groups. We're also fighting against werewolves, it's fortunately not a full moon tonight, but still be very careful out there please. We're also not positive if that's all the magical creatures that are on the Dark side, so please be on guard. I also plan on talking to the elves and see if they'll help us. Hermione?"

"I have potions that for the healers to carry with them. I'm going to have to dump out my smoke potion into a cauldron and I need you all to spit in it. You each should be able to have one, but be warn that the ones that did not spit will not be able to see, so please help out our allies that you may encounter. I also have Portable Patronus potions, and I should have enough for everyone to grab two, so those that don't know how to make a patronus and plan on fighting, please grab three. Those who are going to be evacuating please take the rest. And lastly…" Hermione fidgeted closer to Viktor with her discomfort. "I suggests you write some goodbye letters. In case we die today fighting for what's right."

It was a gloomy atmosphere around the students. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Viktor, and Luna already had their letters written up before coming here, so they watch everyone went to their spot and began writing.

Hermione got to work with her potion, Harry and Ron were finding who would be helping evacuating and protecting, and Viktor was looking at who would be flying.

By the time everyone was done, Hermione had all of her potions out. She gave a quick rundown with the healers on their potions, and Harry and Ron help hand out the rest.

It was getting late, and they needed to get Tom here. So Hermione secretly made a call to Severus. Not three minutes later, Ginny Weasley comes running in saying Snape knows that Harry was in the castle.

Ron, Hermione, and Viktor opped to stay in the Room of Requirements for the Order that was no doubt coming. Kingsley and Mrs. Weasley were not happy that the three were here, and that they were told last minute.

Ron told them the plan, and he left with them to go stop Snape and The Carrow siblings. Hermione, feeling like the battle was going to start any time soon sent a message via DA coins.

 _The ones who are not fighting, go to Three Broomsticks. The rest go to Hog's Head Inn and ask Aberforth for the passage._

Hermione waited a minute to let the message sink. Viktor too was sending a message with his own coins to people who were wanting to fight. Before Ron, Harry, and Hermione took off to America, Viktor too was tracking down Snatchers in Russia, and people wanted to fight back, so he showed them the radio station and gave them a coin.

 _Lemon Drop._

Hermione was still grieving for the lost of her headmaster at the time she was making these illegal portkeys, so she set the password to something that reminded her of him. His love for sweets will always stick with her. On the many occasions that she met with him in his office or had a meeting, one of the main sweets he always had was lemon drops.

Thinking about her now dead headmaster, she turned to the love of her life.

"Life can easily be taken way Viktor, so let's just get married now."

Viktor took in a deep breath, "It's a shame you can't have a proper wedding my love," he softly said as he held her hand, feeling her engagement ring still on. "Fleur will have our heads for not doing it with her here."

Hermione laughed at Viktor's comment, "When we're done with this, we will get a proper wedding, so she will be there, and we will live to not see her furry."

Hermione turned to her husband-to-be and intertwining their hands. "Viktor, do you take me, Lady Hermione Lyra Black, to be your magical wife?"

"Always," Viktor said softly as he gave Hermione's hand a squeeze and lightly caress her cheek. "Hermione, do you take me, Viktor Agavoli Krum, to be your magical husband?"

"Always," Hermione said just as soft as her husband and copying his affection onto him. "Then I now pronounce us husband and wife. You may now kiss me, Lord Black."

They put every emotion they could into one kiss. Their body felt like it was on fire by just this one kiss. Hermione always thought fireworks would happen when she first kissed Viktor like she had read in her romance books. But no, it was like lightning going through her body that left her wanting more. So engulf in each other, they didn't notice a gold ring of magic surround them. It was done, they were officially husband and wife.

They pulled apart to breathe, and just in the right moment to as people were starting to come through the portrait.

Hermione was happy to see that all the fifth years and up were all present. However, she was surprised to see Aurors with them.

"We were all trying to meet up together to leave, but we all got caught by our headmasters. They called their minister, and we pursued them to let us go. They were generous enough to lend some Aurors to help us fight," Terry said as he was in front with everyone else nodding along.

"Alright, let's just meet up with the others," Hermione said as she began to run out of the room.

When the reached to door, they heard cheers. _Severus must be gone then,_ Hermione deducted.

Before any of them could pass through the door, they heard Tom's magically amplified voice, and was positive it was heard throughout Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

It was a very disturbing and uncomfortable feeling hearing his voice. Walking in Hermione saw Vincent Crabbe make a move to Harry to take him to Voldemort. He was disarmed and tied up.

Filch came running in just to get himself embarrassed by Professor McGonagall. Hermione, Fred, and George quickly hid their laughs when Professor McGonagall gave them the look. She wondered how they managed to impress the foreign aurors so far.

Hearing Professor McGonagall order that the Slytherins be put in the dungeon and that everyone underage evacuate, Hermione objected.

"NO! I will not let you identify the Slytherins as automatic support of the dark side. And I believe that at least fifth year, possibly fourth, should be fighting too. We are severely outnumbered, and we can not let Voldemort win. He's taken over the UK Ministry, and his second strongest supporters come from France, so what makes you think he won't take over there next?"

The news was like having a brick wall falling on them.

"Alright, those do not wish to fight or are under fifth year, please move to the left wall. Those who wish the fight for the dark side please walk out," Harry said clearly for all to hear.

Hermione was actually surprised to see five Slytherins, three Ravenclaws, and one Hufflepuff walk out, but she was happily surprised to see Gregory Goyle standing with Daphne, Astoria, and Blaise. Harry, Ron, and herself stunned them before they could leave. Professor McGonagall, along with Molly Weasley, yelled at them.

"I am not going to let Voldemort have more people against us. We have less than an hour to get these students evacuated, and Hogwarts with proper defences. Those who have been placed for evacuation squad, please move out," Harry said with a tone of authority that Hermione was hearing more often from him.

"Filch, Poppy, go help out with the evacuation. Professors let us put a barrier around Hogwarts," Minerva said as she walked out of the Great Hall.

"Order members and aurors, spread out through the castel and its grounds," Kingsley said as he too walked out.

"Those who are very skilled flyers and want to attack from the sky, please get your broomsticks and regroup back here with me," Viktor said clearly and watched as students started to walk out.

Everything was starting to fall into place as groups of people were starting to move out. Against their own advice, the trio did not add another person to their group. They all thought it would be unwise with them being highly targeted, and have been working with each other for too long to add a new person with them now.

The trio headed to the kitchen were all the house elves would no doubt be. They easily agreed to fight and help out, but the younger elves were taken to Gimmaul Place by Kreature and Winky. After that the trio headed out, and got ready to fight.

Recognizing people as they were walking by, it amazed Hermione at the amount of people that came to fight. She saw Penelope and Oliver with a group of older people. Alice and Frank Longbottom came, with surprisingly Augusta Longbottom, who had a battle axe with her. She couldn't wait to see Neville's reaction to his grandmother fighting with a battle axe. She also Percy Weasley, he apologized to Ron, and left to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

It happened so suddenly, and Hermione wasn't really sure who shot the first cure or what happened happened afterwards, but it was chaotic. Harry, Ron, and herself have grown accustomed to by now that she didn't have to put up an occlumency shield up anymore, but still did for precaution.

Hermione had given Harry Lucy's lighting spells because it would be iconic for him. Ron took a liking to Lucy's fire spells. She herself had memorized and masters all her grandmother's elemental spells.

They were a frightening trio for all to see on the battlefield.

Ron and Harry had come to understand of following Hermione's lead while fighting. With her seer abilities, she had an acute sensitivity of the enemies next move then either two.

Running through rubbles of a corridor, Hermione saw Fenrir Greyback over a female student.

"NO!" she shouted and pulled out her gun to shoot him.

He looked up and the built hit right in the forehead. He was dead.

Hermione killed him.

As they ran closer, Ron saw that it was Lavender who was uncousion.

"Oh Merlin. Lavender, please be alive. Hermione, help her," Ron begged as tears were forming.

"Cover me," was the only thing she said as she got on her knees to heal her fellow roommate for the last six years.

She stopped the bleeding and closed the wound, but it would still scare. Luckily, it would not be as noticeable since it was healed right away.

"She'll live, but we need to get her to the hospital wing." Hermione said as she managed to stuff Lavender into her bead bag.

The three ran with Hermione guiding. Running, the shot some more spells at random Death Eaters from behind who were attacking fellow light members. The smoke potion made it much more easy run and sneak attack. Although it was a bit scary at how close some bomb potions were to close for comfort from the broomstick squad. They had also literally crashed into the disillusion squad, which were all Slytherins, once.

Running through another corridor, Hermione saw Percy and Fred fighting four Death Eaters. Harry yelled a lightning spell making the Death Eater fall dead to the ground, Ron shot a fire spells making one ashes, and Percy and Fred took care of the last two.

The two older brothers were giving each other words of encouragement when Hermione shot a powerful wind spell at the. The wall to their right exposed making the wall fall on where they would of been, but that plan didn't fully succeed.

Fred was crushed by the wall.

Fred was laying on the ground with blood pooling around his crushed legs.

"FRED!" Ron, Harry, Percy, and Hermione screamed.

"Get thing bloody thing off me," Fred said with tears running down as he struggled to get the chunks of rubble off him.

Percy and Ron began moving the stones off Fred as Harry kept guard. Hermione gave Fred a painkiller potion before Fred could go through shock due to the pain. Diagnosting him with a spell showed that the bones from two inches above the knee was completely shatter, and the muscles were cut or pierced by the bones.

"I don't know how to heal muscles this severely damage, but I'm removing all of his leg bones, and giving him Skel-O-Grow potion. He must rest from now on," Hermione said as she got rid of his leg bones, and shoved the newly improved skel-o-grow potion down his throat.

The four moved fast to the hospital wing. They were relieved to see a ward and several others protesting the door. They were easily let through, and placed Fred and Lavender next to each other. Hermione found Madam Pomfrey and told her of Fred's situation, and she worked on him.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were about to walk out when Hermione held Harry in an iron grip.

"Harry, where's Severus? We have to find my Master. Now."

Harry decided not to protest with Hermione's urgent look on her face. Taking out his map, he found that Severus was on his way to the boathouse.

Hermione ran at full speed, not caring if Ron and Harry followed her. They ran into some giant, more werewolves, dementors, and surprisingly acromantulas who were killing anything in its way. She was happy to see Gwamp helping out with Hagrid with his pink umbrella not far away from him, and Aberforth helping out.

When Hermione reached the staircase, she finally stopped to see if Harry and Ron followed her.

"Bloody hell Hermione, did you have to cut those Death Eaters down," Ron said as he was panting a bit.

Harry was also trying to steady his breathing. Hermione looked down to see that she had her sword in hand and blood was covering over it. She cleaned the blood off with a spell and put it away. Harry the pulled out his invisibility cloak and cover over them. It was a tight squeeze, but they managed as they descended down the stairs.

Reaching the bottom, the three listen in on the conversation between Voldemort and Snape. Voldemort was talking about how the elder wand was not obeying him. Harry had a look of understanding go through his face. Severus kept asking to leave to go find Harry. And Hermione knew this was her Master's end as silent tears slided down her cheeks.

Hermione heard the sound of her Master's body hitting the glass wall as Nagini, the last horcrux, luanged to him. The snake bit him. She then heard the sound of Voldemort and his horcrux disapparate.

Hermione quickly ran inside to try to save her master. He looked relieved to see them, but he would not let his apprentice heal him.

Severus honestly thought that he would die without finding Harry Potter and not telling him what he needed. He also wanted to see his apprentice one last time; she looked bloody, but not physically hurt. He's grown to care for her as a daughter, but then again that's what tends to happen when a master takes an apprentice. He was just grateful that he renew his will and left everything, but the photos of Lily, he owned to her.

"Take it," Snape said as he let his memories out.

Hermione, who has strongly grown the habit of carrying several empty phials now, manage to get all of her master's memories. He urged Harry to go look at the memories. He looked at her then to Harry.

"You have your mother's eyes," he said with such sorrow and pain as he his life was slowly slipping away.

Hermione broke down. She heard Voldemort's voice, but she paid no mind to it. Harry and Ron had urged her to leave with them, and she did as she was carried her dead master.

They came to the Great Hall where people were carrying the injured and dead. Hermione was left alone as Ron went to go look for his family, and Harry went to go look at Snape's memories, but that was after he saw Remus and Tonks bodies.

Professor Slughorn, who was still in his Slytherin green pajamas, and Professor Flitwick came and comforted Hermione over her dead master for they know the bound that was made between them. After a few minutes to collect herself, Hermione went to help the injured.

Hermione was surprised at how good Seamus was at healing. She was sure that if he doesn't work with the twins on fireworks, after seeing his handy work on the castle, he would be a great healer with Padama.

After some time, the dead and severely injured were moved to the hospital wing, and the ones that could still fight gathered around the Great Hall. Hermione found Ron and they went out to go look Harry.

The two found Harry coming back from the headmaster's office. He was going to give himself up, but he said that there was a possibility that he could come out of this alive. He didn't go into detail, but they still needed to kill the snake before they could even kill Voldemort.

After a heartfelt farewell, Harry left his two best friends that have stuck with him through his toughest times. He reached the edge of the forbidden forest and pulled out his first golden snitch. He use the resurrection stone and saw his Mother, Father, Sirius, and Remus.

In case his hypothesis is wrong, Harry wanted to be comforted by his dead loved ones as he walked to his death. Under the invisibility cloak, they moved to where Voldemort should be. It was very comforting to have his loved ones with him at this moment, but Hermione had warned him that he should not use the resurrection stone since the last one to use it died by suicide. Thinking about it and how alluring it sounded from his loved ones, he could easily see the possibility of suicide after spending an extensive amount of time with his dead loved ones.

Hermione and Ron joined back with the rest after recollecting their emotions. Ron was tackled by Sally-Anne who was freaking out because she lost Lavender from the group and haven't found or heard of her since. Molly was in no better condition after seeing Fred's condition. Viktor held her tightly with Fleur.

Kingsley ask where was Harry, and the two said that he had given himself up, but there was still away to destroy Voldemort. Ginny was not happy with the news, and had to be held before she ran out to chase after Harry. An auror came baring news that the nine students, who were going to the Dark side, that were locked up in a classroom died to one of them casting fiendfyre. It luckily didn't last long to burn the whole castle, and six other people were burned, but they'll live.

Hermione saw Draco and Theodore in the Great Hall and tightly held them as she had with the rest of her friends. Turned out that they had helped out with groups that were outnumbered and taking some to the hospital wing disillusioned. They quickly reapplied the disillusion charm and stayed at a corner.

It felt like hours before anything happened. The sun was coming out, and Hermione was stuck with just how much time has pass. They started at midnight and fought till three thirty, and have been waiting for almost an hour and half. She was honestly proud of everyone for lasting this long.

That feeling quickly vanished when Professor McGonagall spotted Hagrid carrying a dead Harry Potter.

The Chosen One that everyone had putten so much faith in was dead.

The light side mourn the lost. Voldemort them claimed that Harry had try to leave the battle, but they all knew it was a lie. He was then demanding that people switched to his side. His ideology.

Neville had walked up and gave a speech that Harry's death was not in vain making his parents and grandmother very proud. This ended with him in a body bind spell and the sorting hat on fire.

Hermione quickly came to his rescue, and faced Voldemort. "Neville is right. Harry did not die in vain, for this war is still not over, and I still don't see you winning."

Hearing this, the light side grow confidence at Hermione's words since it was a open secret that Hermione had seer abilities. Bellatrix screamed in rage and blindly charged at Hermione with dangerous curses. At that same moment Harry revealed that he was alive and made a run for cover, Neville pulled out the sword of Gryffindor out of the sorting hat, Grawp came in to rescue Hagrid, and centaurs came running out of the forbidden forest.

Hermione didn't know how much time had pass, but Bellatrix was extremely hard to duel with. Even with all of her training, and the fact that the crazy follower was in Azkaban for more then ten years, the duel was still difficult. Viktor had managed to join her after fighting to get to her side, and they were now having the upper hand.

Bellatrix suddenly got a joyous expression on her face. Hermione turned back to see Nagini lunging toward Viktor, who was unaware. She moved to protect her husband.

Nagini bit into Hermione's left shoulder.

Hermione heard Viktor use the killing curse followed by Tom's angry yell.

The horcrux was going for a second bit as she now lay on the floor, but Neville came jumping in and killing the snake with the sword of Gryffindor followed by another more furious yell from Tom.

Viktor held her as he frantically looked for the right potion, and Neville guarding them. The Bulgarian man decided to go with Sun's Essence for now. Hermione could feel the venom going through her veins.

"Viktor, get the anti-venom and calming potion," she said now feeling the effects of her grandma's potion trying to get rid of the venom.

Downing the potions, Hermione knew she would be fine, but she could not participate in the battle anymore. However, she refused to be moved from the Great Hall, so she disillusion herself, silence her gun, and place a ward around her.

Time pass and Hermione occasionally saw thestrals or Buckbeak through the window Kingsley, McGonagall, and Slughorn were fighting the leader of the dark side and she new the fight was coming to an end with his supporters mainly dead or not able to fight anymore, and some even running away.

Harry then showed up and their magic was fighting each other out. He then confessed that Voldemort shouldn't look as confident when he has no more horcrux. They kept circling each other, and debating points on why they would win. Hermione really appreciated that her friend was trying to clear her dead master's name.

Harry then touched the subject of the elder wand. He didn't go into the detail in front of everyone about what the wand was, but that Voldemort was not the true master. And then finally, he disarmed enemy making the elder wand come flying into his hand.

Voldemort was officially powerless, making his body was turning into dust until there was nothing where he once stood.

Cheers rang throw the castle as everyone announce that Voldemort was dead. Kingsley quickly took the lead as he ordered those capable to help move the dead and injured. Madam Pomfrey opened the floo network from the hospital wing to move as many severely injured patients to St Mungo's Hospital.

Hermione was too tired to help and healed herself, so she decided to go to the Gryffindor Tower to catch some sleep. Harry and Ron had followed behind her and Viktor.

"What do you plan to do with the elder wand now that you have it," Hermione ask as they finally reached the common room.

"I was thinking of putting it back in Albus tomb, but I think it'll get stolen again, so I'll destroy it."

In front of the three of them, Harry broke the wand, put it into the fireplace, and lit it up. Hermione would of argued that he should have not done that to such a historical artifact, but was too tired to argue. Lord and Lady Black then went up to the seventh year girls dorms, with the stairs thankfully not turning into a slide, and slept in each other's arms.

They would worry about the aftermath ones they woke up.


	23. Chapter 23

After the war, Hermione's family came back home, Kingsley became the Minister, there was an endless amount of trials, and one hug funeral for those on the light side who died at the battle. There was a total of about seventy deaths on the light side, and a hundred and forty on the dark side. There was now a monument in Hogsmeade for those throw out the whole war time name put up and some buried.

Hogwarts was also in the middle of being rebuild. Hermione was able to get help from the goblins and dwarfs to help rebuild. Some of the foreigners that the Golden Trio, as the news has taken up to call them, had rescued came to help rebuild Hogwarts too. Oliver, Viktor, and plenty of their professional quidditch friends happy rebuild the quidditch field. With the way things are looking everything would be ready for next school year.

When Hermione was not helping out, she was studying to take all of her NEWT's, and by mid August she took twelve NEWT's: Transfiguration, Charms, History of Magic, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Herbology, Arithmancy, Muggle Studies, Divination, Study of Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, and Alchemy.

Harry and Ron took up the offer to train as aurors right after the war, and the rest of the her class went back to Hogwarts for a proper education, although the seventh year students retaking the school year that went to a foreign school could possibly test out early if they wanted.

Hermione finally got her wedding in November. It was a huge wedding being hosted at the Heartfilia Estate. All of her family, Dumbledore's Army, the Order, several goblins, professors, close friends, elves, and even some people that she had saved attended her wedding. She had boldly shown her scars as she walked down the aisle to meet Viktor and the goblin King.

They made blood vows, which is common in the goblin culture, under the moonless bright starry night, a Black traditions. Dancing was going around, food eaten, drinks drunk, cake sliced, camera lights flashed, and goodbyes said, Lady and Lord Black returned to their home, the 12 Grimmauld Place, happily enjoying each other's presence.

After her wedding, Viktor and Hermione took off to travel with Mercury, Crookshank, and Riddick with them. They happily travel around the world for almost two years. They only visit back home for holidays, and the occasional time when they loaned money to friends that wanted to pursue a higher muggle education.

Sally-Anne, who wanted to study business and accounting, Seamus, would wanted to study OB-GYN while he was doing his medwizard training, Dean wanted to study art, Hannah wanted to study psychology, and Terry wanted to study criminal justice. She just knew it would contribute to the wizarding world in the future, so she happily gave them a loan.

After they was setted back in London, Viktor went back to playing Quidditch, and Hermione became pregnant and started to plan up her own business in the wizarding world. Everything was just looking up for the better.

Until Harry Potter got shot with a killing curse protecting Ron Weasley on a mission for hunting a Death Eater.

The papers went wild with the news of Harry still coming back alive. Ron, Hermione, and Harry privately met one night soon after. The messy haired Lord Potter revealed that the elder wand was on his person when he woke up.

Hermione took the wand to have a closer look only to get an episode. "You can not die Harry Potter, for you are now the master of death." she said in a raspy voice as her grey eyes looked into green eyes.

Blinking several times, Hermione knew what she said was true.

"So your telling me that I can never die," Harry said with a look of despair as they both try to comfort him.

Hermione looked hesitant, but answered, "Yes, you can not die." It was quiet before she decided to speak again, "But I think there is away that you can die."

"This is the most messed conversation we've ever had," Ron said trying lift up the mood, which it did.

"I think you have to return the deathly hallows to death. That seems like the wisest thing to do too. These are very powerful and dangerous magical items that some people should not have or know of."

"But if we give Death back the three hallows, does that mean that Harry will die right afterwards?"

Hermione and Harry froze. Ron indeed pointed out a good point.

"I don't even have the stone, so we can't even give Death the three hallows," Harry said remembering that he lost it in the Forbidden Forest.

"How about we go looking for the stone, put all three in Gringott, and when your ready to die, just give them back to Death."

All three agreed, and did just that. Times pass, but the fiasco was never forgotten.

Hermione's first child was born, and she named him Sirius Severus Black with Fleur and Harry his godparents. By the time Sirius was born Hermione had already two new laws out: the Lupin Act that cancelled all prejudice werewolves acts and improves their welfare, and the Dobby Act that enforces the law on anyone abusing house elves.

Hermione then collaborated with Fred, George, and Lee on creating a place like Camelot in the wizarding world. She then ask Lavender, Parvati, and Daphne if they would do a fashion line for her since she knew all three loved the fashion magazines she would gift them. All three, who were purebloods, decided to study fashion design.

Hermione then decided to study on a possible cure for werewolves. She was studying at home and had plenty of time with baby Sirius. She did also collaborate with Damocles Belby about the potion, and both were making a great effort to lower the coast, have to take only once the day of the full moon, make the transformation much less painful and not claw themselves, and have full control of themselves during the change.

People were also starting to get engaged too. Dean's and Seamus' engagement kind of took Hermione by surprise, but at the same time not.

By the time Hermione's second child, Regulus Nikola Black, was born Hermione's plan was going into action. She opened up Marauders' Den, a magical arcade, and Always Young, a clothing store for teens and under, in Hogsmeade. She did also open up a lingerie store, Wicked Witch, in Diagon Alley.

Everything was becoming a huge hit. Draco and Theodore were also working together with her on making a resort and spa hotel in the muggle world that accommodated for those squibs that were shunned out and still couldn't adjust to the muggle world.

Four years after the war have been very prosperous in the UK wizarding world.

Hermione then started to substitute for teachers and tutor students at Hogwarts.

A year goes by and Hermione and Damocles Belby came out with their new wolfsbane potion. After that Hermione was working more at Hogwarts. She started petitioning at the school board that they should look for more teachers, and even look outside of the UK, but it was a slow process since none of the board members thought it was needed at the moment with their small population of students.

Hermione again was pregnant, and she decided to get two more elves since she did not want to stop with her career at Hogwarts. Before she gave birth to a baby girl, Usra Lucy Black, she managed to get the school board to send a job request around the world.

Viktor decided to leave Quidditch, and work as the fly instructor at Hogwarts, and possibly a transfiguration professor. There were a lot of people that answered to the job request and a lot of the participants were observed in how they taught a class. It was sort of chaotic because it was the first time ever done at Hogwarts, but it was a learning experience.

Seamus was done with school and ask Hermione help him with a possible big impact to the wizarding world. He wanted to create a baby for same sex couples. He had all the theories, but would need help with potions. And he was willing to test it with himself and Dean first.

Hermione was fast to reject the idea since the plan could go wrong, and that he would be to emotionally invested, but he begged. He was in tears at how he loved Dean so much, and they have talk about doing a surrogate mother, but it has never been done before in the wizarding world, and the muggle mother would have to be involved, there was also that chance that the mother would want to keep the child. And to top it all they just didn't have the money for one.

They both just really wanted a child.

Hermione really hoped that this would plan turned out okay, so she told Minerva that she was taking a leave from Hogwarts to help with Seamus project. They had worked for two years before Seamus and Dean got a health beautiful baby girl, Bree Miracle Thomas-Finnigan.

The wizarding world was into shock at the news, but soon after same sex couples were wanting it too. However Seamus was wanting time to spend with his family and observe his daughter's health before he let other same sex couples have their own child, and that was very logical.

With Sirius five, Regulus four, both now in primary school, and Usra two now, Hermione got pregnant again, but she now had some of her friends along the journey. Viktor was loving having a family. He loved every moment of it, and how big his family now was.

Hermione, who was still pregnant, went back to teaching at Hogwarts part time. The new changes were coming along well very well that there was even some more extra curricular activities open up in Hogwarts. Seeing as things were going so well, she suggested that they get international students into Hogwarts. The school board was also willing to follow the suggestion since her last suggestions went extremely well, and they too would like to see Hogwarts full.

Hermione then gave birth to Corvus Ivan Black, and she decided to just stay home until everyone oh her children was in primary school. But while she was at home, she, along with the twins decided to spread out their company. They started with France since it was the closest. Weasley Wizard Wheezes, Marauders' Den, Always Young, and Wicked Witch turned out to be a huge hit in France. She had also suggested to Draco and Theodore that they expand their hotel and spa, That Magical Place, in a couple years too.

A year pass and of course Hermione gets pregnant again, and she swears that this will be her last pregnancy, but Viktor said that she won't be able to keep the promise. At the time, Seamus has now officially claim that the Miracle Birth should now be open for same sex couples.

Since Hermione had worked hard with Seamus for this to work, she helped him with clients, especially since they haven't done female couples yet. There had also been some couples with one of their partners being sterile wanting to see if Miracle Birth could help them. They decided to keep it a secret on how the process was done, and only those who would never abuse the Miracle Birth would be taught.

Sirius was seven, Regulus was six, Usra was four, and Corvus was two when Castor Aqmar Black and Alhena Chaand Black were born into the world. Viktor had also decided to take leave to take care of the twins with Hermione. Grandpa Lynx was afraid that one twin would turn out to be a squib like himself, but was positive that his granddaughter would never throw out her own child if so.

For four years, Lady and Lord Black focused on growing their business and donating money to better communities. They donated a lot to schools, hospitals, orphanages, and nonprofit organizations, magical and not, from around the world.

Sirius got accepted to Hogwarts and was sorted in Hufflepuff like his cousin Teddy Lupin, who was a third year. He also had Victoire Weasley with him who was sorted in Gryffindor. That same year Viktor also went back to Hogwarts to be the fly instructor and a transfiguration tutor.

After another two years, Hermione finally went back to Hogwarts to be the Alchemy Professor and tutor of all subjects. Regulus was also a second year Slytherin by then.

That year, Hermione suggested they have more classes like Magical Culture, for first year muggle-borns and optional for half-bloods, Magical World Culture, an option for third years, Intro to Healing, for sixth and seventh year who have the right requirements, and Government, a sixth year class.

Even though Hermione was only the Alchemy Professor, she was very busy since she was the only Professor qualified to help students with their GCSEs and A Level. There was also the need for books for the new classes, so Hermione and others collaborated to make the books.

The next year, Usra was sorted into Gryffindor with her best friend Dominique Weasley. Hermione was now the Alchemy and Magical Culture Professor. That year too, Hermione suggested to Draco and Theodore to expand That Magical Place in Hogsmeade.

Another two years, and post war baby boom started to finally came in. Corvus was sorted into Ravenclaw.

That same year, after Hermione's and Viktor's sixteen wedding anniversary, Hermione found herself pregnant again.

"Viktor, I told you last time that Castor and Alhena were our last ones. I've reached the same amount of kids as Molly now and would be able to have my own quidditch team."

Viktor just smirked, "Come now my love, you can't be blaming me on this for it takes two to make a baby," he smiled as he saw his wifes blush. "And if there's one thing we've seen with Molly and Arthur is that they love each other very much, and we love each other just as much."

Viktor held Hermione from behind with a hand moving in a circle on her still flat stomach, and gave a soft kiss on the shoulder where Nagini bit her protecting him.

"We've had six kids so far my love, we can easily raise another one. The school has always been flexible with you, and you can always manage yourself and know your limits. We can do this, and you will still have your dream of becoming the future Headmistress of Hogwarts. Minerva is really wanting to give it to you, and all of the staff knows it," he finish with a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione gave a defeated sigh, "Your right," she place her hand over Viktor's and gave a bright smile at her future baby girl, "I can't wait for you to come into the world Ankaa Thea Black."

Sixteen wonderful years of marriage, four handsome boys, soon to be three beautiful girls, her family and friends living in the UK, dream job, and a seat in Wizengamot. Hermione was happy with how things turned out, and all started on a beach where she met her best friends in the whole world.


End file.
